


最重要的事

by javalorum, NorthernSparrow_translations (NorthernSparrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow_translations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak不记得过去六年间发生的一切。跟他的问题女儿Claire重逢之后，他吃力地担负起独自抚养她的责任。他时刻记得最重要的事是让Claire快乐。然而他为什么总会梦到翅膀，还有两个坐在黑色轿车里的男人？（跟剧到S10E11，发生在该集的几个月之后。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 Claire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Important Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431636) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> Lofter链接：http://javalorum.lofter.com/post/1d390302_73b91ef

第一章 Claire

最重要的事是要让Claire快乐。

这是左右Jimmy Novak生活的准则，围绕他所有思想的主题。就连现在，在工作了相当长的一天之后，当他筋疲力尽，蹒跚地穿过超市的停车场，一边计划着今天的晚饭时，这也是他脑子里的唯一念头：Jimmy必须让Claire快乐。

她在过去的六年里吃了太多的苦，她本来是个那么好的孩子，那么乖的女儿……她是点亮他生命的光呵，可后来她的生活就被彻底地摧毁了。

因为Jimmy抛弃了她。

那当然不是出于他自愿，那是因为一场意外。Jimmy昏迷了六年，在那期间Claire的母亲Amelia去世了。

至少他们是这么告诉Jimmy的。他完全不记得Amelia的死，事实上，他对昏迷中的六年毫无记忆。那仿佛只是一片无声地存在于他头脑中的黑洞，里面星星点点地有一些模糊而黯淡的梦境——通常都是一些有翅膀和飞翔的梦。事实上，一开始Jimmy曾相当确定他出的意外是跟飞翔有关，那个印象十分清晰而强烈：在那黑暗的几年里他出于某种原因从天上落下，坠落到地上来。在最初他甚至以为自己的意外肯定是因为飞机失事来的，但Claire告诉他那不过是一场车祸。

不管昏迷与否，事情的结果都是他抛弃了Claire。她被孤单地留在世上，Claire的生活在那之后变得十分悲惨——她先是去投靠祖母，在祖母去世之后，Claire就从一个孤儿之家搬去另一个孤儿之家，之后居然让人难以置信地变成了街头的流浪儿。那个被他捧在手心上的女儿，被遗弃，被吓坏，被迫独自在街头风餐露宿，只要一想到这里他就会觉得全身的血液都凝固了。Claire从不愿提起那段时间的事情，Jimmy明白这不是个好现象。

Jimmy觉得他无论如何也要再次成为她的好父亲，而做一个好父亲，就要确保他的女儿是快乐的。

据学校的训导主任说，Claire依然算是个“问题少女”，“她需要稳定的环境，”训导主任告诉他，“她需要知道你不会再次离她而去。”于是Jimmy就想尽办法给Claire制造稳定的家庭生活。他好不容易在米苏拉【注】找到了一间小小的出租房，这似乎让她有点儿高兴，他同时在打几份兼职工，到目前为止赚来的钱能付得起租金，他甚至还给她的房间买了新家具。那似乎也让她很高兴。（他们的钱不多，但他会省吃俭用。他自己房间里只有放在地板上的一条床垫，但Claire屋里有整套的卧室家具。）想回去念高中是她自己的主意，这多少让他有点惊讶，但这似乎让她快乐，于是他安排好去让她上学，还凑够了钱给她买课本和她那台能合起来的小电脑。她穿的衣服，跟朋友周末看电影的门票，给狭小的起居室买的电视，那些两个人一起看老电视片的“父女团聚”时光，所有的这一切，所有的，都是为了让Claire快乐。  
【注】米苏拉：美国蒙大拿州西部的一个城市。

到现在已经好几个月了，一切似乎都进展得还不错。

也就是说，有时候她看起来几乎是快乐的，虽然那只能持续很短一段时间。圣诞节期间她曾经一度崩溃——似乎是因为过节让她想起以前的日子，圣诞节时的天使摆设也让她十分难过——但现在已经是二月，她的情绪似乎稳定一点儿了。不过Jimmy还是很担心，她仍然有点脆弱。也就是说，她并不快乐。

所以今天的晚餐必须得让Claire高兴。

可那该是什么呢？

到这时Jimmy已经来到的超市的自动门前，跟往常一样，一走进门里他就开始不知所措。他在蔬菜部慢慢停了下来，犹豫地打量着四周，什么样的晚餐能让Claire高兴呢？这里的选择太多了，太多可以吃的食物，还有太多可以选择的做法。

过了一会儿Jimmy才意识到他环视周围的时候在不自觉地偏着头。一边偏着头还一边皱着眉，这是Claire最痛恨的习惯，也是他极力想改正的。

他叹息一声，扭正了脖子（这感觉真是不自在），从衣袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的纸片。这是他的购物单，一整天来，已经被他从口袋里拿出又放回去了好几次。当他在仓库工作的时候，他曾努力考虑过能在上面添加的东西。但现在上面还只有他在早上写的两样：

比萨？鸡？

这实在不算是购物单，可他实在想不出别的东西。Jimmy低头望着单子皱眉，头又不自觉地偏过去了。

晚餐已经变得越来越不容易，想做出能让Claire高兴的饭菜远比Jimmy一开始想像得要艰难得多。去年秋天，当她在休学一年之后，终于开始去米苏拉高中上高三的时候，Claire其实包办了所有的做饭任务。这主要是因为Jimmy对厨房一窍不通——不知为什么，也许是因为那次车祸，他似乎整个地忘记了如何做饭——也因为已经忙得焦头烂额的他又多加了一份夜间工作，好让他能赚足够的钱给Claire买家具，衣服，课本，电脑，电话，和其他的一切。

所以Claire给他们两人做饭。

奇怪的是，那似乎让她快乐。

不过，Jimmy慢慢觉察到，假如Claire能在学校里更合群会让她更开心。

这是另一件她不肯承认的事：虽然她表面上蛮横叛逆，但她明显地十分渴望跟其他孩子打成一片。Jimmy最先想通这一点，是因为每次他开车去接Claire放学时，她都会对他的到来而万分难堪。就是在那时候她开始恳求他换辆车子（她痛恨那辆老旧的“大陆号”轿车，虽然Jimmy其实很爱那车）。她把他介绍给她朋友时只管他叫“Jimmy”，从来不是“我爸爸”。她坚持要他说话时提高音色，不要“像个白痴”似地偏着头，还提醒他端正领带，甚至逼他换下了他那件从不离身的亚麻色风衣。

几个月之后，她开始叫他不要在学校门口，而是在两条街口之外等她放学。Jimmy意外地花了相当长的时间才想明白，这是因为她不愿意让她的朋友看见他。

这也意外地让他觉得相当难受。

但从另一个角度来说这也算是好事，因为这给了Jimmy第一个线索，让他意识到她是多么渴望跟别的孩子一样。他理解她是想要一个开平常汽车的平常父亲，再加上一个住在平常房子里的平常母亲。她是想要一个跟别人一样的平常生活。

也许，他当时想，也许她要是多做些平常的事情，比如一些普通的课外活动，她就会快乐吧？

于是他鼓励她去参加高中的春季剧团，学校乐队的选拔赛和体育队。她相当不请愿地同意了，坚持说她根本“不在乎”。

但她是在乎的。

Jimmy能感觉到。

当她被乐队选中时她很高兴，当她被冰球队选中时也很高兴，当她被剧团选中时她格外地高兴。事实上，那是他见过她最快乐的一次。一天晚上她接到了通知她的电邮，那正好是“父女团聚”、她跟Jimmy一起坐在沙发上看电视的时候，她高兴得充满光彩，根本无法掩饰脸上的喜悦。

Jimmy觉得要是能再看一次她那么高兴的样子，哪怕只有短短一会儿，他的心也会快活得碎裂掉。

—— —— ——

“伙计，让个道！”从他身后传来一个大嗓门，Jimmy吃了一惊，躲到一边。他忘记了自己仍站在蔬菜部冥想。

他叹了口气，再次看了看那张纸片。披萨？鸡？

事情的发展是，Claire加入了剧团，Jimmy得在她剧本训练的晚上做晚饭。这本该是很简单的事，可问题是Jimmy就是无法从他模糊记忆里想起任何一道菜的做法。

那些车祸之前他曾做过的菜。

以前家里主要都是Amelia做饭，但Jimmy肯定他偶尔也会动手做的，他也知道自己从前能做出很多Claire爱吃的饭。比如，他相当肯定他以前会经常从原材料做披萨。他甚至能清晰地记得（当然，他的记忆本来也是云山雾罩的），自己曾帮着Claire选择披萨上的配料。虽然这记忆也跟他其他的记忆一样模糊而遥远，呆板而没有立体感。（那更像是他以前看过的电影，或是读过的书，而不是真正的记忆。）不过那个画面很清晰，可爱的小Claire，头上扎着可爱的金色小辫子，大概有7岁大，帮着他往披萨上加配料。

在他印象中，她喜欢辣香肠和那种切成小方块的青椒。

只可惜任凭Jimmy怎么努力，他都想不起来他是怎么做的披萨——如何和面，如何调酱，如何烘烤，或是任何一道步骤。他只有那一个模糊，忽隐忽现的跟Claire一起摆放配料的画面，仿佛话剧里的一幕。那几乎像是发生在别人身上的事情，他完全想不起别的细节。这大概要算车祸的另一个后遗症吧，他猜想。

学校剧团活动刚开始的那两个星期，Jimmy利用了很多次外卖——附近饭馆里买来的汉堡，还有更多的是冷冻墨西哥卷饼，这是他唯一比较有信心准备的两样晚饭。Claire后来说：“爸，偶尔吃一两次汉堡和冻卷饼没关系，每天都吃汉堡和冻卷饼不会让我高兴，明白吗？”

他明白了。

Jimmy已经在超市的一条条过道里转了好一会儿，一边努力想回忆披萨的做法。是不是需要番茄？也许是以某种酱的形式吧？甜番茄酱行吗？需不需要蘑菇？也许还要面粉吧？

最后，他意识到自己再次来到了冷冻食品部。这回他当然不能再买冻卷饼了，但这儿正好也有冻披萨！他看了看手机上的时间，意识到反正他的时间也不多，只能做冻披萨了。也许过些日子Jimmy能回想起来，或是重新学会如何用原材料自己做披萨。

Jimmy想了一会，买了当早饭的麦圈（Claire喜欢麦圈），咖啡（Claire喜欢咖啡），奶油（Claire喜欢奶油），然后他选好了一个大号的冷冻披萨。他找不到跟他记忆中同样的辣香肠和青椒比例的披萨，但他最后找到一个带辣香肠和其他蔬菜的。然后他从蔬菜部那里拿了一颗新鲜青椒。也许我能切碎青椒，撒到披萨上吧，他想着，一边掂量着它的重量。

也许这能让她快乐吧。

—— —— ——

Claire在剧本训练快结束时给他发了个短信（“爸，快完了”）。今晚她会被她朋友的妈妈送回来，Jimmy知道他有大约二十分钟时间，正好够他烤好披萨，摆好餐桌。

他切好青椒，摆放在披萨上，按盒子上的说明预热了烤箱，把披萨塞进里面，定好时钟。之后还剩下十八分钟。

摆餐桌花不了多久，这当然不能跟他们以前那套漂亮的餐具相比。以前的。他们已经再没有华丽的硬木家具，没有精致的正式碗碟，没有讲究的布餐巾。

再没有那幢坐落于伊利诺斯州，庞蒂亚克市的可爱大房子。

再没有Amelia。

现在只有两个人的用具可摆，那包括他们在旧货商店里一起买来的两只不成套的盘子，两个不成套的玻璃杯，还有用来代替餐巾的面巾纸。餐桌有点晃荡，上面很多划痕，也是在旧货商店找到的。不过，至少他们还有盘子，杯子和桌子。

然后Jimmy在屋里转了几圈，收拾一下，好让Claire一回来就有个好环境。他整理了她的床，把新洗好的一筐衣服给她收到橱柜里去。

他也收拾了自己的房间。他屋里没什么东西，只有那张放在地板上的小床垫，和上面的毯子和床单。床已经整理好了，他把自己新洗好的衣服收放在壁橱里那只摇晃的廉价塑料书架上。跟往常一样，一走进壁橱，他就忍不住伸出手去摸那只挂在最里面的衣服挂。那上面挂着一套黑色的西装和亚麻色的风衣，都放在同一只衣服挂上。

Claire不喜欢那套衣服，所以Jimmy再没穿过它。可他依然保留着它，收藏在他壁橱的最里面。他甚至不记得它是哪里来的，或是他为什么会有这套衣服。可他保留着它，偶尔会走过去看看。今天，跟平时一样，他凝视着它几乎足有一分钟，手指轻轻抚摸着风衣的领子。

他需要强迫自己转开，走回到厨房去。

—— —— ——

Claire回来的时候，他正用他唯一拥有的快刀在切披萨，那是一把略有些长的银刀，他记不起是怎么来的，但他总是把它放在厨房最下面一个抽屉里。（不知为什么Claire很不喜欢那把刀，好几次她都想把它丢掉，但每次都被Jimmy救了下来。最后她终于放弃了。）

她像个小旋风似地冲进屋里，把大衣、手套、帽子和书包到处乱抛，然后立刻坐倒在沙发上，脸紧紧凑在她那只小手机上，开始给她朋友发短信。

“Claire贝贝，”Jimmy在厨房附带的小餐厅里扬声说，他放下披萨和那柄过长的切菜刀，走到沙发旁边，俯下身吻了吻她的头顶。她哆嗦了一下，她总会这样，轻微的一个躲闪动作。这总是让他回想起（这又是那种古怪而平板的，两维的画面）Claire还很小很小的时候，她会飞跑到门口来欢迎他。那时他会叫她“Claire贝贝”，而她会高兴地叫“爹地！”然后用最快的速度冲过来，脸上荡漾着幸福的笑。

而现在，她总是会躲闪开。

Jimmy在旧货商店的书籍部找到一本教育孩子的书，叫《跟你的青春期少年沟通》，他把它买下来（Claire当时十分地没有好脸色），藏在自己房间里，时不常地做参考用。书上说这种躲闪的动作在青春期孩子身上并不鲜见，他们总会在家长做亲昵动作的时候忿然抗拒，但重要的是做家长的不能放弃亲昵的表示。“哪怕他们表现得好像不需要你的爱，但他们其实是需要的。”书上说，“在他们内心深处，虽然他们不愿承认，他们其实是很高兴知道你爱他们的。”

于是他每次都在她回家之后亲吻她的头顶，而她每次都哆嗦一下闪开。

他每次都会假装这不让他难受。

“我做好晚饭了。”Jimmy指了指桌子，问，“你想吃点儿吗？”

“行啊。”Claire说，她站起来，几乎没把视线从电话上移开，走到桌前坐下来。Jimmy到厨房台子那里拿过了披萨。

Jimmy问：“剧本练习怎么样了？”

“那叫排练。”Claire说，翻了个白眼，一边忙着在手机上按着。

“有意思吗？”

“还行吧，我觉得。”她的手指继续动个不停。

她满脸都是一副“我根本不想跟你啰嗦”的表情，Jimmy现在对这个表情已经相当熟悉了。

“那让你高兴吗？”Jimmy没能忍住不问。

话一出口他就意识到他说错了。Claire最痛恨这个问题，而他从来都不能忍不住不问。

果然，跟每次他问她“是不是快乐”的时候一样，她的脸色立刻变得谨慎。她关上手机，放在桌上。

“用不着你管。”她粗声粗气地说，开始摆弄自己的头发。她没有看他。

“我希望你快乐。”Jimmy说，“我对你有责任，我是你父亲，宝贝，我希望你快乐，这很奇怪吗？”

Claire的手僵住了，她放开头发，把两手放在腿上，低头一动不动地看自己的盘子。有时候她会变得这样，通常都是在Jimmy失口说出他爱她，或是提到他是她父亲的时候。

“晚饭吃什么？”她说，仍然瞪着自己的盘子。

Jimmy已经切好了披萨，他放下切菜刀，提起菜板的一边给她看上面的披萨，“我记得我总给你做披萨，”他说，“以前的时候。”

她盯了披萨一会儿，然后看着他。

提到过去的事情总是让他觉得如履薄冰，任何跟“以前”有关的事，任何在车祸之前的事，在一切都粉碎成灰之前的事。有时候当他给她描述“以前”的事，某个遥远的记忆，那种偶尔会浮现在他脑海里的、古怪平板而且仿佛隔着层纱布的记忆时，有时候他会得到好的回应，一个温柔、甜美的笑容会显露在她脸上，她会凝视着远方，轻声说一句“我也记得啊”。

但别的时候她会变得悲伤而肃静，早早地就离开去上床睡觉。

或是用阴沉、思索的目光瞪着Jimmy。比如现在。

“你记得的吗？”她说，“做披萨？”

“咱们会一起往上加配料，嗯……不是吗？”Jimmy忽然有点不确定了——莫非是他记错了？——但Claire点点头，于是Jimmy又感觉仿佛有希望了，他说：“我想可以再试试。”

他给她的盘子上放了两片，自己盘子上放了两片。不过等他再回头看她时，他立刻就意识到有什么事情不对了，从她低头看着盘子的样子，还有脸上僵硬的表情都能看出来。

“橄榄。”Claire说，她根本没伸手去拿披萨，只是安静地坐着，两手合在一起放在腿上，就好像她还是小姑娘时那样一本正经地坐在那里。“坐时要挺直腰板啊，Claire”，Jimmy记得他这么说过，那是很久很久以前的某个时候。“胳膊肘不要倚着桌子，不要用手拿东西吃，Claire，等我们念完祷告再动手，Claire……”

（他们不再做饭前祷告了，他们甚至不再谈起这件事。）

“这上面有橄榄。”Claire说。

“什么？”

“披萨上有橄榄。”

Jimmy看着放在自己盘子里的披萨，上面确实有橄榄。“哦，是有的啊。只有这种牌子既有辣香肠又有青椒，我又多加了些青椒——我记得你喜欢腊香肠和青椒的？”

“我是喜欢。可我讨厌橄榄。”

“哦，宝贝，我……”他犹豫了一下，望着她的脸。要命，她不高兴了。这可糟糕了。“我不记得了，Claire，对不起。”

“我从来都讨厌橄榄。”Claire说。

这让他似乎记起来了，那是一道浑浊的、飘摇的记忆，慢慢地浮上脑海：Claire和橄榄……似乎跟Claire不喜欢橄榄有关，似乎他曾逗她说等她长大了就会喜欢了。“我只是想弄点你爱吃的东西，——”

“这是我第一讨厌的东西。”Claire说，“就是闻这味道也让我反胃。”

“要不我把它们择掉——”

“我从小到大就一直讨厌橄榄，你知道的。以前咱们还拿这说笑话来着，你总是说，每次有我不喜欢的东西，你就会说：‘至少没有你讨厌橄榄那么厉害吧，Claire’。我们有一整套笑话是讲橄榄的讨厌程度的，那是，是咱俩之间百听不厌的笑话。可你根本不记得，是不是。”

Jimmy能听到寂静中，厨房里那只小钟在滴滴答答地走。

“是的。”他最后说。

“而且你喜欢用原材料做披萨，你会自己做面饼，然后在上面加酱。”

“我知道。我记不得步骤了。”

“你是天下最不合格的父亲，你知道吗？”她说，声音冰一样冷。

青春期的少年经常没有礼貌，要记得这是他们发育中的正常现象。他们必须发展自己的个性，而为了达到这一点，他们有时会向父母挑衅。

总之书上是那么说的。

“我已经尽全力了，Claire。”当她变成这样时，有时候想让声音保持镇定还真很困难。

“我知道。”她干脆地说，“所以这件事才是真他妈的可悲呢。你尽全力了可还是失败得要命。在倒霉的仓库上班？吃冰冻披萨当晚饭？用他妈的旧货商店买来的盘子？你本该是……本该是个什么，重要的人物的。特别的人物。我以为我让你在我身边你会照顾我。”

你不能太介意他们说的话，书上说。

“我是在照顾你，Claire，尽我全力照顾你。我知道日子很艰难，你妈妈去世之后——”

“不许你他妈的提我妈妈。你抛弃了她。”

“Claire，我昏迷了六年——”

“你不知道发生了什么事！”Claire狠狠地说，“你只是个，是个，是个，你是个见鬼的木偶！这件事根本就是个错误，我想我妈妈，我想我爸爸，我真正的爸爸！”说完了，她把椅子从桌旁推开，跺着脚走进她房间里，大力关上了门。

有时候她会变成这样。

她会有这类短暂的爆发，充满了愤怒和哀伤，有好几次她说过类似的奇怪的话，说Jimmy不是她“真正的”爸爸。学校的训导主任说她是在“调整自己”，因为她在努力接受Jimmy头部受伤，再也不能跟他意外之前一样这一事实。不要把她的话往心里去，训导主任说。只不过，训导主任，还有那本书，都以为这事很容易做到。

“你不是我爸爸”当然是毫无根据的，Jimmy记得Claire出生的那一天。他记得第一次把她抱在怀里的样子，他记得那股突如其来地涌上心头，几乎把他全身都淹没了，爱、责任与不知所措的恐慌。还有他在那一刻明白的事情：我的生活从现在起永远改变了，它不再只是我的，它是她的。

可就连这些记忆，虽然也甜美，也一样带着遥远而平板的感觉。

尽管如此，Jimmy肯定一件事：无论他的头受过什么样的伤，无论他有什么问题，他确实是爱Claire的。

他是的。

虽然整件事情都乱无头绪，但归根结底他是爱她的。

而他是那么地渴望她快乐。

钟滴滴答答地走过了长而缓慢的一分钟。

Jimmy坐在桌前，披萨越来越凉，他低头望着橄榄。

他开始把Claire披萨上的橄榄一颗一颗拿掉。

他择掉了所有的橄榄，这花了一点时间。他把橄榄在自己盘子里堆成一小堆，然后等待Claire从屋里出来。然而她没有出来。最后，他推开盘子，把头埋进手里。

为什么他的记忆是如此模糊？为什么他连披萨也弄不好？到底哪里出了问题？医院的医生说他这种头部创伤之后这些都是正常的，消失的动手能力，失落的记忆，仅剩的记忆也带着那种古怪而遥远的气氛。而整件事里最奇怪的是，他脑子里最鲜明的记忆甚至都不是车祸之前的，而是，他在昏迷中做过的梦，在那漫长而空洞的六年中做过的梦。他只记得零星的碎片，其实不过是一两个景象而已……但那都是清晰而鲜明的，如同真的一般。可是它们也相当荒诞，匪夷所思，完全让人想不明白。血和雷电，火焰和打斗，银色的刀刃闪亮……火焰组成的圆圈……白得耀眼的光……在人际罕至、根本没有路径的丛林里跋涉，黑夜里一辆黑色的汽车轰隆驶过。

还有梦中的翅膀，梦中的飞翔。事实上，他现在依然会做这样的梦。

十分钟过去了。十五分钟。披萨已经彻底冷了。Jimmy仍坐在那里，双手捧着头。

他的肩膀又开始疼，有时候那里忽然就会开始发疼，酸楚而且疼痛，尤其是在他悲伤的时候，还有每次Claire对他发火的时候，每次他想起那些飞翔的梦的时候。有时候他的肩膀会越来越疼，它会变成一种奇怪的彻骨痛苦，一路延伸至后背，直穿过两道肩胛骨中间。仿佛那里有什么东西被撕掉了。也许是他的心……他的灵魂，或是别的什么。

一下轻触让他打了个激灵，Claire正站在他身边。

“对不起。”她悄声说。

“哎，Claire贝贝，”他试着说，他发出的声音十分低沉，正是她最不喜欢的那种暗哑声音。他明白自己应该努力让音色高一点，他张开嘴想再试一次，但他所能做到的只是长长叹息一声。他抬起眼睛看她。

她的眼睛瞪得大了些，她说：“你刚才——你在……哭吗？”

Jimmy眨眨眼睛，有点吃惊。他抹了抹眼睛，看着自己的手。可不正是湿的吗？很奇怪。他相当肯定哭泣是件丢人的事。这是让人羞愧的行为，Claire肯定不会喜欢，跟低沉的声音和偏脑袋看东西一样。

他用面巾纸擦干了手，大着胆子又抬眼看了看她。但她看起来并没有厌烦，她只是很悲哀。

Jimmy必须咽一下，压下嗓子里的哽咽，然后才能开口说：“我想给你做披萨，这是我唯一记得我给你做过的饭。”

她在他旁边的椅子上坐下来，手在膝盖上握成拳头，她似乎在强忍着眼泪。

Jimmy说，“Claire，我很抱歉我不知道橄榄的事。”

“没关系。”她小声说。

“有很多事情我都记不得了。”

“我知道。”她小声说，身子缩得更低，两手环抱住自己身子。“没关系的。我本来也不指望你会记得。我只是……有时候我忘了，你明白吗？有时候我相信了……我忘记了所以我相信了……然后我记起来……”她说不下去了。

“相信了什么？”

她僵硬地耸了耸肩，“没什么。”

Jimmy靠近她，拿起她的手，“我需要你知道我是爱你的，Claire贝贝。”

她有好一会儿都没出声。

“你不是。”她最后说，头深深地低着，声音小得几乎听不到，“你只是以为你是。”

当女儿说出这种话来的时候，让做父亲的能怎么办？

“可我把所有的橄榄都择干净了啊，”Jimmy听见自己说，“这不是爱的表现吗？”

刚才她要哭出来的样子让他摸不着头脑，现在她忽然笑出来让他更加莫名其妙。然而笑声怎么可能会听起来如此哀伤呢？

—— —— ——

Claire到底还是吃了披萨——她甚至还把它拿去热了热，然后她跟Jimmy一起看了会儿电视。临睡前，当他吻她的头顶，跟她道晚安的时候，她几乎没怎么躲闪。他们之间似乎又恢复了和平。Claire基本上是快乐的，于是Jimmy终于觉得他能去安心去睡觉了。

然而，在夜里，当他蜷缩在他那小小的床垫上，身上盖着旧货商店买来的棉被时，那个梦又回来了。

他再一次梦到那辆漆黑发亮的轿车在夜色中奔驰的。这个梦没有情节，什么事情都没发生。只是那样一辆汽车，在永无尽头的公路上轰隆奔驰。

在梦里，Jimmy还是坐在后座上。前排的两个昏暗的人影是他唯一的伙伴。看到他们，Jimmy感到一种前所未有的宽慰，甚至应该说，是喜悦：一个影子高一些，坐在右边，另一个矮一点儿的在左边。两个人都不说话，只是黑暗中的两个影子，但Jimmy对他们的存在仍感到无比的快乐。

左边的那个人，那个个子矮一点的，换了一下车挡，汽车轻而易举地飞了起来。它一直飞进夜空里去，引擎依然轰隆着，直到他们周围布满了繁星。Jimmy似乎能感到他两侧张开的翅膀，是硕大的黑色翅膀，伴着风雷；闪闪发亮的黑色轿车，轰隆着；飞驰的速度，周围的风，那是让人心潮澎湃的兴奋感觉。当他们飞进满天的星星里时，开车的人偏了偏头，Jimmy知道他正在从倒后镜里对Jimmy微笑，而Jimmy想，只要我看看倒后镜我就能再看到他的脸——只要我看看倒后镜——求求你——只要让我看看他的眼睛——只要我能看到他的笑脸——

然而当他看进倒后镜里去的时候，他看到的只有一片黑暗。

他醒来时又感到了肩膀那里传来的抽痛，还有，跟以前所有那些次都一样地，从心底里传来的悲伤和苦涩。


	2. 第二章 渴望

第二章 渴望

有人在远处召唤他。

有一件事需要他注意。

有一件事需要他帮忙。

很轻，很静，很微妙，但一直持续不断，仿佛一个不停地拉扯大人衣袖的孩子，或是在肩膀上一下又一下的轻叩，或是在脸上感到的一阵清风。

或是从遥远的地方传来的，一个轻轻呼唤出的名字。

但那轻声呼唤出的名字并不是他熟悉的，那不是“Jimmy”，那是……

它停止了。消失了。

他记不起刚刚听到的名字。

之后，当他从梦境中醒来，徘徊在半梦半醒之间的时候，他也没法记起他所熟悉的名字，或是他的所在，或是他是谁。他记不起任何事情。他似乎只是小小的一片意识，被安插在了一个陌生的身体里面。他能感到身子下面的床单，身子上面盖着的被子，还有头底下的枕头，然而这一切都让他意外地感到陌生。就连他平时一向都精准无误的方向感，现在也飘离了准星。他究竟是在屋里还是室外？门在哪里？他身边有什么？北在哪里，天空在哪里，一切都在哪里？

我在哪里？我叫什么？

他只是在陌生海洋上浮浮沉沉的一片碎木。没有名字。迷失了方向。

一种彻底的惊恐感觉笼罩了他。

一句话浮上他的脑海：最重要的事是要让Claire快乐。他紧抓住它，几乎是拼命地紧紧抓住它不放，仿佛那是一个能固定他所有思想的锚。它如同经文一样在他的脑海里重复着：

最重要的事要是让Claire快乐。

最重要的事要是让Claire快乐。

最重要的事要是让Claire快乐。

Claire需要有人让她快乐，因为……啊，是了，因为他是Claire的父亲，而他的名字是……（一下犹豫，他的思想被一个骤然突起的路障给绊了一下）……Jimmy，是的，他叫Jimmy。而他正躺在自己小小房间里，他自己的床上。

这栋房子，整个世界，似乎“咔嚓”一声在他周围清晰起来，他现在知道当他睁开眼睛时，门是在他右手边，门外面是走廊，而Claire的房间就在走廊里边。房子外面是一条街，他的汽车就停在街上，街外面是米苏拉市，蒙大拿州。这是他跟他女儿Claire现在生活的地方。现在是二月，今天是星期二。天已经亮了，Claire需要上学去。

Jimmy Novak睁开眼睛。

—— —— ——

今天比以往哪次都糟，他想，慢慢地坐起来，揉了一会儿太阳穴。他也伸展了肩膀，左右扭动着头，想减轻一点肩胛骨之间传来的酸痛。

有时候，Jimmy会在睡醒时有这样的方向错位感。他从未跟Claire讲起过，怕她担心，但这情况每星期至少总会出现一次。不过，今天他感觉的似乎格外强烈而刺激。幸运的是，不知出于什么原因，每天他睡醒时，脑子里总会出现同一句话——“最重要的事要是让Claire快乐”——这给他很大帮助。仿佛是一个在他脑子里反复播放的唱片，每天早上会毫无例外地开始播放，那是一个给他量身定做的生物钟。总之它会帮助他清醒起来，记起他是谁，他应该做什么。

Jimmy不知道这样一个在脑海里重复播放的东西究竟是正常的，还是车祸带来的某种后遗症。几个月前，他曾尝试过问学校的训导主任。他当时有点犹豫地问，“所有人在睡醒时都会觉得……迷失么？是不是每个人都有一句话反复在脑子里重复，告诉你该怎么做？”

他得到的只有一个疑惑的表情，于是他转了个话题。

但，这肯定是正常的吧？

这不等于说他被这件事困扰。事实上，它给他很大帮助，它让他振作起来，而他当然也渴望让Claire快乐。

只是，有时候这让他觉得……唐突。

错误。

Jimmy叹息一声。这么长篇的存在危机感，对今天来说已经足够了，他最后想道，然后逼着自己站起来。他穿上浴衣走进浴室，在冰冷的空气里哆嗦着。

热淋浴让他清醒了一些，咖啡更让他清醒了很多。等他弄好了给Claire的麦片和牛奶，摆上碗和勺子时，他几乎已经忘记了最初醒来时梦里那微弱而遥远的声音，和那个被呼唤出的陌生名字。 

—— —— ——

Jimmy在给自己的早餐切橙子的时候才意识到Claire还没出来。她甚至还没开始洗澡。他看看时钟，现在已经七点四十五了，Claire通常总是在七点四十就起来的。

Jimmy停下手，切菜刀还拿在手里。他正准备放下刀去叫她，就在这时他听到了她的说话声。她已经起来了，正在讲电话，估计是跟她学校里的朋友聊天。

他回去继续切橙子，先切成两半，然后再工整地切成四分之一，他用银质的长刀刀尖挑下橙子籽，丢进水池的下水道里。然后他停住了。

Jimmy从来没想过要偷听，他真的没想过。但有时他实确实没法不听。这栋房子很小，四周又十分安静，何况Jimmy不知怎么回事，他的听觉在昏迷之后似乎变得异乎寻常地敏锐。有好几次他发现自己能毫不费力地、清楚地听到房子另一端的声音。而现在，他实在无法不听见Claire的说话声，虽然远隔着厨房，起居间和她的屋门，虽然她正在悄声说话。

“不，你不能来。我告诉过你不能打电话。”她在说。

也许，是哪个想追她的男孩子吧？（虽然这一年里，Claire对男孩子的态度都有点轻佻，以至于经常让Jimmy觉得担心。）可她接下来说的是：“你发过誓说你不会来打扰我们的。这是你同意过的。你说你绝不会来我们附近的——不，我才不相信你！我更不关心你那个见鬼的血印是不是已经没了——”

Jimmy皱起眉头，那种紧张、粗糙的低声音是他熟悉的。她的强硬是假装的，他想，她其实是在害怕。

“——什么？等等，什么？”她在说。

一个停顿。

“他妈的，”她骂出来，声音有一瞬间高过了悄声，然后她又压低声音说：“哪里？……要命，不，我们什么都没看到。没有，没人注意我们……嗯，好吧，既然你非做不可的话。但你做完了就得马上离开。”

事情越听越严重了，Jimmy皱着眉离开厨房，穿着袜子的双脚把他带到她门口。

“不！你不能见他。”当Jimmy接近屋门的时候她说，她的声音变得有点颤抖，“一眼也不行。听着，你不明白，他很……他很脆弱的。”

“Claire？”Jimmy终于说，一边敲敲她的房门，“你没事吧？”

他听到最后一句悄声的话：“我得走了，你离我们远点儿。”屋里一阵簌簌响动，然后Claire打开门，从屋里看着他。她仍然穿着棉绒布的睡衣，长长的金色头发没梳过，在肩头打着结。手机不知被她放到哪里去了。

门一打开，她就瞪大了眼睛朝后退了一步：“爸，你在干什么？”

Jimmy低头，意识到他忘记放下那把银质的长切菜刀了。他居然根本没注意到它在手里，而是一路握着它走到Claire门口来了。他甚至把刀尖提高了一点，仿佛听到她紧张的声音，他下意识地做在准备作战。

“你拿着刀做什么？”Claire说，“爸？”

“没什么……”Jimmy说，对着刀皱起眉头。刀尖上还挂着一粒橙子籽，他克制自己放低了刀尖。“我刚才……我刚才在切橙子。Claire，你在跟谁说话？”

Claire的脸上一片茫然：“没人呀。”

“你刚才在跟人谈话，你听起来很不高兴。”

她只犹豫了一下，然后就立刻说：“我是在练习话剧的台词呢。”不等Jimmy再问别的，她已经捡起浴巾，推开他走出门（他不得不连忙抽开刀），一边嘟囔着说：“我上学要迟到了”，一边匆忙走进浴室里去。

—— —— ——

他们上汽车的时候Claire变得十分安静，她在早上一向没有好脾气，但她以前不是忙着打哈欠就是抱怨这个抱怨那个。而今天，她显然是彻底地醒了，但同时也异样地安静。开车之前Jimmy跑到车外，用小铲子刮掉了挡风玻璃上结的薄薄一层冰茬，在那时间里她一直一动不动地坐在车里，凝望着侧面的车窗，插着的胳膊紧紧环着自己的身子。

Jimmy开始觉得有点担心。

最重要的事要是让Claire快乐。

“Claire，你真的没事吗？”等他回到车里坐下，他终于问，“是不是有什么事让你担心？”

“我很好。”她说。

“要是有什么让你担忧的事，你可以告诉我的，你知道的，是不是？”

“我很好。”她说，“一切都好。咱们赶快走吧，我要迟到了。”

Jimmy知道肯定有什么事不对了。只不过，当她不开心的时候，有时候——唉，其实是大多数时——她从来也不肯告诉他她到底为什么不开心。他现在只能先放手让她自己处理。

当他换挡准备开车的时候，他发现她没系安全带。一个画面在他大脑里浮现出来：一个女孩从挡风玻璃直穿出去，身体支离破碎。

“你最好系上安全带，”他说，“然后我才能开车。”

她从鼻子里哼了一声，“要是我偏不系呢？那要是让我不快乐怎么办呢……老爸？”她说着看了他一眼，脸上有一个斜斜的微笑。他明白她是在开她玩笑，可有时她的玩笑里总会带着那么一点尖利。

“要是咱们出场车祸，你会受很重的伤，那时候你就肯定不快乐了。”Jimmy指出说，“你将会彻底地不快乐。何况，人类生命平均有七十多年，早晚你会在某个时段经历一场车祸的，所以，假如你能养成系安全带的习惯，你将提高一生的快乐平均值。”

Claire翻了个白眼，“我早该知道的，”她一边扭过身子拉安全带一边嘟囔说，“要命的长期与短期快乐指数比较……”

“那是什么？”

“没什么，没什么。只是……”她看着他，一只手放在安全带上，“你那样子，好像……用心想过这事儿，我是说……你真地很努力。”

Jimmy皱了皱眉，她在说什么？“假如你是说我在想如何让你做出正确选择，那么是的，”他说，“这是当爸爸应该做的，不是吗？”

她的脸上划过一丝微微的笑意，“是呀，”她说。“这是当爸爸应该做的。”她“啪嗒”一声扣好了安全带。

—— —— ——

他们在学校停下时，Claire没有立刻下车。

“哎，爸，”她说，低头看着自己的大衣拉链，把金属拉链上下拉了几次，发出“呲啦”，“呲啦”的声音。“我刚才想，今晚咱们一起过好吧？”“呲啦”，“呲啦”的声音继续。“比方说，再弄一个‘父女团聚’什么的？我来做晚饭。咱们可以看个电影，在自动租影碟机那儿租个片子来吧？你会喜欢的，是不是？”（他们没钱订Netflix，她的手机账单基本上花光了他们所有的零花钱。）

Jimmy看着她，略有点惊讶。她主动要弄‘父女团聚’是反常的，通常这都是他强迫她做的。看电影其实更是他的爱好。

这实在很诱人，她能提这个建议也很贴心，可是——

“你今晚不是有乐队训练吗？”他问。

“呲啦”……“呲呲”，Claire在拉链上的手放慢了，“我可以不去，”她愉快地抬起头来说，“我本来也不用每星期都去的，还有……哎，要不我做个烤意大利面怎么样？那种上面放起司的？你喜欢那道菜的不是吗？”

那听起来的确好极了。

可是——最重要的事……

……是要让Claire快乐。

Jimmy说，“去乐队训练不会让你更快乐吗？跟你朋友们一起？”

她吐了口气，几乎像是笑声了，“有时候跟你在一起也让我快乐啊。”她说，“信不信由你。总之我承认了，你去告我吧。”

Jimmy无法掩饰自己的笑容，“我不会去告你的。”他说，她终于笑了。Jimmy说，“那确实会很好，谢谢你，Claire，要是你确定不想去训练的话。”

“我确定。”她说，一边迅速地点着头。“我会做意大利面。等放学后，要是你来接我，咱们可以去买些材料，然后再挑一部电影吧？”

Jimmy点头。“而且咱们最好多买点儿橄榄，”他说，“既然你那么喜欢。”

拿这话题开玩笑，是个挺大的冒险。这是他在过去几个月里学会的玩笑方式，他曾仔细地学习过Claire的笑话。步骤是：说一些跟对方心意完全相反的话，越夸张越好。

在他尝试的时候，他依然还会觉得十分别扭，仿佛他是个人文学家在模仿某个陌生部落的特别仪式似的。不过他真的很希望让Claire笑。有半数的时候她笑是因为他是那么明显地糟糕（“真是个白痴”，用她的话说），但即便如此，只要能让她露出笑容就已经是Jimmy的胜利了，哪怕被笑的其实是Jimmy本人。

橄榄的笑话还不错，她笑了，而且似乎是一个真心的笑，她的脸色终于在整个早上第一次完全放松了。“你可真是个白痴，”她果然说，但她的口气里没有丝毫恶意，她甚至主动地给了他一个告别拥抱。那是一个短暂、匆忙的拥抱，而且肯定不会被她的朋友们看到。但那毕竟是一个拥抱。

“再见。”她一边走出车门一边说，然后关上门，走开了。

Claire似乎很快乐。于是Jimmy也快乐了。

—— —— ——

然而，那天上午，那种古怪的感觉又回来了。Jimmy越来越相信他有没接起来的电话。

最初的时候，他一遍又一遍地检查手机。他在上早班的时候（他在一间购物网站的收发仓库里打工），他不断地掏出手机看，因为他几乎肯定手机刚响了而他没来得及接起电话。

然而没人打电话来。

这感觉持续着：似乎是有人想打电话找他，似乎是他错过了来电。也许铃声被他关上了？或是电池没电了？他不停地把静音关上又打开，好确定铃声工作正常，他也检查了电池，又给手机充了会儿电。他甚至重启了手机几次，好确定它工作正常。

可没有人打电话来。

是不是他错过了工作会议？是不是他的老板想找他？是不是有邮件送丢了？他开始检查短信，还有语音邮箱，甚至看了办公室邮箱里属于他的那个小格子。他走来走去，检查了所有办公室和会议室，甚至跑到仓库大门口看了看，因为想到也许有人正在那里等他。

那里没人。

最后，那种感觉渐渐消失了。但他在之后的好几小时都觉得坐立不安。

那仿佛是漂浮在空气中的一股淡淡的情绪，Jimmy找不到合适的词语形容。也许是孤独？悔意？悲伤？

所有这些，是的，但也还有别的。

“思念”，也许，这也许能形容这种感觉。

—— —— ——

星期二他只做半天工。收工之后他到学校去接回了Claire，这时那股错过了电话的感觉又回来折磨他了。一到达那个他平常等Claire的街口（跟校门隔着两道路口，转角后面，完全不会被她朋友们看见），他就掏出手机，第二十次地又看一遍，检查了电邮，又检查了短信。

还是什么都没有。

他叹了口气，放下手机。

“爸？”Claire的声音传来，“你没事吗？”Jimmy猛抬起头，意识到自己刚才哈腰坐在驾驶座位上，一只手按着鼻梁，正努力集中精力想分辨那种“思念”的感觉。

“我没事。”他说，试着想给她一个安慰的笑。她正站在副驾驶的窗子外面，探身望向车里。她紧紧盯了他一眼，然后拉开车门坐上了副驾驶座位，眼睛始终看着他。

“怎么了？”她说。

“没什么，我只是……”Jimmy朝北方看了看，北方似乎有什么事正在吸引他的注意。“只是……觉得我听到什么声音。没事的。”

他转身面向Claire，发现她正皱着眉头，忧心忡忡地审视他。

“一定是天气的关系，”她说，“要下雨了，或是别的什么吧。咱们该回家了。”

“有时感觉很奇怪，”Jimmy说，望向外面，“它……”

它消失了。

“它停止了。”Jimmy环视了四周，说。

“是天气的原因。”Claire肯定地说，“今天很多人都这样。据说是，听说是大气压的关系，跟风的吹向有什么关系的。咱们回家吧？咱们买了奶酪、意大利面和电影然后就回家好不好？”

Jimmy看了她一会。

最重要的事……

……是要让Claire快乐。

Jimmy发动了车子。

—— ——　——

Jimmy把金色的大陆号轿车朝米苏拉的一间超市那里开去，那家店里有一元钱租影碟的自动售货机，也能买到Claire做意大利面的材料。

但他们刚一上路，Jimmy就僵直了身子，那股“被呼唤”的感觉忽然更强烈了，而且它似乎是来自某一个方向：仍然是北方。仿佛城市的那一端点亮了一盏聚光灯，或是那边的天上有极光辉映似的。

那里有什么东西。有件他需要去看的东西。

他本该朝左转去超市的，但他径直开去，仿佛是在被一个无形的磁场牵引着。他必须直行。

Claire正忙着在手机上跟她的朋友聊天，她没有注意。

就在那时Jimmy看到了那辆黑色的汽车。

就跟他梦里的一模一样，长而低的车身，闪闪发亮。

它正停在一个停车场里，位于米苏拉为数众多的自然公园之一，停车场旁边有条登山小路，直穿进浓密的森林里去。Jimmy转弯开进了停车场，在一个空位上停下来。他的脑子里只有一个念头，我只想去看看他们是不是需要帮助。

他们也许需要我的帮助。

“爸，这是哪里？”Claire从手机上抬起头，看着窗外问，“这不是超市啊，这里有自动租影碟机吗？”

“一下——一下就好——”Jimmy说着，甚至无法解释自己为什么停下了车。他关上引擎，Claire转头紧盯着他打开门，看着他一边慢慢走出去，一边望向那辆黑色的汽车。

他听到她在他身后轻声骂了一句，然后她跌跌撞撞地从车里跑了出来。她从前面绕过汽车，抬头望着他悄声说:“爸？爸？”而他根本没有看她。

他能看到的只有那两个男人。

那辆黑色汽车停在离他们十米左右的地方，车旁边站着两个男人，正背对着他们在跟一个女人说话。两个人都穿着正式的西服，一个人相当高，褐色的头发也出众地长，被拢在耳后，几乎长及肩头。他似乎正在询问那个女人，一边点头一边记录着，而她正指点着后面的山林，激动地在说什么。

另一个男人要比第一个人矮一点，短短的头发颜色略浅，前面一丛丛的毛刺竖立着。Jimmy看不到他的脸，那人正背对着他。他并没去帮助他的同伴，而是倚在汽车前盖上，凝视着米苏拉城里，手指轻轻地在车顶上弹着。

“妈的！”Claire在他身边有口无声地骂了一句，她绕过车前面拉起Jimmy的手肘，“要命，他们没跟我说要来这家公园。爸，快点，咱们得走了，求求你，快点吧！”她开始拉扯他的胳膊，想把Jimmy拉回驾驶的位子。可Jimmy站在那里动弹不得，他望着那两个男人，觉得双脚仿佛被钉在地上，肩膀中间的部分仿佛被火烧一样疼痛彻骨。那高个子的轻缓声音传过了整个停车场。

但让Jimmy无法转移视线的是那个子略矮的人。

他头的弧度，肩膀的宽度，耳朵的形状，下巴的线条。他头朝下看，似乎他没有足够的精力关注他同伴正在做的事，还有他偶尔转过头看向城里的样子。

仿佛他的后脑感受到了Jimmy的目光，他忽然停住了，然后慢慢转过身来，他的目光迎上了Jimmy的。于是整个世界停止了。

最重要的事……Jimmy想。

他的思想纠拌着，停滞着，然后重新开始了。

最重要的事……

……是要让他过得好。


	3. 第三章 公务员贝利先生

第三章 公务员贝利先生

 

那个高个子似乎注意到了他同伴姿势的变化，因为他也转过了身子。他转过身，僵住，然后凝止了目光。

现在两个男人都在紧盯着Jimmy。

和Claire。

几个人都一动不动地站了很长时间。黑色轿车旁边的两个男人望着Jimmy和Claire，Jimmy和Claire望着他们。

那两个人似乎相当吃惊，事实上，矮些的那人脸色变得苍白了。

就好像一对极其平凡的父女来到米苏拉一座极其平凡的公园，是件多异想天开的事似的。

Claire的手臂紧紧地环住Jimmy的胳膊，她悄声说：“咱们该走了。”

Jimmy没听到她的话。他唯一能做的事似乎只有紧盯着那个矮些的男人。Jimmy看他的脸，看得出了神，他研究着他眉间跟脸颊上的美妙的平坦皮肤，他脸上露出的意外表情。他注意到了他一只手在紧紧握成拳头，他的呼吸稍微地加快了一些，还有他的视线，是如何地哆嗦了一下，然后落到了地上。

Claire又在说着什么，在Jimmy而耳边嘶声而急促，但Jimmy能想到的只有：

最重要的事是要让他过得好。

他过得好吗？

担忧和焦虑充斥了他全身。

他们几个人都忘记了那个被问话的女人，她正站在一边，似乎越来越迷惑了。最后她看着那个矮些的男人，说：“嗯，贝利先生，有什么问题吗？你认识这两个人？”

贝利先生似乎根本没听到她的话。

开口说话的是那个高个子，“没，没问题。”他说，有些艰难地把视线从Jimmy和Claire身上移开，转回去看那个女人。“谢谢你的配合。我们得到了很多有用的信息。还有——你最好不要在天黑之后在这公园里逗留，至少，等我们弄明白是怎么回事之后再说。”

她点点头。高个子男人给了她一张名片，跟她道别。她走开了，但在离开之前她好奇地打量了他们每一个人。

Jimmy朝前走了一步，那个矮些的人——看来是叫贝利的——仍在盯着地面，但Jimmy一迈步他立刻就抬起头看着他。

他看起来一点也不好。

他看起来很悲伤。

“你好吗？”Jimmy说着又朝贝利先生走了一步，然后又走一步。Claire的手紧紧抓住他的袖子，但Jimmy一直朝前走着，拉扯着她。

Claire突然几步跑到他前面，挡住了Jimmy，这才逼迫得他停下脚步。“你好，我叫Claire。”她急促地对那两个人大声说，“他是我爸爸。你们是特工吧？你叫什么？”她望着个子矮一些的那个人，“贝利，是不是？”

“呃，”矮些的男人说，跟高个子交换了一个不安的目光，“呃，我叫乔治……”矮些的男人说，“……乔治·贝利，我们是州政府的鱼和，鱼和野生动物部门的公务员。“他慌张地从口袋里摸出身份证，动作有些僵硬。”这个，这一位，呃，是我弟弟……哈利。”

“饶了我吧，”Claire翻了个白眼说，“乔治·贝利跟弟弟哈利？”

“Claire！”Jimmy说，她刁蛮粗鲁的态度让他从呆滞里清醒过来。她转身望着他，压低声音说：“爸，记得放高声音。”

Jimmy皱起眉头，他的声音有时会让Claire很烦躁，而Jimmy还没搞清这其中的原因。但想到她经历过那么多挫折，Jimmy并不在乎为了她努力改正。

他把语音调得高了些，对她说，“要有礼貌，咱们还不认识这两位先生。”

“我以前见过这俩人，”她说，“他们才不是什么先生。”她叉开脚，插起手臂，仿佛防护墙似地坚定地挡在Jimmy前面，然后大声说，“好吧，乔治·贝利，哈利，我叫Claire。这位是我爸爸。我爸爸跟我住在这里，我们是几个月前搬来的，我们都已经安顿得很好。我在这里上学，他有几份工作。我们有房子住，什么都有。一切都好极了。所以，无论你们来调查动物攻击人类还是别的什么的，等一弄完了你们就会马上离开，是不是？你们不会惹麻烦的，是不是？”

“我们不会惹麻烦的，”高个子说，那个叫“哈利”的。哈利有一副相当和气的声音。“不管那是什么，我们都会弄妥当的。”

“是狼吗？”Claire说，“还是豺狗？丛林狮？”

公务员乔治·贝利，还有他那个子高高的弟弟，交换了一个目光。

“是别的东西，”哈利用他那柔和的声音说，“但我们会处理的。我们会理清这件事，然后我们就会离开的，是吧……乔治？”

“事实上，”乔治说，带着痛苦的短暂目光看了Jimmy一眼，“我能问你几个问题吗，请问……请问你贵姓……？”

“我叫……”Jimmy正要回答，一边绕过Claire伸出手去准备握。

“不行！你不能提问！”Claire突然大喊，再次扑到Jimmy前面。她抓住Jimmy伸出的手，用力把它按下去，“因为我们要走了，你们最好——”

她没来得及说完她的话，一个人——或是一个东西——正从Jimmy左边的树林里大步流星地走了出来。是刚才走开的那个女人，她大概离他们有十米远，正轻轻松松地走向汽车，朝那两个男人走过去。她要离那个矮些的贝利先生更近一些。Jimmy瞪着她——不，这已经不是她了，这东西似乎有着她的身体，可她本该是脸的位置，现在是一道可怖的血盆大口。

—— —— —— 

魔鬼，他本能地知道。魔鬼，这是一个魔鬼。Claire在他身边哆嗦一下，“她的眼睛——啊——”她惊骇地呜咽一声，紧紧缩到Jimmy身边。Jimmy握住她两只胳膊，把她拉到自己身后。她蜷缩在那里，Jimmy看向乔治和哈利。那两个人已经轻松而熟练地进入了战斗状态，他们从各个口袋和皮套里掏出武器：一个银色小瓶，一只象牙柄的手枪，一把刀刃凸凹不平的短刀。可哪样看起来都不见得能起太大作用。

那个魔鬼一样的东西看着Jimmy，哈哈笑起来说，“来看看咱们的投资结果怎么样！我特意等了几天，就想在等着鼻涕一把泪一把的重逢景象哪，多感人啊。我原本的任务是来看看就走开的，你知道的，我得来搞清楚你以后确实不会再搅合我们的好事了。谁知，唉，可惜，谁知这公园里有那么多没人保护的人类到处乱蹿，你叫我怎么忍得住啊？要是正好再跑进来两个猎手，哈哈，谁敢能说猎手就不能平空消失啊？”

他转向那两个男人，开始抬起一只手。

最重要的事是要让他安全。

Jimmy迅速地拉开紧缩在他身边的Claire，把她推到汽车后面的角落里，然后飞跑到那魔鬼和公务员贝利之间，挡住了他的去路。贝利大喊：“不行！”但那魔鬼犹豫了，Jimmy发现自己正甩着右臂，同时张开了右手，仿佛他期待着哪个有效的武器从衣服袖子里滑出来落到他手上似的。当然没有东西滑出来，因为他袖子里什么都没藏过，他的手里空空如也。另一个愚蠢而迷惑的本能让Jimmy举起手，手掌冲着魔鬼，似乎想靠这手势凭什么力量把他推上半空。然而，仍然什么都没发生。

我在想什么啊？我在做什么啊？他想着，疑惑不解地看着自己的手。

这让他损失了珍贵的几秒钟时间，等他再抬起头来，那魔鬼已经开心地笑起来了。Jimmy只来得及想，我帮不上贝利先生了——我帮不上他们两个人了——那魔鬼已经冲他伸出一只手，一股强大的气流击中了他，它灼热滚烫，仿佛来自地狱之门的烈火。那热气流把他打上了半空。

闪闪发亮的乌黑和银色直逼到他眼前，他重重跌在车上，一切都变成了黑色。

—— —— ——

乌黑与银色，血和羽毛。

黑色的轿车一飞冲天……

镜子里轻轻的微笑，在黑夜里。

黑色的翅膀张开了。

—— ——　——

跟早晨醒来时一样，Jimmy似乎无法动弹，无法思考，也无法记起自己究竟是谁。他能感到冰一样冷的石子硌着他的脸颊，但这似乎并不重要。他周围有很多声音，但那些更是无足轻重——不过是一些睡眠中从身外掠过的噪音罢了：他听到一股强烈的旋风呼啸远去，然后是一个惊恐万状的女人的哭声：“那是烟，是一股黑烟！”，他听到一个女孩子的说话，紧张，焦急，颤抖个不停，她在冲什么人喊叫：“这全都怨你！”现在，远处传来了救护车的嗡鸣，越来越近了。

所有这些都仿佛不是真的。所有这些，既遥远，又毫无意义。仿佛只是录音机里播放的广播剧，微弱地穿透了杂音传进来，而他，正坐在黑色轿车的后座上，在黑夜里疾驰。

最重要的事……

那个念头凝滞了，它没法结束。

最重要的事……

最重要的事……

它无法解决，无法结束。于是Jimmy无法醒来。

一只手抚摸着他的脸，手指粗糙，但动作轻柔。这似乎不是真的。那部广播剧还在继续：

“这全都怨你！”那女孩子的声音又说，这次她离得相当近，“不许你碰他！”一阵短促地扭打声，那只粗糙的手离开了，换成了一只小得多的，柔软的，更女性化的手，紧张地抚摸着Jimmy的额头。那女孩子的声音继续说着，“你刚把脚跨进这城市一步，你来这里还不到他妈的五分钟，你看看你让他变成了什么样？他刚看你一眼就差点再死掉！你离我们远点！”

“我也不想让他受伤。”一个低沉的声音，似乎有一点熟悉，“他就那么跑过来挡在前面——我没法动，那魔鬼——”

另一个男人的声音从远一些的地方，那个还在哭泣的女人那里，传了过来，“Claire，那是魔鬼做的，不是我们。我们听说有魔鬼可能来到米苏拉，我们只想来这儿确定你们安全。”

“你们来之前我们过的好好的。”女孩子说。

“我们只想帮忙——”低沉的声音说。

“你没有帮忙！”那女孩打断了他的话，“你看这像是帮忙吗？你一点忙都没有帮。不许你碰他。我已经打电话叫救护车了，我更希望让真正的急救员治他。他现在是我爸爸了，他是我爸爸。你只要他妈的滚开就行。”

救护车的嗡鸣更近了。

“Claire……你……”那低沉的声音又说，“我非问不可，你确定那里面的是你爸爸吗？”

“我确定。”

“可他跑到前面那样子，”那低沉的声音说，似乎带着一丝期冀，“他的动作……就好像……”现在声音里多加了一份孤注一掷的绝望：“你真地确定吗？”

“我百分之一百地确定！”那女孩子清楚而缓慢地大声说，“你以为我他妈的看不出来吗？我认识他们两个，我认识他们两个，我也是个他妈的容器呀，你不记得了吗？还有……你难道没听到他说话的声音吗？还有……他记得我小时候的事……昨天晚上他说他记得我七岁的时候给我做过披萨。他又做了披萨……”

小小的手紧紧握住他的肩膀。

“你知道你做过什么。”女孩子的声音低得仿佛耳语，“那天使已经死了。他死了。这是我爸爸。所以你最好远远地从我们这里滚开。”

一段长久的安静。

低沉的声音没有再说话。

那女孩子终于说，“我是说，谢谢你们救了那位太太。好人那边又赢了一分，是吧。可你们得离开这里，再也不要回来。”

嗡鸣越来越近了，另一个男人说，“她说得对，咱们该走了。”

—— —— ——

“爸爸，我是Claire啊，你能听到我吗爸爸？”

最重要的事是……

是……

……是要让Claire快乐。

Jimmy眨着眼睛醒来，在他身边停了一辆救护车，一个急救员正用一道强光照他的眼睛，一边说着要送他去医院。另一个急救员弯腰蹲在一个看上去十分困惑的女人旁边——这是那个刚才被问话，之后带着一张可怕的魔鬼面孔走回来的女人。她现在看起来又恢复了人类的面貌，但她哭个不停，一边含糊不清地嘟囔着“它控制了我，都是那个黑烟的东西，它飞进我身体里！”

“爸？”Claire又叫了一声，她蹲在他旁边，看起来十分紧张，“爸爸？你还好吗？爸爸，看着我，你记得我吗？”

“是的，是的，我很好，Claire，”Jimmy说，她脸上现出的莫大宽慰让他看得都心疼了。他艰难地坐起来，挥手示意急救员让开一点，然后他拍了拍Claire的手，“我猜刚才只是被震晕了一会儿而已。Claire，刚才那两个男人哪里去了？”他不顾急救员的反对，歪歪斜斜地站立起来，“他们去哪儿了？他们叫什么来着，乔治和哈利？我需要跟他们谈谈。”

Claire一言不发地紧握着他的手。Jimmy环视四周，但那辆黑色轿车和那两个男人都不见了。

—— —— ——

Jimmy一瘸一拐地走向汽车时，他意识到自己的身体被甩到黑色轿车上时的确很受了一些损伤。走路要远比他预计得痛苦得多，他不得不停下来歇口气。Claire立刻跑到他身边，再次劝他去医院，但Jimmy很快就意识到自己并没有伤到要害，这些都不过是跌打损伤而已。那个令他昏迷了那么久的东西，似乎已经自然愈合了。

跟Claire，还有急救员们争辩了很长一段时间之后，Jimmy终于说服了他们他确实不需要去医院，而那个正哭个不停的女人才更应该受照顾。（那可怜的女人似乎已经濒临歇斯底里了。）反正他也没钱去医院。但他跟Claire保证，明天会请一天假，去米苏拉的社区诊所做一下检查。

他们让急救员照看那个哭泣的女人，然后就离开了。Clare逼着Jimmy让她开车——她已经考过了驾驶笔试，车开得其实还不错——Jimmy也确实被摔得七荤八素，他同意了。她在他身边忙忙活活地好像一只小母鸡，总算让他在副驾驶的位子上安顿好了。

他们径直回家。（租影碟的事早已被忘干净了。）

最重要的事是让Claire快乐，Jimmy想。他醒来之后，这道经文似的句子在他脑海里更清晰了。虽然他渴望能找到乔治·贝利，渴望跟他谈谈，然而，Claire已经再一次地，充斥了他的整个思想。

Claire需要有人让她快乐，这才是重要的事。

可惜的是Claire刚刚目击了一件让人毛骨悚然的事：魔鬼。那是一个真正的魔鬼。Jimmy相当肯定。Claire知道那是什么吗？Jimmy意识到，他需要解释给她解释魔鬼是真实存在的。她一定会相当惊恐，她需要有人安慰她。

回家的路上，Jimmy的大部分时间都在斟酌着该怎样用最和缓的方式跟她谈这件事。

没有别的方法，他只能告诉她实话。

他等到他们等红灯的时候，才说：“Claire……我恐怕魔鬼是真实存在的。”

“是呀，”Claire说，信号灯变成绿灯，Claire稳当地加大油门，然后打开转向灯，开进一条旁路。

“我过会儿再出去买起司。”Claire说。

“嗯，”Jimmy说，“好啊。”

“呃，还有别的事要告诉我吗？”

“嗯，没了。”Jimmy说，“就这个。”

“好吧，爸爸，”她说，眼睛紧盯着前面的路，“我知道了。”

“那你是……你听了不害怕吗？”Jimmy问，“魔鬼是真实存在的……你还能……快乐吗？”

“不快乐，”Claire说，“可我总活得下去呀，”他听到她自言自语地说：“不管我愿不愿意。”

Jimmy看了一会儿她开车。

“我很抱歉没能更好地保护你，Claire——”他开口说。

“你他妈的把你自己挤到他眼前去啦！”Claire突然暴躁地说，本来就埋得浅浅的愤怒终于宣泄而出:“只因为你要保护那两个家伙是不是！就为了那两个家伙！”

“我不能不管他们啊，”Jimmy分辨说，“他们的处境很危险。”

“你根本不认识他们。”Claire说，“你差点没命了！”她在说这话的时候声音发颤，然后她紧紧闭起嘴巴，咽了一下，发出短短一声叹息。

我没有能力让她快乐，Jimmy想。

这是一个让人相当沮丧的想法。

车仍在行驶着，她转了个弯，开上他们家所在的小街。

那两个男人……他们没事吗？这念头在他脑海里渐渐升起来。他们没事吗？两个人都没事吗？贝利先生还好吗？不知为什么他曾经忘记了他们一会儿，但现在他一想起他们，他就十分明白他早该一直在想他们。最重要的事……

最重要的事已经不再清晰了，这个感觉异样地令人焦虑。

“那两个男人——”Jimmy开始说。

“他们离开了。”Claire打断了他。

“可他们还好吗？”

“我看还行。”

“两个人都没事吗？”

她耸耸肩，“估计吧，不知道。”

“他们去哪儿了？”

“不知道。”

“我觉得我需要跟贝利先生谈——”

“他们离开了，早就走了，他们不会再回来，他们也根本不重要。你最好忘了他们吧。”

“可——”

“你怎么就不能忘了他们呢？”Claire大声喊了起来，声音有一点颤抖，“求求你啦！”

Jimmy想再继续这个话题，可那声颤抖的“求求你”让他犹豫地停止了。他决定现在先放弃这个念头，想，以后我再查查这个名字。也许我能在网上找到他们的信息。（去年秋天，Claire教过他怎么用谷歌。）

“那魔鬼怎样了？”Jimmy最后问。

Claire耸耸肩膀，“那两个家伙用什么办法把它给弄出去了，好像是咒语之类的，还有圣水。我也不知道。反正它就飞走了。”

“希望那女人没事。”

Claire一边把车停在他们门外，一边相当平淡地说，“也许她会疯掉，抛弃她的小孩，然后死掉吧。那小孩最后一个人沦落街头，她会一年又一年地向某个天使祷告，那毫无用处的天使从来也不回答她，直到她最后总算明白了，整个宇宙里上连他妈的一个关心她的人都没有。”

Jimmy觉得万分震惊，“Claire，这……这太可怕了。”

另一下耸肩，“又不是没发生过。”她没有看他。

—— —— —— 

她吓坏了，Jimmy后来想，望着Claire整晚围着他转来转去。她一定是因为我昏迷了才被吓坏了。

一开始她居然扶着他的胳膊把他从车上搀下来，而且一路把他扶进家门，然后她扶他去浴室洗澡，甚至还给他送来一叠毛巾和他最暖和的棉绒睡衣。等他出来之后，她检查了他身上的破口和淤青，追问他感觉怎么样。“我很好呀。”他一遍又一遍地告诉她，可她看起来还是很担心。

最后，她似乎终于能相信她能离开她父亲十分钟，于是她飞跑去商店买起司。Jimmy有了整整十分钟的时间独处，周围的安静让他觉得异常舒服。不过等Claire买完起司一回家来，她就又开始追着他关注个不停。

他们的角色似乎被调换了，现在Claire倒像是那个家长。她接下来的计划是让Jimmy舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，她给他盖了一张棉被，甚至还把他最喜欢的小枕头从卧室拿出来给他。那是一只小小的，手缝的枕头，是Claire多年前送给他的礼物，Jimmy觉得她能去他卧室里帮他把枕头拿出来，这行为本身就很安慰。Jimmy相当喜欢这小枕头，他刚醒时，在医院里，当他从那六年的黑暗中清醒的时候，它就安然地躺在他头下面。

Claire给他做的，在那么久以前，他在昏迷中的时候，这让他一想起来就觉得很贴心。

但现在，望着她紧张兮兮地拿着枕头，他再次想，她吓坏了。他研究着她的脸色：眉头上焦虑的皱纹，紧张的嘴角，眼中冷硬的目光，但每次当她以为他没看她的时候就似乎泛起了泪光。

Jimmy明白这个表情，她吓坏了，她十分焦虑但又不知道该怎么做。

那个小枕头似乎也格外地让她焦虑：她不断地换着它的位置，先是放在Jimmy的耳朵下面，然后她改变注意，把它远远挪开，放在了屋子的另一边——可之后她的表情是那么地犹豫和沮丧，Jimmy终于叫她把枕头拿回来。

这肯定让她回想起了我在昏迷中的事，Jimmy想。

那场车祸之后的事。

Claire整晚都没离他太远，她给他做了那道烤意大利面（的确相当美味），洗了衣服，洗了所有碗碟，还做了作业。等她精细地做完了所有的家务和作业之后，Jimmy提议他们可以一起看晚间电视节目。Claire听了十分热心地点头，然后在她坐上沙发的同时突然哭了出来。

“Claire，怎么了？”他问。

“你保证你没事吗？”她吸着鼻子说。

“Claire，我没事，我保证。我只是被打昏了一会儿，我真的很好。”

“你不会……”她努力忍住突然间决堤的泪水，用袖子抹着鼻子，“你不会离开我吧？你不会吗？你不会离开我？”

“哦，Claire贝贝——”Jimmy开始说，她远远地坐在沙发另一头，似乎在尽可能地远远离开他坐。

“我喜欢住在这儿，”她嘟囔着说，再次抹着鼻子，“我喜欢这房子，我喜欢这城市，你也喜欢的是不是？是不是？这里……还不坏的，是不是？跟我一起生活还不坏？”她的声音颤抖着，声音尖得几乎听不见了。

青春期少年需要亲情，Jimmy记起来，哪怕他们假装他们不需要。于是他朝她身边挪了挪，但那小枕头隔在中间，于是他把它暂时放到地下。当他做这件事的时候Claire的身体僵硬了，然后她转向她，表情哀伤而绝望。

“我喜欢跟你住在这儿，我不会离开你的。”Jimmy说，用一只胳膊环住她的肩膀，给她一个父亲式的拥抱。“我保证。”他以为她会跟往常一样哆嗦一下甩开他，因此她的反应让他觉得相当意外，因为她紧紧用双臂抱住他脖颈，把脸埋在他肩膀上放声痛哭起来。

—— —— —— 

Claire最后总算安定下来，将近午夜的时候她终于回房去睡觉了。

独自在他房间里，Jimmy蜷缩在床上，他终于有机会做他整晚都在惦记着的事：查一查“公务员乔治·贝利”和他弟弟哈利。

这花了一些时间，Jimmy还没攒下足够的钱给自己买一台电脑（所有的钱都用来买Claire的手机、手提电脑和课本了），但他确实有部智能手机——或者，按Claire的话说，一部“不完全傻”的手机。据她说这手机做不了什么，但他能用它笨拙地、缓慢地上网搜索，在小小的屏幕上一个字母一个字母地输入关键词。在网上转悠对他来说仍是件十分陌生的事（Jimmy估计这是因为他昏迷了多年），不过Claire教他用过谷歌和如何查东西。

他很快就找到了蒙大拿州的“鱼、野生动物和公园”部门，跟“鱼和野生动物”足够接近了。

但他们网站上没有乔治·贝利。

Jimmy有些疑惑，他终于想起可以查“公务员贝利”，但结果里没有叫这个名字的人跟鱼和野生动物有关。他再试着查“乔治·贝利”，依然没有跟鱼和野生动物有关的，但现在最上面的词条返回了一些信息，跟一部名叫《生活多美好》的电影有关。

一切都突如其来地涌进Jimmy脑子，他本来就古怪地记得很多电影信息（有时他觉得他甚至记得一些根本没看过的电影里的细节）。虽然明知道他会找到什么，Jimmy仍是去那网页读了剧情简介：乔治·贝利是《生活多美好》里的主角。

乔治·贝利这个角色在多年前救了他弟弟哈利的性命，但是，在后来的岁月里，他开始认为自己的生活是毫无意义的，当他几乎想要自杀的时候，他遇到了一个天使，后者让他改变了主意。那个天使让他相信他的生活终究还是美好的。

Jimmy反复地读着电影的网站，疑惑了很久。公务员贝利，还有他弟弟，是用了假名吗？这显然是极可能的。

然而不知为什么，他们跟那电影里的故事十分相配。

Jimmy在漆黑的屋里关上手机，把它放到地上，依然疑惑不解。不过，他似乎很难集中精力，他身上的伤还在火辣辣地疼，而床在某些晚上会显得格外冰冷而且空荡，而今晚无疑就是那样的晚上。他在毯子底下紧紧缩成一团，伤口让他疼得皱眉。他的杯子，还有那只小枕头还放在沙发上，但他现在冷得不想过去拿回来，于是他就缩在一条毯子底下，努力想让自己睡着。

但他做不到，那“思念”的感觉又回来了。

他昨天经历的渴求的感觉，仿佛被人召唤的感觉，在吞噬着他的心。而且它今晚似乎要比昨晚更加犀利。漫长的黑夜里，它忽而涨起，忽而消落，但始终没有停息。而整个晚上，每当Jimmy闭上眼睛，他都会看件那辆黑色的轿车，还有那两个男人。Jimmy现在想象他们的名字是“非乔治”和“非哈利”。

他一直记得当那个矮些的人（非乔治）的目光跟Jimmy接触那一瞬间脸上的表情，还有他的视线是如何垂落到地上。他看起来是那么不舒服，那么悲伤，就那么站在那里，手不安地握成拳头，身后是那辆闪闪发亮的黑色轿车。

那就是我梦里的那辆车，Jimmy知道。他想不通这怎么可能，或是这代表什么，但他知道这是事实。

而那两个人也是我梦里的。

非乔治是那个在镜子里冲我微笑的人。

我必须要让他过得好。

这似乎是一件十分重要的事。


	4. 第四章  让他知道

第四章 让他知道

 

长夜慢慢消逝，灰色的黎明终于到来。Jimmy手机的闹钟忽然响起，把他吓了一跳。他伸手到窗边扭开了塑料百叶窗，看向外面被白雪覆盖的树木。

那两个男人是不是还在本地？是跳进他脑海里的第一个念头。

他觉得仿佛昨晚根本没合眼。他慢慢地爬起来，疲惫地打着哈欠，然后把毯子紧紧裹在肩头，靠在墙上坐了一会儿。昨夜一直都相当冷，尤其没有他平时盖的被子和那只小枕头。

不过，让他觉得意外的是，虽然精神疲惫不堪，但他觉得脑子比平日醒来时反而更清楚些。

他最后总算摇晃着爬起来去洗澡。

Claire已经起床了（她看样子大概也没睡多久），似乎还处于忙着照顾他的小母鸡状态，她已经做上了咖啡，等Jimmy洗澡刮脸，穿好衣服出来时，她居然已经在给他们两人煎鸡蛋。

Jimmy走到绕过厨房一角走进去的时候，她正忙着用一只小铲子翻搅鸡蛋。

“哎，爸，你确定你没事——”Claire一边说着一边转过头来看他。

然后她愣住了，铲子还在锅里，鸡蛋被搅了一半。

“怎么了，Claire?”Jimmy说着靠近她，跟往常一样吻了她的头顶。但这次Claire的反应既不是她平时的躲闪，也不是昨晚的嚎啕大哭，而是完全不同的一个：Claire像个雕像似地一动不动。

“爸？”她说，声音十分十分轻。

Jimmy后退一步，看着她。她瞪大眼睛盯着他，目光看向他头下面的身体，然后回来，她没再说话。

鸡蛋几乎烧焦了，Claire完全忘了搅拌。Jimmy只好伸手过去关上了炉子。

“Claire,你没事吧？”他问。

她在他叫她名字的时候似乎放松了一点点，但是她说：“你……穿……了……什……么？”

Jimmy低头，意识到自己穿上了放在壁橱最里面的那套衣服。

那套让Claire讨厌的衣服，他曾经同意不再穿的衣服。

深色的西装，那条他前段时间在沃尔玛买来的蓝色领带，还有那件老旧的亚麻色外套。

“哦，”他有点不安地摸索着外套说，几分钟前，当他把它穿在身上时，不知为什么他居然完全忘记了Claire对这套衣服有恨之入骨的反感。当时他的脑子里是在想另一件事，那两个男人，他想着他们是不是还在这城市里，他是不是能找个什么途径再跟他们见面，然后他就莫名其妙地选择了这套正式得离谱的衣服，还有那件让Claire讨厌的亚麻色风衣。

是因为想到万一他能再见到那两个黑色轿车里的人，这似乎才是最合适的衣服。

“你不喜欢这套衣服，是不是？”Jimmy抬眼望着Claire说，“对不起，我承认是我忘记了。我穿这套衣服是因为……我……”

他犹豫了，提到那两个人一定会显得荒诞可笑。就是想去找他们这个念头也根本是无稽之谈。

“因为我要去诊所啊。”他接着说，虽然明白自己这话全无逻辑，“记得吗，今天我不去仓库上班的？我跟你保证过我要去看医生的。”

“你什么时候开始穿着西装领带去见医生啊？”Claire说，她眯起了眼睛，声音里多了些她平时语气里常带着的火药味。

“这个……我不知道。”Jimmy说，他到底为什么穿这身衣服？

今天有什么事情不同了，他意识到。

他全部的思维模式似乎都不同了。

Jimmy最后终于说：“我猜，也许是我觉得这个最好看？”

Claire似乎接受了这个解释，虽然她接下来的一早上都不断地瞄着他看，眼中带着一种古怪的忧虑。

整个早饭，Jimmy都在一遍又一遍地告诉Claire他感觉很好。与此同时他也在努力分辨自己究竟哪里感觉不同了。他意识到从他一醒来，他就感觉跟往日不同。

直到他们出门上了汽车，Jimmy几乎没等Claire系好安全带就开动了车子，他才想明白那究竟是什么：很多个月以来第一次，他醒来时脑子里的第一个念头不是让Claire快乐。

—— —— ——

在开车去上学的路上，Claire提出了三次想留在家里照顾Jimmy。Jimmy也向她保证了三次他感觉很好，每一次保证之后他都会接下去保证他会去诊所做个检查，确定他身体没事。

Claire依然看起来焦虑不安，她甚至在离开汽车之前又给他重新扎紧了领带。他刚才又把它系反了，而且也太松。Claire仔细地把领带整理好。

“爸，记得系紧领带啊。”她表情严肃地说，“别弄松了，要不然人家会以为你……会以为你不正经。还有记得提高声音说话，也别偏着头看东西，知道吗？你得给人家留下好印象啊。”

有时她会有一大堆诸如此类的奇怪忠告，通常Jimmy都会好脾气地随她摆布。

她让他再次保证他会去诊所检查，然后才终于走出车子去学校，一边走开一边仍时时不忘转过身来，忧心忡忡地看他。

Jimmy丝毫没打算违背自己的保证，他放下Claire之后，就径直把车开向诊所，虽然那里要再半个小时才开门。他朝北开，穿过整个城市，去一间名叫“价廉”的小诊所。这个诊所位于蜿蜒盘旋地穿过米苏拉城中心的克拉克福克河岸边上，去年秋天Claire得流感时，他曾带她去过那里。

但在他开车驶过横跨在冰冻大河上的长桥时，Jimmy觉得他听到电话响。也许是他错过了Claire的电话吧？等他过了桥之后，他把他的大陆号轿车停下，检查了自己的手机。

没有错过的电话，没有语音留言。

也没有短信，没有电邮。

Jimmy缓缓把手机放在冷金色的汽车座椅上，望向车外，河滨的黄槿树枝桠纤细而黝黑，河边小径上堆积的一丛丛白雪。为什么他会那么肯定刚才有人给他打过电话呢？

但他跟Claire保证过他会去诊所的，于是他拉开车挡，再次出发了。他离诊所已经很近了，他需要马上向右转个弯，然后沿着以前的河滨大道朝东行驶。

他立刻就意识到这个方向是错误的，他本来的方向才是对的，朝北。而他一转向东方就是错的。这个感觉十分清晰。

纠拌他心弦的那根线又在牵扯他了。跟昨天一样。它的力量排山倒海。而且它不是来自东边，它来自北边。

Jimmy把他的大陆号轿车开进了附近的一个停车场，在里面调个头朝西开，返回到主路上，直到他终于又开始朝北方开。那感觉好像是在跟踪一个微弱的声音，追随一个遥远的呼唤。现在Jimmy几乎能听清它的内容了，那是来自远方的一个模糊说话声……

然后，突然地，他就真正听见了。他听到了字句，真正被人说出口的字句。它似乎在离他很近的地方回荡，几乎就在他脑子里。最开始的部分被一阵古怪的杂音给淹没了，但第二段突如其来地清晰可辨：

“……Sam出去买早饭，我只想再试试。”

Jimmy大吃一惊，有一瞬间的惊慌失措，车子失控地转上了旁边的车道。旁道的两辆车被迫迅速躲闪开，一边大力朝他按喇叭。Jimmy好不容易控制住车，再次把车停在路边。他用力把车挡挂到停车挡上，心还“咚咚”地跳个不停。那声音还在继续。

“我知道你听不到我所有这些话，”那声音说，“我猜，我只是想说……想说……我想你。我真的很想你。”

Jimmy一边努力平稳自己的呼吸一边看向周围。副驾驶座位上没人，后座上也没有人。他甚至扭过身子，跪在座位上检查了后座脚垫的位置，好确定没有人躲在那里跟自己开玩笑。

车里没有别人。

那声音停止了。

是我想象的吗？他向，颓然倒在座位上。他的心还在跳个不停。我是不是疯了？我听到人说话，这是疯子的症状，不是吗？

但那股“思念”的感觉还在那里，那股从北方传来的牵引。

最后，Jimmy又开动了车子。他继续开向北方。

—— —— ——

这感觉要更好一点，Jimmy一边开车一边想道。不管到底发生了什么事，无论我是不是疯了，我朝北边开就感觉好一点。很快地，他感觉他几乎能看到那个指引他的磁场线，那个位于北方天际下面隐约显现的光晕……那仿佛是一个遥远的信号灯，一座灯塔……或是一个风筝，他想。一个飘在天空中的风筝，高高地在风中飞翔，自由地驰骋……直到最后线另一端那个人开始收线，把他拉回来。Jimmy没法不跟随那根线，不管它会把他带到哪里。

马路带着他一路朝北开，向着90号州际公路的方向。那是一条由东至西，横跨越整个北美洲的高速公路。整座米苏拉城就位于90号公路以南的山窝里，所以这样径直在米苏拉城里朝北开的结果一定是会与90号公路交接，而这样的地方，一般总是在公路边上总会有一长串廉价的汽车旅馆。

牵引力不屈不挠地把Jimmy径直带到了那串汽车旅馆那里。到了这里之后，那感觉就开始模糊了，它摇曳着减弱，Jimmy无法再分辨出那股力量的来向。他放慢速度，小心翼翼地开着车子，紧握着方向盘的手指指节都已经发白了。他每经过一家旅馆都会仔细研究一下，意识到自己居然对每家他从未去过的旅馆都有评论。车旅6号？优廉旅社？不不……这些都太普通了，Jimmy想着，太现代化了。

最佳西方？希尔顿？不不，这些太奢侈。这里的哪一个旅馆看起来都不太对。

“Ruby旅馆，”也许行？一个旅馆用这名字可真难听，Jimmy想，开过旅馆时身不由己地打了个冷战。“Ruby”这名字似乎不太吉利。

在那之后，路的右手边出现了一座样子廉价，带点儿怀旧风格的小旅店，名字也是无关痛痒的“旅人旅社”。在旅人旅社的停车场里，正安放着那辆帅气光洁的黑色轿车。

—— —— ——

Jimmy开进旅人旅社的停车场，找了个离黑车最远的角落里停下车子。他关上引擎，坐在车里，隔着停车场观察那辆闪闪发亮的黑车。

它光洁如新，线条美丽，就跟昨天见到的一样。

就跟他梦里的一样。

为什么我会连着两天都找到这辆车？到底是怎么回事？

就算我找到他们，我要跟他们说什么？我跑这儿来到底想做什么？

正当Jimmy坐在那里琢磨不透整件事情时，一间离黑车相当近的旅馆房门忽然打开了，一个男人走出来，手里提着方旅行袋。是那个长头发的高个子，被Jimmy想做“非哈利”的那个人。

看到那个高个子，Jimmy觉得心里一阵绞痛。他看起来是个很和气的人，Jimmy想。

他看起来像是一个好的朋友。

非哈利在旅馆房间的门口停了一下，一只手扶着房门，他转过身，犹豫地朝里面的什么人看去，方旅行袋在另一只手里摇晃着。很久之后他终于说了什么，Jimmy连忙打开车窗，才抓住了他最后几句话:“唉……我明白的。要是你想再试试的话……你慢慢来好了。我去结账，然后在车里等你，好吧？”

然后非哈利关上了旅馆房门，打开黑车的后车厢，把方旅行包丢了进去。他关上车厢，朝汽车旅馆的办公室走去。

Jimmy又等了一会儿，希望另一个人（应该是非乔治吧）也走出来，可房门依然关着。

最后Jimmy走出汽车，来到门口。他在冷风里站了一会儿。这是一个干燥、晴朗的冬日清晨，头顶上，乌鸦丫丫叫着开始了它们早晨的旅程，马路上越来越多的汽车飞驰着掠过。现在已经快9点钟了，到处都是来来往往地去上班的人。然而Jimmy只能看见他面前的那扇旅馆房门。

他感觉嘴里十分干，肩膀中间又疼起来。他抬起手准备敲门的时候，意外地发现他的手在打颤。

他吸了口气，缓缓吐出，他努力让自己的手不再抖，然后他敲了敲门。

—— ——　——

一开始没有人回应，但窗户里的门帘闪动，他知道有人看到他了。

Jimmy等待着，他轻轻地摸了摸领带，那又开始让他觉得不舒服了（领带总是让他不舒服），他突然渴望能把它放松开来。他今天到底是发什么神经，忽然要穿着那身旧西装和领带出门啊？还有那件亚麻色风衣？风衣根本就不适合这么冷的天气，西装太正式，而领带又太紧也太不舒服。他甚至开始把手指伸进领结后面，想把它弄松一点，不过他立刻就想起Claire曾是多么认真地告诉他他需要系紧领带，于是他又放下了手。

没人来应门。

Jimmy又敲了敲。

终于，门打开了。

十分十分缓慢地，一开始只有几寸宽，然后越来越大，直到它被拉开一半。公务员乔治·贝利（或应该说，“非乔治”）正站在门框里。

他打开门的时候一脸的凶狠与愤怒，但一看到Jimmy之后就完全消失了，变成了一个疑惑而迷失的表情，还带着一点点希冀。Jimmy发现自己跟昨天一样，又在一分一寸地研究着那个人的脸。

Jimmy毫无惊讶地注意到那男人的眼睛是绿褐色的，奇怪的是他似乎从没觉得那会是任何别的颜色。他的头发是接近沙子颜色的浅棕色，短短地直立在头上，竖起很多毛尖。Jimmy研究着他的脸，焦虑的眼睛，嘴微微张着似乎为什么事震惊，然后他没能忍住不从头到脚打量非乔治的整个身体。非乔治的穿着更像是工人打扮：白色T恤衫似乎在昨天的事件中给撕扯破了一些，厚实的牛仔裤，磨损得相当合脚的样子朴实的皮靴。Jimmy仔细地打量着他，渐渐地意识到自己是在寻找着什么——或是应该说，他在担心着什么。那是一件连他自己也不知道是什么的东西。然后他的视线落在了那人露在T恤外面的右臂，Jimmy立刻松了口气。

不管他刚才担心的是什么，它现在已经不在那里了。

Jimmy终于抬眼看向了那个人的眼睛。他一直在小心地看着Jimmy。

Jimmy再次提醒自己要提高音色，不要偏头，还有Claire总爱叮嘱他的那一长串事情。她曾说过那些习惯会让他给人坏印象，而Jimmy并不想给人留下坏印象。于是Jimmy把声音挑得比他预计得还要高，他说出了脑子里唯一转着的念头：

“我找到你了。”

他一开口，非乔治的表情就崩溃了一些，他眼中的那一点点闪光的希望消失了。

“你……找……到……我？”乔治缓缓地重复着。

Jimmy清了清喉咙。

“我本来怕你们俩已经离开了。”Jimmy说，喉咙几乎因过于难受的高音色而哽咽了，“我刚才转了几圈找你们的汽车。我想跟你谈谈。我叫Jimmy Novak——”

“我知道你是谁。”乔治打断了他说。

他们中间有一刻安静。僵硬，但并非不愉快。

“我能进来吗？”Jimmy最后终于说，仍坚持着让声音尖细。

一个奇怪的停顿，然后非乔治点点头，喃喃地说：“行啊，行啊，当然。对不起，我……我今天大脑有点转错方向了。”

“大脑是有方向的吗？”Jimmy皱起眉说。这似乎是新知识。

非乔治用一种古怪的眼神看他，没有回答，但最后他把门开得大了一些，示意Jimmy进去。Jimmy走进去几步，环顾四周。旅馆房间里的装饰采用粗厚的山林风格，黄昏景色的壁纸有点艳俗，睡觉跟起居空间之间的隔板是麋鹿鹿角做的。

床上有一只方旅行包，装了一半。非乔治正在收拾行李准备离开。这看起来很不好。

“你是……乔治·贝利？”Jimmy说，转身面对非乔治。“州政府的公务员，乔治·贝利？”

非乔治简单地点了个头。他有点僵硬地转身面对床上的旅行包，他似乎已经快收拾完了衣服，还剩下的几件都皱皱巴巴地堆在床罩上面，一件深蓝色的外套放在旁边一张椅子上。

“对不起昨天把你牵扯进去了。”非乔治说着把一件绒布格子衬衫卷成一卷，用力塞进旅行包里去。“希望你没什么事吧？”

“我很好。”Jimmy说，“我女儿Claire受了点惊吓，不过她也没事了。她送我回家，还做了晚饭。”

非乔治停下了收拾衣服的手。

“她似乎是个很好的女儿。”非乔治最后说。

“是啊。”Jimmy说。“她是我的全部世界。我唯一真正在乎的事就是让她快乐。”

非乔治迟疑地点了点头，有些茫然地看着自己的旅行包。“那，呃。”他咽了一下，“那很好啊。”他清清喉咙。“真的。很好。嗯，跟你说啊，我正打算离开——”

“很有意思，”Jimmy说，“你跟你弟弟姓贝利，叫乔治和哈利。很有意思的名字。”

“是么。”非乔治说，现在甚至已经不肯再从旅行包那里抬起视线了。他又往包里放进一条绒布格子衬衫。“哪里有意思？”

“嗯，那是一部电影里的两个角色的名字。”Jimmy说，“一部关于圣诞节的老片子，《生活多美好》。你看过吗？”

“非乔治”的手慢慢停下来。他停下了正在做的事，低头盯着旅行包，手里拿着一双袜子。

Jimmy继续说，“是讲一个人以为他的生活毫无意义，虽然他曾救过他弟弟的命。他甚至不想再活下去了，但那时他遇到了一个名叫克拉伦斯的天使——”

“我知道那片子的情节。”非乔治打断了他，声音坚定而低沉。他把袜子丢进旅行包里，抓起刮胡子的用具也一并丢进去。

Jimmy需要强迫自己才能不偏头，“对不起，我是不是说错话了？”

非乔治停下了手。“对不起，老兄……”他说着，一只手开始摆弄旅行包的袋子，目光终于轻快地从Jimmy身上滑过。只是一下，然后他又回去看旅行包，把最后一双袜子从床上捡起来。“说实话，”他说，“我现在有全世界最严重的似曾相识的感觉。”

Jimmy皱起眉头：“你是什么意思？”

非乔治丢下袜子，猛地转过身面对Jimmy，他的双眼闪亮而专注，真实而强烈，仿佛刚刚有一道面具从他脸上揭了下去，他说：“听着，嗯，Jimmy，我这个问题可能很意外，可是……你有没有种感觉……好像你……嗯，你有一个……同伴？”他有些含糊地冲Jimmy挥动着双手，“在你身体里？你从来没有听到一个……一个声音或是别的什么的，是不是？就好像有别人住在你大脑里头似的？”

Jimmy觉得想要偏过头去的欲望越来越难以抑制了。但他终于还是克制了自己。“这实在是很奇怪的问题。”Jimmy说。

“听着，你就听我胡说一下吧。你有没有觉得你身体里还有另一个人？”

Jimmy摇摇头：“我从没有那样的感觉。”

非乔治的肩膀垂落了一点点，“你肯定吗？”

Jimmy点点头。

“那……你……也不记得过去六年里发生的事吗？而你……你记得你女儿小时候的事？”

Jimmy点点头。

“好吧……对不起啊，老兄。”非乔治说，“我知道我看起来一定……像个神经病。”他似乎有点不知所措了，转回去看他的旅行包，然后傻乎乎地盯着它，仿佛完全不记得自己在做什么。他捡起最后一双袜子，茫然地瞪着它看。“我只是非问不可啊。对不起。”

“有什么事不对吗？”

非乔治摇摇头，他把最后一双袜子放进旅行袋，然后拉上拉链。

可是，他的眼中有泪光闪烁。

最重要的事……

……是要让他过的好。

Jimmy走近一步，伸出一只手轻轻放在乔治的肩膀上。“你还好吗？”

那人一言不发。跟今天早上Claire一样，他似乎整个人都僵在地上。

最后非乔治终于喃喃地说：“你该走了。”他拉起Jimmy的手腕，把他的手轻轻从自己肩头拿下。“或是我该走了。咱俩都应该走。听着，我很高兴认识你，但我现在得走了。”

“你还不能走。”Jimmy说，他觉得十分肯定。

“为什么？”非乔治对他扬了扬一边的眉毛，说。

“我还有话没说完。”Jimmy说，“你的名字到底是什么？不是乔治·贝利，对不对？”他又走近一步。当乔治意识到Jimmy离他如此之近的时候，他的脸上掠过了一丝迷惑。

Claire说我在跟其他成年人说话时至少要跟他们保持两尺半的距离，Jimmy记起来。Claire说我需要抬高音色。Claire说我不应该松开领带……

Claire说，Claire说……

但现在想记起Claire说的话似乎越来越困难了。

“你知道吗？”非乔治说着拎起他的方旅行包，一点一点朝Jimmy旁边挪开。“你女儿说我们需要远离你们，让你们好好过日子。而在我这倒霉的一辈子里，我第一次打算他妈的听这样的话。既然你们俩能从那个烂摊子里活着爬出来，那么活下来的肯定也只有你们俩，我不会来给你们捣乱。”

“从什么烂摊子？”Jimmy说，乔治似乎又挪得远了一些，于是Jimmy再走了一步，把他紧逼到床边。他知道现在他们之间只有一尺远的距离，但他觉得这个距离要比两尺半更加自然。从这个距离，他能更清楚地看见非乔治的表情。“你在说什么？”Jimmy说。

“听着，伙计，不是我不想跟你聊，可——”乔治的样子看起来相当苦恼，“这屋里‘似曾相识’的感觉刚刚被提升了十一倍，伙计，我可不想再待了。”

“你在说什么啊？”Jimmy说，但非乔治已经抓起了旅行包，从Jimmy另一边快步绕开，大步朝门口走去。

在那一瞬间Jimmy明白，心澄透澈地明白，假如非乔治现在走出去，离开这里的话，Jimmy将永远再见不到他。

“别走。”Jimmy慌不择言地说，伸手过去又抓住了他的一只肩膀，让他半转过身。“你叫什么？为什么Claire似乎认识你？”这回非乔治用一只手按住Jimmy的肩，想把他（虽然是有点不甘情愿地）推开，但Jimmy不肯放手。Jimmy也不能放手。两个人开始了一阵古怪而缓慢的扭打，非乔治朝门那里后退，想挣脱Jimmy的手，但Jimmy紧跟上他的脚步，抓住非乔治的T恤衫紧紧不放。

“我得走了。”非乔治说，“你不知道你在惹什么样的祸——”

“那你告诉我。”Jimmy厉声说。

“我什么都不能告诉你。”他厉声回答。

一股几乎是怒气的感觉涌上Jimmy心头，突然间，他用力把非乔治重重推在门旁边的墙上，Jimmy的手紧抓住他胸口的衣服。非乔治在那一瞬间似乎突然失去了打斗的勇气，他的身子滑下一点，坐在墙前的小暖气管上，直到他的头落到了Jimmy头下几寸的位置。他的一只手仍紧握着Jimmy的风衣，但他已经不再想推开Jimmy了，而是几乎在想把他拉得更近。不过，他的脸是朝下的，他不肯看Jimmy的眼睛。

“她说你太脆弱——”非乔治说，声音粗哑，“她说你很脆弱，我不想再弄坏你——”他仍然不肯看Jimmy的眼睛。

“看着我。”Jimmy说，一阵突如其来的感觉让他几乎难以承受，他能感觉到一件至关重要的事情就在他视线的外围飘旋，非乔治知道那是什么，他什么都知道，但他不肯告诉Jimmy——他甚至不肯看Jimmy的眼睛——“看着我。”Jimmy再次强硬地说，连他自己都为他的强硬而吃惊，他用右手握住非乔治的头发，轻轻把它朝后拉，好让非乔治抬起脸。“你到底在说什么？”Jimmy说，他的肩膀中间疼痛彻骨，在一个迷惑的瞬间他几乎以为自己听到了翅膀的声音。

然后他意识到非乔治在哭。一滴眼泪流过他的脸颊。

“你昏迷时，在你身上发生了一件事，”非乔治悄声说，“那是一件很可怕的事。你曾经……跟我一个朋友一起。可……我的朋友……”

他停住了。

“我的朋友死了。”乔治说，抬头望向Jimmy，“而那全都是我的错。我不想也伤害你。回到你女儿那里去吧。过你的正常生活。”

但他脸上的悲伤和失落是如此强烈，Jimmy脑子里想到的只有：

最重要的事是要让他快乐。

“没关系的，”Jimmy说，“没事的。”然后Jimmy低下头吻了他的额头。

这不是他打算做的，他根本没想清楚自己在干什么。这只像是一件……他应该做的事，正确的事，所以Jimmy做了。他们仍处在半扭打状态，乔治基本上是被按在墙上，握成拳头的手紧抓着Jimmy的外套，Jimmy抓着他的衣袖，他的头发。这姿势更像是打斗，而绝不是拥抱。然而Jimmy还是吻了他，然后他又吻了一下他的额头，然后是他的太阳穴。

“没事的。”Jimmy一遍又一遍地说，“一切都会好的。”

乔治仿佛冻僵了似地一动不动地坐在那里，脸仍朝上仰着，另一滴泪水沿着他的脸颊滑落了。

看到那滴眼泪，Jimmy紧咬住牙。这不行。这不行。

最重要的事……

……是要让他知道有人爱他。

Jimmy再次低下头，把那滴眼泪吻干，他吻了他粗糙的脸颊，然后，几乎是下意识地，他吻了非乔治的嘴唇。那是一个长长的、温柔的吻，他体味着他的嘴唇，轻咬着他的上唇，让舌头舔过乔治的牙。Jimmy觉得他本人仿佛难以置信地后退了几步，从远处望着自己在做这件事。一个奇异的念头浮现在他脑海里：我们早就应该做这件事的。

乔治没有回吻，但Jimmy感觉到他猛吸了口气，感觉到他灼热、喘息的呼吸随着一声哽咽而变得缓急不平。

那个吻慢慢地分开，他们的头仍然离得很近。

非乔治说，声音细微而颤抖：“C——Cas?”

这个名字在空气中爆裂，如同有人在旁边用步枪开了一枪。Jimmy的身体僵硬了，他朝后退了一点。

“你说什么？”Jimmy说。

非乔治吸了口气，眼神里现出一股凌厉，仿佛是一道门正在关上。他用一只手把袖子上Jimmy的手拉开。

“你刚才叫我什么？”Jimmy又问了一遍。

非乔治再次把他推开了。他的动作柔和，但十分坚定。这一次Jimmy朝后退了几步。

“不管你是谁，”非乔治说，站起来，抓起他的旅行包，粗暴地抹去自己脸上的泪水。“我都不会再毁掉你的生活了。假如我学会了一件事……每一次你跳下这个，这个，这个，棋盘，每次你退出这个游戏，到现在总也有十几次了，你退出了，而每他妈的一次，我都会把你再拽回来。而每他妈的一次，你都沦落得比上一次结果更惨，你会再一次被打得支离破碎，我会再一次毁掉你整个生活，我会毁了你的生命。你已经退出了游戏了，这一回……就算这真是你……我也已经他妈的学聪明了，我会放过你。”

他转身用力拉开了门。

“等等——”

“过你自己的生活吧。”非乔治朝后半扭过头说，“过一些快乐的日子。去看蜜蜂吧，或是随便你想做的事。总之去过些快乐的日子。因为我已经受够了伤害你的日子，我不玩了，我只想跳下这个旋转木马。我不会让以前那样的事再发生在你身上。你已经退出了，你应该保持退出。”他再迈一大步，走出房门。

“等等！”Jimmy叫，过于震惊得来不及阻止他，“我连你的名字叫什么都不知道！”可非乔治已经走到了停车场里。他打开黑色轿车的车门，把旅行包丢在后座上。等Jimmy慌忙追到门外时，非乔治已经坐在前座上，正关上车门，引擎已经被打着了。

“等等！”Jimmy冲到驾驶座一边的车门外面，那个高个子，非哈利，坐在副驾驶座位上，他被Jimmy的出现吓了一大跳，转过身子来看他，一边焦急地对非乔治说了什么。Jimmy看到了非哈利的目光——充满了惊讶，悲哀，担忧。

然后黑色轿车就开走了。它就那么轻而易举地从Jimmy的手边开走了，被擦拭得闪闪发亮的车身从他的手指里滑开。

汽车飞快地冲出了停车场。Jimmy跟着它跑了几步，但那完全没有可能，汽车已经开上了主路，而他唯一能做的就是站在路边，上气不接下气地眼看着红色的尾灯消失在马路尽头。它敏捷地开上了朝90号公路东向的入口。在冰冷的冬日阳光里，Jimmy能听到它在朝东开去的轰隆声。

Jimmy站在那里，凝视着马路的尽头。黑色轿车没有回头。

其他的汽车从他身边呼啸而过，一辆接一辆地。空气里充满了冬天的寒冷，Jimmy开始打颤。

最后，他转回去了旅馆房间。房门仍是开着的，Jimmy走回屋里，不知道自己还能干什么。他一边走，一边用一只手摸了自己的嘴唇。他刚才对非乔治所做的，几乎算是人身攻击了，他为什么那么做呢？他到底少了哪根筋，要跑去吻非乔治啊？

难怪他会推开我，我的行为太疯癫了。什么样的人会跑去吻他刚遇见的另一个男人啊？

可我们不是刚遇见，Jimmy知道。昨天不是我们第一次见面。他认识我。他认识我，而且他叫我Cas。

Cas。

这名字似乎带着至关重要的意义。

事实上，它似乎是个比“Jimmy”更好，更适合他的名字。

只是Jimmy想不起一丝关于这个名字的事。

他茫然地走回屋里，发现非乔治忘了拿走他的蓝色外套。他刚才匆忙得连衣服也没拿就跑出去了。那是一件深蓝色的外套。

也许他会回来找衣服的吧，Jimmy想。于是他捡起外套，坐在床上等待。

屋里越来越冷了。Jimmy想着打开房门的话会更容易让非乔治进来，于是他让门开了很长时间，直到从门缝里吹进来的冷风让他再次哆嗦不止。他曾想过穿上那件外套，可那似乎有点唐突。他只能把门关上，但那样一来非乔治就没法进来了。Jimmy（或是Cas？这名字总在他脑子里回响）为此颇费了一番脑筋，最后他留了一张小纸条（“我在里面，请敲门”），把它贴在门上，然后关严了门。

他又等了很久。

好几小时之后，下午一点时，汽车旅馆的服务员进来给下一批旅客换床单，她看到Jimmy蜷缩在床上，呆望着墙壁，怀里紧抱着那件外套。

 

—— —— ——  
作者注：首先我需要解释，不，这不是故事结尾！后面还有很多章节。

但我确实想解释一下这一章里的内容。这篇故事的灵感来自于同时间发生的三四件不同的事（想到Claire，重看7x17：The Born-Again Identity，重新考虑另一篇故事Forgotten)，而其中一件其实是上个月在reddit fandomnatural发的一张同人图，euclase画的极为震撼的“Fragile”（脆弱）。我以前没见过这张图（因为我一向后知后觉），但被它彻底征服，我几乎是立刻就想知道Cas和Dean是怎样达到那样一个情形的，他们的姿势是一个攻击、愤怒与温柔的绝妙混合体。我想知道Dean为什么在流泪，Cas为什么看起来那么恼火，那么严厉。那副画似乎是让我们想象Dean是那个脆弱的人，然而当我继续望着画时，我意识到，也许Dean流泪是因为他知道Cas事实上才是那个脆弱的人。总之，我一直在构思另一个失忆的故事，和一个Claire的故事，而当我看到“Fragile”的画时，这些事就都在我脑子里串起来了。这一章里的接吻情节就是因那一副同人图而写的（那个“脆弱的时刻”——那个姿势——正发生在Dean要说“在你身上发生了一件事”的时候，假如你想知道确切时刻的话，笑）。

总之，可怜的Dean，他突然觉得那可能是Cas，可他不能确定！而他同时也意识到每一次他把“Cas拉回到棋盘上”，Cas的遭遇只有越来越坏。他用离开强迫自己做他认为是正确的事。但这一作为究竟是对是错呢？


	5. 第五章  找到他

第五章 找到他  
作者注：这一章紧接着上一章。假如你还没有注意到，每一章的标题就是那一章里“Jimmy”脑子里最重要的事。

 

Jimmy站在车外，凝视着四周的地平线。

他烦躁地发出了一声紧张的叹息，手指敲击着金色大陆号汽车的冰冷车前盖。亚麻色风衣并不够暖和，黑色长裤太薄，黑色皮鞋也像踩着冰块一样。虽然他终于在许久以前就松开了领带，可它仍让他觉得不舒服。他又开始打寒战，但他还是站在原地，缓缓地转着圈子，仔细观察着各个方向的地平线。或是说，从汽车旅馆旁边的快餐店停车场里，他所能看到的地平线。

旅馆主人要求他离开之后，他没处可去，只有躲到这个快餐店的停车场里。他们的态度其实挺好，Jimmy告诉他们他的“朋友”忘了拿外套，他们于是理解了Jimmy留在房间里的原因，他们甚至记下了他的名字和电话号码，万一非乔治回来时可以给他。Jimmy也留了短短一个字条让他们交给非乔治，（他写了好几次都不合意，最后他写下了这些：“我为我的作为感到万分抱歉。我明白那十分冒犯，我向你保证我不会再做。请打电话。我有些问题，除了你我没有别人可问。——Jimmy Novak。”）他把电话号码写在底下，然后把纸条折起来交给他们，他们笑着保证一定会转达，假如“乔治·贝利”——这也是他们所知道的名字——回来的话。

但他们显然是期待Jimmy立刻就离开的，于是尴尬地在旅馆门厅里站了一会之后，Jimmy终于爬上汽车，开走了。

只不过，当然了，他把车径直开进了附近最近的停车场——隔壁的快餐店那里。毕竟还是有细微的可能非乔治（和非哈利）会回来的，而从快餐店的停车场，他能清楚地看到旅馆。

Jimmy已经在这里站了一个小时。

他再次转了一个小圈，观察着天空，在过去一小时里他已经做了不下十遍同样的动作。东边的天际是一片蔚蓝色，高高悬挂在居民区的屋顶之上，北方是米苏拉蜿蜒高耸的连山，上面覆盖着冬日的白雪，南方的天空里漂浮着纤细如羽毛的卷云，在西方，苍白的冬季太阳已经开始在朝树梢上垂落。

还是什么都没有……

等等——在那里——Jimmy想着，转身面朝东方。在那里！那座灯塔，那股思念，那根风筝线正升腾起来，虽然十分微弱。但就在他转向那里时它已经再次消失了。

他紧咬起牙，把胳膊叉在胸前抵御冷风，脸色阴沉地面对着东方的地平线。他已经花了一小时想分辨那股“思念”的感觉来自何处。他有个理论，他觉得它的源头（虽然很不可能）不是非乔治就是那辆黑色轿车，而他也许能利用它再次找到非乔治。

不过，在非乔治逃走的同一瞬间，那风筝线的感觉也消失了。有时候Jimmy能短暂地感觉到一丝痕迹，就像刚才似的，但那总是让人抓狂地短暂。

那更像是一块炽热的木炭，偶尔会冒出一条舞动的火苗，但一等他转过去想看清它的时候，那火苗就一闪而灭了。

Jimmy开始害怕这一切自始至终只是他想象出来的感觉。

那声音也没有再回来。

Jimmy哆嗦得更厉害了，他最后打开车门坐进里面。一关上车门，他就叹息一声，瘫倒在车座上。他插上钥匙发动了车子，好能打开暖气。

正如他在过去的一小时里做了不下十次的那样。

汽车的古老电热板需要很长时间才能终于从脚下的风口里吹出热气，他把头朝后靠在了座位上。他觉得筋疲力尽，他几乎能立刻就睡一觉，只是非乔治的离开让他有撕心裂肺的失落与悲哀，他根本无法放松。他只有略偏过头，好让自己能看见汽车旅馆的停车场，生怕万一那黑色轿车再返回来。

我为什么吻他？是我把他赶走了，所以他逃走了。

我为什么那么做啊？

还有，他到底在说什么？我昏迷期间发生了什么事？“Cas”是谁？Claire是不是知道这件事？Claire会不会有他的电话号码？

他还好吗？非哈利还好吗？

太多的疑问，没有答案。

再找到他显然已经变成了他最重要的事。

在车里暖和了五分钟之后，Jimmy关掉引擎，打开门，正准备爬出去再环视一次。但还没等他出去，他的电话在旁边座位上响了一下，是Claire来的短信：“医生怎么说？一切都好吗？”

噢，该去诊所的！他保证过的！Jimmy对Claire保证过他会去那个不用预约就能看病的诊所的，而他还从未破坏过跟Claire的保证。这一向是他严格遵守的规则（至少，是从他在昏迷醒来之后）。过去的几年间，有太多的人——也包括Jimmy——让她失望了，遵守他对她做过的保证是至关重要的。

然而，不知为什么他把这件事忘得一干二净。

他写了短信回复：“我正在等着见人。”

这也不能说是全错。

—— —— ——

Claire又给他发了几个紧张兮兮的短信之后，Jimmy终于放弃了旅馆的事。

非乔治不会回来了。

从黑色轿车冲出去的那一瞬间，Jimmy就已经明白了。非乔治现在一定已经在百里之外了，每秒钟都在离他更远一些。

何况，Jimmy也肯定地知道，非乔治本来也不是那种会回来的人。

然而，当他把大陆号开上马路，离开那里时，他仍然觉得一阵心痛。

—— —— ——

Jimmy等了一个多小时才见到了医生。（幸运的是，Claire今晚上有剧本练习，不需要他去学校接她回家。）他拿着非乔治的外套走进诊所的候诊室，因为他觉得把衣服剩在车里有点残忍。他在候诊室坐下来时，他把衣服折起来放在膝头，觉察到里面有块方方的硬东西。

衣服口袋里有东西！他怎么直到现在才想起来检查衣服口袋呢？Jimmy急切地拎起衣服，把它反过来调过去地检查了所有衣兜。也许这里面会有什么线索呢！比如写着地址的纸片，或是驾驶执照，或是……或是有个写着主人名字的贴纸，好像参加夏令营的小孩儿那样，他想。

参加夏令营小孩儿要把带名字的贴纸贴在衣服里——虽然他甚至不知道“夏令营”是什么意思。

不管那究竟是什么，他都没找到夏令营的名字贴纸。但他确实找到两样东西，第一个是一张蒙大拿州鱼和野生动物部门的工作证，现在Jimmy得以在近距离端详，他一眼就能看出这是假冒的。工作证上的名字是“乔治·贝利”，还有非乔治的模糊照片。Jimmy仔细地看那张照片，看了很长时间。

他发现自己仿佛被非乔治的眼睛迷惑住了，然后是被他的嘴，然后是被他整个表情。

照片里的非乔治看起来严肃而且专业。可Jimmy想到的是，我打赌他笑起来一定很好看。

只要我能让他再笑起来。

他唯一能逼迫自己放下那张身份证的原因，是他提醒了自己他以后有充足的时间慢慢看它。他小心地把它塞进风衣口袋里，然后继续搜索非乔治的其他口袋。他找到了一只手机。

Jimmy的心落了下去。这显然是非乔治的手机，而这不是好事。他曾希望过能找到非乔治的电话号码（也许汽车旅馆会有记录？或着Claire会有？），说不定他能给他打个电话。当然了，他会为吻他的事向他道歉，然后问问他是不是能再谈谈。

（再听听他的声音……）

然而，要是Jimmy拿着非乔治的手机，找到他的电话号码立刻就变得毫无意义了。

非乔治现在肯定得回旅馆了吧？既然Jimmy不光拿着他的外套，还有他的手机？

不。他不会的。Jimmy知道。他不会回来的。他只会放弃这个手机。他是那种在这样的情况下只会换个电话号码的人。

他是那种一直走下去，永远不回头的人。

发现手机这件事让他很灰心，Jimmy研究着手机，紧紧地用手攥着它。他甚至连打开它都做不到，因为上面有锁，而他不知道密码。当他摆弄着它，想试着猜测密码的时候，手机没电了。

Jimmy只能放弃，把它塞进自己口袋里去。他的手又碰到了那张工作证，然后他抽出工作证，允许自己再看一次，而这一次，他的眼神停留在了非乔治的嘴唇上。

那个吻的记忆忽然似乎在他的记忆里灼烧起来。事实上，那不止一次，那不是一个吻而是好几个。他吻了他的额头，他的太阳穴，他的脸颊……他的嘴唇。我为什么那么做？他再次想这个问题，依然莫名其妙。那是很不合适的行为，不是么？肯定是的，因为非乔治不喜欢。这一点是十分明显的，因为非乔治逃走了。

然而……

那感觉起来是十分合适的。

事实上，那感觉起来是再合适不过的，那感觉起来是正确的。

他的手紧握着非乔治的那短暂瞬间，吸吮着他的嘴唇，感受他温热的呼吸，那感觉……根本就是完美无缺的。

那感觉仿佛是他回家了一样。

—— —— ——

在久久凝视了那张鱼和野生动物部门的工作证之后，Jimmy终于被叫到一间医生的办公室里.一位没精打采的医生花了五分钟仓促地检查了他。她敷衍地看了看Jimmy昨天摔的淤青和擦伤，草率地试了试他关节的条件反射，然后一边用固定在墙上的计算机输入一些笔记，一边说，“看样子只是些擦伤而已，还有别的症状吗？睡觉怎么样？”

“呃……我最近……”Jimmy开始说。

他停下了，他要怎么解释这一切呢？他再次开始说：“我最近……”

医生抬起眼睛。

我整晚躺在那里但我睡不着，而即使我睡着了，我也总是梦到巨大的黑色翅膀，一辆黑色轿车和两个男人，有时候还有火焰和打斗和其他可怕的情景，还有飞翔，还有坠落，总是我在飞翔或是我在坠落，然后我醒来时满脑子一塌糊涂，完全迷失了自己，唯一拉我回来的是一句关于我女儿的话在我脑子里一遍又一遍地重复。而等我终于能弄清楚我是谁，我起来之后，我感到有人在召唤我，而其实他们并没有。今天我觉得被来自一个方向的什么东西牵扯，好像是天上有一道灯塔，我以为我在车里听到一个男人的声音，可车里没有别人。我以为我找到了那个男人，但我把他吓跑了。我抓住他吻他，我把他吓跑了。我所有的只是他的外套和一只打不开的手机和一张假工作证，上面是一个故事里遇见天使的人物的名字。

我不知道该怎么做。

Jimmy说：“我……最近……睡得不好。”

她点点头，给他开了安眠药，然后送他出门。

—— —— ——

因为Claire今晚要做剧本练习，Jimmy再次负责做晚饭。他给她发了短信，告诉他医生说他一切都好之后（他甚至在短信里加了个笑脸），他来到超市。

能再次返回晚饭这一难题其实挺让人安慰的，毕竟他几乎一整天都在琢磨着非乔治的问题（他叫什么？我要怎么找到他？他没事吗？他说“在你身上发生了一件事”到底是指什么？Cas是谁？我为什么吻他？还有那个在盯着工作证之后新冒出来的补充问题：要是能再吻他会是什么感觉？）

在所有这些思维的吵杂声中，那个旧问题：“Claire会喜欢什么样的晚饭？”反而有种习惯性的舒适。而且，Jimmy提醒自己，在完成照顾Claire这一熟悉的任务的同时，Claire其实也是可能知道非乔治的一些事的。也许她知道他的真名？他可以给她做一顿好饭，这会让她高兴起来，然后Jimmy就能小心地询问非乔治的名字了。

那么，先弄好晚饭。

什么样的晚饭能让Claire高兴？

披萨显然不行，太危险了，太多以前的记忆。那就只剩下另一样，“鸡肉”。

Jimmy并不太确定要怎么做鸡肉，但他相当肯定这应该得用某种方法烤一烤才行。他最后找到了肉类部，在那里他看到一些整鸡，正当他打算挑一只买回家的时候，他注意到了那上面粗短的小翅膀。

它们是那样丑陋地赤裸，又短又粗，完全没有羽毛。

所有的飞行羽毛都被拨掉了。

每一根。

一股恶心的感觉涌上来，Jimmy不得不快步跑去超市后面的厕所，他差一点没来得及。

—— —— ——

看来鸡肉做晚饭也不成了，几分钟后，当他在厕所里漱了口，把水吐在洗手盆里时，他想道。他意识到他已经无法再走过肉类部，他的肩膀也开始疼得厉害。

他用力把非乔治的念头和鸡肉的事紧紧塞进脑后，然后再次走回超市，想重新集中精力找别的东西做晚饭。水果和蔬菜部似乎是个更安全的地方，于是Jimmy走到那边，独自一个人呆呆地凝视着所有那些莫名其妙的植物——橡子南瓜，哈密瓜，块根芹，还有几十种他完全不知道该怎么做的蔬菜。这一切看起来都十分让人迷惑。Claire会喜欢那种？Jimmy完全不知道。

然后他留意到一些蔬菜前面摆着一叠叠印好的小卡片，是如何烹饪那种蔬菜的菜谱。他看了几张之后，拿起一张放在土豆前面的，上面的标题是：“二重烤土豆——孩子们的最爱！”

“孩子们的最爱”听起来似乎很有希望。会不会也是Claire的“最爱”呢？这道菜需要把土豆烤两次，似乎有点繁琐得过分了，但Jimmy仍紧皱眉头，认真尽责地研究了整道菜谱。这个做法其实还是很有道理的：第一次烤是为了烤熟土豆，第二次重烤是为了烤熟土豆里的填充物，包括黄油，酸奶油，起司和葱花。

烘烤过的植物块茎，清除了内容物再填上三种牛的奶腺分泌物制作的产品和一种气味强烈的草，Jimmy想着。这听起来还不错，而且，更重要的是，这听起来似乎是他能胜任的。他重看了一遍菜谱，似乎还不太难，而它的结尾是一句快乐的鼓励：“配上蔬菜，这就是一道健康可口的美食！”

Jimmy仔细地把菜谱卡片折好，收在钱包里，然后去找来所有需要的材料。那句“蔬菜”让他颇有些不解，但他想了一会儿之后，在购物篮里加了一瓶番茄酱。

我真希望这能让Claire快乐，他排队付钱的时候发现自己在想。他意识到这是一整天来他第一次想起“让Claire快乐”，这让他不禁牵起嘴角微笑了。这真地很舒服，在所有那些非乔治带来的风波之后，能再次让这个念头浮现出来。

从某种角度来说，事实上，这念头的浮现甚至让他觉得更真实。它更像是一个自然流露出来的想法……这不是一个反复地、自动地，像坏了的留声机一样在脑海里重复的句子，而更像是属于他自己的。

—— —— ——

Claire在七点半时咚咚地大步走进来，土豆还没完全做好（事实证明，一件东西烤两次实在需要很长时间），Claire相当不开心地躺倒在沙发上。她看起来既焦虑又紧张。

Jimmy好不容易才讨出她的话来，原来是剧本练习（“那叫排练啦，爸！”）进行得很不顺利。说是Claire忘记了她的台词。

“我想背台词的，可我时间不够啊！”她说，从书包里抽出几页剧本，生气地瞪着它们。然后她把整个书包里的东西都倒在地上：课本，笔记，文件夹，还有一大叠乱七八糟的老师发的讲义。“何况我还有那么多作业要做！”

Jimmy本想问她非乔治的名字的，但现在她的注意力显然无法集中那上面。

她还在继续说着：“我必须提高分数才行，我非提高不可——是我把一切都弄糟了，我以为我能一下子跳回来重整一切，可我成绩太差啦。”

“学习成绩很重要的吗？”Jimmy说，他意识到自己并不知道这问题的答案。

“让我告诉你，”Claire说，猛地转过头来瞪着他，“我从前以为流浪是件很浪漫的事，你以为，哦，脚踏四方啊，多有趣，我总能活下去的，我可以打点零工，比如刷盘子什么的赚些路费，我还可以搭顺风车，这是多么好玩的探险游戏，我会弄得很好的。然后你发现你的钱只够在又破又臭的公寓楼里租一尺地的，然后你就明白风餐露宿的生活究竟是什么样的，你背着一只烂书包，里面只有一件破T恤衫和一套换洗内衣，你连他妈的一根卫生棉条都买不起，还有那些，那些，那些恶心的混蛋，想在路边劫你回家，这样的故事我有一箩筐呢。然后你就开始真正明白这样的生活是什么下场，你一辈子的未来会怎么样，做一辈子拿最低工资的刷盘子的，或是沃尔玛里的迎宾小姐。你会看着那些在街上找顾客的妓女，还有瘾君子，那时你就会记起，我十一岁时，我爸爸曾问我长大以后想干什么，我说，爸爸，我想当儿科医生或是动物医生。你记得吗？”

Jimmy不记得。但他没出声。

她继续说下去：“我唯一的梦想是，要是我运气好，这个月不用卖身就能付得上房租。”

她长长地吸了一口气。

“卖身？”Jimmy说，有点懵。

“就是说去做妓女，爸。”她厉声说。

“哦……”Jimmy仍有点疑惑地说，“好吧，那么……这就是说……学习成绩……很重要？”

“我哪知道？！！”她大发雷霆，“我猜是的吧，有点关系的吧！我只知道，我以为把高中念完是他妈的一个绝妙的好主意，因为我知道我用得上一张高中文凭，我估计我还惦记着我那个蠢念头吧，要是我能上大学我就能……做点……什么事？我是说……我知道我这辈子是当不成医生了，我知道那只是个小孩子的傻梦想。只是个傻透了的梦而已……”

她声音里的火气消失了，她仍然坐在沙发上，瞪着那一堆笔记纸张，然后她用脚踢了踢。Jimmy走过来，坐在她身边。她一言不发，Jimmy用手臂抱住她肩膀。

“我知道那只是一个小孩子的白痴梦想而已。”她轻声说，低下头埋在他肩膀上。“可我以前成绩很好的，你记得吗？”（Jimmy也不记得那个，但他仍没说话。）“我不笨的……我以前特别聪明的，记得吗？老师最喜欢我……我本该能上大学的……现在我连学校的见鬼剧本都背不下来。我的历史课要当掉了，更别说微积分预备课，根本就一塌糊涂。我怎么会在脑子里冒这么个愚蠢的念头来的？这一年，这个蠢计划，我以为我能弄个州内奖学金什么的，蒙大给本州的高中生发奖学金的……”

她慢慢停了下来。

Jimmy知道“蒙大”是指本地的一所大学，蒙大拿州大学，在米苏拉就有一间很大的校园。

“大学会发奖学金的吗？”他问。

他感到Claire在他肩膀上点头。“他们会减学费，有时候能全免。”她悄声说。

“那样你就不必当妓女了是不是？”Jimmy问，仍在努力想弄明白。Claire呜咽着笑出声来，然后她又点点头。

“是啊，基本上就是这样。”她说。她坐直了，移动了一下，微微离开Jimmy一点点，让他不得不放开揽住她肩膀的胳膊。她转过头平视着他，说：“我看我恐怕是来不及了。”

“来不及了？”Jimmy说，“什么意思？”

她的肩膀塌了一点，“没什么，”她说，目光也落到了地上。“算了。”

但Jimmy觉得他明白了她的主要意思。他说，“Claire，我不想让你做妓女。你不会快乐的。”

“是啊……”她说，“这你倒说对了。”

“而且你也会因此下地狱，在里面永远受折磨。”

不知为什么这让她笑起来，“你知道吗，爸？”她说，“你这些鼓励的话最棒了。”她发出一声疲惫的笑，抹了抹额头，“我差点儿忘了地狱的事呢，地狱是真存在的。”

“我的意思是说，要是你被送到地狱里，你肯定不会快乐了。”

又一声艰难的笑，“这很有道理。”

“你花了太多的时间来照顾我。”Jimmy说，回想起她昨天晚上是如何照顾他、担心他来着。“这让你学习分心了。Claire，我有个主意，要是我帮你背那些剧本练习的台词怎么样？”

“排练……”她条件反射地纠正他，可Jimmy几乎没听到，他在思考。

“我说不定也能帮帮你的数学和历史。谁知道呢，也许你能得到你那个，嗯，减价的东西。”

“那叫减免学费，爸。”

“那个词，是的。减免学费，不当妓女，两样都做到。”

不知为什么她又开始格格笑了——那是带着迷惑和悲哀的格格笑声，但至少那是笑而不是眼泪。

就在那时厨房烤土豆的计时器响了，Jimmy拍拍她的手，说：“我得去弄土豆了。不过，Claire，我会帮你的。”他靠近她，凝视着她的眼睛，等她终于肯看向他的时候，他说：“我保证。”

虽然事实上，Jimmy在走向厨房的时候，他心里明白刚才的整个对话期间，他的思路一直在被两件事分割着。当然，他的保证是全心全意的，而他也准备遵守它，可他的大脑里一直有个部分在思索着：非乔治在哪里？要怎样才能再找到他？

帮助Claire找到她的轨道是他最重要的事吗？最最重要的事？

Jimmy已经不知道了。

不过他仍觉得这还是相当重要的，从某种角度来说。

—— —— ——

二重烤土豆的气味意外地香，半小时之后Jimmy想道，一边把烤盘从烤箱里拉出来。不过，土豆热得烫手，于是他用那把银切菜刀一只接一只地把它们从烤盘挪到盘子上。

Claire居然利用这时间做了一些作业（Jimmy决定即刻开始那个“不当妓女”的计划，关于非乔治的问题可以等再晚些问不迟。）她甚至去很快地洗了个澡，然后她走过来坐到她椅子上，穿着T恤衫和运动裤，一边用毛巾擦干她湿漉漉的金发。“土豆啊？”她说。

“它们被烤了若干次，里面填满了牛的副产品。”Jimmy说着给她的盘子里放了一只。

她哼了一声，用纸巾擦了擦手，捡起土豆咬了一口，“哎，”她说，嚼了一会儿咽了下去，“哎，爸，这还真好吃呢。”

“你喜欢吗？”

她点点头，已经又开始嚼第二口，“喜欢，你的水平让我惊叹呢。”

Jimmy觉得很高兴，至少今天有一件事还是做对了，他想。“还有一样蔬菜。”他说着冲番茄酱点点头，他刚才把那瓶番茄酱摆在桌子正中间，就在银切菜刀旁边。

Claire停下了嘴里嚼了一半的食物，用略为诧异的眼光看了看他，然后她盯了番茄酱一会儿，还有那把刀。

“看来……你以为番茄酱是一种蔬菜？”她说。

“当然。”Jimmy说，因为他相当确定有人告诉过他这件事。Claire的脸上仍带着莫名其妙的表情，于是Jimmy伸手去拿过番茄酱，帮她打开瓶盖，用那把刀挑出一些粘稠的酱，放在她盘子里。“用刀往外拿会更容易。”他解释说。

“嗯——是啊。”她有点迟疑地说，“谢谢。你……不介意……我用你的刀吗？”

“当然不会。”Jimmy想她保证，“咱们可以轮流用啊，都是一家人。”

“是啊。”她再次说，然后就不出声了。

但她确实似乎喜欢吃土豆（还有，事实证明，她也喜欢番茄酱），他们安静地吃了一会儿。

“这回不做披萨了，是吧？”她过一分钟之后说。

“你喜欢的话，我估计我能重新学会怎么做的。”Jimmy说，“不过我想……”他看了看她，“我想我应该学点新的东西，我是说，给你做点儿以前我没做过的东西，而不是试着重复过去的。”

这让他得到了一个难得的笑容。“我喜欢这想法。”她说，声音有一点儿柔和，“新东西。就好像是，只属于你跟我的，是不是？”

“就是这个意思。”Jimmy说。

“嗯，这道菜是一级棒。”她又咬了一口，宣布说，“再加点配菜就是整套大餐了，你可以加点色拉或是什么的，要不，更好的是，加一道甜点。冰淇淋，或是巧克力蛋糕，或是——”

“派。”Jimmy说，非乔治喜欢派。“派，”他坚定地重复说，但非哈利喜欢色拉，他过了一会儿想到。我会两样都做。

“派和色拉。”他说。

就那样突如其来地，所有那些非乔治的想法，那些他努力想按到最下面去的，再次回到了他的脑海里。

“爸？”Claire说，“你没事吗？”Jimmy意识到自己开始盯着墙看，头也略微偏过去，他在寻找那股思念的感觉……

“我没事。”他说，“只是……想事情。”

“医生真地说你没事吗？”她说，“不会再昏倒了什么的吧？”

“医生说我很好。”他肯定地说，“只给我开了些安眠药。”

这似乎让她很吃惊，她停下了嘴里嚼了一半的东西，“你睡不好吗？”她说。

“有时候，是呀。”他说，尽量想显得无足轻重。

“等等。你是单指昨天吗？还是经常都会？”

“嗯……偶尔吧？”Jimmy说，“昨晚上，是啊，不过，嗯……还是蛮经常的，我想。”她现在看起来似乎有点担心了，于是Jimmy说，“没什么大不了的啊，Claire，只是有时候我会做些稀奇古怪的梦，醒来时会比较迷糊，搞不清我是谁，我在哪里，这样而已。”

唉呀，他没打算让最后一句话溜出嘴边的。

Claire放下了她的土豆。

“你都梦到什么？”她问。

“哦，就是……就是一些奇怪的景象啦，打斗，飞翔，”Jimmy停住了，回想着梦境的真实，它们的色彩是那么浓烈，逼真，远超过他以前的所有记忆。他补充说，“有时候会有翅膀，有时我会梦到我在飞翔……有时我醒来时，我特别……嗯，发现我不能飞时会很难过吧。”

Jimmy的声音有点哽咽，他立刻意识到自己说得太多了，他本不想说这么多的。于是他发出短短一个笑声，掩饰说：“很滑稽是不是？”

他看着她，强迫自己露出笑容，但Claire正瞪大了眼睛紧盯着他，脸上毫无笑意。

Jimmy伸手过去，轻轻拍拍她的手，“别担心，”他说，“我想是因为昨晚我没睡好的关系。我现在有安眠药了啊。”

“你昨晚上没用你的枕头。”Claire说，从椅子上站起来，“还有被子。我本该想到的，你恐怕是冻着了。”她坚持要立刻就从餐桌上离开去给Jimmy安顿床铺，她要找出那只小枕头和被子，好让他今晚睡个好觉。虽然她担心她的剧本练习，想背熟所有的台词，还有作业，还担心她的学习成绩，减免学费和不当妓女，哪怕她的晚饭正吃了一半，她也坚持要去给Jimmy安顿床铺。

那真是很可爱，她是一个那么好的女儿。

—— —— ——

她甚至帮他洗了盘碗。他们没有洗碗机，于是Jimmy负责洗，Claire负责擦干。最后，Jimmy终于决定时机合适，他应该提出那个整晚都在他脑子里盘旋的问题。

“Claire……”他开始说，“你知不知道要怎么能找到乔治·贝利？”

Claire正在擦干一只玻璃杯，她的手慢了下来。“为什么？”她问。

“我今天上午跟他谈过话，然后——”

玻璃杯穿出Claire的手，在地上摔得粉碎。

“哦，宝贝，”Jimmy说，因为Claire看起来几乎吓晕了，Jimmy安慰她说，“别担心玻璃杯，只是不小心而已。咱们再去买一个就好了。”他蹲下去捡起碎片，过了一会儿，Claire也蹲下来帮他。

“你怎么跟他谈话的？”她说，笨拙地搬弄着玻璃碎片，Jimmy连忙说：“让我来吧。”

“怎么谈的？”她再次说，仍然蹲在他旁边。“你怎么找到他的？在哪里？他是不是来这里了？”

“不是。我在一家汽车旅馆外头看到他们的汽车，就停下来敲他们的门了。”Jimmy的目光垂在地上，小心翼翼地捡起玻璃碎片，他发现有些事情他不愿描述给Claire听。也许他不必解释自己是如何靠某种神秘力量找到那间旅馆的。

“然后呢？”她等了一会儿催促他说，“他说什么？”

“没说什么。”Jimmy说，抬眼看她，“他说话很……难懂。他跟他弟弟马上就离开了。”他端着玻璃碎片站起来，Claire慌忙跟他一起起来。

Jimmy说，“他不肯……他不肯跟我说什么。他离开了，嗯……我不认为他想跟我谈。”

然后他的手哆嗦了一下，他刚才握那些碎片握得太紧，手被割破了。

“哦，要命！”Claire说，“要命，要命。爸，把玻璃倒垃圾桶里——这里——”她拿过垃圾桶，Jimmy把玻璃碎片丢进去。他的手意外地流了很多血。“——现在，坐下，坐下坐下，把这块纸巾按上去。我给你包扎一下，创可贴就在抽屉里。唉，你有时候还真够脆弱的。”

Jimmy坐在那里，任凭她在自己手上忙活，一边想，脆弱，她认为我脆弱。

那天她说她在屋里练习舞台剧台词的时候，她说：“他很脆弱。”

而非乔治说，“她说你很脆弱。”

“Claire，你以前跟他谈过话，是不是？”Jimmy说，所有的线索都联在了一起，“那天早晨，你跟他通过电话吧？你说你在练习台词，但其实不是的，是不是？”另一件事情也真相大白：“你根本没练习剧本，所以今晚你的剧本练习才弄得这么糟，是不是？你当时在跟乔治·贝利说话，是不是？”

“要命。”Claire嘟囔，一边在他旁边的椅子上坐下，小心地抹干净Jimmy手上的血，但根本不看他本人。“要命，要命，要命，要命，要命，要命。”Jimmy不知道她是指血，还是别的什么。

“我不会因为你撒谎而生气的。”Jimmy说，“但我需要知道该怎么找到他。Claire——Claire，你看着我。”她不情愿地抬眼看他。Jimmy说，“我必须找到他，Claire，我必须。你知道他的真名吗？他不叫乔治·贝利是不是？我查过这名字，乔治·贝利是一部电影里的人名。他的真名是别的什么，是不是？”

“我不知道。”Claire说，听起来仿佛在做绝望挣扎，她再次垂下眼睛，把一块老大的创可贴贴在他伤口上。“我不记得了。我根本不认识他，我只见过他一两次而已。他总是用假名字。我从来也记不住。”

Jimmy仔细地打量她，她很小心地避开他的目光，只盯着他的手。

她知道非乔治的名字吗？

也许她以前之后，后来不知怎样忘记了？

要是Jimmy能想出一个相似的名字，说不定她能记起来？

Jimmy试着思索可能性，某个常见的男人名字。“是不是类似……Adam？”他试着问，这是他能想到的第一个名字。Claire吃了一惊，抬头看他。Jimmy列出一串跳到他脑子里的名字：“Cain？Gabriel？Michael？Raphael？Emmanuel？”

Jimmy在这里停下了，因为他念出的这些名字似乎在他身边形成了微弱的气场，几乎构成了一些脸和个性的模糊印象。一个长胡子狮子头发的男人；一个哈哈大笑的矮个子男人；一个残忍的敌人……然后，最后那个名字，Emmanuel……

有好一会儿，Jimmy完全忘记了自己在想什么。

他眨眨眼，终于清醒过来，“我刚才说什么来着？”他说。

“爸，也许你该去休息——”Claire悄声说，抬头望着他。

“诺亚？大卫？”Jimmy继续说下去，这两个名字都不对，但大卫里的“D”让他留意了，那个声音听起来很合适，“道格拉斯？戴蒙？”不，这都不对。“唐纳德？丹尼？”不。但他已经很接近了。Jimmy向着，皱眉看着桌上那只银色的切菜刀。刀刃上的闪光映进他的眼睛，他用没受伤的手拿起它，望着光芒在刀刃上流转。这是多么熟悉的一个景象啊。“Dan？”多么熟悉的音节。很接近了。很接近了！

Jimmy再次停顿下来，空气仿佛凝结起来了。他的肩膀又疼得刺骨，让他呼吸困难，也让他更难思考。“Dan？Dan？”他重复着，几乎能用舌头品尝着名字里的“D”和“N”，努力让思维跟上它。那好像是拼合一块拼图，你明明肯定它一定合适的，可等到放进空隙时才发现它毕竟还是哪里不对。“或者是——等等——”

就差了一点点……

“是Daniel，”Claire插嘴说，用力点着头，“Dan，是Daniel的昵称，他叫Daniel。”她轻轻把刀从他手里拿开，放回到桌子上。“我以前只见过他两次，那年你……那年你失踪的时候，还有，然后，几个月前又见过他一次……就这样而已。我只见过他这两次，我一点都不了解他，我根本就不知道他是什么人。”

“那是什么时候？”

“那是……那时候……我……不知道你在哪里。第一次是……就在妈妈失踪之前。我不知道你……在……哪里。我不知道你是不是还活着……我不知道你还会不会回来……”Claire的声音哽咽了，Jimmy的注意力再次转回到她身上，意识到她正迷失在属于她自己的精神迷潭之中。“我不知道你在哪里……”她重复说，“我不知道你出了什么事。我祷告你还活着，我祷告你会回到我身边。我每天晚上都会祷告，可是——”

她猛地停下了，脸深深埋在双手里。

她这个动作莫名地让人觉得熟悉。

那天她说的话，关于被遗弃的孩子向天使祷告，但天使不肯回应的……

凭着直觉Jimmy问，“你是不是一直在向一个天使祷告？”

她缓缓地点了点头，脸仍埋在手里。

“那天使从来没有回答你？”

Claire说，声音在手背后有点模糊：“谁都没回答过。”

“哦，Claire，”Jimmy说，“这让我真难过。”

这似乎触动了她大脑里的某根神经，她猛地放下手，露出的脸上，既有着被折磨的痛苦，也有一种冷酷，“你才不难过，”她说，声音意外地冰冷，“你只是——”

“我是很难过。”Jimmy打断了他，他开始觉得明白了非乔治的感受：一股“似曾相识”的感觉刚刚被提升了十一倍。他再次说：“我很难过。”

她看了他一会儿，“我为什么要相信你这话？”

“因为……”Jimmy有一会儿不知该说什么好，但然后他就知道该说什么，“因为我爱你。”

“不，你不爱我。”她下意识地回应，“你只是以为——”

“我确实爱你。”Jimmy再次打断她，把包着创可贴的手放在她肩头，“我是真的。也许你不相信，但我相信。”他知道，就在他说这话的同时，他的话里毫无半分虚言。

—— —— ——

那天夜里Jimmy无法入睡。

他吃了一粒安眠药，但似乎一点也没起作用，而现在Jimmy终于有了一刻独处的时间，他一个人躺在黑暗里，脑子再次被非乔治充斥。

Dan，那是他的名字。

“Dan，”Jimmy轻轻把这名字念出了声，对着他那只小枕头。“Dan。”似乎还是有什么地方不对劲，但它似乎远远比“乔治”更顺口。

那个吻的记忆也再次如潮水般地吞噬了他。

Dan痛恨那个吻，他为之慌张。

他甚至逃跑了。

然而Jimmy仍然无法不再想那个吻，一遍又一遍地重温那个记忆。Dan的头发在Jimmy手指上的感觉，他身体的温热，他朝后瘫倒在墙上，抬头看着Jimmy的样子。还有那个坦白无遗的表情，他的目光是那么绝望，那么恳切，那么……希冀？有那么一瞬间，Jimmy觉得他在他脸上看到的希望。那是渴望。甚至是，欲望？难道是他看错了吗？

他的头发是那样柔软，在Jimmy的手里……

他嘴唇的味道，他使用的古龙水，他身上散发出的混合气味：机油，古怪的火药，骨灰，盐和血的味道，还有咖啡，还有微弱的一点威士忌……

在你身上发生了一件事，他说。

Cas？他说。

那是一个提问：“Cas？”

Cas。

谁是Cas？

—— —— ——

两小时之后Jimmy看了看他手机上的时钟，凌成2点15。他今晚是睡不成了。

最后他起来，光脚走到壁橱那里，打开了门。他甚至不用打开灯，他知道他伸手要找的是什么。在最里头，最后的那根衣服挂上，是那件亚麻色的风衣。Jimmy摸索着找到那件熟悉的衣服，向下到衣兜里去，然后拿出了那个带着Dan照片的工作证。

在风衣下面挂的是Dan的外套，Jimmy把它藏在那里。

为了不让Claire看见。不知为什么他肯定Claire会不喜欢他把那件外套拿回来。

他把那件外套从风衣下面拿下来，走回到他那只放在地板上的床垫那里。他回到床上，Dan的外套被抱在一只手里，Dan的假蒙大拿州鱼和野生动物部门工作证在另一手里。在那里他把手机打开，在手机的微光下研究着那张照片。

那张脸——

他一边望着那张小小的模糊照片，一边把鼻子埋进外套里。外套有一股淡淡的气味，很像他记忆中的吻的美妙气味。古龙水，机油，威士忌，咖啡，火药，盐，血，骨灰……还有别的什么，那是一种淡淡的男性气味。令人着迷地熟悉气味。

Jimmy在那里躺了很久，望着小小的照片，鼻子始终埋在外套里。

最终他关上了手机的屏幕，把工作证塞在了Claire给他抱回来的小枕头底下。我只想找到你，他想，一边把工作证紧紧地塞在枕头下面。

他然后紧抱着外套，蜷缩起身子。最后，他终于睡着了。

—— —— ——

Jimmy渐渐入睡的时候，他仿佛径直飘进了一个梦境。周围的景象跟他刚才的所在完全一样，以至于他有一会儿还以为自己仍是醒着的，因为他似乎仍在他的床上，在他自己房间里，紧抱着那件外套。只不过那已经不再是空空的一件外套了，那是Dan本人，穿着那件外套，躺在床上，离Jimmy不到几寸的距离。

“Cas？”梦里的Dan轻声说，跟现实中的他一模一样。“Cas？”等他说第三遍的时候这已经不再是提问了。“Cas……哦，要命啊，Cas。”Dan用一只胳膊环住Jimmy，把他拉近，然后说：“这是梦。我知道这是一个梦。可是，管他呢——”他挪动一下，凑得更近了。

Jimmy有些不确定地把自己的胳膊塞进Dan的肩膀下面，另一只手臂在他身上，紧紧地抓住他。Dan立刻凑得更近，把脸埋在Jimmy的脖子上，一条腿放进Jimmy的腿中间。“Cas。”Dan不停地说，一遍又一遍。“我知道这不是真的，可我……”他发出一声长长的、疲惫的叹息。

“Dan？”Jimmy喃喃地说着，觉得仍难以置信。

Dan笑出声来，“你这蠢货。”他说，“也就是你，连我那见鬼的名字都能给忘啦。”但他似乎并不介意，他只是把Jimmy抱得更紧了，他的呼吸在Jimmy的脖子上是滚烫的，两手在Jimmy的后背上摩挲。Dan在Jimmy耳边说，“Cas。我得向你坦白，我是真心不想再醒来。”

“我也是。”Jimmy说，“可我叫Jimmy。”

“你叫Cas。”Dan说，转过头吻了他的脸颊。他用一只胳膊环住Jimmy的——不，是Cas的——头，悄声对着他的耳朵说：“而且我的名字是Dean，你这呆子这回得记准了。”

Cas猛地醒来。

他立即想重新回到那美妙的梦境里去，他试着想象那个在他脸颊上的吻，他试着回忆Dean那紧贴在他身上的强壮而温暖的身子，还有Dean的腿按在他腿中间那种让人欲罢不能地奇妙感觉。他试了又试，想怎么用个方法再回到梦里去。但它已经消失了。

他唯一能做的，只有紧紧地抱住那件外套，想着，我叫Cas，他叫Dean。呆子，这回得记准了。


	6. 第六章 和你在一起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：啊，终于到了这一章……本章含有成人Destiel内容。其实，比我预计得要好一点吧，虽然我用词可能看着会有点别扭。如第一张译注里提醒的，我翻译成人内容很不在行，基本是硬着头皮逐字逐句翻译的。如果您有任何建议意见请随便提。我会尽量改正。总之，这一章比我预想得要好，不过也许只是因为篇幅比较短，到后面整章整章的smut就要命了。

第六章 和你在一起

那些信是在一星期之后开始寄来的。

通常他们这间租来的小房子里只会收到水电费的账单、数量惊人的广告和垃圾邮件（几乎所有的收信人都是以前的房客）、还有附近超市送的优惠卷。可是有一天，在他做了那个梦的一星期之后，邮递员在下午投递时送来了一个样子特别的信封。它看起来似乎原本是送信用卡广告的，就是那种上面印着邮资已付的信封，但现在它被人用笔划掉了信用卡公司的地址，手写上了：

蒙大拿州米苏拉市  
西南34道街8514号  
Jimmy Novak  
邮编 59801

当Claire把买回来的食品收好，而他站在起居室里研究这个信封时，Cas的第一个念头仅仅是，这名字已经一点也不合适他了。

自从做了那个梦之后他就一直——在自己脑子里——把自己想成“Cas”，而不是“Jimmy”，虽然这一点都不合逻辑。因为他的合法名字确实是Jimmy Novak。首先，他无疑是Claire Novak的父亲，其次，“Jimmy Novak”是他驾照，医院账单，和其他所有证件上的名字。

然而，即便如此，“Cas”这个名字仍然似乎更合适得多。

也许这是Dean给他起的外号？也许Dean和他弟弟曾在Cas在车祸之后那六年的昏迷期间，去过那个收留过他的长期护理诊所，然后用这个外号称呼过他吧？而Cas出于某种原因听到了这名字，因此滞留在他记忆之中了？他显然也一并记住了Dean的真实名字。

而这一切都莫名其妙地以梦境的形式出现在他大脑里了？

Cas不能确定，他只知道“Cas”这名字感觉很恰当。

信封上没有回信地址，Cas把它翻过来，可后面只有一个大大的圆圈痕迹，似乎有人曾短暂地用它垫过一瓶啤酒。上面没有回信地址，也没有其他线索。

虽然如此，Cas仍相当确定它是Dean寄来的。

它只能是Dean寄来的，从没有人给他寄信到这房子里来，Dean和他弟弟是Cas最近唯一他新认识的人。

何况，Cas想着，一边把它又翻回来，再次研究正面，何况上面的字迹看起来……

很熟悉。

就在那时Clare从厨房里喊他，“好了，爸爸，做晚饭的东西都放在台子上了，其他的也都收起来啦。”Cas把信封塞到一叠垃圾邮件底下，意识到自己更想一个人研究它，而不让Claire看见。她从厨房里走出来，说：“你确定你能做晚饭吗？”

Cas努力把思绪从信封的问题上抽出来。几天前，他因为二重烤土豆的成功而士气鼓胀，以至推出了一个新的晚饭计划：他现在几乎每晚都做晚饭（除了星期天晚上，因为他要在附近的加油站打工），好让Claire集中精力学习。这都是为了那个让她不当妓女的计划。

“我能行的。”Cas说。

“可意大利千层面挺复杂的，你知道吗？”

“我觉得我应付得来。”Cas说，从兜里掏出一张超市的菜谱卡片。他今天又找到一张看起来很有希望的菜，叫“简易千层面”，而他们买回来了所有材料。他朝她扬了扬卡片：“你看，我有卡片呢，规则都写得很清楚了。”

她翻了个白眼，但是脸上带着笑意，“那叫菜谱啦，爸。好吧，那你做去吧。我要开始写作业了。”

“有没有我能帮上忙的？”Cas问，因为他最近开始帮她做功课，至少是他能帮得上的科目。他们第一次尝试一起学习的时候，很快就意识到Cas似乎对古代历史有着惊人的了解，还有他的物理和数学也相当厉害。

“过一会儿可能会做物理，也许会。”Claire说，从沙发上抓起书包朝自己房间走去。她转回头来说：“我下星期有物理考试，不过现在我有英语作文要写。等我弄到物理的时候就叫你。”

“好啊。”Cas说。她走进房间里了。

Cas等到微弱而尖细的音乐声从她房间里传出来，因为这说明她打开了手提电脑，还有，越来越多时候，这也是她开始学习的一个迹象。一直到那时他才把那个神秘信封从垃圾邮件堆里又抽出来。

他到厨房里去拿了那把银切菜刀，然后小心地把信封一侧划开，取出了一个用大张餐巾纸包着的东西。餐巾纸上印着一个“牛仔酒吧及烧烤”的商标。Cas打开纸包，发现里面是一叠钱。几张二十块的钞票，还有几张一块钱的。他数了数：一百二十三块。

Cas相当惊讶。“一百二十三块钱？”他自言自语地嘟囔，这是很大一笔钱呢。

他研究了餐巾纸，翻来覆去地看了几遍。那里面什么都没写。Cas把它拿到鼻子前面闻了闻，然后又闻了闻钞票：两样东西都带着淡淡的烟草、陈啤酒和薯条的气味。

Cas再闻了一下。

那里还有一股味道，十分微弱。某种特别的古龙水……还有一丝火药、隐隐的威士忌和咖啡和机油和血和盐的混合气味。还有那最稀薄的，属于某个人的最诱人的男性味道。

我认识这股气味，Cas想道，虔诚把它呼吸进去。

他在一星期前闻过它。

事实上，是品尝过它。

这钱一定是Dean寄来的。可为什么呢？Cas再次翻遍了所有钞票，怕刚才遗漏了什么。他再次研究那张餐巾纸（这回他把它整个地打开来，变成一张硕大的薄薄方块），甚至看了看信封里头，希望能找到他写下的字条。

可是并没有字条。

当然了，不论Dean出于什么原因寄这个来，一百二十三块钱都是很大的帮助。Cas的几份兼职工作——仓库里的上午班，星期日的加油站（这份工作令人意外地轻松，他似乎十分熟悉所有的工作程序），还有偶尔在附近酒吧里深夜刷盘子的活——加起来能够用的，但也只是勉强够用。其实，那只够房租、水电费和食物。Cas一直为他至少能给Claire提供一个家和稳定的三餐而骄傲，不过，各种各样的额外费用似乎总是层出不穷地冒出来，事实上，钱是他经常担忧的一件事。Claire需要看牙医，然后她弄丢了她唯一的冬天围巾，Cas不得不把自己的给她用，而她的冬天厚袜子穿到现在也每双都磨出了洞，然后她又弄丢了一只手套。等气候暖和之后她也需要一些春季的衣服。她的学校乐团需要黑管簧片，那个剧本练习也需要她交什么剧本复印费，她的单子上还有十几样她想要的小东西。

还有，她的生日是四月份的，也越来越近了。当Cas把这件事讲给仓库的同事们时，他了解到家长需要在他们孩子的每个生日周年送给他们礼物。

不过Cas目前最大的经济忧虑是要确定她那个不当妓女的计划能顺利成功。

因为，即便她能靠那个“减免学费”上大学了，她之后要拿什么买课本和吃的啊？

当他站在那里看着那一百二十三块钱的时候，他意识到他应该把这笔钱攒起来给她上大学用。

Cas怀疑一百二十三块钱恐怕不怎么经花，但这总是件东西。也许这能让Claire高兴？

而这，也许，虽然只是也许，也能让Dean高兴？

—— —— ——

从那之后，那古怪的信封几乎每星期都来一次。接下来的那个星期是张红色的圣诞贺卡信封（上面仍带着CVS药店的“圣诞大减价”贴纸），邮戳是亚拉巴马州莫比尔市的，里面只有一张皱巴巴的十块钱钞票。再下一个星期是一个淡黄色的信封，印着“来自红狮子旅社的问候”，邮戳是缅因州的奥古斯塔市的，里面装着二百四十块钱，全部都是崭新的二十元一张的钞票，用淡褐色的厨房纸巾整齐地包着。在那过后九天，是一个来自俄勒岡州尤金市的白色商业信封，里面有五十四块钱，全是皱巴巴的一元票子，被一张旅馆附送的信纸包着，上面还印着“水滨汽车旅馆”。

信里从来都没有字条。

Cas很快就养成了一个习惯，他会用里面的十几二十块钱给Claire买点好的东西，一开始是几样必需品，比如Claire急需的袜子，然后的几星期是一些奢侈品，比如一罐高级牌子的冰淇淋，或是给她跟她同学买一两张电影票。

然后他把剩余的钱拿到银行，他总会在收到钱的第二个工作日的午休时间里走去附近的银行。

第一次去的时候他给银行的服务员解释：“我女儿不想当妓女，我们给她定了一个不当妓女的计划，而她更想上蒙大拿州大学。我有些钱，可能会帮她买些课本什么的。你能不能给我个建议，要怎么安全地保存这笔钱啊？”

银行服务员一开始相当讶异地看着他，但是经过了一些讨论之后，她建议Cas给Claire开一个特殊的储蓄存款账户，然后把所有的钱都存在那里。

而他就这么做了。

—— —— ——

滴水成冰的二月份一天天过去，那些奇怪的信继续一封接一封地到来，Cas也不断地把钱存进那个小小的储蓄存款账户里去。这件事Claire从来没注意到，她一向不看信的，因为以前反正也只是些账单什么的，而付账单的一向是Cas。

Claire甚至不知道Cas已经知道了Dean的真正名字。Cas一开始询问她的时候，Claire机警地避开了这个话题，而Cas也迅速意识到光是谈起那段时间也会让她变得焦躁不安。她似乎本来知道的也不多，她坚持着自己的故事，说她不怎么认识Dean，而他又总是用假名字。况且，她的功课已经越来越上轨道，Cas不愿再让别的事分她的心。

Cas不情愿地决定暂时先放下这个话题。他试着在网上查找，但光有名字没有姓基本上是没指望的。

Claire在之后的几星期里似乎更快乐起来，Cas知道那是因为她以为整个“乔治·贝利”事件已经过去了。

但Claire不知道的，是每天夜里，每一个夜晚毫无例外地，Cas都会抱着Dean的外套入睡。

这是唯一能让他入睡的方式。

而每个夜晚他都会满心希望那个美妙的梦境会再回来，那个有Dean躺在他身边的梦。或者，至少是一个类似那样的梦。

可惜那个梦没有再来。他倒是做了别的很多让人不解的梦，最经常的是那个熟悉的，黑色轿车，还有硕大无比的黑色翅膀张开的梦。然后还有一些让人心惊胆战的，那些关于烈火和打斗的。还有一个新的，相当可怕的梦，梦里Cas被一个黑色眼睛的魔鬼按在地上，动弹不得，而魔鬼正把刀子直插到Cas的心脏里去。

这个梦境总是短暂而让人迷惑，像是从一部没对好光焦的电影里抽出的几张画面。他甚至看不清那魔鬼的脸，Cas总是大口喘息着惊醒，心砰砰地跳个不停。

梦魇越来越频繁，而Cas再也没能重新捕捉到第一次梦到Dean时的那种魔幻与美妙感觉。

之后他就发现要是没有那外套他就根本没法入睡。这其实真的很奇怪，因为Cas在晚上总是疲惫不堪。他的白天大部分时间都在上班，然后还要给Claire计划晚饭，给Claire做晚饭，帮她学习，帮她练习剧本上的台词，然后动手刷碗好让她有更多时间学习。他在加油站和酒吧的工作时间也增加了，他每天做到很晚，周末也不停，只为了他能多赚些钱给那笔薄薄的大学存款。

他几乎很少能在午夜之前上床，而且每天都筋疲力尽。然而每天晚上，不管他累成什么样，他发现自己总要在黑暗中清醒地躺上一两个小时。而这时间里，当然了，他总是在想着那个神秘的Dean……和他可爱的眼睛……让人着迷的脸……还有他嘴唇上的味道。

偶尔Cas也会想到Dean那个同样神秘的弟弟。他意识到那个弟弟可能是叫“Sam”——Cas听到汽车里的那个声音（Dean的声音？）说出的名字。可就是有这两个名字，“Dean”和“Sam”，也一样无法解释重要的问题。他仍然不知道他们姓什么，或是如何能找到他们，或是他们为什么会出现在他梦里，或是他是如何在昏迷的六年中跟他们扯上关系的。

他也依然想不通那股“思念”的感觉是怎么回事。（这偶尔还会发生，微弱，遥远而且短暂。）

每天晚上，这些谜题就在他脑子里打转，一想就是好几个小时，而安眠药丝毫没有效果。

于是，每天晚上，毫无例外地，Cas最后都会爬起来，摸黑走到壁橱那里，把Dean的外套从它跟那件亚麻色风衣公用的衣服挂上拿下来，回到床上，他抱着外套蜷缩成一团，把鼻子埋在衣服里面，想象Dean就躺在他身边，伸出手抱住他……一边说，“你叫Cas啊。”

一边吻Cas的脸颊。

只有在那时Cas才会终于入睡。

每天早上他起来的时候，他总是很小心地立刻就把外套收起来，藏在风衣下面。

那外套似乎不会让Claire高兴，于是他总是把他藏起来。

—— —— ——

当这套习惯进行到第二个星期时，Cas开始有点担心自己这个抱着外套入睡的瘾了。尤其是想象中躺在他身边的Dean逐渐改变了，一开始Cas只允许自己回忆那个真正发生过的接吻，他吻Dean的那一次：额头，太阳穴，脸颊……嘴唇。还有那个古怪的梦境里，Dean留在他脸上的吻。

第一个星期里他只是重返回这些记忆里，一遍又一遍地让它们在他脑海里重复，仿佛一部短短的电影。

可是，然后Cas就开始想象了其他的事。

我想要更多，一天晚上Cas想，我想要更多的吻。

他躺在那里，他想象了更多。

他想象了更多的吻，他想象了更多的抚摸，他想象着Dean的手从上到下地抚摸着Cas的后背，他想象Dean更用力地把他的腿按进他的胯部。

他想象Dean回吻他，他想象那会是什么感觉，假如Dean用手捧起他的脸，假如Dean开始紧贴着他移动……

这些想象变得越来越详细，越来越复杂。

很快，他不得不把过激的想象留在洗澡时做，那样清理起来会更容易。

很快，他几乎每晚睡觉前都要在半夜里洗澡。至少那外套还是干净的，他每晚都会苦笑地想着爬上床。

然而，虽然洗澡能带来片刻的欢愉，但它仍不能减轻那股越来越浓厚的伤感、彷徨与失落。它们总是在夜深人静的时候，或是即将黎明之前悄悄到来，即使有那件外套也无济于事。Cas很快就发现他需要把外套的空袖子摆好，让它们垂在自己的肩头（好像是有人在拥抱着他），虽然这样的效果并不很大。因为那个空洞的饥渴感已经日益增加，梦魇也越见频繁，关于Amelia和Claire小时候的记忆已经越来越模糊，他似乎越来越脱离了现实。一些晚上，他唯一感觉真实而自然的事就是Dean的照片，还有在汽车旅馆里接吻的记忆。

而且，无论Cas多么小心地安置外套的空袖子，好让它们在寒夜里包围自己，这都不会让他真正感到温暖，它根本就不像是一个真正的拥抱。

—— —— ——

三月初的一个星期三，Cas跟Claire从超市买菜回来。Cas满手都拎着购物袋，于是Claire开门。那是中午过后不久——学校星期三提前放学——Cas没觉得让Claire开门会有什么危险。可事实证明那天邮差来的比平时早了，当Cas看到Claire在门口那堆邮件前面弯下腰时，他的心落了下去。一只艳粉色的信封引起了她的注意，Dean显然是从过期的减价圣诞卡转移到了过期的减价情人节卡。

“这是什么？”Claire笑着问。她拿着粉红信封站起来，“有人给你送迟到的情人节卡吗？”

“哦，这……没什么大不了的……”Cas说着把购物袋放下，伸手想去接过那只粉红信封，但她已经把它翻过来，读了上面的地址。她的脸色僵硬了，她抬眼望着他。

Cas把卡片从她手上拿走，上面的字迹跟以前一样，但现在收信人已经不再是Jimmy Novak了，这一回，上面的地址是：

蒙大拿州米苏拉市  
西南34道街8514号  
Novak家 转Cas  
邮编 59801

Cas相当意外。Dean改了收信人名字，为什么？

过了一会儿Cas转回去看Claire，她仍在紧盯着他。

“这名字是……”Cas开始说，他要如何解释？这名字是我那想象出来的朋友Dean在我梦里叫我的——这恐怕不见得解释得通吧？他尝试着：“这似乎是……我的外号，我想。好像是那个乔治·贝利用的。还有，我觉得他的名字其实是Dean，不是Dan。嗯……Claire，我觉得我以前可能认识他，我觉得他可能来医院——”

“他跟你说这是你名字？”Claire尖利地说，“他跟你谈话了？他给你打电话了？”

“没有。”Cas说，“没有，事实上，我自从他离开之后就没再跟他谈过话。”忽然间，他为这整件事都感到十分恼火。“我不知道要怎么找他，”Cas说，低头看着自己把信封在手里翻来覆去地摆弄。“我甚至不知道他姓什么，他从来没给过我电话号码。我希望他能给我，我真地希望他能给我。我真的——我希望我能用什么办法找到他。”

“等等，你说什么？”Claire看起来疑惑不解，“那这卡片是怎么回事？你都没跟他谈过话？”

“这是他自己主动寄过来的。你看，这上面从来都没有回信地址的？”Cas再次给她看信封，“只有邮戳而已，而它们每次都从不同的州寄过来——你看，这封是从亚利桑那州来。”Claire凑过来研究了邮戳，皱着眉头。

“他信里都说什么？”Claire说着再次抬起头来。

“这里从来都没有信。”Cas说，“连张字条都没有。你看——”他撕开信封的一侧，拿出了纸巾包着的小包。他把它递给Claire，她小心地打开了小包。

里面是几张二十元的钞票和一两张一元票。

“他给你寄钱来？”她说着，目光回到Cas身上，扬起眉毛。

“我也不知道为什么。”Cas说，“数目也总是不一样。通常这些钱都带着烟和酒的气味。”

“赌台球赢的钱吧，”Claire说，翻着二十元的票子，“我敢打赌是这样的，或是飞镖，扑克牌那类的。然后……他就一直寄这个给你？多久一次？”

“差不多每星期都有吧。”Cas说，“不很有规律。”

“每星期都有？”她说着尖利地抬眼望着他，她数了二十元的票子，这回要慢得多，“这里……天呀，爸，这里有一百多块钱呢！”她望着他，变了脸色，“你把这么多钱都放哪里了？你从来没提过这事……你，呃，是不是打算，呃……”她停顿了一下，“……想偷偷溜掉什么的？”

这似乎是个笑话，因为她加上了一个紧张的小小笑声，但她的表情十分紧张。

“我通常不会溜着去任何地方的呀。”Cas说，很奇怪她的用词。

“我说真的，我是说，你是不是……想离家出走……什么的啊？”她说，这回声音相当细微。

“什么？不，我不打算……溜走或是离家。我是不会离开的。”

“那么……你拿那么多钱干什么？”她说着，似乎略微有点放心了。“我是说，当然了，这是你的钱……”她把钱交给他（略微有点不情愿），他接了过去。“可是，为什么藏着掖着的啊？”

Cas叹息一声，“我打算在你过生日时给你的惊喜的。”Claire莫名其妙地望着他，他解释说：“你的冰淇淋和电影票都是从这笔钱里出的，我把其他的都存进一个储蓄存款账户里，我把加班费也都放那里面了。现在里面已经有快一千块钱了。”他明白，在他说出这数字的同时他也明白，想靠这笔钱上大学根本就是杯水车薪。他从仓库的同事那里得知，想存钱上大学不是一个月两个月就能攒下来的，那需要几十年的艰苦奋斗。所以Cas又接下去说，“我知道这钱不够什么的，可——”他耸耸肩膀，忽然觉得有点不好意思，“至少这也是个东西吧。我是想着它也许能帮得上你。”

Claire慢慢地说：“储蓄存款账户是为了……”

“上大学的钱。”Cas说，“银行的人是这么建议的，据说是在你提款之前它只能积攒一点点利息，不过我想，就是几块钱也比没有强啊。”

她抬头看了他很长时间。

最后她说：“你说真的吗？你一直把Dean的钱放在那里吗？”

“是的。”

她似乎需要花一点时间才能想明白，她眨了一会眼睛，目光转向别处看了一会。最后她说：“Dean对这没意见吗？”

“我不知道他是不是有意见。”Cas说着把钱塞回到粉红信封里去，“我不知道他为什么寄钱来，所以我假设我可以随意支配这笔钱，而这是我选择的支配方式。”

这变成了那种Claire破天荒主动拥抱他的意外情形，她突如其来地拥抱了他，紧紧而且很久。每当这样的事发生时Cas总是相当惊讶，以前就是让她不哆嗦着躲开他的拥抱都是很少见的。

—— —— ——

他已经很少再允许自己看那张鱼和野生动物的工作证了，因为它会引发那样浓烈的渴望，会弄得他辗转反侧，无法入睡。

但一天晚上，当他再次无可避免地在凌晨一点去壁橱拿出那件外套的时候，Cas再也忍不住了。他再次爬起来走到壁橱那里，把那张工作证从风衣口袋里摸了出来。他拿着他回到床上，在微弱的手机光下，再次允许自己反复地研究Dean那张模糊的相片。

跟上次一样，他最后盯了照片盯得太久，直到睡意渐渐涌上来，他没来得及把它放回到壁橱里去。于是，跟上次一样，他只是把照片塞到那只小枕头下面。他就那样让照片安然放在枕头下面，一边想着，我希望能再找到他，一边睡着了。

而再一次，他一入睡，就立刻走进了一个梦境。

—— —— ——

Cas站在一家乡村酒吧里。

四周的一切都模糊而不清晰，有一种烟雾缭绕的感觉，仿佛整个酒吧里弥漫着一层黑色的雾气。透过雾气能隐约看到墙壁上的霓虹灯，还有遥远，含混的乡村音乐咚咚地在屋里回荡。周围有几十个聊天、喝酒、四下走动的顾客，一些人在酒吧中间的舞池里转来转去地跳舞，据Cas的推测可能是拍圆舞。只不过所有人似乎都在焦距之外，有一点模糊。

然后Dean走了过来，样子清晰明朗得仿佛是被激光画出来的一样。他似乎是这里唯一清楚的人，跟他浓烈、立体的样子相比，酒吧里的其他人都仿佛是被模糊笔迹草草画出的、样子平板的纸玩偶。他整个人几乎都在发着光，仿佛有一道聚光灯跟随他在屋里走来走去。Cas只是望着他穿过屋子也看得目瞪口呆。

几个模糊的女性纸人想邀请聚光灯下的Dean跳舞。“不啦。”Dean对那些模糊的女人说，“我得工作呢。”

Dean穿过酒吧后面的屋子，那里有几个模糊的人在玩台球，他跟他们擦肩而过。Cas跟上他，他看到Dean（仍在那个撼人的光柱之下）往游戏机里塞了几个硬币。很快Dean就全神贯注地玩起游戏来。

Cas一寸一寸地接近他，直到他站在Dean身后，从他肩膀上方看那个游戏机的屏幕。这是一个射击游戏，Dean用一只小小的塑料枪朝屏幕发射一道细小的光，所以屏幕能知道枪是瞄准哪里。屏幕显示了第一人称的枪的形象，旁边画着一个高个子的卡通人物，上面用大写字母标着“SAM"，各种各样相当逼真的动画敌人在屏幕上跳来跳去，朝Dean进攻，有吸血鬼，狼人，魔鬼，鬼魂，还有其他各种野兽，或是从角落里，或是树后面冒出来。

Dean一个接一个地打着敌人，他把塑料手枪运用得十分精湛。他每开一枪，几乎都会打中，他的得分很快就几百分几百分地增加着。

Cas稍稍朝旁边走了一步，好能看清Dean的脸。Dean聚精会神地皱着眉紧盯着屏幕，两脚分得相当开，站得稳稳当当地，双手紧握着那只塑料手枪。他眯着一只眼睛瞄准，毫不在意之间就已经精准地一个接一个地射倒敌人。

偶尔会有恶魔朝那个标着“SAM”的人进攻，Dean在这时总会抽搐一下嘴角，但每一次他都会立刻打死恶魔。

他每打死一个攻击“SAM”的敌人就会得附加分。

Cas很快就意识到Dean很擅长玩这个游戏——他的分数很快就爬升到几千分，屏幕上也不断冒出“最高分！”，“你救了整个世界！”这类的词句，同时还会播放录好的欢呼声音。有好几次他被敌人击中了，但每一次屏幕上都显示出“你还有一条命”，同时再次播放那个短短的欢呼声音，一边还有动画的五彩纸屑在屏幕上缤纷撒下。Dean只是一直不停地打枪，脸上阴沉的表情毫无变化。

然后Cas看到Dean咬住了嘴唇，Cas看向屏幕，发现天使开始出现在游戏里了。他们从一个地方穿越到另一个地方，亮丽壮观的翅膀在身后伸展着。Dean仍毫不在乎地一个接一个地打倒他们。一个标着“LUCIFER”的天使冒出来，Dean打倒它，立刻，一阵人群的欢呼声和铜管乐队的音乐响起来，一大团五彩纸屑在屏幕上爆裂，覆盖了整个屏幕，他的得分一下就增加了一万分。Dean喃喃地说：“我现在能休息一会儿了吧？”另一串文字冒了出来：“不，你不能休息。”屏幕重刷，显示着一个吸血鬼正跳出来进攻那个屏幕上的“SAM”。

Dean的嘴角抽搐一下，他打倒了吸血鬼，然后继续回去工作。

很快Cas就意识到无论Dean玩得多好，总是有更多的敌人会冒出来。

然后Dean就猛吸了一口气，愣在那里。Cas把目光转回屏幕，惊讶地看到了他自己的脸。

屏幕上是一个天使，有着Cas的脸，黑色的翅膀在身后张开。

“要命。”Dean嘶声骂了一句，“你别挡道。”他想避开屏幕上的Cas发枪，打他身后的那些天使和吸血鬼，可屏幕上的Cas朝他越走越近，在屏幕上占的面积越来越大。

“Cas。”Dean喃喃地说：“别走得这么近——别接近我——我停不住——”

接下来屏幕上的Cas凑得更近了，他的脸几乎占满了整个屏幕。Dean似乎停不下发枪的手，虽然他惊呼一声：“不！”，但Dean那只小塑料手枪还是打中了屏幕上的Cas胸膛正中。

屏幕上的Cas无声地倒在地上，灰黑色的翅膀影子在他身下伸展。游戏冒出了一声同情的“唉呀”，Dean的得分也一下跌到了0。屏幕上的“SAM”在整晚上第一次，从屏幕的一边跑出来，跪在Cas身边，“SAM”的脸上流出动画出来的眼泪。

“不，”Dean无声地说，塑料手枪从手里掉了下来，咔嗒一声落在了地板上。“不，我不是故意的——我不是故意的——Cas？Cas！！！”他伸出双手去抹屏幕，但屏幕闪了闪就熄灭了。

“Cas？！！”Dean大喊着，摇撼着整台游戏机，“不要，不——求求你，不要——Cas！！！”

“也许你可以拔下插线再插上，就能重新开始呢？”Cas从他身后很近的地方建议说。

Dean转过身瞪着他，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“我敢打赌你能再得最高分的。”Cas说，“你打得很好呢。你只要在我接近的时候别开枪就好了。”

Dean朝他跨了一大步，双臂紧紧地抱住了Cas的肩膀，把下巴靠在Cas后肩上。如此突如其来地缩进他们的距离，实在很让人意外。Dean转过头，把脸埋在Cas的肩膀上，他长长地吸进不平稳的呼吸，紧紧抱着Cas，抱了惊人地长的时间。Cas说：“Dean, 我很好。我很好。别担心。那只是游戏的一部分而已。”

“你不能再继续出现在游戏里。”Dean冲着Cas的肩膀嘟囔地说，“太危险了。我总会杀死你，或是你总会杀死你自己，或是别的东西总会杀死你。你总是会死。事情总是弄成一团糟。”

“那不是你的错。”Cas说，被他有力的环抱压得有点喘不过气来。

Dean放松了手臂，好让自己能看着他，但他两手仍放在Cas的肩头。“你知道吗，我甚至分不清你到底是Jimmy还是你，”Dean说，“我甚至分不清呢，要命，我希望是你，我太希望了。Sam认为我是疯了，因为，他总是说，你说话不像你自己，你的声音是Jimmy的，还有Claire也说那不是你。可是，他妈的，你吻我的时候……”他攥住了Cas的肩膀，“这只能是你，或者至少，有一部分是你。”然后他很长时间都不开口，只是看着Cas。

然后他终于放开了Cas，缓缓把两手垂在身边，补充说：“我也希望我能忍得住啊，伙计。我也希望我知道该怎么做。”

“你不用——”Cas开始说，现在已经彻底地不知所措了，“我很好的。你寄来的钱很有用，可我不明白你为什么——”

“哦，是啊，我差点儿忘了，我这儿还有一些——”Dean说着，开始在口袋里摸索，他每只手都抓出了一大把一元的票子。“给你，”他说着把钱塞给Cas。梦里的一元票子太多了，Cas根本拿不住所有的。大多数钱都掉在了地板上。

“我想帮忙。”Dean说，声音紧张，“我总得帮小小一点啊。不管你整个儿都是你，还是一部分是你，还是根本没有一点儿是你……你在照顾她，我能看出来。你当时哆嗦得列害，你的衣服根本不够暖和。Sam查看了她的学校信息，她是领取免费午餐的，所以我知道你赚得不多。他妈的，这些都给你——”Dean把口袋都掏空了，把又一把一元的票子塞给Cas，然后他四下看看。忽然之间，旁边的台球桌子上撒满了一元的票子，Dean几步跑过去，把几个面目模糊的玩台球的人推开，那些人只不关痛痒地说了句“喂……”然后就飘开了，蒸发在了四周的雾气之中。Dean开始揽起桌上所有的钱，“要是能帮得上忙，”他说着跑回到Cas那里，把更多的皱皱巴巴的钞票一把一把地塞近Cas手里，“给你，给你，你拿着。”他又抓起一把一元票，“还有这个，给你，这个也拿上。”

“Dean，等等。住手。”Cas说，他得抓住Dean的肩膀才能不让他到处跑去收集一元的票子。

“这是我唯一能帮上你的，”Dean说，他的声音变得嘶哑，“这是我唯一能做的事。你得远远离开这场游戏。”

“要是我宁可——”

“每一次你回到游戏里，”Dean打断他，“你都会受伤。”

“可要是我愿意做——”

“你需要安全。”

“要是我——”

“不管你是Jimmy还是Cas还是随便是谁，你得保证安全才行。这是最重要的事。”

“你没有听我说话，”Cas质问说，开始有点生气了，“要是我宁可跟你在一起呢？要是这才是最重要的事呢？”

Dean看着他。

“哦，”Dean说，“这是‘那种’梦吗？我能去那里吗？”

突然间Dean猛地凑到Cas脸前，吻着他的嘴唇，把他朝后推得靠在台球桌上。“我一直想做这个，”Dean说，一边坚持地把Cas朝后推向桌子。Cas没有抗拒（或是应该说，他意识到自己更希望这事情发生），几分钟后他已经躺在了台球桌上，台球从他身边滚着散开，而让人不可想象的是，Dean正爬到他的身上。

毛茸茸的绿色台球桌面在他们周围伸展开来，如同一大片绿色草地一般宽广，整个酒吧似乎都完全地消失了。台球现在已经变成了小小的石头，青草在他们四周长起来，而他们正躺在一片起伏连绵的草地上，雾气在他们周围弥漫，不远处有海浪冲击的声音传来，那只吊在台球桌上的昏暗小灯也变成了月亮。Dean现在整个人都爬在了他身上，如饥似渴地吻着Cas，舌尖在Cas的嘴里探索。Cas惊讶得有好一阵连呼吸都停止了。Dean停止了接吻，好花几分钟把他的风衣推到两边，解开西服外套的扣子，然后他开始朝上拉扯Cas的衬衫。Cas也紧抓住他，被排山倒海而来的感受征服得几乎无法呼吸。

“这可真是一瓶威士忌造就的绝世好梦，”Dean嘟囔着说，“今晚我喝光了一整瓶，看来靠喝酒来忘记你还真是有好结果呢——我有时候还真会弄出几个好梦。等等……”他停顿了一下，两手在Cas的衬衫上停住了，“这不会是那种怪梦吧？梦中穿越之类的？”

“我不知道。”Cas说，他根本不知道“梦中穿越”是什么。“这很重要吗？”他借着Dean这一短暂的停顿，把Dean的T恤衫拉起来，开始用一只手抚摸Dean的后背，另一只手紧抓着Dean的头发，把Dean的头朝后拉过去，再次吻他。

“上次的梦也让我想不通，可我那根本不可能。”Dean在接吻中间说，“因为你以前从不会这样。而且，哪怕米苏拉的那个人真的是你——”他又吻了Cas一下，“你显然也没有——”又一个吻，“任何能力了。”又一个吻。“这就是说，没有梦中穿越。所以……”又一个吻，“这不可能是真的。这只是一个梦而已。”然后他解开了Cas的腰带（他接着说，“可这真是个好梦啊”），把Cas的衬衫推到更上面去。Dean换了个姿势，他从Cas身上爬下来一半，好让他的一只手能抚摸Cas的胸膛。他这样做的时候，一边用右手的胳膊肘支撑起身体，低头贴近Cas的脸，十分轻柔地吻着Cas的嘴唇，右手抚摸着Cas的头发。

Cas有很多想要说的话（“你姓什么”和“什么是梦中穿越”和“为什么游戏里的我有翅膀”和“我们是什么时候认识的”和太多太多其他的），所有这些问题都一起涌进来，但接吻是一个如此让人全神贯注的事情，Cas发现他根本无法打断它而开口说话。他的一只手仍揉弄着Dean的头发，他意外地意识到自己的另一只手居然摸索下去，不知为什么握住了Dean的屁股。Cas抓紧了手，Dean喃喃地说：“上帝啊，多少年都没这么好的威士忌梦啦。”

Dean开始把左手在Cas的胸口慢慢朝上滑动，Cas呻吟一声，然后，当Dean的手改变方向朝下移动的时候又呻吟了一声。

Dean在一段没完没了的接吻中间说起话来：“Cas，Cas，早就该做的，早就该跟你做的。早就该做这个，为什么没做呢，为什么没做……”Dean的手精致地缓慢地蜿蜒滑过Cas的肚子，然后径直滑进Cas的裤子，他一边嘟囔着：“我们为什么没有，我们为什么从没有……”而现在Dean已经伸进了Cas的内裤里，已经抓住了Cas的家伙。镇静而坚定地，Dean抓住了他，开始抚摸着，Cas呻吟着“是了……”

“我们为什么从没做这个啊，”Dean说，“我们从来没做过。”

“那很愚蠢。”Cas喘息着说，按进Dean的手里。那感觉实在愉快至极，“是我们太傻。”

“我想要，”Dean在无穷无尽的吻中间悄声说，他的手缩紧了，Cas的喘息更加短促而粗糙了。Dean继续着，“我想要做那个人的，那本该是我的，不是那个什么他妈的死神女的。那本该是我。我本该是你的第一个的。是我错过了机会，Cas……我失去了机会……”他的手一刻不停，四周的空气变得发烧一样灼热，一股美妙绝伦的刺激感觉铺天盖地地侵袭了Cas的皮肤，雾气在他们四周盘旋。他能注意的唯一事物就是Dean，Dean的声音，Dean的吻，Dean压在Cas身上一半的体重，Dean身上迷人的汗味，Dean低沉的声音和他被Cas抓在手里的柔软头发，而其中最多的是Dean的手，是如此恰到好处地摆弄Cas的家伙。超乎想像地大胆，超乎想像地反抗禁忌：它就放在Cas的家伙上面，抚摸着他，越来越快，越来越快。

“这好吗？”Dean悄声问。

“好……极了，”Cas哼了一声，很快他就被挑逗得无可遁形，他挺起身子顶进Dean的手里，一下一下短促地推动着。周围的热气变得更加难以想象地炽热，Cas觉得他被完全地被热气笼罩了，他不顾一切地紧抓住Dean。

“啊，是啊，天使，”Dean喃喃地说着，手的速度更快了，“是啊，就这样。是啊……是啊……”

热气越升越高，在他身体里爆裂，Cas在那一刻倾泻了，而且泻得一塌糊涂，直喷进Dean的手底下。他的身体随之颤抖，紧挨着Dean身体抽搐，而Dean仍然不停地抚摸着Cas的家伙。Dean的手又快又稳，无可比拟地美妙，始终跟随着他一直到结束。

“是的，是的，就这样。就这样，”Dean悄声说着，Cas的身体终于渐渐停止抽搐。在Cas有机会喘口气的时候，Dean用草叶擦了擦手，然后用胳膊环抱住Cas的腰，在这个时间里，他的另一只手始终没有停止抚摸Cas的头发，他不断地吻着他，吻了又吻，只是现在变得异样地温柔。他一个个细致、轻柔的吻，落在Cas的鼻子上，额头上，脸颊上。在吻他的中间Dean开始悄声说着：“本该是这样的，从一开始就应该是这样的，那晚一开始就是的，本该是这样的，本该就是这样的。”

Cas完全不记得Dean在说的事，但渐渐地他意识到Dean开始流泪。

“本该是这样的，”Dean，仍然在一次又一次地吻他，声音里的悲伤清晰无疑。“不该是梦里才有的，本该就是这样的……本该就是这样的……”

Cas终于吸进了足够的气说，“Dean，事情就是这样的。”

Dean停止了吻，朝后推了几寸远，看着他。风声停止了，他们头顶上的梦中云彩四散分开，梦中的月光倾泻而下，Cas看到Dean在仔细地打量着他。

“Cas？”Dean说，就跟他在第一次梦境里时一样。他的目光里有着不相信。

“是我啊。”Cas说，抓着Dean头发的手更紧了，他吻了Dean的嘴。

Dean震惊地僵在那里。这个梦在接吻的当中结束了。


	7. 第七章 牺牲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：本章里提到了两部电影，假如你不想知道这两部电影的剧透，可以在看到片名之后跳过那一小节。  
> 译注：终于到了这一章，我第一次读这个故事之后，印象最深的一幕就在这一章里，希望能不会让看官失望。这个也比较晚，下面的应该可能会更晚，最近翻译了几部老电影，比较费时间。不过其中一部里面的男主角很让我想到Castiel，等以后有空了截些图再单写一帖。

第七章 牺牲

Cas惊醒过来。

他躺在黑暗中，仰头望着天花板，思索着刚才发生的事。

那有没有可能是……真的？他想。

这样的事真有可能发生吗？

然后，仿佛就在等这个机会似的，那股思念的感觉也猛地升腾起来。

它十分清晰，可有一种难以形容的遥远感觉，倒更像是在远处回响的音乐声，Cas想。远处的音乐声，在一条长长的峡谷中间回响。他明白，虽然说不清他是如何明白的，声音的源头十分遥远——可能有几千里地。

然而，虽然是如此遥远，它比之前那些次数的要绵长得多。它没有像最近一段时间以来他所经历的那些一样，一出现就被熄灭了，而是一直延续下去，一直维持了好几分钟。

Cas闭上眼睛，一动不动地躺着，几乎连呼吸都停止了。他希望能弄清这感觉的来向。

可惜它实在太遥远了。慢慢地，渴望的感觉变得暗淡了。它没有彻底停止，但它暗淡了，变成了隐藏在背景里的一个微弱的牵引感觉。最后，十分不情愿地，Cas睁开眼睛，意识到他也许不可能找到它的来处了。

直到他终于叹息一声，换了个姿势，因而移动了一下双腿，他才意识到睡裤的裤裆里有一块明显的湿迹。哦，差点忘了，他想。简单地检查一下之后，他果然是需要换条干净睡裤。幸运的是那件外套还是干净的（它被他的头压在了枕头上，所以没被波及）。不过，他的床单也需要换洗。

唉，假如有哪个梦是值得如此繁琐的清洗的话，刚才那个无疑就是一个，Cas想道，一边自嘲地笑着爬下床。

我只希望能回报他的好意。要是他能再跟Dean多几分钟……

太多的可能性涌进他脑子里来，让他很难挑出其中的一个。

那股思念的感觉现在已经微弱得几乎觉察不到了。Cas仍被那感觉迷惑着，但他终于振作了一点，爬起来干活：他换下床单，抓起替换的睡衣裤，蹑手蹑脚地走到厕所里。在那里，他锁上门，用一条湿毛巾仔仔细细地把身体擦干净。虽然他从来不会为正常的人体功能感到羞愧，不过保持干净总是好事。这不过是容器的正常反应而已，他想着，一边洗净的毛巾，换上干净睡裤。容器是需要经常维护的，而替容器的主人保持干净，似乎也是对他的尊重——

身体，他提醒自己，手在睡衣扣子上慢了下来。

“身体，”这才是他应该用的词，不是“容器”。

“容器？”这词是哪里来的？那些关于“容器维护”的念头是怎么冒出来的？

有好一会儿，他的思想里的某处似乎藏着一整套完全不同的理念。他几乎能感到它们的存在，不同的、对身体的理解，不同的、对任何事的看法，那是一整套百科全书一样的思想和信息，一整套词语，甚至……那几乎仿佛是他的大脑里埋藏着一整套完全不同的语言。它们全被锁在合着的书里，放在一只黑暗的书架里，等待被人使用。

他一动不动地站着，开始望着镜子，突然之间，他有种强烈的感觉，仿佛镜子里的脸不是他真正的脸。

那个感觉最后慢慢消失了，Cas终于扣好了睡衣扣子，感觉有一点不安。他小心地避开了镜子。

他回到房间之后，在床边坐了一会，虽然他知道自己应该试着再睡一会儿。

可是……那个梦！

它不可能是真的吧？

他忍不住拎起Dean的外套，把它放在自己膝头。然后他的眼睛落在的枕头上，他想起了另一件事：

那张工作证。

工作证在枕头底下，那美妙的（精彩绝伦的！）梦发生的时候正好是Cas拿着工作证和外套入睡的时候。事实上，上一次的梦也跟这两样东西有关！工作证和外套，它们会不会……有什么……魔法？非现实的东西？

超自然的东西？

Cas拿起Claire手缝的那只小枕头，它的下面果然就躺着那张工作证。现在，在他把屋里的灯打开之后，那上面的Dean的脸清晰可见。然后，正当他一手握着枕头，外套放在膝头，望着那张工作证时，他听到了一个声音。

一开始那听起来只好像血液通过耳骨，可是然后它就清楚起来。那确实是说话的声音，但只是断断续续的句子：

“……我吗？Cas，你能听到我吗？你在吗？要是你能……”

Dean的声音。

Cas丢下枕头，一把抓起工作证。

可那声音也停止了，它再次消失在模糊的噪音之中，然后一切归于寂静。

Cas没法坐得住，他从床上站起来，手里仍充满希望地抱着外套和工作证，走进了黑暗的起居间里。那里有一面很大的窗子能看到外面的街道，他在窗前站了很久，凝视着外面的世界。那盏孤独的路灯，落了叶子的大树，还有明亮的冬日群星。

他望着南方的天际，那声音是来自……南方的，也许？还是东方的？

Cas在窗口等待了很久，他甚至到门外站了几分钟，在冰冷的三月的夜晚里，门廊底下哆嗦着，期待着他也许能收到什么信号——任何信号。也许他要是站在外面，在辽阔的穹苍之下，没有四周的墙壁会更有效？他试着闭起眼睛，想着Dean，希望能把自己的思想传送回去。

什么事也没发生。

等他哆嗦得太厉害之后，他又回到屋里，试着看那张工作证。他坐在沙发上，借着月光凝视着照片，他试着把工作证按在胸前，蜷缩着躺在沙发上，他试着把工作证塞在沙发的抱枕下面，一边紧抱着外套，希望能再次布置成卧室里的环境。

可惜那个神奇的梦境始终没有回来。

—— —— ——

当Cas躺在那里时，一个新的念头冒进了他的脑子。

他想，我是不是应该为这感到羞愧呢？

他是指刚才在梦里发生的事。

因为他明白，在某个地方，罗列着一系列人不该做的事情。那是不应该被打破的禁令。而在那个梦里，他打破了其中的一条，或是两条。

或是好几条，事实上。

他搜索了他的良心，可是（让他颇有些意外地）他没觉得有愧疚。

半分愧疚也没有。

与一个自愿的朋友一起享受生理上的欢愉怎么会是愧疚呢？（而Dean是朋友，一个很好的朋友。这一点，Cas深信不疑。）

在这短暂而孤独的人生里，一闪而过地短暂，充满了痛苦与无助的人生里，一点点共同体会的亲热能造成什么损害吗？

或是更多，他斗起胆子让自己往下想，不仅仅是生理上的欢愉，不仅仅是“亲热”，还有事后的那么多温柔的吻……

那一系列不该做的事情（他只能微弱地记起来的）肯定是错的。也许它从一开始就是错的。那是一个被遗忘的古代文物，是一群法力强大的生物制定的禁令，而这些生物——Cas出于某种原因地知道——从来就不曾关心过人类的死活。

梦里发生的事，不管它是如何发生的，都不是错误的。它是正确的。

它是十分，十分，正确的。

—— —— ——

淡淡的晨曦唤醒了他。Cas眨着眼睛，意识到自己就那样枕着工作证蜷缩在沙发上睡了一觉。事实上，工作证紧贴在他脸上，在上面留下了一个痕迹。外套仍被他那在手里。可惜，这都没有用，那个神奇的梦境并没有出现，那个声音也没再来，那股渴望的感觉现在已经变成了一道细微的，几乎毫无痕迹的细线了。

无论究竟是什么样的魔法送来的那个奇妙的梦，只用工作证和外套是不足以让它再次发生的。

—— —— ——

Cas一整天都神魂颠倒，他不愿让Claire看出来，可她当然看出来了。在去学校的路上，她问他是不是一切都好。后来，当Cas在一整天漫长而疲惫的仓库工作之后接她回家时，她又问他是不是还好。那天晚上，她做完功课从屋里走出来，看到Cas站在大窗户前呆望着夕阳落山的时候，她似乎有点担心了。

“爸？”她说，“发生了什么事？”她朝厨房看了看，“你连饭都没开始做啊？”

“对不起，Claire。”Cas说，回到现实里来，他转身看着她，“我打算做的，结果忘了。我真的很抱歉。我现在就开始做。”

“你真的没事吗，爸爸？”

“我很好。”Cas说着走向厨房。在经过她的时候拍了拍她的肩膀，“你功课怎么样了？”

“还好。”她说着看着他走过。“爸，你看起来有点儿……”她犹豫一下，“心不在焉。”

“我很好。”他再次说。

可她似乎不太相信。

Cas最后到底给她的餐桌摆上了饭菜。他不得不启用罐头食品（因为他直到很晚才想起来做饭的事），做了一道去年秋天Claire教给他的一道混合菜：起司烤面包和番茄汤。虽然简单，但这两道菜其实相当美味，Claire一直赞不绝口。

然而Cas还是没什么胃口。他吃了几口起司烤面包，接下来的晚饭时间里，他都一直在用勺子搅动着汤，望着汤的表面泛起一片片涟漪。Claire给他讲着学校里的事——他估计是为了想逗他高兴——他会心不在焉地时时点头，但Cas脑子里想的只是：Dean看起来很伤心。

“……那你想让我给你弄一张吗？”Claire正在说。她停下来，空气里的寂静打断了Cas的冥想。

Cas眨眨眼，抬头看她，“你说什么？”

她的肩膀塌下一点，“你根本没在听啊，是不是。”

“对不起，Claire，”他说，伸过手去拍拍他的手。最重要的事是要让Claire快乐，他提醒自己，在大脑里如同经文一样背诵了一遍。最近一段时间以来，他必须刻意地提醒自己记起这回事。“我今晚有点无法集中精神。你刚才说什么了？”

她短短地叹了口气，一边用一根手指把头发塞进耳朵后面，一边说，“我说，排练进行得很顺利，就是剧本练习。我说，你想让我给你弄一张票吗？我是说，看我演出的票。”她停顿一下，又有些不安地补充说：“其他小孩……”她揉揉鼻子，“其他小孩的家长都会来看，导演问我你是不是想要张票。不过这没什么大不了的。我只是因为他要我问你才问你的。没关系啦。”

“哦，”Cas说着坐直了一些。这是不是也是那些家长需要给孩子做的事情之一？去看他们的剧本练习的成果？去看他们背诵长串句子的能力？

“演出在两个星期以后。”Claire说，“星期五，星期六各一场。不过真没什么大不了的呀。我只想着跟你说一声。”她的头低下去了，开始把注意力转回到汤上去。但Cas从Claire避开跟他视线接触就能看出来，这件事对她很重要。

“我当然想要张票。”Cas说，“我很想去看呢。”

她冲着汤耸耸肩膀，“这真没什么大不了的，没关系的。”

“我想去。”Cas说。

“你不必来看的。估计也不是什么好剧。”

“我想去看。”

“你确定吗？”她说着飞快地抬眼看了他一下。

“很确定。请给我弄一张票。”

她再次抬眼看他，这回她的一边嘴角微微上翘，露出一丝笑意。

“我很抱歉刚才没听见你的话，”Cas解释说，“我只是有点心不在焉而已。”

“你确定你没事吗？”她问。她的目光闪动，看了看他动一口没喝的汤碗，“你几乎什么都没吃呢。一切真的都没事吗？”

“一切都很好。”Cas点着头说，“什么差错都没有。只是……只是今天有点古怪，我总是觉得……”他犹豫了，“好像我丢了什么东西，好像我找不到我忘记的什么东西。”

Claire看了他一会儿。

在那之后Claire坚持要整晚上跟他一起呆着，他帮她做了一点儿功课，再次陪她过了一遍剧本练习，然后他们一起坐下来看电视。

或是应该说，他们打开了电视。两个人都没有真正看进去，Cas的大部分时间里都在看向窗外，而他也不时地注意到，Claire的大部分时间都用来看Cas。

—— —— ——

等Claire终于要回卧室睡觉的时候，Cas自己也站起来，“Claire，”他叫，她几乎要走进自己房间里去了，她停下来，站在门口回头看着他走到她跟前。

“我一直在考虑，”Cas说着，在离她几尺远的地方停住了。

“考虑什么？”

“考虑那个天使。”

Claire望着他。

“什么……天使？”她缓缓地问。

“那个不肯回答你的天使。”Cas说，“我不知道我为什么会想这件事，但今晚这事一直在我脑子里打转。我看是因为我在想，有些事情真是很让人难受……”他停顿一下，吸了口气，“想跟某个人联系却得不到回音，没有联络的方法，是让人难受的一件事。我在想，你后来原谅了他吗？那个天使？还是你……”他有点胆怯，“你不恨他的吧？”这个念头，不知出于什么原因，让他觉得心里一阵绞痛。

Claire盯着他盯了很长一段时间。

“我不恨他。”她说，“不再恨他了。”

Cas感觉稍稍放下心来，“好吧，”他说，“我只是在想这件事罢了。宝贝，晚安。”他转身想离开，但是立刻就意识到她没进屋去，她仍盯着他看。

她说：“不过我还是希望知道他为什么不回答我。”

“嗯……”Cas说，“有时候保持联络是件很困难的事。”

“你是说……也许他的手机没电了？”Claire说，脸上带着一丝几乎是温柔的笑意。

Cas考虑了一下这个可能，他的目光飘上天花板，想着为什么一个天使会拒绝听一个心碎的小女孩的祈祷。“手机恐怕解释不通，”Cas说，“谁知道呢，也许他很忙。”

Claire笑出声来。“可不是啊，”她说，“很忙呀。他忙什么？”

“哦，我不知道，可能是任何事。”Cas说，仍凝视着天花板思考着，这是个有意思的问题。这是个十分有意思的问题。突然之间，它占据了Cas的整个脑子。虽然Cas的大脑现在有一种古怪的滑动感觉，仿佛他正站在一块浮冰上，无法站稳脚跟。他说：“也许他……做不到？”

Claire缓缓地点头，然后开始转身，一边说：“算了——”这时一道灵光忽然显现在Cas脑子里，他说，“也许他在忙着寻找上帝吧。”

Claire转身回来看他。

Cas继续说：“也许他在寻找上帝，好让……好让……”

他停住了，这句子仿佛就在他舌尖上，但是说不出来。

为什么一个天使会去寻找上帝？

他再次尝试，“他有可能去找上帝……因为……因为……”Cas说，一个念头突然跳出来：“……因为那个天使想说服上帝制止Lucifer毁灭整个世界。”

Claire一言不发。她的一只手臂环抱着自己，另一只抓着自己的一缕金色头发，她望着他。

另一个解释冒进了脑中，Cas继续说，“他可能打算回答的，可还没等他回答，他就因为帮助人类而被判罪，受到惩罚了。他也许在受刑的牢房里听到了你的祈祷——我是说，在天使改造处里，我想说的是天使改造处——可他没法回答因为他被镣铐锁在那里。他也许想回答的，想着说不定以后可以回答，但那之后，也许他必须得做别的事情，比如……”

另一个停顿，Cas考虑着可能性，另一个念头浮上脑海，“……比如，制止世界末日的四骑士，这只是个例子而已。那需要花点时间才能做好的，我想。”Cas越考虑这件事，他的念头就越多。他接下去说，“也许他要在天堂的内战期间领导一方面的军队，根本脱不开身，然后他也许会疯狂一阵子，犯下很多大错。也许他想代替上帝，结果却把一切都弄糟了，糟糕得他永世无法补偿。他也可能被困在炼狱里整整一年什么的，他宁可留在那里死去。”

这些念头不断地涌上来：也许那天使疯了，或是失去了他的能力，或是失去了……他的……

……他的记忆……

这念头一跳而过，立刻被另一个新的洗刷掉了：“而且他也许十分惭愧，假如他已经尽了全力可他意识到他的最大努力也是远远不够的，而他其实会让你、让所有人失望呢。他也许确实帮着拯救了全世界，但这是他第一次靠独立思想做的事情，他在其他太多的方面都做得一团糟，而他十分羞愧。”

Cas结束了他的话，仍然凝视着天花板，“还真是，有各种各样的可能性啊。”

他终于把目光放回到Claire身上。

Claire整个人都一动不动。

“可能会是这类的原因吧。”Cas说，他再次伸手拍了拍她肩膀，“你说是吗？”

“是啊……爸爸。”Claire说，声音有一点古怪，“好吧……嗯，那么……”

“那么你就别担心了。”Cas说，他走近一步，跟每晚一样在她头顶上吻了一下。Claire在他这样做的时候完全僵硬不动，等Cas后退一步的时候她仍在紧盯着他。

“你……呃，”Claire说，清清喉咙，“你要我帮你……刷……盘子吗？或是别的？”

“不用了，谢谢你。”Cas说着冲她笑了。“我做得来。今晚的汤还不错，是不是？不会很糟糕吧？”

“是啊……”她说，“啊不，我是说不。我是说是。我是说，是的，汤好极了。嗯，谢谢你，嗯，做的晚饭。”

“不客气啊，宝贝，你睡个好觉。”Cas转身去洗碗：碗和盘子，叉子勺子，做汤的锅，当然还有他用来切起司的那只长长的银切菜刀。

—— —— ——

那天深夜Cas把那张鱼和野生动物的工作证再次塞在枕头底下，手里抱着那件外套。当他关上手机的灯，让头埋进那只小枕头的时候，他想，不知道他现在在哪儿。

而这一次，他再次立刻就滑进了一个梦境。

—— —— ——

但这个梦跟以前的不一样，这一个……断断续续，摇摇晃晃，仿佛是连接的信号不稳定（假设这真的是某种“连接”）。一开始Cas只看见一些忽隐忽现的图像，并不会让人以为这是梦境。然后它逐渐清楚了：前面是一条长长的黑色马路，路灯闪烁着飞掠而过。红色的汽车尾灯在前方的黑夜里闪亮。黑色的风景从两旁掠过，汽车的收音机里播放着音乐。

我是在那辆黑色轿车里，Cas想。但这不是平时那些黑色轿车的梦，这辆车没有飞到星空里去，也没有翅膀张开。在这里，它跟普通汽车没什么两样。它在马路上，轮胎稳稳地抓着柏油路面，一切似乎都要更加……比平时的梦更加真实。

Dean在开车，他的眼睛紧盯着马路。他的弟弟——“Sam”，是这个名字吧？——靠在车门上睡觉。

Cas问：“Dean？”

汽车疯狂地旋转一下，那个弟弟惊醒了，喊了一声：“Dean，Dean！！！醒醒！”

“对不起，Sam，”Dean说着板正了车子。“对不起。”

梦境开始消失，Cas想抓住它，但那景象已经褪去了。不过，在很短一段时间里他仍能听到说话声音。Sam在说：“见鬼，你想要了咱们俩的命吗？唉呀，老兄，我就知道这事出有因，你得告诉我到底怎么回事。”

“我很好。”

“Dean，我知道是Cas。我知道你是在想他。我们可以谈谈他的——”

“我不能。”

“Dean……”Sam吸了口气，“你知道那不是你的错。那个血印——”

“Sam，我是真的不能讲那件事。”

“唉……听着，至少，你总能试着不把汽车开下大路吧？咱们得在哪儿停下。哎，那里有家汽车旅馆——”

梦消失了。

—— —— ——

是因为我许了一个愿望！Cas一醒来就想着，我想知道他在哪里！

我需要许一个愿望！

那不仅仅是工作证和外套，他还做了第三件事，那是他每次做那种奇怪的梦之前都没意识到自己在做的事。每一次，他都带着工作证，外套，而且，他在临睡着前做的最后一件事都是：他许了一个愿望。有时候他说出声来：“我希望我能找到他。”有时候他只是在脑子里想：“不知道他现在在哪里。”也许那不是一个正式的许愿，也许都不是每次用上“我希望”，但他的心里确实有个明显的愿望，而每一次，这都是他入睡前的最后一个想法。

Cas恨不能立刻就实验这个理论，但他强烈地意识到他现在不应该再联系Dean（汽车的那下旋转，假如那是真的，实在很让人担心）。不过说不定他能用其他方法尝试一下他的理论呢？

他有了个主意。

我想回忆我们的初吻，Cas想道，一边把Dean的工作证塞在那只小小的手缝枕头下面，然后再次蜷缩起身子，把鼻子埋在外套里面。我希望再回到我第一次品尝他气味的那个时刻。

他把这个念头在脑子里想了很久。这一回他似乎很难入睡。而他的头开始疼，肩膀也开始灼痛起来。可是他坚持着在脑子里想这个念头：我想回忆我们的初吻。

而等他终于睡着的时候，他立刻就跌进了一个梦里。

只不过这一次是个噩梦。

这是那个关于魔鬼的噩梦。

这是那个总是在梦里跟Cas打斗的魔鬼。在今晚之前，那个梦境一直十分模糊，他总是没法看清那个魔鬼的脸。然而这回，第一次地，这个噩梦变得清晰分明，Cas能清楚地看到那个魔鬼的脸。那个魔鬼是Dean。

—— —— ——

Dean不知为什么变成了一个魔鬼，一个真正的，两眼黑亮的魔鬼。而且，他的右手臂上有一个明艳的红色印记，Cas望着这血印的同时就明白，这也是引发一切坏事的源头。是它造成了Dean眼里的邪恶力量。它再次控制了他，Cas明白，那股邪恶的力量一直潜伏在他身体里，隐藏着。我们没能把它根除。

Dean又朝前走了一步，Cas瘸着腿朝后退了一步，看向四周。他们站在一间圆形的屋里，旁边有一张玻璃面的桌子，上面有一副巨大的地图，一间长条屋子在Dean身后延伸。Cas看到屋子尽头有一只望远镜，两侧都是书架，看来那里可能是个书房。但他没有更多时间打量四周，因为Dean已经缓缓地朝Cas走近，把他一步一步逼得后退，他的脸上毫无表情，黑色的眼睛闪闪发亮，而Dean的手里握着一把银刀，跟Cas的切菜刀一模一样。

不，等等，那就是Cas的银色切菜刀，Cas相当肯定。

这时，Cas意识到他走进了一件正发生了一半的事里，因为现在他似乎隐约地记起了这件事的起因，那个血印是如何地再次吞噬了Dean，直到某天夜里Dean意外地攻击了他。Cas放下了他那把切菜刀，因为他想着自己是在一个安全的所在，而Dean悄悄地拿起它，用他攻击毫无戒备的Cas。Dean曾经想一击致命的，Cas完全靠侥幸才正好感到他的举动，他在最后关头躲过了要害部位，而只是受了伤而已。

他们已经对打了一段时间，Dean以魔鬼的速度挥舞着手里的刀，逼得Cas一步步沿着书架中间的过道朝后退，Cas没有武器，受了伤而且能量不足，他挣扎着躲开迎面而来的道道刀锋。

打到这个时节，Dean在地图室里不断朝他逼近，Dean只有脸上有些淤青，而Cas已经很受了些伤，想站直身子已经变得艰难，他能感到身上有好几处刀伤，Cas不用低头看也知道在几处不大的伤口里，正有银色的光从伤口里渗出来。

我借来的荣光本来就已经很弱，现在就更弱了，他想着，虽然并没能记起“借来的荣光”是什么意思。而我受伤了，他的魔鬼能力十分强大。

他现在要比我强壮。

我必须一举制服他，否则他就会杀死我。他要是杀死我，而那个血印还在胳膊上的话，他会接下去毁掉Sam，然后他自己。

我必须得把那个血印消除。必须。

“怎么啦，天使？”Dean柔声说着又朝前走了一步，“你怎么有点摇摇晃晃啊，是不是失去了一点能力啊？那荣光在你身体里怎么样啦？是不是跟上次的一样，要把你活活吃掉啊？”

“这不是你，Dean。”Cas说着再次朝后退了一步，他意识到身后不远就是墙壁，Dean已经把他困住了。Cas再次说：“这不是你。这是那个血印在说话。”

一丝微笑显现在Dean的脸上：“也许我现在就剩下这个了吧。”

“不是。”Cas摇着头说，“你还在里面。我知道你在。那个血印不能定义你——我们得把它除掉。我知道有办法的——”

“你知道吗，你有没有想过也许我是在帮你的忙？”Dean说，“你那借来的荣光已经快把你弄死了，与其饱受煎熬地慢慢死去，在战斗里痛快地丢了性命要更好一点啊，不是吗？”

然后就再没有谈话，Dean猛扑上来。

Dean扑上来，Cas躲闪开。他再次扑过来，Cas再次躲开。Cas知道他现在移动的速度远比平时慢得多，当Dean的刀锋捕捉到他身体一侧时，他感到一阵白炽的疼痛。要是我反应不这么慢，我本该能躲开这一刀的，Cas想。要是我的能力不这么弱我本该能把刀锋转向他的。想预知他的动作其实很容易，刀不是他的长项。要是我没受伤——要是我的能力没被减弱——要是他没突袭我——

但Cas确实被突袭了（能躲开Dean最早那致命一击，其实已经是相当幸运的），而他确实受伤了，而且他的能力也很弱。

他们缓缓地对视着转了个圈子，Cas现在已经喘息得很厉害，脚步也越来越重。他知道他恐怕只剩下一个回合，最多两个回合的力气。当Dean开始朝他扑过来时Cas想，就是现在了。

我要是想做什么的话，就只有现在了。

这恐怕是Cas的第一万次刀战，他绝对清楚地知道Dean将要如何转身：他能想象出Dean划出的弧线，他的力道所在，他的重心会在哪只脚上，他手臂的长度是如何影响着他的稳定性，他是如何伸出一条腿好让重心转到那上面，他将要再走一步。仿佛这一切都是一场慢镜头下的舞蹈，Cas看到面前摆着的所有可能性。Dean的下一步将有十二种可能，他可能转向十二条不同的方向，Cas全部都能看到。他会朝一侧迈一步，Cas想道，果然，Dean开始朝一侧迈步。

与之前Dean每次攻击之前一样，Cas在Dean才动了一半的时候就已经开始权衡所有的应付办法。Cas知道有两种方法能截过Dean的刀而让它反刺回去，但这两种方法都可能致命，Cas放弃了。他看到另一种能让Dean受伤的方法，只要他能抓住刀，假如幸运的话，假如他受伤的手臂能握住刀把，就能转去切断Dean膝盖的筋。Cas几乎想那么做了，但然后他就意识到这可能会让Dean终生残废，所以他只能也放弃这个。他看到不止一种两种，而是四种不同的方法能夺下Dean的武器，但Cas知道他剩下的力气不够他施行前三种，而第四种会让刀远远飞到屋子另一边，而那之后Dean会最先跑过去取回来，所以最后还是他赢。

所有这些奇袭、躲避、反击的结果都是Dean再次控制这场打斗，而Cas只会比现在更加虚弱。

只有现在了，Cas再次想道。

然后Cas看到了一个方法。

他还有一招可以用。

那救不了Cas。

但他有希望能救下Dean。

Dean迈完了侧边的一步，转身朝他一刀刺过来（相当明显地），刀锋划出长长的一道弧线，Cas刻意地朝前迈了一步，径直走进了刀锋的弧线里。Dean在最后一刻哆嗦了一下，一道犹豫滑过了他的脸，仿佛是他突然意识到究竟发生了什么事。刀锋猛地朝一边跳了几寸，但它还是刺中了目标，Cas看到银光一闪，刺进了他的胸膛。

那仿佛是被灼热的拳头重重一击，像个白炽的锤子，火焰做的长矛，它深深地穿进了他的胸膛。他感到一股奇怪的，扭曲而可怕的毁灭感觉，然后Cas就感到他被借来的荣光即将被粉粹成片片时那股让人失明的刺骨疼痛。

这当然就是杀死天使的原因，当荣光被这样地刺透时，它会粉粹成一片一片，然后碎片就会爆炸，而爆炸才是真正把天使自身撕碎的东西。Cas知道这个，他一直都知道，当他走进刀锋的弧线里时他就知道这会发生。他知道他会死掉，他感到了荣光的碎裂，然后他用两手紧紧抓住Dean的手腕。刀仍扎在他身体里，深及刀柄，他能感觉到随着荣光被粉碎，一片片的碎片在他身体的深处震颤着。

一个念头镇定地飘进了他的脑海：对我这个等级的炽天使来说，荣光被刺穿到荣光爆炸的平均时间，是八秒钟。

这两件事之间总是有个空隙的。Cas已经把一切都赌在这短暂的空隙里了。

八秒钟已经开始倒计时了。

八……

他需要抬起双手，至少是一只手，才能做他最后一件事。可他低估了这致命的眩晕感，那撕心裂肺的疼痛让他无法动弹。他浪费了整个第八秒，他只能专注在刀锋上，强烈的震撼让他有呕吐的感觉，喘不上气来，几乎无法站立。Dean就站在他面前，只有几寸之遥，他的嘴唇微微张开，露出一个得意的狞笑，那双陌生的魔鬼的黑眼睛紧盯着Cas的脸。

七……

碎裂的荣光开始分裂，边缘的碎片纷纷坠落，松散地结成一条条卷须的形状，在他的容器里翻搅、盘旋。Cas越来越惊恐地想着，我一定要举起手，但他需要用尽全力才能站立着不倒下去。

六……

Dean眼睛里的黑色闪烁着消失，Dean在一瞬间又变回了他本人，目瞪口呆地在几寸之外看着Cas，他的一只手仍握在刀柄上，脸上突然显现出惊恐万状的神情。

五……

Dean说：“Cas。”Cas想回答，可他无法开口。他仍然不能举起手。最后，Cas命令自己，仿佛他是卫队里的一名战士：士兵，举起你的手来！但他举不起手来，他的膝盖发软，人摔倒下去，软软地靠在后面的墙上。Dean惊叫一声，随着他一起落下，跪在了地上。

四……

士兵！举起你的手来！Cas对自己大喊了。最后，他终于能举起一只手来，他已经看不见Dean了，因为他的视线里现在只有蓝色的光晕盘旋，但他能感到Dean在努力支撑着他，他凭印象中的位置一把抓住了Dean的头。

三……

Cas把Dean的脸拉近自己，Dean完全没料到他这一动作，被拉得失去重心。Dean的牙重重地撞在Cas的嘴唇上。

二……

Cas的嘴里充满了血，Dean紧贴着Cas的嘴唇喘息着，动作突然但幅度很小——Dean开始摸索刀柄，他慌乱地把身子挪到一边，想把刀拔出来，他在Cas的口中呻吟——Cas想：这是我们的初吻。

一……

Cas抓住Dean的头，继续吻着他。他感觉到身体那些破碎的荣光在一瞬间鼓胀起来，沸腾到了他的咽喉上来。遥远地，他能感到他的羽毛正被烧成焦炭，他想，我甚至不知道我还有翅膀呢。

零。

被破灭的荣光变成千千万万个燃烧的碎片在他身体里驰骋，破坏着一切，每一根羽毛一触即燃，在瞬间烧成灰烬。Dean想挣扎开去，但Cas用尽了他全身的最后一分力气紧紧抓着他。那股原始的天堂能量从Cas的嘴里、眼睛里和手里奔腾出来，部分破碎的荣光直冲进Dean的口中，Dean的身体仿佛触电一样抽搐一下，天堂的能量冲撞上魔鬼的能量，仿佛一道燃烧的旋风在他身体里盘旋。它所向披靡，彻底烧光了一切邪恶。Cas能听到的最后一个声音是Dean的喊叫，而Cas脑子里所想的最后一件事是：请活下去，我爱你。

—— —— ——

“爸爸！爸爸！醒醒！醒醒啊！”

Cas的身子抖动一下，想把Dean推开，因为爆炸的荣光太强大了——太危险了——他必须得把Dean推到安全的地方去——他推开Dean，然后抓着自己的胸口，拼命地想把那把刀拔出去——他自己的那把切菜刀——Dean用Cas自己的那把切菜刀刺进了Cas的胸膛！

“爸！！！”

Cas环视左右，大口大口地喘息着，意识到被他刚才推开的人不是Dean，而是Claire，而Claire现在正摔倒在地板上。然后他听到人抽泣的声音，他以为是她在哭。但Claire立刻跳起来，显然没有受伤。她也根本没有哭泣（虽然她看起来十分惊慌而且害怕）。可是那哭泣的声音没有停，直到Cas意识到那声音来自他自己。

Claire连滚带爬地跑到他身边，在睡垫旁边跪了下来，摇晃着他的肩膀。

“爸，爸，醒醒！你没事的，你没事的！醒醒！”她说，Cas似乎没法控制自己的抽泣，Claire把被子拉起来围在他身上，然后紧紧抱住他。再一次地，跟上次在停车场事件之后一样，他们的角色对换过来了：Claire变成了家长，Cas变成了小孩。

Cas紧靠在她身上，完全崩溃了。他的哭泣已经渐渐停止了，但他仍然喘不上气来，他战抖着，被荣光爆炸的记忆震慑得几乎看不见东西。“嘘，你很好，你没事的。”Claire拍着他的头，悄声地说。

“Dean在哪里？”Cas最后终于喘息着说，“Dean在哪里？他在哪里？他是死了吗？”

“嘘，一切都很好的。”

“可他是不是死了？”

“没有，他很好。”Claire说，“至少据我所知他还很好。他还一直给你寄那见鬼的诈骗赃款呀，不记得吗？”

Cas朝后退了几寸，凝视着她，他再次摸了自己的胸口。Claire放开了他的身子，走到墙边打开了屋里的灯。Cas疑惑地环视着四周。

哦，是那间小小的卧室。他是在他那间小小的卧室里，在米苏拉的房子里，在他那床小小的睡垫上。是的。外面就是大街，大街上有他的汽车，还有……

而最重要的事是……

……要让Claire快乐……

不全是。那曾是一件重要的事，但那不总是最重要的事，那是一直到最近才是的。

最重要的事是……

……消除Dean的该隐血印，救下他的性命，救赎他的灵魂。

那才是最重要的事。

那其实是比Cas自己的生命更重要的事。

“我被……刺了一刀，”Cas几乎无法说话，他摸着自己的胸口，“在这里。”

“你在做梦啊。”Claire说着，走回来跪在他身边。

“我被刺了一刀，”Cas再次说，“我的……羽毛……烧焦了？”他怎么会有羽毛呢？天使，他想道，天使。他叫我“天使”。

“你去年夏天受了个伤，”Claire说，完全忽视了“羽毛”的话，“在你胸口上，不过它已经好了。你很好呀，爸爸。”

Cas用力地拉起睡衣上衣，力道大得扯断了一个扣子。他低头看着自己胸口，他只能看到皮肤和稀疏的几根胸毛，那里没有伤口，甚至连伤疤也没有。

Cas低头凝视着自己的胸膛，茫然地说：“可这里没有伤疤啊。”

“你恢复得，嗯，十分快。”Claire说，“就跟你手很快就长好了一样，记得吗？”Cas看着自己的手，他差点儿忘了他的手曾被碎玻璃划破过，它在一天里已经完全长好了，跟他以前受过的划伤一样。

“这花了一天时间才长好，”Cas疑惑地说，“这不……正常吗？”

“一天时间是很快的，爸。”Claire和缓地说。

“是……吗？”Cas瞪着她。

Claire继续说，“你总是恢复的很快，也从来不留伤疤。你胸口上的伤也是一样。”

Cas花了一点儿时间想了一下，轻轻摸着胸口，看了看手掌。正如Claire所说，他的手上也没有伤疤。他缓缓地把睡衣上衣上下，Claire用被子更紧地包住了他的肩膀。

“是不是……Dean……刺伤的我？”Cas抬起头看着她问。

她犹豫了很长时间。

“我需要知道。”Cas说。

那当然一点也不是Dean的错，他是被那个魔鬼的力量控制了。但那件事是不是真地发生过？Cas需要知道的是这个。

最后Claire点了点头，她坐在了他身边的床垫边缘上。她一声不响地坐了一会儿，低头看着自己的手。

“去年，”她说，“你们之间有一场打斗。我不知道细节。我接到一个电话。我去了，你在医院里。他们说你的大脑已经死亡，那个刀伤穿透了肺……也划破了你的心脏……Dean给我打的电话，为了……”

她犹豫了很长时间，然后缓缓地说：“他打电话给我，好让我能要回我爸爸的身体，好让我能埋葬你。”她的目光看了Cas一会儿，她又接下去说：“但是后来，你，嗯……”

再一个长长的停顿。

Claire清了清喉咙，“你没有死。他们关上了机器，他们……让我跟你单独呆一会儿……因为……医生得知我是你女儿之后……他们赶走了Sam和Dean，好让我能单独跟你道别。Sam当时不得不，嗯，他不得不，他不得不逼着Dean走到病房外边去。可是……”她抬眼看着他。

“你没有死。”她说，“然后几天之后……”

她的目光滑开了。

转向了那只手缝的小枕头。那只自从Cas在医院里醒来之后就一直安放在他脑袋下面的小枕头，它现在正躺在地板上。

Claire咽了一下，说：“几天之后你就醒了。”她再次低头看自己的手，“这回是你。你说的第一件事就是我的名字……你问我妈妈在哪儿……我……我那时就知道……我爸爸又回来了。你的刀伤很快就长好了。医生都十分惊讶。Sam和Dean之后也回来过，他们想见你，可是，嗯……”

又一次长长的停顿。

Claire说：“他们意识到他们应该放过你，应该让你跟我在一起。他们观察了一段时间，听到我问你我小时候的事……也听到你一一回答，我……是我让他们走的。总之，你现在全好了。”她站起来，转身背对着她，嘟囔着说：“我去给你倒杯水。”

Cas目送着她走开，努力想吸收这一切。那个梦原来是一个记忆吗？可是……为什么他会在外面跟Dean一起？Cas不是一直因为车祸昏迷来的吗？那场最早的车祸？六年前发生的车祸？

到底在这六年间发生了什么事？

到底Dean是什么人？Sam是什么人？

为什么梦里有烧焦的翅膀？

这一切在他脑子里打转，快得让他捕捉不住。Claire端着一杯水走回来，她跪下来，把水递给Cas。他顺从地喝了一些，仍然迷惑地无法理清头绪。Claire开始打量屋子四周。

“你看，你把枕头都给打到床外边了。”Claire指着那只手缝的小枕头说。它被甩到了几尺之外，似乎是Cas在睡梦中丢开的。“这才是问题所在啊，难怪你会做噩梦呢。”Claire拿回枕头，把它放回到床上。Cas盘腿坐在床的边缘，手里握着那杯水。Claire重新摆放了床上所有的枕头，那只小枕头在最中间，然后她开始整理被褥。

“这是什么？”她问，停住了手。Cas拧身看去，发现Claire发现了那件外套。Dean的外套。

“哦……没什么。”Cas说，就连这个时刻梦里的景象也仍然浮现在他脑子里。梦里Dean就穿着这件外套。他放下水杯，伸手过去把外套从她手里拿过来。“没什么的。”

“那是……等等，Dean穿过这衣服的，他来这儿的时候。”Claire望着他，“你和他的外套一起睡觉？”

Cas下意识地把外套抱在怀里，Claire的目光从外套移上Cas的手，后者现在正紧紧抓着外套，一直把它捧到Cas脸前。Cas意识到自己不敢看她的眼睛了。

“你和他的外套一起睡觉。”Claire再次说，但已经不再是提问了。

“它让我睡得好。”Cas说，他强迫自己放松的双手，低头看着外套。

他觉得自己想保护外套不让Claire看到，于是他站起来，再一次说：“这只是让我睡个好觉。”壁橱的门是开着的，Cas拿出了那只挂着风衣的衣服挂，把它重新整理一下，好把外套挂在了风衣里面。

他正要把衣服挂放回壁橱里的时候听到Claire在他身后发出一声轻笑，他转过身，发现Claire已经站起来，她站在那里打量着他，目光从在Cas的脸和外套跟风衣中间游移。

“这是什么，《断背山》吗？”她说着，一丝笑意在一边的嘴角跳跃。

Cas停下手，回头望着她，一只手仍放在衣服挂上，他从未看过《断背山》这部电影，可他不知为什么知道它的基本剧情：《断背山》很有名，讲的是两个牛仔爱上对方，但始终没能坦白——无论是互相告白，还是向其他人——他们的真实感情。

但究竟是什么让Claire想起了这部电影？

“我不是牛仔。”Cas说，有一点不解，他回头看看衣服（他意识到自己的一只手仍放在外套上），然后他就想到了Claire的意思。电影里有个相当出名的镜头，一个牛仔被发现藏着另一个牛仔的衬衫，他把那衬衫跟他自己的挂在了同一个衣服挂上，在他的壁橱里。

“我的天啊。”Claire在他身后轻轻地说。Cas再次转身回去看他。她在凝视着她，笑容已经十分明显。

Cas说:“这跟《断背山》不是一回事。”

“一点都不是。”Claire说，“只不过是他的衣服跟你的一起，在同一个衣服挂上，在他妈的同一个壁橱里而已。一丁点都不像《断背山》哪。”

“是呀。只是衣服而已。我不认识他。”Cas说，除了在我梦里，除了我们在我以为是我昏迷的那么多年里到处跑来跑去，除了他曾经用刀刺杀我。还有他在梦里为此哭泣。

“对，”Claire说，“我只是……我从不知道……嗯。”她又开始看着那件外套，“我从没想到……唉，其实……我一想就明白了。当你进我脑子里时我其实看到什么东西的，我以为那是我想象出来的……”

“我在你脑子里？”

Claire没有回答。

“你还是上床去睡吧。”她终于说，声音十分十分柔和。“你那些安眠药呢？你也许应该吃几粒。”

—— —— ——

第二天是星期五，Cas居然勉强地应付了一天的工作。（Claire本打算让他休一天病假的，但Cas舍不得丢掉那点工资，尤其是现在他需要给Claire上大学攒钱。）

那天下午他从学校接Claire回来，两个人回到家里，他发现又来了一封信，那一定是Dean几天前寄来的，上面的邮戳来自肯塔基州。这一次Cas让Claire打开信，她抽出了一大叠满是烟味的五元和一元的票子。

她开始数，“八十三块。”她过了一会儿说，“八十三块钱，一路从路易维尔市寄来的，”她抬头望着Cas，“你知道吗，你应该把这笔钱留着自己花的，他恐怕也是这么想的。”

“我宁愿留给你花。”

“嗯……”Claire停顿了一下，“我觉得你应该留给你自己花，至少是其中的一部分。”她抬头看着他，“说起来，你想要什么呢？什么能……”她犹豫着：“什么能让你快乐呢？”

Cas想了一会儿，她还从未问过他这个问题。

“再买点儿安眠药？”他最终建议说。

Claire的表情阴沉了一些。

她把钱塞回信封，低着头。现在她看起来相当严肃，Cas有一点担心。他问：“Claire？怎么了？”

“没，没怎么。”Claire说，“只是……想事情。哎，要不我出去买点儿冰淇淋回来吃吧？”

“可现在天还冷着呢。而且，咱们还得复习你那个剧本的台词，还有做数学作业。”

她似乎没有在听，她凝望着窗外。最后，她似乎做出了一个决定，然后她转过身来面对他，“爸，今天是星期五，”她说，“还有一整个周末呢。咱们可以先不做作业，一两天没事的。事实上，我找到了几个同学可以一起做功课，是打冰球认识的朋友。他们在星期六和星期天聚会，我们有最后一场比赛，然后她们邀请我一起学习。所以我星期六一整天都不在家……”她缓缓地抬起眼睛看他，“也许今天晚上咱们可以一起，看个电影什么的？我去买点冰淇淋和电影？”她似乎格外地犹豫和紧张：“我可以做点热巧克力酱，倒在冰淇淋上，咱们可以再弄个‘父女团聚’什么的？”

Cas怀疑自己不太可能会集中精力看电影，但这似乎会让Claire高兴，于是他笑着同意了。

她说：“我去图书馆借个影碟。”

“我开车送你去吧。”Cas说。

“不用啦，谢谢，我还得打个电话。”她说着，徒步走出房子。Cas目送着她，看到她直到走出了很远的地方，才把手机取出来放到耳边。

—— —— ——

他们渡过了相当温馨的“父女团聚”时光，Cas一开始需要强迫自己才能不去想那个魔鬼的梦，以及里面那些怪诞离奇的情节（翅膀？），但最后他终于还是把注意力放在了Claire的身上。他其实相当感动，平时Claire更喜欢跟她的朋友一起过星期五，而现在她宁可跟他一起渡过整个星期五晚上。她这次甚至做了晚饭——Cas喜欢的那道起司意大利面，然后还弄了冰淇淋，上面浇了很多Claire自己做的热巧克力酱。

吃了一半的时候，Claire吐露说，这热巧克力酱是她母亲，Amelia教给她的。

据说这是Jimmy最喜欢的甜点。

然后Claire拿出了她从图书馆借来的电影，叫《小公主》。

Cas立刻就从他似乎装着所有电影情节的模糊记忆里抓出了这一部，这个故事讲的是一个住在阁楼里的孤儿女孩，她的父母双亡，唯一记得的事就是她父亲总是管她叫他的“小公主”。

Cas觉得有点不安——这跟现实似乎有点儿太想像了——但Claire想看，于是他没有开口，闷头吃他的冰淇淋（热巧克力酱确实相当可口）。

他知道这是一部很悲惨的电影，但他没意识到看这样的电影是多痛苦的一件事，那女孩是那么孤单，她被赶到那样一个破烂的地方住，在一个地狱般的寄宿学校里，滴水成冰的阁楼上。而且Cas完全忘记了故事的结尾：那小女孩的父亲，在所有人都以为已经死去多年了之后，在战争中受了重伤，但毕竟还是活着回来了。他失明了，也失去了记忆，但在电影结束的时候，那父亲再次回忆起了他的女儿，他的记忆如潮水般地回来了，他们含着热泪重逢，原来他既富有又很有地位，那个邪恶的女校长受到了应得的惩罚，父亲带上女儿，到一个遥远而神奇的国度过上了富裕幸福的生活。

随着剧情的发展，Cas觉得心里越来越难受，但每次他看向Claire的时候，都发现她僵硬地在沙发里立坐着，两手整齐地抱着胳膊，双眼里没有一滴泪水。

Claire在整部电影里始终没有掉泪，但Cas随着电影的发展却越来越泪水涟涟，到电影结束时他已经在用手擦眼睛。

“Claire……”在放演职员表的时候Cas开始说，这时候连开口似乎都有点艰难。

“爸。”她说着拿起遥控关上电视。“要是，那个小公主做了坏事会怎么样？你觉得她爸爸还会想要她吗？”她开始检查着自己的手指甲。

“什么？”Cas完全没有预料她会问这样的问题。

“我是说，”Claire仍低头看着自己的指甲说，“比如，她骗了他的话，”她花了很长时间检查自己的指甲，“那她是不是个坏人？就像，真正的坏人？”

Cas考虑了一下，“嗯，是啊，那确实不好。”他慢慢地说，“我想，这要看她撒的是什么样的谎吧。”

Claire把两手叠在一起。

Cas继续说，“可是，有时候人们做坏事是事出有因的，”他说，“有时候一个人会做错事，很糟糕的错事，就好像我跟你讲到的那个天使——”

“是啊，可我想问的是，他会怎么做？”她说，现在开始盯着自己交叠的双手，“那个爸爸。他意识到她撒谎之后，他能原谅她吗？他会不会把她赶出家门？他会不会离开？或是恨她？他恐怕会恨她的吧，是不是？”

“我不知道，”Cas说，“不过我不认为一个父亲会恨自己的女儿，只要他是她真正的父亲。”

她短促地点了点头，然后凝视着窗户外面。

“爸，晚安。”过了一会儿，她站起来说，“我去睡觉了。”

“Claire——”

“我得去睡觉了，”她十分镇定地说，“不过，我很高兴跟你一起渡过今晚。挺好的‘父女团聚’之夜啊，不是吗？”

“是的，”Cas说，“可是，Claire，等等——”

“我明天得早起，”她说，“不记得吗，我要跟朋友一起过的啊？我们要打冰球。”

“哦，”Cas说，“我一直想问你的，你想要我去看吗？”

“不，不，不。”她摇着头说。

Cas皱起眉头，“可是，去看比赛不是父母应做的事吗？要去看他们的孩子把东西推来推去，那些球和小圆饼什么的？”

“那叫冰球。”她说，脸上露出一丝笑容，“不，你应该留在家里。我朋友的妈妈会来接我。我已经说好了。我一整天都不在家，我会在晚上8点的时候回来。”

“我可以去——”

“你留在家。”她说，“其实，我在想，你是不是能，嗯，……一定在家？明天下午？”

“是的，我打算做巧克力糕，”Cas说，“我又找到张食谱卡片，在烘烤部那里找到的。”

“啊，太好了！”她说，“不过，你知道吗，你应该做一个派。”

“派？”

“派很好做呀，俗话都说‘跟做派一样容易’呢。做个派吧。总之，我得去睡觉了。”

Cas只有放弃，“好吧，至少让我吻你晚安吧，过来。”

她在她门口停下了，看起来仍然有点不情愿，Cas不得不站起来，走到她身边才能跟往常一样在她额头上吻了一下晚安。她僵直地站着等他吻完，然后再次毫无缘由地突然紧紧抱住他。

Cas也回抱了她，她久久都没有放开。

最后她猛然让自己分开，快步走进房间关上了门。在她关上门的瞬间，Cas似乎看到她的眼里有些晶亮的闪光，那几乎像是她在哭了？

也许只是因为电影吧。

—— —— ——

那天夜里没有梦，Cas发现自己不愿意再做“希望”了，他吃了三粒安眠药，好让自己快快睡着。

然而那股思念的感觉又加强了，就是在安眠药的迷蒙药效之下他也能感觉得到。

等他醒来之后就更强了。

Claire一早上就匆忙地离开了。她朋友的母亲，Cas略微相识的，过来接走了她，Claire仍然坚持Cas不用去看她们把“冰球”推来推去。不过Claire似乎仍有点古怪。Cas决定听她的建议，在她离开的时候给她做派。在超市里转悠了一会儿之后，他决定试着做一个苹果派。

一切似乎都进行得不错，事实证明，派果然相当好做。过了正午，他刚刚把派从烤箱里拿出来时，他听到了那个太过熟悉的汽车引擎轰隆。

他差点儿把派掉在地上，但他终于还是把它完好地安置在桌上，然后他匆忙地穿过起居间，看向窗子外面。闪闪发亮的黑色轿车正停在那里，而从汽车里走出来的，是Dean。


	8. 第八章 Carpe Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：抱歉这一章晚得厉害，我接了些别的翻译工作，这个就被后推了些。不过我一定会把它翻译完的。

Cas目瞪口呆地站在窗前，望着Dean在黑色轿车前停顿一下，他的手还放在打开的车门上没有拿开。

车里似乎没有别人。Dean不跟他弟弟一起，自己独自出现，这本身就已经透着稀奇，当然，更稀奇的是Dean居然会出现在这里。事实上，Dean看样子自己也有点矛盾，他犹豫地打量了四周，看了看街对面的一栋房子（他把车停在了小街对面），然后又看了旁边的房子。他仍然没关上车门，Cas意识到他是在辨认门牌号码。

啊，是了，Cas这才想起来，他还从没来过这里，他不知道自己是不是找对了地方。

Cas连忙走到大门口，打开门招呼他：“Dean。”

Dean听到名字立刻转过身来，Cas远远地就能看到他的眼里闪过了一丝希冀。

那希冀似乎没持续多久。

Dean尴尬地冲他挥了挥手，终于关上了车门，开始穿过马路朝Cas家走。

在他越走越近的时候，Cas本想说点什么，一句友好的欢迎词，比如“你好啊，Dean”，或是“近来怎么样啊，Dean”。可惜他就是张口结舌说不出来，他只是呆呆地望着Dean走过来。他仍然不能想像Dean会出现在这里。这是真正的Dean，不是梦里的。Dean是真地出现在Cas的家门外面，他是真地来到了蒙大拿州的米苏拉市，这是他本人，的的确确地，正穿过马路朝Cas走过来，毫无预兆，从天而降。

Cas如饥似渴地凝视着他：他表情丰富的眼睛（现在目光里带着警惕，低垂着看向马路，不时抬起来看一眼Cas），他那莫名熟悉的脸，他乱蓬蓬的短发……松垮的法兰绒格子衬衫，皱巴巴的牛仔裤，磨旧了的靴子。他看起来很疲倦，Cas想道，因为Dean的眼睛下面有黑黑的眼圈，表情也忧心忡忡的。

他看起来筋疲力尽。

即便这样他看起来仍是精彩非凡的。

“喂……嗯……Jimmy，”Dean开始说，随着他的接近，他越走越慢了，最后在通向房子的小径一半的地方停下来。“我——”

“是Cas。”Cas说。

Dean顿住了说了一半的话，他的嘴是真地惊讶地合不拢了。

Cas说，“我的意识是说，你要是想叫我Cas也可以的。”他犹豫一下，又接着说，“你以前是不是那么叫我的？那是个昵称吧？”

Dean终于能把嘴合上，他又看了Cas一会儿。

“是啊，嗯，那么，关于这件事，”Dean说着把两手插进牛仔裤口袋里，“Claire给我打了个电话，她叫我来，还有——”

“Claire打电话给你？”Cas问，“我女儿Claire？所以你才来的？”

Dean在他说“我女儿”的时候眨了眨眼，但他在短暂的犹豫之后就点了点头，“其实我本来也想来一趟的，可我想着……”他停顿了一下，“唉，总之，然后Claire打电话给我说我应该来看看你。她没说为什么。”

啊。她昨天打的那通电话，Cas想到了。

可这是为什么？为什么Claire会打电话给Dean？

Dean接着说，“反正Sam也总说我应该回米苏拉一趟。”他再次低头看地面，“他一直催个没完没了的。”

“Sam是你弟弟？”Cas问。

Dean抬头看他的表情相当悲伤，“是啊……”他说，“是的，Sam是我弟弟，我猜你不……不认识他吧？”

“我们其实从没正式见面。”Cas解释说，“他在哪儿？”

“是啊……他……嗯，他在给我们订汽车旅馆。”Dean说，从口袋里抽出一只手，含糊地指了指北边山的方向。“我们上次来时呆的那个。他现在就在那儿。那个，汽车旅馆的人给Sam一张纸条……”Dean把手又塞回口袋，抽出一张皱皱巴巴的纸条。

Cas要顿一顿才意识到那是什么：那是很多个星期之前Cas在那家旅馆里留的纸条，那个给“乔治·贝利”的纸条。

“上面说你想找我谈谈。”Dean说着垂下眼睛看那张纸条，然后抬头看Cas，“Sam看了之后，嗯，他建议我应该自己先来跟你谈谈。他让我等会儿再给他电话，告诉他什么时候过来。我是说，那个，假如你……假如你也想见见他什么的。”

“我当然想见见他。”Cas说，立刻就意识到他确实很希望见这位“Sam”弟弟。虽然他们还从未有过交流，但Cas完全相信Sam是他想见的人，Sam甚至也许会成为他的……

他的朋友。也许。

“好吧。”Dean说，“那么，我等会儿就给他打电话……”他慢慢地停下了说话，低头看着纸条。“嗯，”他说，“那么。”最后他把纸条又塞回口袋，几乎带着一丝绝望的神情抬头看Cas。

“你想进来坐坐吗？”Cas说。Dean连忙点了点头。Cas打开门，等Dean走完最后几步路，走进他的家门。

—— —— ——

在门口，当Dean跟Cas擦肩而过的时候，他们之间有一刻古怪的瞬间。Cas正给他把门拉开，虽然Cas离得不近，Dean在经过他的时候忽然犹豫了极短的一秒钟。他甚至摇晃了一下——他清晰可见地开始然后又停止了对Cas的一个动作，因而摇晃了一下。他的一只胳膊甚至抽搐地朝上抬了抬。然而在一微秒的犹豫之后Dean仅仅用手捋了捋头发，走过了Cas。

他刚才是想拥抱我吗？Cas惊讶地想，可惜那个时刻已经过去了，Dean已经走过了他，进到屋里去了。Cas关上门，看到Dean再走几步，站在了起居室中间。

很明显的不同是Dean似乎填满了整个房间，Cas已经习惯了Claire在这房间里，当然还有偶尔她同学会来，但这家里很少会有别的访客。Dean远比这房间里以往的来客要强势很多，高大很多。他似乎占据了所有的空间，非同凡响，威胁地逼近。那几乎仿佛是他吸走了屋子里所有的氧气。

又或者那只是因为Cas有点喘不上气来，只因为看到他。

不过，Dean并没有在看Cas。事实上他的目光似乎哪里都看到了，就是不肯去看Cas。他晃荡地走到沙发一头，两手又塞进牛仔裤口袋里，环视着周围的家具。他看了沙发，看了电视，看了Claire丢在地板上的那堆课本……他短地不能再短地瞄了一眼Cas，但立刻又转开了目光。他看了电视遥控，看了走廊，看了挂着Claire冬天大衣的衣架，然后看了厨房（他的目光在看到那个派，还有旁边放着的切菜刀之后停顿了很久。）

他只是不肯看Cas。

“那么，Claire让你来一趟啊？”Cas最后说，走到沙发的另一头——从那里他能看到Dean的脸，虽然现在他们中间隔着整张沙发。“你本来是在附近吗？”

Dean终于把目光转向了Cas。Cas一开口，Dean就微微皱起了眉头，仿佛有什么事让他疑惑。“肯萨斯。”Dean说，“我跟Sam，我们在肯萨斯州。昨天。”

“你们昨天在肯萨斯州？”Cas说。

随着Cas的再次开口，Dean的眉头皱得更深了，他稍微偏了偏头，相当仔细地研究着Cas。“是啊，”他说，“嗯，是啊，在肯萨斯。”

“肯萨斯州离这儿有一千英里。”Cas说。

“一千二。”Dean说，“我们开了一通宵的夜车。我跟Sam轮流开的。那个，嗯，”Dean朝Cas做了个手势，“你的声音不同了。”

“是吗？”

“现在很低了。”Dean说。

“啊，那个啊。”Cas说，他清了清喉咙，意识到他们进屋之后他就完全忘记了要按Claire的喜好改变他的声音。他尝试着解释：“Claire总是说我说话音调太低。她说要是我提高一点的话会让听的人更舒服。所以我总是尽量提高，不过……说实话其实这样说话我更舒服。低一点的音调。所以我在家里一般都没那么小心。”

Dean犹豫了很长时间。“那么……你是说……这是你本来的声音吗？”

“是啊。”Cas用他更自然的低沉声音说。

Dean咽了一下，把目光转开了一会儿。然后他回过来看他，眯起眼睛：“等等，Claire让你改变声音？”

“是啊。”

Dean再次犹豫了，仍皱着眉头。他再次环视了家具，显然是在思索着什么事。最后他把目光转回Cas，说：“她还跟你说了什么？”

“嗯……”Cas努力思考着，“她让我不要……呃，这听起来可能很奇怪，不过，她让我别歪着头，我也不应该总斜着眼睛看东西。还有我不应该松开领带。总之都是些关于我待人接物的方式什么的。我不应该站得离人太近，她总是不喜欢那类的事情。反正这都是些小事而已，所以我尽量听她的、比如她不喜欢我穿某一件外套……那是一件亚麻色的外套，还有——”

“我知道那件外套。”Dean略有些凌厉地说，“那么，Claire让你改变你待人接物的风格？让你改变穿衣服的风格？她让你把所有的风格都隐藏起来，是不是？”

让Dean这么一说，这件事忽然之间就不那么好听了。

Cas咬住嘴唇。他不愿意挑剔Claire，但他有点不自然地同意了：“我想是吧。”

Dean的神情现在变得十分古怪，他的脸色柔和了，现在他似乎无法把目光从Cas身上移开了。

“我想我开始明白这事的来龙去脉了。”过了一会儿之后，Dean说。他比划了屋子四周，“你一直拼命工作，是吧？这些家具都是你赚钱买的，是吧？所有的电视什么的都是你买的吧？她住在这里，连一毛钱房租都不用付？是不是这样？”

“不是这样的。”Cas抗议说，“我想让她快乐。何况她是个好女儿。她也一直很努力。”

“可不是。”Dean说，但显然没有被说服。

有一会儿，他们只是凝视着对方。

Dean突然开口，声音有一点粗哑：“Cas，是你吗？”他小小地朝他走了一步，膝盖撞上了沙发边缘。他的双手在身体两侧攥成了拳头。“真的是你吗？”他说着，声音急迫，词句越来越快了，“要命，我实在不会解释，你甚至明白我是指什么吗？”

“我……我想我明白。”Cas说，“我想这也真的是我。”

Dean脸上现出的希望几乎让人不忍直视，Cas说：“我不记得什么，可是……我想是的，是的。我知道这是我的名字，至少。Cas。”

“那么你没有……”Dean吸了口气，“你……不是Jimmy？”

Cas眨了眨眼，已经好几个星期了，他一直相当肯定“Cas”是个昵称，他以为他的正式名字肯定还是“Jimmy Novak”。但现在，一切都突如其来地在Cas的头脑里清晰了：

Cas根本就不是“Jimmy”。

“Jimmy”是完全另一个人。一个已经不在了的人。

Cas重复了一遍，“我不是……Jimmy”，一边在脑海里试探着这句话的可能性。

他的头脑里冒出一个念头：Jimmy是容器的主人。

被这个发现震惊了之后，Cas再次重复，“我不是Jimmy，我想我不是。我相当确定我不是。我的名字是……Cas。不过……我糊涂了——我觉得这是个昵称，Cas不是个昵称吗？”

Dean点点头，紧盯着他。

厨房的表在寂静中滴滴答答地走。

“这个昵称的原名是……”Cas催促他。

“Castiel。”Dean很轻地说。空气在那一瞬间仿佛闪烁了一下，地板仿佛摇晃了，墙壁仿佛摇撼了，只因为那一个轻轻吐出的名字。

“Cas是Castiel的昵称。”Dean继续说，完全没注意地板似乎在倾斜，整个世界似乎在黑暗下来。

“Castiel。”Cas悄声说，地板更加倾斜了，他不得不伸出一只手握住沙发后背才能稳住自己。Dean的脸上满是关切，他闪电般地从沙发另一头转过来，磕磕绊绊地扑到Cas身旁，在Cas摔倒在地上之前用力握住了他的两只上臂。

“你没事吗？”Dean帮着他站稳，说，“要不你坐下来吧？”

“我……很好，真的。”Cas说，眩晕的感觉已经开始减弱，他的视线也清晰起来，但Dean仍然把他转了个身，让他半坐在沙发后背上。“我只是……我以前不知道，”当Dean扶着他坐在那里时，Cas接下去说：“我不知道那是我名字。不过它，呃，它听起来很合适。”

Dean在仔细地打量他的脸，两手仍紧紧握着Cas的上臂。紧抓着我，Cas想，紧抓住你……又一道眩晕席卷了他。

Dean仍扶着他，说：“你确定你没事吗？”

第二道眩晕感觉在他问话的时候就已经开始消失，Cas点着头：“我很好。对不起，只是有点头晕而已。”Cas不平稳地吸了口气，“Dean，我觉得我是忘记了一些事情。”

“是呀，我得说你说的对。”Dean说着，仍抓住他不放，仍从很近的地方打量着他，“我能问你件事吗？过去的几年里发生的事你记得多少？”

“几乎什么都没有。”Cas承认说，Dean放在他胳膊上的手传来的感觉让他有一点恍惚。（紧抓住你，紧抓住你，一直在他脑子里回荡。）Cas有些吃力地继续说，“Claire说我昏迷了整整六年。但我开始觉得那段时间里我没有一直都在昏迷。”

“准确来说，那不是昏迷。”Dean说。他站直了一点，Cas有个感觉，他似乎在小心地斟酌自己的用词：“不是……昏迷。不是的。你那期间里一直在……做事情。”

“到处走动吗？”Cas说着抬起头看他，“我没呆在诊所里？”

Dean点点头。他缓缓地放开了Cas的手臂，但他仍站得很近，离他不过一两尺的距离，也仍然在小心地盯着他。

“我当时，到处跟……你一起走？”Cas说。

顿了一下之后，Dean再次点点头。他说：“有些时候是跟我们在一起，是呀。跟我和Sam。有时候是你自己。”

“我已经有两次听到你说话，”Cas说，“我是说，最近，在这里。”

Dean似乎忽然变得一动不动了，“我在说什么？”

Cas想了想，“一次是你们来这里的时候，你说，Sam出去买早点，第二次是两天前，你说，Cas，你能听到我么。但那十分微弱，我很快就再听不到什么了。”

Dean凝视着他的目光现在变得无比的难过。

“那都是祈祷。”他悄声说，几乎像是在自言自语。“你听到了我祈祷。”

“不是很清楚，”Cas坦白说，“我只听到零零碎碎——”

“真的是你。”Dean说着，突然间再次紧抓住Cas的两只胳膊，力道大得把他整个人都拉扯得离开了沙发，站了起来，然后他用两手环抱住他。“真的是你。”他再次说，“你听到了我的祈祷，这真的是你。”Cas当然更愿意回抱住他，而当Dean感到Cas握在自己身上的手臂之后就更加紧紧地抱住了他。

在台球桌那个梦里他们也有过类似的拥抱，那个拥抱的感觉就已经很好，这个拥抱感觉却好得让人几乎难以承受。一切都要比梦境里清晰一百倍，Dean轻轻地抱着他左右摇晃着，一边在Cas耳边一次又一次地重复着：“真的是你。真的是你。是不是？”他不知为什么似乎要比梦里的更近，更大，更实在，更真切。他的气味——那股微弱的，让人欲罢不能的古龙水，机油和咖啡混合在一起的美妙气味——似乎比梦里的更浓烈，Cas几乎忍不住想把转过头，把鼻子埋在Dean的脖颈上好更彻底地吸进他的气味。所有的质感也强烈得让他难以承受。现在Cas的手臂环住Dean的后背，他能清楚地触摸到Dean法兰绒衬衫那柔软和毛绒绒的质地，他能感觉到Dean的肋骨在随着他的呼吸起伏，也能感到他的呼吸是多么缓急不稳。

“真的是你。”Dean再一次说，“是不是？”

“我很好，Dean。”Cas说，他似乎明白这是他需要听的。“我没事。”

又过了一会Deande呼吸才平稳下来。Cas抱着他，享受着他们的亲密，宁愿它永远继续下去。这让他的脑子里浮现出一个奇怪的景象：金灰色的野外，四周树木丛生，悄然无声的湖水……

Cas无法追上那个记忆，Dean已经终于稍微朝后动了动，Cas放下了双手，让他后退一步。

Dean的眼睛里的泪光闪亮。

Cas问：“我们以前是认识的？”答案是显而易见的，但他仍想要问。

“是的。”Dean说，大力用手抹掉泪水。

“我们以前是朋友？”

“是啊。”Dean说，“是呀，你可以这么说，我猜想。”

“我还是不记得。”Cas说，有点恼火，“我很抱歉——”

“没关系。其实你以前也有过——”

“——而且我也不明白为什么Claire不告诉我。”

“我们会把这事弄个水落石出的。”Dean说，“我们会的，”他重重地叹了口气，“Sam不知得多高兴呢。Cas，天呢，我得告诉你，我根本没想到你——”

但Cas还在努力想自己把事情弄清楚，他打断了他的话，想再弄明白一件事：“咱们在梦里遇到过，是不是？就在最近？”

Dean有点儿紧张。“呃，”他说，脸上划过一丝担忧，“你是什么意思？”

“咱们没有过一起分享的梦吗？在最近两个星期里？”

“比如……什么样的……梦？”Dean说着，现在看起来有点尴尬。

Cas说：“嗯，有个梦是我们都一起在你汽车里……”

Dean点头，放松了一些。

“还有一个在台球桌上的。”Cas接下去说。

事实证明满脸通红的Dean看起来可爱极了。

Dean把一只手叉在胸前，用另一只手揉了揉鼻子。“对啊……”他说，“台球桌。是啊……那么……我当时在想，说不定你那是，嗯，……有种能力叫做……呃……梦中穿越。可Claire说你没有任何能力，而，呃，我想你反正也不是你，所以，我，呃，我以为那根本不可能。所以，听着，坦白跟你说，”Dean清清喉咙，“我恐怕在那梦里做了我本不应该——”

“你一直红到耳朵尖儿呢。”Cas欣赏着说。

“什么？”

“你脸红的时候，连耳朵都是红的。”

“哦，”Dean说，立刻又红了一些。他的脸现在已经红得像西红柿了。“听着，我对那事十分抱歉——”

“为什么抱歉？”

“那个……台球桌……的梦？”Dean万分吃力地说。

“可那是我最喜欢的梦。”Cas说，完全给弄糊涂了。

“什么？”Dean说。

“那个台球桌的梦是我最喜欢的。”Cas说，“那有什么不好吗？”

现在轮到Dean糊涂了。“呃……你记得台球桌之后的部分吗？”

Cas点点头，“啊，是的，在月亮下，草地上。是的，那部分是我最喜欢的，比所有的都喜欢。”

Dean只是瞪着他。

Cas现在也开始有点紧张了，他不知道是不是自己在台球桌梦境里做错了什么，于是他说：“那个梦有什么不对的吗？还是……”他终于意识到Dean脸红的原因，“啊，等等，你是不是后悔你做的事？”

Dean长长地看了他一眼，脸上的红晕消退了。

“不。”Dean说，声音不大，但十分坚定。他缓缓地摇摇头，盯着Cas。“只要你不后悔。”

“我只希望它继续更长时间。”Cas说。

“你……希望吗？”Dean说，他迟疑了。“嗯……为什么？”

“还有其他的事情我很想做。”Cas说。Dean脸上现出的惊讶是如此天真，Cas没能忍住朝前走一步，直到他俩之间的距离不到六寸。从这个距离打量他，真的就是特别舒服。他眼看着Dean的眸子变得更黑，他的瞳孔扩大了一些，他能听到他的呼吸再次起伏不定。Cas说：“Dean，正如我说的，我很多事情都不记得了。但有些事我是相当肯定的。”

“那是什么？”Dean悄声问。

“我们浪费了很多机会。”Cas说，从很近的距离观察着Dean的脸，“在过去。我们浪费了机会，我们浪费了时间。你在梦里也是这么说的，我知道你说的千真万确。这是真的，对不对？”

Dean一动不动地在那里站了很长时间，但是然后他点了点头。

“我们在汽车旅馆里也是。”Cas说，“我们又浪费了一个机会。”

Dean再点点头。

Cas说，“我不想再浪费机会了。我不想再让机会不断地从我手里溜走。我想……”Cas意识到他必须在这里停顿一下，因为他需要从很多个可能性里做出选择。我想要很多事情，他意识到。我想要太多的事情。找回他的记忆，当然的；搞清楚发生了什么事，显然的；弄明白Claire为什么撒谎，那可是个大难题。但现在，还有件事是他更想要的，虽然那几乎像是件微不足道的小事，甚至是有点匪夷所思的。那是个匪夷所思的愿望，但Cas想要，而在这一刻它似乎是最重要的事。

Cas说：“我想再拥抱你。”

Dean发出一声微弱的笑，他没有立刻回应，Cas有点担心他提出的是非分之想了。

但是Dean然后就扬了扬眉毛，说：“Carpe diem，Cas?”

Carpe diem……拉丁语，及时行乐。

“Carpe Dean【注】，”Cas回答，露出一个试探性的笑容。Dean再次笑了——这一回是个真正的笑。然后Dean伸手过来把Cas拉近，再一次环抱住他。  
【注】carpe diem：拉丁文成语，直译是“抓住今天”，就是抓住时机，及时行乐的意思。所以接下来Cas的回答是“抓住Dean”。——这里本来意译也能很通顺的，但这个用法实在很可爱。看Destiel文章就是只学会这个拉丁成语也足够了，记得这个词的正确读音是“卡陪 迪恩姆”。

—— —— ——

这个拥抱感觉起来很不同。

他们的姿势跟刚才完全一样——Dean的手臂环抱住Cas的肩膀，Cas的手臂朝上抱住Dean的后背——可这一次就是有什么地方不同了。

它能引发的可能性不同了。

而且Dean也增加了什么：缓慢地，十分缓慢地，他把头朝下靠在了Cas的肩膀上，当他这样做的时候，他发出了一声缓慢而绵长的叹息。

Cas没有清楚的计划。事实上，他现在只有更清楚地意识到他不晓得自己在做什么，也不知道下一步要怎么做。就连拥抱也是个Cas鲜有经历的少见而重要的事件。（过去的八个月实在是很孤独的，甚至连Claire都好几次督促他去约会，但Cas似乎总是对她建议的那几位有可能性的对象提不起兴趣来。）

事实上，Dean是除了Claire之外Cas唯一记得拥抱过的人。而且，当然，这个拥抱……还有不同。

所以Cas宁愿慢慢享受。Dean似乎也不急着结束，他就那样站在那里，头埋在Cas的肩膀上，而Cas允许自己再一次注意到所有的琐碎细节。Dean皮肤的气味，法兰绒衬衫的感觉，Dean呼吸的感觉。还有一些新的事情：Cas动了动他的一只手，随即就意识到只是用一只手上下抚摸Dean的法兰绒衬衫，摸索着下面的肌肉，那感觉也是妙不可言的。Cas觉得他似乎能隔着法兰绒衬衫，感觉出他的每一条肌肉，他能清晰地感受到Dean的肩胛骨，也能摸出每一根肋骨。Cas继续把手慢慢地下滑，头微微地转向Dean的脖颈，脑子里想到的只有他闻起来好极了……用手抚摸他也感觉好极了。

很快他意识到自己的手移到了Dean的后腰上，Cas的手指滑到Dean腰中间的衬衫那里，发现Dean的脊椎在那里有一个意外地诱人的，深深的弧线，就在后腰的中心。于是Cas轻轻地抚摸着那段可爱的弧线，让他的手指尖径直触摸到Dean脊椎的沟壑里，沿着那道深沟一直下滑到他牛仔裤的边缘。

Dean猛地吸了口气，手臂在Cas肩上缩紧了。Cas停下了手，直到现在才意识到自己已经迷迷糊糊地走出了普通拥抱的界限了。

“对不起，”Cas问：“我是不是应该停下？”

他感觉Dean摇了摇头，那是一个快速的、刻意的动作——Cas能感到Dean的鼻子在Cas脖颈上左右按动，还有Dean吹在Cas皮肤上的温热呼吸。

受了鼓励之后，Cas把手伸进Dean法兰绒衬衫的后襟里面，他抚摸着Dean后背的皮肤，紧靠牛仔裤腰上面的位置。

啊，现在他是在直接抚摸Dean的后背了。

这感觉真好，一碰上Dean的皮肤，这个念头就立刻跳进Cas脑海。这感觉好到极点。

作为接受方的Dean，再次悄声地发出一声叹息，头仍然埋在Cas的肩头。

于是Cas开始再次沿着Dean的脊柱抚摸，但这一回他的手是在Dean的衬衫下面。他的皮肤可真柔软，Cas想道。事实上，那几乎有如丝绸一般地润滑，只不过下面多了些结实的肌肉。Cas着迷地继续把手指朝上沿着Dean的脊椎摸索，从他的腰际一路滑到他的肩胛，然后再滑下来。很快Cas已经再回到Dean的后腰中心（但这一次是用手触摸他的皮肤），再一次他为那个柔韧的弧线着迷不已，因为那几乎像是艺术家精雕细琢的杰作，只应该出现在博物馆里的雕像上，或是设计刘畅的建筑物里。Cas沿着那条弧线摸索，十分缓慢地，这一回用手指甲径直划过Dean的脊椎。径直从中间走下去，一直走到脊椎被牛仔裤埋住的地方。

“上帝啊。”Dean朝着Cas的脖子说，他的后背略微弓了一点，胯骨无限细微地朝Cas更近了一些。这样一个细小的动作怎么会如此让人神魂颠倒，Cas想着，一边重复了他的整个动作——一路走上去，再一路走下来，用手指摸索了那道沟壑——这一回，他的头略微转向了Dean一点。Dean的脸仍埋在Cas的肩膀上，Cas其实能够到的只有Dean一侧的脖颈，于是他吻了Dean的脖颈，然后让手沿着他的脊椎滑下，这一次Dean发出了微微一个声音。那既像是抽泣，又仿佛呻吟，很轻，却是Cas所听过的最心神震慑的一个声音。然后Dean又做了一次那个让人上瘾的，无限细微的动作，他把胯骨朝Cas又凑近了半寸的距离。Cas继续移动着他的手，还提起另一只手，去抚摸Dean的头发，一边轻轻咬着他的脖子。

Dean移动了他双脚的位置，把一只脚放在了Cas的两腿之间。

好让他们更近地靠在一起。

在那一刻，Cas记起了在他梦里，他的手伸到了更低的位置，那给他带来过莫大的欢悦。于是他把手继续朝下摸索，径直滑进了Dea的牛仔裤里，伸进他的内裤里，摸到了Dean的屁股上去，连他自己都惊讶自己的动作，他更不知道Dean会有什么反应。事实证明，Dean的反应是他再一次发出了那种妙不可言的细微喘息，而现在他也能清楚地感到Dean的裤子里有一个硬块，一个越来越大，越来越热的硬块，它正毫无质疑地按在Cas的大腿上。

Cas也感到他自己的两腿之间的那股火热，他明白Dean无疑也感到了类似的硬块。

Dean喃喃地说：“要命，Cas，我本来可没这个打算。”

“我们都被挑起性欲。”Cas怕Dean没有注意到，他提醒说。“你注意到了吗？”

“我注意到了，是的。”Dean说，终于抬起了头，“我注意到了。老兄啊，我以为这只是个拥抱的呀。”

“这还是拥抱啊。”Cas说，有点儿不明白，他好心地解释说：“我们还是在拥抱对方。”

“带点儿额外情节的拥抱。”Dean说。

“你不喜欢额外情节的吗？”Cas说，“看起来你喜欢额外情节的。”

Dean终于朝后退了退，把两手放在Cas的脸旁，“我的天啊，Cas，我知道我在梦里有点急不可耐，但现在你得给我点儿时间适应啊。”

Dean看进Cas眼里，看了很长时间，他的目光里带着异乎寻常的温柔。

“我喜欢额外情节，”Dean说，“我肯定喜欢额外情节。喜欢透了。可是，Cas，你听着，我不想催你做任何你不想做的事。”Dean吸了口气，一只手轻轻地捧着Cas的脸，另一只手抚摸着他的头发。“是啊，恐怕咱们是有很多我们想做的事情积压在那里，恐怕是的，可是你经历了……很多。有很多事情你都不知道，而且……也许你现在，不知道你其实想要什么。”Dean吸了口气，后退一步，放开了他，“我不想让你太快地冲进去做你其实不想做的事情。”

“Dean。”Cas说，“我不记得所有的事，这没错。但我确实知道我想要什么。”Cas把手伸给Dean，说：“那个台球桌的梦结束得太早了。我不想再让放走一次机会。”

Dean低头看了Cas的手一会儿，然后抬头看他。他的嘴角抽动一下，仿佛他想说什么，却不知道该说什么。

Cas等待着，依然伸出他的手。

“Carpe Dean，是不是啊？”Dean说着，露出一个微笑。

Cas点点头，微笑着回应。Dean说：“Carpe Cas。”他伸出手，放进Cas的手里，手指紧紧握住Cas的手。

—— —— ——

Cas一言不发地转过身，带他走进走廊。

Dean一言不发地跟随。

Cas已经很多次穿过这条走廊，每天晚上，回他卧室的时候，到现在总也有上百次了。每一次都是他独自一人，形单影只。而现在这感觉却是说不出来的异样，他走过同样的走廊，一切看起来都跟以往没什么两样——擦得晶亮的木地板闪着柔和的光芒，尽头小窗里透进的午后阳光，在地上照亮了一片斜斜的长条，他房间的门越来越近了——所有这一切都跟往常相同，所有这一切总是一成不变的。然而这一回，Cas能感到自己手里握着的Dean温暖的手，能听到Dean轻轻的脚步声，能知道Dean就跟在他身后，而一切都不同了。

一切都跟以前再不相同了。

他们走进了狭小的卧室，Cas打开门，让Dean进去，然后关上门。他这才转身面对了他，手依然紧紧抓着他的。

Dean弯腰脱下了一只靴子，放在地下，然后又脱下了另一只。然后他犹豫了一下，一只手仍拎着靴子，忽然似乎有点害臊了。Cas只好过去帮他，他伸手接过了第二只靴子，放在地上，然后他开始解Dean法兰绒衬衫的扣子，一只接一只地，轻柔，缓慢。然后是解开他的腰带，缓缓地，Dean站在那里，像是完全被麻痹了。然后Dean也开始解开Cas的衬衫，笨手笨脚地去拉他的腰带。等他们都脱掉了衬衫，Cas再也等不及脱裤子，他凑过去把一只手捂在Dean两腿中间，急不可耐地去感觉Dean裤子下面的那块突起。

他曾在洗澡时想像过无数次，但当他终于真正把手放在那块温热、硬挺的突起时，那感觉是震慑心魄的。

Dean瞪大了双眼，然后他们就接吻了，Dean再次用两手捧起Cas的头，如饥似渴地吻着他，更深地把腰股按进Cas的手里。

他们帮对方脱掉了裤子，和内裤。Dean在那时又有点不好意思，放慢了动作，他瞪大眼睛，目光兴奋而又有点不安地上上下下打量着Cas的身体，在Cas的家伙上滞留。他似乎不太知道接下来要做什么，但Cas完全没有丝毫羞涩，他径直把他拉得躺倒在床上。在那一刻，终于，Cas跟Dean一起躺在了他的床上。

不再是那件有着空空袖子的外套了，不再是浴室里的想象，不再是夜里的梦境。这是真正的Dean，一个真人，一个温热的，活着的，有呼吸的身体。“我的”Dean，Cas想道，“我的”Dean，他一遍又一遍地吻着他，双手上下抚摸着他赤裸的后背。他再次用一只手按在Dean的家伙上，Dean在被碰触时呻吟一声，Cas等Dean抓住Cas的家伙时立刻就理解了他呻吟的原因。Cas也再次用另一只手沿着他的脊椎摸索，因为Dean刚才似乎很喜欢那样，果然，Dean再次发出了一声微弱的呻吟，朝Cas靠得更紧了，一边把一条腿塞进他的两腿中间，跟梦里那次一样。

“你还好吗？”Cas问。

“你当真吗？”Dean说。

“是啊。”

“我他妈的不能相信这是真的。”Dean说。

“这确实似乎像个奇迹。”Cas赞同地说。

“Cas，你确实有个长处，”Dean说，“你总是充满了奇迹。可是——”他犹豫了，略朝后退开到能看进Cas双眼的距离，“你真确定你想要——”

“我确定。”

“可——”

“我确定。”Cas说，一边朝下移到Dean的腰际，轻轻握住了Dean的家伙。

“要是你想要别的就告诉我一声，”Cas说，“不过，我已经考虑过很久，要是你不介意，我想试试这一个。”他继续朝床脚移动，直到他能用一只手紧握住Dean的家伙，把它放在眼前仔细地研究它。

就在刚才他还觉得世上再没有比近距离研究Dean的脸更有意思的事了，然而现在这事儿忽然就有了竞争对手。Cas居然，出于某种原因，完全低估了Dean的家伙对他有着如此简单而直接的吸引力。Cas已经在洗澡时无数幻想过这个时刻，然而当它真正出现在他面前时，Dean的家伙还是让他觉得比想像中的更加妙趣无穷。他意识到自己想要一寸一分地研究它，永远毫无止境地研究下去，他想仔细看清它的长度，宽度，它仿佛能持续不断地变得更硬，更长，他想研究那根纵向延伸了整个下面的蜿蜒血管，家伙略微弯曲的弧度，还有那柔软得惊人的皮肤。Cas用手抚摸那软缎一样柔软的皮肤，从底基一路摸到顶端，Dean猛吸了一口气。他握了握（十分轻地）柄部，眼看着它变得更硬，然后看着一滴晶亮如珍珠的液体开始在顶端现出。他舔了舔自己的手，用潮湿的手指上下摸着柄部，而Dean当时所发出的声音，足以让Cas明白他甘愿花很多年做这样的研究，而这只会让他更加欲罢不能。很多很多年，只为了看Dean对他抚摸的反应，思索如何能让他有最多欢愉，就足够了。

我还想知道它在嘴里的味道，Cas想，于是他开始舔Dean那东西的顶端。

“我他妈的上帝啊。”Dean艰难地吐出这几个字，双手抓住了Cas的头发。

“还行吗？”Cas问，因为在这之前他还没得到这么强烈的反应。

“是的。”Dean说。

“你确定吗？”

“是的！”Dean说，于是Cas又做了一次，然后再一次，Dean现在所发出的声音相当让人受鼓励，于是Cas继续舔下去。他把整个家伙从底基到顶端都舔了一遍，Dean发出的声音让他寒毛直竖，很快他就在担心他自己恐怕坚持不了多久就会先到高潮了。

Cas继续着，尝试着所有在孤枕难眠的夜晚里，他在洗澡事想象的事，所有他所听说过的事。啊，那简直太美妙了，Dean本人就在他的身下，在他的手底下被挑逗得蠕动不安。他能感觉到他变得多硬，能听到他的呼吸变得尖细，能感到他的屁股在前后推动着。Cas舔过下面的那根血管，在顶部的圆圈那里滞留了一会儿，品尝着从小洞里滴滴答答流出的前精，然后（现在他觉得更勇敢一些）他终于把那根已经变得又重又烫的家伙，整个儿地吞进了口中。他尝试着，实验着，寻找着最挑逗的动作，让Dean呻吟，让Dean猛地喘不上气，让Dean的手紧抓住Cas头发，让他的声音焦急而紧张：是，就是那儿……啊，Cas……他妈的，Cas，是的……

很快Dean就只能发出短短的，尖利的单字了：是，那儿，别停。他开始移动双腿，无法停歇地动来动去，一只膝盖弯起来，然后是另一只，他的双脚在床单上踢来踢去。他的家伙现在已经硬得像块石头，甚至偶尔会抽搐几下，Cas再次把整个家伙含在嘴里，Dean不由自主地呻吟一声。

Cas慢慢扒开Dean的双腿，想着，我想要他全部，我想要所有的地方，我想看到一切。他找到了Dean的菊花，他轻揉着它的四周。Dean猛吸了一口气，他的屁股抽动着上挺，双腿分得更开了一些。

“啊，”Dean呻吟一声，“Cas——我很近了——是——是——是！啊——”

Cas能感到他越过关口的那一瞬间，Dean冲破了极限，在无限空虚的边缘倒头跌进去。他的屁股突然抖动起来，短促地一下下推动，他的家伙在Cas嘴里硬的仿佛已经是大理石做的，Dean的双腿紧紧夹住Cas的手，然后Dean最后用力朝上推动一下，屁股从床垫上直抬起来。他维持了这个姿势一会儿，双腿剧烈地抽搐抖动着，然后湿咸粘稠的液体就突然地填满了Cas的嘴。

Cas照顾着他的家伙经历这一切，一边吞咽下他所能咽下的部分，眼角的余光看着Dean在床单上扭动，听着他粗声粗气地呻吟，感觉着他的两手紧紧抓着Cas的头发，感觉着他的家伙在Cas口里抽搐。

Dean的家伙开始缓缓地变软，Dean仍在大口大口地喘息，Cas爬上去吻他的脸颊，Dean用双手环住Cas，粗暴而用力地紧抱住他。他的呼吸仍因高潮而急促，Cas等待着他的喘息安静。然而让Cas不解的是，Dean的喘息并没有停止，它似乎反而变得更加沉重，而不是越来越轻。同时他的喘息声也变得更加粗哑，事实上，他的胸口随着喘息上下幅度更大了。

喘息声变成了抽泣。

过了一会儿Cas意识到Dean在紧紧抱着他，而他正在哭泣。那是十分用力的抽泣，震动了他的整个身体，他全身都在战抖着。

“Dean？”Cas说着，突然感到一阵恐惧，“你没事吧？怎么了？我弄疼了你吗？”

“我以为你死掉了。”Dean哭着说，双臂紧紧抱着Cas，脸埋在Cas胸膛里，“我以为你死掉了。我以为你死掉了。我以为你死掉了，Cas。我以为你死掉了——”

“Dean，我很好，我没死掉。我很好，我很好。”Cas说，现在更加心急如焚了，他想把Dean抱在自己怀里，想用被子把他包起来，可现在Dean如此紧地抱着他，Cas连手臂都抽不出来。我真希望能用我的翅膀包裹住他，Cas想——虽然这念头完全不合逻辑。

“我以为你死掉了。”Dean再次重复说，然后是：“我以为我杀死了你。”

“噢，Dean。”Cas说，随着他明白Dean的意思，他感到一股难以承受的沉重感。是那个恶魔的梦，Dean刺伤他，那次被刺进胸口原来是真的。而且，Cas现在意识到，从那之后Dean就一直以为Cas已经死掉了。Cas终于把手臂从Dean的手里抽出来，把被子包在他身上（同时心里还在想，要是我用翅膀包裹住他就最好了！）。Cas紧抱住他，一遍又一遍地吻他，说：“我很好。我还活着。这不是你的错。嘘，我很好，一切都好。”

他抱着哭泣的Dean，努力想用被子把他包起来，自己蜷缩在他身边，想替他抵挡世间的一切悲伤。

“我早该告诉你的，”Dean喘息着说，“早该告诉你的——我伤害了你，Cas——你不知道发生的事情——”

“我知道发生了什么。”Cas说，“我已经知道了。”

他感到Dean的抽咽断了一下，“什——什么？”Dean哽咽着说。

“我已经知道了。那个我还是记得的。但是，Dean，我是故意朝着你的刀子走过去的。”

Dean的哭声渐渐平息，变成了不平稳的短促抽咽。他朝后靠了一点儿，凝视着Cas。他的脸有点肿，两颊仍潮湿地带着泪珠，双眼通红……他看起来狼狈极了。

然而不知为什么，他仍看起来是那么美丽。至少，对Cas来说。

“什么？”Dean重复说。

“我是故意朝着你的刀子走过去的。”Cas说，“那是我唯一清楚地记得的事。我看到你在朝哪个方向转，我选择走向刀锋的。那是我唯一能救你，除掉血印的方法。”

“你……什么？你故意的？”Dean说。

“那是我的决定。”Cas说。Dean看起来相当震惊。Cas靠过去，吻了吻他的前额，然后是他的太阳穴，然后是他的脸颊，把那些泪珠吻干（跟那次在汽车旅馆时他想做的一样），然后，最后，他吻了他的嘴唇。“那是我的决定。”Cas说，“Dean,那不是你的错。噢，Dean，我是真的十分抱歉。我不应该在你没准备好之前就强迫你跟我亲热。我只是不想再让一次机会溜走。对不起。”

“强迫我？什么？”Dean用一只手抹了抹脸。“你没有强迫我。你难道没注意到我在一遍又一遍地说是的求你继续继续吗？我像个疯子似地拔掉你的衬衫啊。因为我想要，我想要他妈的每一秒钟。啊，要命，我刚才把一切都弄糟了，是不是？我真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋——”

“不，你不是——”

“你给我我这么多年来最好的口交，而我，而我，而我，真是你在做，我好不容易再找到你，咱们在眉来眼去那么多他妈的年之后终于在做这件事，然后我就他妈的犯傻崩溃在这里。”Dean用胳膊擦了擦鼻子，嘟囔着说：“我哭得像个小姑娘啊。真他妈的要命。”Cas递给他纸巾，Dean擤着鼻子，“啊，我真他妈的抱歉，Cas。那是我多少年来最好的一次，而我就弄得鼻涕一把泪一把的。对不起。”

“不要道歉。”Cas说，“只要你……你不是不喜欢这一次吧？”

“这是很多年来最好的一次口交。”Dean说，他再次长长地，不均匀地吸了口气，又回到Cas的臂膀里，然后说：“真的是……好到极点。说实话我其实还没真地，呃，”他停顿一下，“很长时间以来，我连自慰什么的都没做。自从你……自从我失去你之后。”

“哦。”Cas说，开始有点理解了。

“我就是不觉得想要。”Dean说，他扭动着把身子凑得更近，再次把脸埋在Cas的肩头，“直到今天。”

他的呼吸平稳了，Dean现在开始在Cas的脖颈和锁骨上留下一连串的吻。那感觉仿佛是小小的蜂鸟的吻，比梦中的更加轻柔，更加撩人。“我要回报你，”Dean悄声说，“我发誓我不会每次都他妈的哭成那副德行。我有那么多话想告诉你，Cas——还有——哦，等等，哎，我得，我得先伺候你——”他的手突然摸上了Cas的家伙。

“放松吧。”Cas说，拉开了Dean的手。

“可我想做。”

“我也想。”Cas说，“可是，Dean，你累坏了，现在休息吧。咱们还有时间，Dean。”

“我不想等。”Dean说，“我只想……”他气恼地叹了口气。

“Carpe Cas？”Cas帮他接下去。

Dean哑声笑了出来，Cas感到他在点头。Dean说：“正是这个。Carpe Cas，要不……拉丁文‘吹到底’怎么说？还有‘操个昏天黑地’？”

“我不会一直拒绝。”Cas微笑起来，说，“但你得等一小时再说。你脑子里转的念头远比我所知道的多得多，而且你开了整夜的车。你需要休息，休息一个小时就好。咱们有一整个下午呢。”

Dean终于放松了一点。

Cas躺在那里，轻轻抚摸着Dean的头发，感觉着Dean环抱在他身上的手臂。Dean确实是筋疲力尽了，因为还不到一分钟的时间，Dean的手臂就开始放松，呼吸也开始深沉。Cas感到他的腿抽搐一下，听到他的呼吸更放慢了一分，Dean睡着了。

午后的阳光穿过窗子斜射进来，外面正逐渐变成一个可爱的三月天气，Cas能听到春天最早的小鸟歌唱，红雀在枝头颤鸣，一只麻雀在房子外面的树丛里叽叽喳喳地叫。然而在这个时刻里唯一重要的事就是在这小小房间里，刚刚发生的事，还有现在仍继续发生的。现在，似乎全世界里最高贵的责任，最盛大的殊荣，就是躺在这里，为Dean打造一个安全的避风港，在他熟睡时给他安慰和保护。

Cas继续缓缓地抚摸着Dean的后背，他发现自己在想（虽然仍想不通这个念头），有一天，等我的翅膀长好，等我的羽毛恢复，那时我就能用翅膀包裹住你了。

但现在至少他能用双臂抱住Dean。

偶尔Dean会嘟囔一声“Cas”，然后半醒过来，他的双手会抓紧Cas一会儿。每一次Castiel都会吻着他说，“我没事，Dean，”然后抱紧他，直到Dean再次入睡。

 

原作者注：希望你们不介意这章里的感情急转（Dean突然在火烫的做爱之后大哭起来）。你们一些人可能注意到了我喜欢把肉戏跟一些并不性感的东西交叉在一起，还有笑话和悲哀和相当混杂的感情。（真实生活中里常见的，不是吗？）而且我注意到有件事确实会经常发生的，就是紧跟着做爱之后，当一个人真正放下了自我武装之后，一个曾逼迫自己坚强的人往往会突然崩溃，哭得一塌糊涂。我就见过这样的事有时会发生在最雄壮最刚强的男人身上。这让我觉得这样的事也会发生在Dean身上，因为这是自从他失去Cas之后，第一次真正放下他的武装。

希望你们喜欢。Carpe diem！


	9. 第九章  用翅膀抱住他

第九章 用翅膀抱住他

 

Dean熟睡的时候，Castiel在那里躺了很久。Dean的头枕在他的肩上，他用一只胳膊环抱着Dean的肩膀。

好好睡吧，Cas一直在想，休息，放松，你在这儿是安全的。

睡吧。

他意识到自己偶尔会用另一只手轻轻触摸Dean的额头，很轻，只用两只手指。仿佛他想用这个轻柔的动作让Dean的睡眠更安稳一些似的。Cas为自己的荒诞行为觉得好笑……然而他还是没能忍住不让自己重复这个动作。

而Dean就一直安睡着。

很快Dean就睡得十分深沉，他的呼吸缓慢，完全放松了搭在Cas胸口上的手臂。这让Cas想，“他也许已经好几个星期没有这样熟睡过了。”

睡吧，休息，放松，Cas继续想着，仍不时地触摸Dean的额头。

一个小时过去了，然后两个小时，然后三个小时。下午在逐渐过去，窗户里透进来的长方形光斑从光洁的木板地上慢慢划过，然后开始一点一点爬上了墙壁。当外面的知更鸟开始唱黄昏的歌，而其他的鸟也都安静可下来，Cas才意识到，太阳已经快要落山了，现在已经快六点钟，Dean已经睡了快四个钟头。

直到那时他才意识到，也许他的“睡吧，休息，放松”可能是个许愿。

Cas在那里躺了四个小时，许愿让Dean睡个好觉，而Dean就真睡得十分熟。

这是不是跟他在梦里做的那些古怪的许愿有相同的效果？

Cas费了一点力气，才让自己的大脑从“睡吧，休息，放松”的思绪里脱离出来。他强迫自己不再抚摸Dean的额头，而是转头去研究墙上的光影。

还不到十分钟，他就感到Dean的手臂收紧了一些。

Cas转向他，Dean的眼睛是睁开的。他的脸离Cas只有几英寸，正在仔仔细细地打量着他。Cas张开嘴，想说“你睡的好吗？你想起来吗？”，可他刚吸一口气想说话，Dean已经伸出一只手指，放在Cas的嘴唇上。

于是Cas没再开口。

Dean一声不响。但他缓缓地拿下了放在Cas嘴唇上的手指，让它滑到了Cas的下巴。然后他开始慢慢地沿着Cas的下颚骨抚摸，动作十分地缓慢。Dean的目光紧跟着他的手指，偶尔会闪动一下看进Cas的眼里去，或是Cas的嘴，他的头发，他的鼻子，然后再回到他手指的位置。

他在研究我，Cas想道，他在研究我的脸。

Dean仍然一言不发。

最后Dean用手掌握住了Cas的下颚，环抱住他的脸。Cas能感到他用大拇指抚摸着Cas下巴上的胡子茬。

“我该刮脸了吧？”Cas悄声问。

Dean摇摇头，“我喜欢这样。”他悄声回答，他再次用大拇指抚摸了胡子茬。“我是真的很喜欢。我只是……得让我相信这真的是你。还有，我也许……”他露出一个小小的笑容，“我也许还要适应胡子茬，是啊，这跟我平时习惯的有点不同呢。可我很喜欢。”

Cas想了一会儿，“可你以前一定摸过男人的吧，不是吗？”

Cas一直以为Dean一定是经验丰富的，但让Cas惊讶的是，Dean摇了摇头。

Dean一边再次抚摸着Cas满是胡子茬的脸颊，一边说：“不过，我以前的确想过。”

“你想过？经常想吗？”

又一个笑，这回要羞涩一些，带着一丝红晕，“好吧，”Dean说，“我恐怕想过很多次，比我肯承认的要多，也许要多很多。不过……我还真的从没做过这个。我是说，没跟男人做过。”Dean又很轻地加了一句：“只是你而已。”

Dean再次停下了言语，现在他的手开始抚摸Cas头上的每一个地方，他抹平了Cas额头上，因为微微疑惑而引起的皱纹；抚摸了他头顶心的头发，揉了他太阳穴旁边的头发。感觉着Dean的手指那样在Cas的头发中间蠕动，是一种如同被催眠般的可口感觉。事实上，那感觉美妙得让Cas不得不闭上了眼睛。然后他感到Dean的手指朝下摸到了Cas的耳朵，接下来Dean用一只手指摸索了Cas的耳朵轮廓。

从耳朵那里传来的感觉让他身体仿佛电击一般，Cas几乎没喘上气来。

“你的手上是不是有咒语？”Cas睁开眼睛问。

“什么？”

“你的手上有魔力吧？你是不是许了什么有魔力的愿望？这感觉好极了。”

Dean笑出声来，他的整个脸上盛满了笑容。“没有魔力，Cas，除非你算上整整六年被封闭的欲望。应该说七年了，到今天。”Dean仍笑着，手指开始沿着Cas的脖颈下滑，现在他的触摸似乎引发起一股热流，迅速地充斥了Cas的全身。

他只是在我脖子上摸了一下，怎么能感觉这么好？Cas想。

Dean说话的速度现在越来越慢了，他说：“我不知道我为什么一直没行动，那只是……我想是，那不在我给我自己的想象范围里……而且我不想毁了我跟你之间的感情，我以前相当肯定你根本不想要，可是等你死了的时候……”他停顿了，“我以前也失去过你，可这一回，我以为就是最后一次了，我知道那是最后一次，那个翅膀的灰烬……”他猛地哽咽了，手也停顿下来，放在Cas的肩头，“Cas，当我——当我看到——”

Dean脸上现出的内疚和痛苦让Castiel不忍逼视，于是他做了他唯一能想到的能安慰他的事：他推开被子，让自己滚到了Dean身上，把他按得仰躺在床上，而他自己就半躺半骑地趴在他的身上，两个人都一丝不挂。然后Cas俯身过去给了他长长的一个吻。

这似乎是正确的，因为Dean停止了说话，他伸出双手抓住了Cas的头，深深地回吻着他。那是一个绵长的，慵懒的吻，Dean轻轻吮吸Cas的嘴唇，舌尖舔过Cas的牙齿。他的一只手移到了Cas的脖子上，轻轻抓挠着他脖子后面的短发。那感觉意外地好，一阵阵酥麻的热力透过Cas的脊椎奔驰而下，Cas在Dean的嘴里猛地倒吸一口气。Dean在他脖颈上的抚摸爽利得让他无法喘息，Cas不得不停止接吻，头瘫软地垂落到Dean的肩膀上。

Dean的手继续抚摸着，朝下走到了Cas的肩膀。

“再做，”Cas冲着Dean的耳朵喃喃地说，“回去，再做。”

“什么？”

Cas差点没有说：梳理我脖子上的羽毛，因为这根本是无稽之谈，于是Cas只是喃喃地说：“回到脖子那里。”他伸手抓起Dean的手，把它放在最好的位置上。“那里，你再摸我那里。”

Dean笑起来，“我找到你喜欢的部位了，是不是？”他把两只手都放在Cas的脖颈上，同时抓挠着他的后颈，“你喜欢这样吗？”Dean说，Cas能听出他话里的笑意，可他甚至都无法回应，因为他现在全身打颤，从头到脚酥软发麻，只能无力地趴在Dean身上，被一种无以名状的感情冲击得一塌糊涂。那是欢乐，感激，难以置信，还有，是的，爱，毫无质疑的，还有……

还有感到被爱，爱被回应，感到所有这些感情都被Dean一一奉还。

“啊，你是真的很喜欢这个。”Dean说着，声音被惊讶和喜爱充溢，变得混浊了一些，“看来我的手还真是有魔力啊！”

他继续做着，轻挠着Cas的后脖颈，Cas想跟他说话，想告诉他这感觉是多么好，可被抓挠后颈的感觉似乎摧毁了Castiel脑子里的所有言语。很快Cas就只剩了一句话：我想用翅膀环抱住他，可让他恼火的是这感觉似乎根本就不是英语，而他知道Dean肯定不会明白他的话。

他用接吻代替了说话，他再次吻了Dean，更强硬，更热烈，几乎是在咬他的嘴唇了。

从他脖颈传来的触摸感觉妙不可言，关于翅膀的念头让他觉得妙不可言，每一个吻都妙不可言，品尝Dean口中的味道更是妙不可言。其实这一切的每一个细节都是妙不可言的，包括这样完全赤裸地趴在Dean的裸身上，而且（Cas突然意识到）发现Dean的家伙现在正顶在Cas的蛋蛋上也是妙不可言，而Cas自己的家伙现在也开始硬了起来。Dean一定也注意到了，因为Dean立刻就把一只手放下去，放到两人身体之间。他在Cas身下蠕动了一下，然后按着Cas的肩膀，让他挪动了位置。

Cas配合他移动，但不明白他是想干什么。很快，他们的肚脐相对，Dean的手同时握住了正被挤在身体中间的，他们两人的家伙。

这事情实在是有趣到极点，Cas几乎可以原谅了Dean刚才停止抚摸他的后颈。事实上，Cas自己也恋恋不舍地停止了接吻。他坐起来，骑着Dean的两根大腿外侧，想看他在做什么。

Dean正平躺在那里，在他面前一览无遗，他的整个胸膛沐浴在夕阳的余光里，几乎是在熠熠生辉。Dean全神贯注地抬眼望着他，眸子深黑，两颊有一丝滚烫，嘴半张着。Dean的一只手仍握着他们两个人的家伙，另一只现在正沿着Cas前臂上的汗毛向上抚摸着，指尖仿佛带着火焰一般地炽热。

他看起来美丽得无与伦比，Cas用一只手摸过Dean的胸口，想着，这是一个怎样的万里挑一的人类精品啊，然后他继续看向下面，看到他们两个人正依偎在一起的蛋蛋，Dean的家伙轻轻地抬起头来，Cas的现在也直直地挺起来，Dean轻柔地把两根家伙包在自己的手里。

那是一个美妙得让人窒息的景象。

“Dean，你的家伙真的……很有趣。”Cas说，低头凝视着Dean和Cas自己的家伙紧紧纠缠在一起，只是看着这个情景也让他欲罢不能地迷醉。

Dean再次笑出声来，那又是一个荡漾了他整张脸的笑容，然后他说：“我正在想你的也是。”然后Dean抬起另一只手的一根手指，放在Cas的胸口，然后用它在Cas的胸膛中间画了一条长长的线，一路向下，直到Cas的大腿根，然后（他暂时放开了握着家伙的手）一直画上Cas的家伙。

一直画到它的最顶端。

再一次地，那感觉像是被一股流动的火焰划过，Cas感到全身一震，他听到他自己猛吸一口气，然后吃力地说出：“你真地确定你的手上没魔法吗？”

Dean又笑了，“试试就知道了。咱们有多长时间？我是说，什么时候会有人来？”他再次用手包住了两根家伙，还轻轻地紧握了握。

“两——两小时……”Cas悄声说，他的呼吸开始短促起来。

“足够了。”Dean说，他在另一只手上吐了口吐沫。他仍紧握着两根家伙，但是用另一只手轻轻地，轻得不能再轻地，把那温热而湿滑的吐沫涂在了Cas的家伙顶端，他张开着手掌，在上面一遍一遍地画着圈子。

Cas只来得及说了声“哦。”等他恢复意识，他自己的两手已经包住了Dean的，而他的屁股完全不受控制地朝前推送着，把他的家伙推进Dean的手里，紧贴着Dean的家伙抽动。

这是一种超现实地亲密感觉，他们的家伙紧紧靠在一起，而Dean和Cas的手也紧紧握在一起，他们的手指交错在一起。Dean显然是有计划的，他的一只手紧握住家伙的柄干，另一只仍不停地揉着顶端。不过Cas的手就只会胡乱地抓摸，他的手指毫无章法地纠拌着在Dean的手，几乎搞不清哪只是谁的手。很快Cas就发现自己在一下又一下地向前推动，他的胯骨短促地前后抽送，仿佛完全不受他大脑控制，也似乎完全无法停止。Dean的两只手合成了一个山洞的形状，Cas每向前推进一次，就能感觉他的家伙穿进那个山洞，在Dean的柄干上滑过，甚至能感到他穿过Dean顶端的圆环。而随着每一次推进，Cas的家伙也变得更硬了一分……Dean的也是，Cas能感觉到。

“Dean，”Cas喘息着说，“这很……好，这很好……”

“看来我找到了你喜欢的第二件事？”Dean说，脸上又现出笑容，虽然他自己无疑也有一点喘不上气来。

“是的。”Cas说，“对不起，我没法不动——我就是停不下来——”

“专家提示，Cas，”Dean说着，有一点喘息，“你不用为这道歉。”Cas于是松懈了对自己的克制，让自己推送得更快，更用力，他感觉着Dean紧握着他，感觉着Dean的家伙变成坚硬的一条，紧紧压住他的，很快Cas就已经上气不接下气，他仿佛发烧似地觉得浑身炽热，大滴大滴的汗水从他胸膛和后背滚下，他让头朝后仰了一点，脸冲着天，把全部的精力都集中在前后抽送上面。

“你真他妈的好看极了，你知道吗？”Dean喃喃地说，他自己的呼吸也变得沉重极了。

“不，”Cas说，“我不知道——”

“你真他妈的帅透了，要命，你这样动让我爱死了，啊，Cas——我不能相信——”

“我快了。”Cas说，他现在不得不支撑起自己，两只手按在Dean的胸口两边，胳膊紧紧绷直，现在头也放下来了，好让他的身体能继续前推，用他想用的方式，用他必须用的方式。他闭上眼睛一会儿，然后他感到Dean在他身下蠕动。他睁开眼睛，看到Dean的头左右摇摆着，在他身体下面挪动不停，他的胸口随着大力喘息起伏。

Cas几乎在那一瞬间泻了，他能感到他的蛋蛋在Dean的旁边紧缩起来，他感觉自己的家伙在悸动，紧挨着Dean的。

“我很近了，”Cas喘息着说，“马上了——”

“是的，天使，来吧，来吧，”Dean说着，现在他自己也无法控制身体，开始短促地抽送了，但他仍紧握住他们两人的家伙。“为了我来吧，Cas，来把——”

然后Dean稍微抬起他的头，紧紧盯着Cas的家伙。

“是——啊——Dean——啊！”Cas在他即将失去控制的一瞬间感到一阵恐慌：这真是Dean想要的吗？是他真心的吗？他会不会躲开？然而那时再转这些念头已经为时过晚——这已经不再是他所能控制的了。Cas的屁股仿佛痉挛一般，它比刚才更用力地抽送，野性的本能紧抓住他，他完全无法控制。就是在那时Cas感到了一双隐形的翅膀，那翅膀紧紧抱住下面的Dean——那翅膀是受了伤的，也许，但它们仍在那里，在某个其他的次元空间。“我的翅膀正在他身上！”Cas莫名地意识到，“我的翅膀抱住他了，不管他能不能感觉到！”——而随着这个奇异的想法，他腹股沟之间的每一条肌肉都在同一瞬间抽动起来，Cas叫出声来，他的胯骨朝前推了最后一次，然后就让一浪接一浪的销魂感觉充斥了他的全身。白色的液体从他家伙里面飞射而出，最开始的两条一直射到Dean的胸口。

Dean没有躲开，他根本没有躲开的意思。Dean只是呻吟了一声：“我他妈的老天，”然后他伸出一只手用力抓住Cas，把他一直拉得趴在Dean身上。Cas再次叫出声来，趴在他身上，Dean一直拉住他不放手，直到他们两人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，他们的家伙仍被Dean的另一只手握在一起，被他们的身体挤在中间，Cas的家伙还在不停地抽动，喷射。

“啊，Cas……我的天啊……啊……我他妈的上帝啊……”Dean在说着，声音变成了低吼，他的一只胳膊仍用力抱住Cas，紧得让Cas几乎无法呼吸，Dean的屁股朝上顶进Cas的身体几次，随着Cas自己的高潮逐渐消逝，抽动逐渐平息，Cas能感到Dean坚硬如铁的家伙正顶住Cas的肚子，在Cas粘稠的液体上滑动。然后Dean更紧地抱住Cas，低沉地粗哼了一声，他的家伙开始抽搐。Dean达到高潮了，Cas想道，我的翅膀还在抱着他——这念头在他身体里如同一团焰火燃烧，不知怎么竟引起了第二次，略小一些的高潮，Cas的家伙再次抽动了五六下，又微弱地喷出了一些液体。

然后一切缓慢地落下。他们两个人喘息着，在战抖中慢慢停止了抽搐。

Cas喘过气来之后，他用一只胳膊抱住Dean的头，转头去吻他的脖颈。

这一回，再没有眼泪。Dean只是紧抱住他。


	10. 第十章 记忆

第十章 记忆

 

“我想咱们该起床吧。”Cas在几分钟之后说。他仍软绵绵地趴在Dean身上，两人基本上都保持着刚才的姿势丝毫没动。当然这主要是因为Dean又在用手指抚摸Cas后颈上的短发，而那感觉好得让人懒懒地只想永远不起来。

Dean说，“是啊，咱们至少该洗个澡。”

“嗯。”Cas说。

“洗一洗能干净点儿，”Dean说，“不过……这确实需要咱俩都动一动。”

只是在这种情况下要人爬起来实在太过分了。

他们又一起躺了长长的一分钟，Dean仍轻轻地抓挠着Cas的后颈。窗外的阳光渐渐微弱，小小房间里逐渐昏暗下来。

“真想永远这样呆下去。”Dean喃喃地说，几乎像是自言自语。

Cas想说：“你可以呆下去。”但是他感到Dean僵硬了一点，然后Dean说：“啊，等等，要命，我得给Sam打个电话。他知道我短时间内不会给他电话，可直到现在还不打会让他担心的。”

这个念头让他们终于都行动起来，Cas最后总算从Dean身上支撑起身子，递给他几张纸巾，然后自己也抽出几张来擦干了湿黏的部分。Dean然后从床上探出胳膊，勾起牛仔裤的边缘，把它拖过来，从口袋里抓出了手机。

Sam果然已经发了两封短信，Dean立刻开始按键盘回信。他一边敲打一边给Cas解释：“我告诉他一切都好，我告诉他你想见他——你是的吧？”他看着Cas等他回话，Cas坚定地点头。“好极了，”Dean说，“我告诉他我会回去接他，然后带他来这里。”

还不到三十秒钟，他的手机屏幕已经亮起来，回信到了。

Dean读新短信的时候，Cas从床前站了起来——他有一点遗憾，但事情显然已经在朝前发展，他知道他早晚得返回现实世界，可当他走到墙边，拨亮了天花板灯的时候，他还是给了自己一分钟，好尽情欣赏眼前的情景：在Cas这间小小的屋里，Dean正懒散地躺在Cas的小床垫上，自在得仿佛是在他自己家里一样。他现在仍然一丝不挂，被子像个披风似地半盖在肩头。他侧躺着，一只胳膊肘支撑着上半身。他研究着手机屏幕，然后又开始给Sam写回信。

假如我们有机会一起过日子，也许就会是现在这样吧，Cas想。轻松自在而且毫无顾忌，就像现在。也许能共用一间屋子？亲密，随意……舒服。

这念头带起了一股强烈得几乎痛苦的思念。还有希冀。

我想要这样，Cas意识到。不仅仅是刚才的激情。我也想要在那之后的，这样的平常而普通的时刻，Dean这样懒散地躺在Cas床上，拥着Cas的被褥，用手机写短信。这样一个简单的时刻，似乎也是无比珍贵的。只要有Dean在他房间里，无论他在干什么，都是至关重要的。

只要Dean能出现在他的生活里。

Dean看着屏幕说：“我本打算去接他，可Sam说他可以叫出租车来。这会更快一些，他在城对面呢。现在已经六点半了，他再二十分钟就到了。Claire回来是要——你刚才说的是几点来着——八点吗？所以，咱们得赶快洗个澡，好吧？”他抬头看着Cas。

Dean眨着眼睛，因为他意识到Cas正站在那里，全神贯注地用爱慕的表情望着他。

“Cas，上一次有人用这样的表情看我……”Dean开始说，他这个措辞似乎有点耳熟，但Dean停下了，“事实上，”Dean最后说，他坐起来，满脸笑容地看着他，“你知道吗，我甚至都不记得上次有谁用这样的表情看我。”

“有你在这儿真好。”Castiel说，“Dean……我想跟你一起呆更多的时间，我是说，我不希望这是唯一的一次。”

Dean的目光在Cas的身体上下游走，脸上的表情变得几乎是严肃了。

“完全跟我想得一样啊。”Dean说。

然而Dean的表情里现在多了一丝阴沉，一丝警戒。但不管那是什么，Dean已经迅速地把它隐藏了起来，他露出了一个勉强的笑容。“该洗澡啦！”他轻快地说，甩开被子站了起来。

—— —— ——

他们很快地洗了个澡，然后回到Cas的房间里穿衣服，一边用几乎是带着羞涩的目光瞄着对方，一边匆忙地穿上裤子。Cas正想系上衬衫扣子，Dean说：“让我来。”

Dean走两步到他身边，系好了Cas衬衫扣子。他有点缓慢，脸上再次现出了严肃的神气——眼角里几乎透出了几丝忧虑。

“好了。”他系好了之后只说了这两个字，他拍拍Cas肩膀，然后后退一步。

“等下一次再来。”Cas微笑着说。

那个忧虑神情再次划过Dean的脸。

Cas朝前走近一步，研究着他的脸。是的，Dean在为什么事情担忧。Cas凭直觉说：“Dean，我们还有下一次的。我是说……只要你愿意。”

“老兄，我当然愿意。我肯定愿意。”Dean说，他抬起一只手攥紧了Cas的肩膀。“我有那么多事想跟你一起做，Cas……所有一切事！我想做每一件事。”他短短地笑了一声，“跟你说实话，我宁可在这儿呆一整个下午，一整个晚上，一整个星期，就呆在你屋里，只要我能。他妈的，就连睡那一觉也舒服极了。可Cas……”

Dean把手放在Cas的脸颊上，捧着他的脸，跟他之前那几次完全相同。现在他的表情变得很认真了，“咱们得弄清楚你的事。直到我确定你了解一切事实之前我不想再做任何事。咱们得搞明白在你身上发生了什么事，然后帮你恢复，然后……”Dean停顿了。

他的脸上再次闪过警戒的神色。

Dean说：“然后你就能知道你真正想做什么了。”

Cas明白了，“他不能确定我恢复记忆之后会不会还跟现在想法一样。”

他以为我会改变主意。

这想法几乎让Cas想笑出来，他说：“我已经跟你说过了，Dean，我知道我想要什么。这是不会改变的。”他朝前走了一步，再一次吻了他。那是一个温柔的吻，在嘴唇上。Dean回吻着他。

等Dean退后一点去看Cas脸上的表情时，Dean看来似乎略微放了放心。

但只是一点点而已。

—— —— ——

离Sam过来之前还有几分钟，于是他们走回到起居间。Cas仍有点心不在焉，因为他在努力想法子安慰Dean，而幸运的是，一个解决方法立刻就自己冒了出来。

“我的天呀。”Dean说，瞪大了眼睛看向厨房的方向。他开始笑起来。

“什么事那么好笑？”Cas说着跟随他的目光，他只看见那只派放在桌上。

“我忘记了派！”Dean说着，一只手臂挥舞着指向那只苹果派，他转过脸冲Cas微笑着：“我彻底忘了那回事啦！”

“哦，”Cas说，“看来我也忘了。这事很……好笑？”

Dean再次笑起来：“你恐怕应该知道的，Cas，这世上没几个人能让我完全忘记隔壁房间里刚出炉的派呢。事实上，你恐怕是唯一的一个。”

Cas明白自己没听懂这里面的滑稽所在，但看到Dean笑得那么开心，这感觉实在很好，Cas没法不微笑着回应。他说：“那么请允许我给你切一块吧。”

他给Dean拉出一把椅子，拿出一只碟子和一把叉子。派现在已经冷了，但Cas切了一块放进微波炉里，（Dean似乎在Cas用他的银质切菜刀切派的时候有点震惊，但Cas向他保证那刀足够快。）等派热好了之后，他挖了一勺冰淇淋放在派的旁边，递给Dean。当Dean接过盘子时，他冲Cas笑得是那么开心，那么神采飞扬，Cas几乎也忍不住笑起来了。

而Dean十分爱吃那块派。

“Cas，真好吃，”Dean在嚼了一大口之后说，他听起来似乎有点惊讶，他在吃了又一口之后说：“你什么时候学会烤东西的？”

“我已经照着食谱学了几个月了。”Cas说，“给Claire做晚饭什么的。”

Dean噗哧一声笑出来：“啊，做得很棒。”Dean又在嘴里塞了一大块派，再次环视了这座小房子。他说：“看样子你当爸爸当的还差不离呀，你知道吗？”

Cas为他的称赞而笑了，“我努力吧，能让我女儿快乐对我来说很重要。”

不知为什么Dean听了这话之后眨了眨眼睛，他甚至停下了咀嚼，停住了端起一半的叉满派的叉子，然后长长地，审视地看了Cas一眼。

“Cas——”Dean说着，放下了叉子。

前面传来一阵敲门声。

—— —— ——

Cas一把打开大门。街上，一辆出租车正在离开，而站在门前的台阶上，离他一步之遥的，正是那个神秘的弟弟Sam。这是那个，事隔那么久之后，Castiel只曾匆匆见过两面的弟弟：在魔鬼出现的停车场里一次，还有汽车旅馆里一次。

当然，还有坐在轿车里的梦境里。Cas现在明白Sam一定就是那个高个子的黑影，那个总是坐在右边的人。

Sam犹豫地看着Cas的眼睛，他似乎完全无法发出声音。事实上，他几乎跟Dean刚到的时候一样紧张。

“你是Sam吧？”Castiel说，“你是Dean的弟弟？你想进来吗？”

Sam点点头，Cas后退几步，Sam小心地走进房里。他走过大门的时候得低低头才能进来。如果说Dean刚来的时候就已经似乎充满了整个房子，Sam简直就是个十足的巨人了。他的高个子本该让人觉得害怕的，可不知为什么并没有。也许是因为他的表情十分犹豫不安，他几乎是侧身溜进了屋子，双手在身体两侧不安地移动，还有他转身再面对Cas的时候，他瞪圆了眼睛，一脸的希冀，那让他整个人看起来就像一只大号的小狗。

“你好……嗯……”Sam对Cas说，他飞快地看了一眼Dean。

“是他。”Dean说，他朝后推开椅子，在桌前站了起来，仿佛是在做一个重要的宣告，他说：“Sam，他是Cas。”

Sam猛地呼出一口气，他看看Cas，然后再回头看Dean：“你确定吗？”

“我他妈的确定极了。”Dean说，“百分之百，百分之二百，百分之一千地确定。他是Cas。”

“我不记——”Cas开口说，他本打算说“我不记得多少”，但他接下去的话变成了“哦”，因为Sam已经用整个身体紧紧熊抱住他。

“你当真吗？”Sam隔着Cas的肩膀对Dean说，“是真的吗？”Dean肯定是点头了，因为Sam更紧地抱住了他。Cas能看到了之后铺天盖地的法兰绒格子衬衫，他几乎没能抽出一只手臂去试探地拍Sam后背。他们的拥抱从窒息的边缘演变成Sam在Cas后背拍了几下，重得几乎让Cas差点咳嗽出来。最后，Sam终于放开了他，朝后退了一点，说：“上帝啊，Cas，Cas。看到你我真高兴。”Cas惊讶地看到他在擦眼睛。

他以前真地是Cas的好朋友，Cas意识到。

现在也是好朋友。

“哎呀，Cas。”Sam说，看起来仍有点无法接受，“你让我们见识那个死亡场面可实在太吓人了，老兄，连翅膀烧焦的痕迹都出来了，我们根本没想到你能活下来。那实在……呃……”他停顿了一下，飞快地看了一眼Dean，“那实在很糟糕，真的，你他妈的到底是怎么活下来的？”

“他什么都不记得，Sam。”Dean说，把派放在一边（同时也依依不舍地看了最后一眼），朝他们走过来。“他自始至终一直真以为他是Jimmy Novak。Claire显然一直在……呃……鼓励他这么想。我在等你来，好弄明白这里面的内情。”

Sam缓缓地吸了口气，点了点头。他说：“好的，好的。”他看看Cas，“那么，Dean都告诉你什么了？你知道你是个天使，对吧？”

天使，Cas想。

在他们那个美妙的黄昏插曲中间，Dean曾叫过他“天使”，Cas以为那是他给他的亲密昵称，可是……

可是一切都合情合理。

天使。

翅膀。羽毛。

总是萦绕不去的关于翅膀的念头，他曾经如此肯定他是用了什么方式用翅膀包住了Dean……甚至是那个古怪的，认定自己是有翅膀的感觉……

还有不时从两肩中心部分传来的奇怪的疼痛感，已经持续了几个月了。

黑色的翅膀慢慢张开……

我是一个天使。

等Cas回过神来，Sam已经站在他身边紧抓住他的一只胳膊，Dean也正慌忙跑过来抓另一只。整个房间又开始倾斜起来，Cas摇晃一下，靠在他们两个人身上。Dean正在用干涩的声音说：“唉，Sam，他不知道他是天使。不过你选择通知他的方式还真够可以的。”

“哦，”Sam说，有点不好意思地看着Dean,“对不起，我是真的很抱歉，Cas。我以为到这会儿Dean肯定早已经——”

Dean命令地说：“过来，让他坐下。”

“我没事。”Cas说，但他们还是扶着他走到餐桌旁边。“我真的很好。”他再次说。

“总之，你就先坐下吧。”Dean说，“因为我们还有别的事要告诉你。”

Cas妥协了，他软绵绵地坐在小餐桌一头的椅子上。Sam和Dean扶他坐好，然后在他两边的椅子上坐下，Sam在Cas左边，Dean在他右边。Dean仍仔细地盯着Cas，关切地皱着眉头，一只手仍放在Cas胳膊上。Cas虚弱地冲他笑笑，再次重复说：“我真的没事了。”

Sam看起来相当窘迫，“我真是很抱歉。”他说，“我以为Dean早就跟你说了呢。”他不满地看着坐在对面的Dean，“Dean，你已经来了好几个小时了，你至少总该告诉他这个了吧。你都干什么啦？”

Cas说：“我们在，呃……”他看了一眼Dean，发现Dean的眼里突然现出一丝惊慌，放在Cas胳膊上的手也握紧了一些。

Sam不知道，Cas想道。Sam不知道Dean的感受。

而且Dean不想让Sam知道。

这很合理，显然整件事对Dean来说都是一个新发展。

然而这还是让他觉得有点刺心。

Cas有一会儿都沉浸在自己的冥想之中，他不得不逼迫自己回到本来的话题上来，“呃，我们忙着做别的事情。有别的事情冒出来。”他甚至不觉得自己的措辞有什么特别，Dean已经哼了一声笑了出来。

Sam朝桌对面的Dean看了一眼，有一点迷惑，然后他转回来看Cas，叹了口气，“那么，总之，你是个天使。或者应该说，你至少以前是天使。”

“所以你能听到我的祈祷。”Dean说。

“这其实很合理，”Cas慢慢地说，“我是说……这感觉很合适。这也能说明一些事情，就比如我为什么总想用翅膀包住你。”

Dean的脸上现出一阵惊恐，Cas这才意识到这话听起来会是什么效果。

“哦，”Cas说，“呃……我的意思是……”

“那么，总之——”Dean说。

“等等，什么？”Sam说。

“没什么。”Dean说，有一些微弱。

接下来的十秒钟是Sam和Dean之间的一段复杂而完全无声的对话，Cas几乎没法跟上。一开始是Dean的目光射向Sam几微秒钟，然后Dean犯了个错误，他看向了Cas，接触到Cas的目光他的脸色立刻柔和下来，但是然后Dean就立刻垂下眼睛盯着桌面。

Dean舔舔嘴唇，然后他咬住了嘴唇，在椅子上动了动身子。

Sam在整个时间里一直眉毛紧皱，死死地盯着Dean。

接下来Dean用手擦擦嘴，抬眼再次看向Sam，接触到Sam的目光，不到一秒钟就又立刻转开了。

Dean的脸开始泛起红晕。

Sam的眼睛瞪大了，眉毛高高挑起，他看了看Cas，他再次看看Dean（后者的脸更红了），然后一个大大的笑容就充满了Sam的整个脸。最后Sam笑出声来。

“没可能吧。”Sam说。

Dean揉揉额头，“Sam，你能不能不——”

“你当真吗，Dean？我们刚弄清楚他是谁，才当天你就这样？你甚至连什么都没告诉他呢！”

“不光是我呀。”Dean嘟囔说，Sam大声地笑了起来，用力拍Cas的肩膀。

Cas说，“我觉得我好像不明白你们在说什么。”

“不明白最好，省得浪费时间。”Dean说，“相信我。”

Sam去看Cas厨房里的钟，“咱们到米苏拉才六个小时啊，Dean。真厉害。我刚才还笑话你浪费时间呢，大错特错了。”

“Carpe diem。”Dean终于说，微微地耸耸肩膀，Sam又发出了一阵真心愉快的笑声，再次拍Cas的肩膀。啊，Cas终于弄明白了，Sam知道我们刚才在亲热来着。这通对话就是在讲这个。而这似乎很好，让Cas觉得宽慰的是，Dean似乎放松了一些。Dean甚至允许自己再去看了Cas一眼，一边嘴角稍微上翘，露出一点笑意。Cas没法不回应他的笑，再一次地，Dean的表情柔和下来，笑意更深了。

“啊呦，”Sam说，“啊呦，多好，真不敢相信。”现在Sam的脸上又带着好像小狗的表情，事实上，他看起来几乎像是要哭了。

Dean说：“好啦，停止吧。别用那个表情，Sam。真要命。而且别再说了。不许你他妈的拿这事煽情。”Dean清清喉咙。“听着，咱们得接着说正经事。我们要弄清楚到底在Cas身上发生了什么事，还有怎么才能把他的记忆找回来。”

“是呀……”Sam心不在焉地回应，他居然真地在摸眼睛了。

“集中一点，Sam！”

“是呀，好的。我只是为你们俩高兴，这也犯法吗？好的，嗯……咱们要从哪里开始？”

—— —— ——

“让我不明白的是，”Sam说，“你怎么可能听得到Dean的祈祷。”

他们已经聊了一会，Dean和Sam肯定了Claire所说的医院的情况，还有Cas的梦境，其实都是真的。该隐血印曾经控制了Dean，Cas确实帮他解脱了血印，但他在这过程中也被刺了相当严重的一刀，他当时看起来就像是死了，Sam和Dean送他去了最近的医院（在内布拉斯加州）。

一天以后，医生宣布Castiel已经脑死亡。

他们打电话给Claire，让她来医院领尸体。

在那几天之后，Claire打电话给Dean，告诉他“Jimmy”醒来了。Dean和Sam飞速赶回医院，但当他们在重症监护病房门外看了一会之后（Cas记得那一天，但他并不知道他们俩人站在外面），他们看到“Jimmy”在跟Claire讲她小时候的事，于是他们认定了“Jimmy”的确是Jimmy Novak。

仅仅是Jimmy Novak而已，没有别人。

他们只有离开了。

“那翅膀烧焦的痕迹呀，兄弟，”Dean说着，恐怕已经是第四遍在擦眼睛，“我一直以为对天使来说，那就表示彻底的结束呢。我没想到还有别的可能。然后……你还有那些Jimmy的记忆……”他放下手，叹了口气：“我真该留下的，可是……那个烧焦的痕迹……”

“假如我理解的不错，”Sam说，“Dean看到的那道白光爆炸，一定就是你的荣光离开身体。”回想到那个时刻让Dean紧皱起眉，闭上眼睛，Sam同情地看着他，对Cas说：“可显然那没有杀死你，而是不知怎么样删除了你的记忆。所以，我不明白你为什么没死、这是第一个谜，你为什么没死。第二个谜是，你怎么会丢失了自己的记忆，却拿回了Jimmy的。第三个谜就是祈祷了，你怎么能听到Dean的祈祷呢？没有荣光，你应该没有任何天使能力的呀。你应该听不到祈祷，也不能治愈伤口，什么都没有的。”

他说的“治愈伤口”让Cas想了起来，他说：“哦，据说我身上的伤口愈合得总是很快。”他让他们看他的手，解释了被玻璃刮破的事，“它过了一晚上就愈合了。事实上我的伤总是过一晚上就好了，无论是什么伤，到早上就总是完全恢复了。直到Claire提起来，我甚至都不知道这不是正常的。”

Sam和Dean互相看看。

“一晚上。”Sam说，“这对天使来说可是够慢的。”

“可对人类来说就太快了。”Dean皱着眉说，“Sam，他也会梦中穿越，他穿越到我梦里来说。我都没意识到那是什么，直到他今天跟我讲起来。”

“嗯，好吧，”Sam说，“他还能听到祈祷……奇怪，这简直好像，他有微弱的，一小部分天使能力似的。”

“他不能清楚地听到祈祷。”Dean说，“是不是，Cas？你只听到我两次？我肯定已经祈祷过几百次了。Sam也祈祷过。”Sam随之点头。

“只有两次，是的。”Cas同意地说，“一次是你离我很近的时候，Dean——我是指地理上来说，那时我开车开到离你旅馆很近的地方。等你们离开了，走远了之后，我确实有时会感到一种，嗯……”他吃力地想搜索合适的形容词，“一种渴望的感觉。”他说。

Sam看向Dean。

“或是感觉好像有人在叫我。”Cas补充说，“但是很模糊，也很遥远。等你们离开蒙大拿州之后我只有一次清楚地听到你的话。”

Sam问：“你那时在做什么？那唯一的一次？”

Cas回想着，他当时在卧室里，他拿起那只小枕头去看下面Dean的证件。“我坐在我床上，我以为那也许跟我拿着Dean的东西有关，他的外套，还有里面的鱼和野生动物部工作证。我一直……”他犹豫一下，忽然意识到假如他说他抱着Dean的外套睡觉，这话听起来会多么荒唐，“这也许听起来会很愚蠢……”他再次停住了。

“假如这是重要的线索，我们需要知道，Cas。”Sam说。

Cas吸了口气，“我一直……在睡觉的时候，把Dean的工作证放在枕头底下。还抓住他的外套。那个……嗯，那个能帮我入睡。”

他们中间有片刻沉默。

“真可爱啊。”Sam说。

“Sam！”Dean大声说：“不许你做评论。”

但等Dean转向Cas之后，他握住了Cas的手。

就那样堂而皇之地当着Sam的面。

Sam只是满脸笑容。

Dean安慰地握了握Cas的手，“不许你大呼小叫的，Sam。好了，Cas，那么，当你抓着我的东西时，你就能听到我的声音吗？还有梦中穿越？”

“那是我得出的结论，”Cas说，“要是我拿着你的东西，在入睡的时候许一个愿望的话——就是说，愿望是希望能联系到你，或是希望能找到你——那就可能让梦境发生。大部分时候我只是想找到你。”

Dean皱起眉头：“你就不能打个电话吗？”

“我不知道要怎么找你。”

Sam和Dean交换了一个目光。

“可Claire有我的电话号码呀。”Dean说。

“也有我的。”Sam说。

Cas犹豫一下，然后坦白说：“她说她不知道要怎么找你们。”Sam和Dean交换了一个阴沉的目光，Cas慌忙想说点什么，好不把事情弄得好像Claire在撒谎，虽然她显然是在撒谎，只不过……Sam和Dean显然不知道事情的其他部分。Cas再努力地说：“她说的其实是……”

她说的其实是：我孤身一人时遇到了Dean……我那时在到处找你……我不知道你在哪里……

然后Claire就哭起来了。

“Cas？”Sam提醒他。

“其实，”Cas说，当着外人说Claire崩溃的情形让他觉得有点不安，“我问她的时候她哭起来了，她……”他停顿了，“她这些年来吃了很多苦，我知道这看起来是她在骗我，而……我猜想她也的确是。”对他自己承认这件事仍然很艰难，但Cas现在明白这事是确凿无疑的，Claire欺骗了他。

Cas开始意识到这一切都解释不通，但他仍然下决心想让他们理解，他说：“可是，听着，她一直在照顾我——我不会做饭时，都是她一个人做所有的饭，还有我去年秋天生病时也是她一直在照顾我……我们终于在这儿有了个家，她对我来说是个真正的好女儿。”

真正的好女儿。

他猛地停住了。

这句话似乎在房间里回荡不息。真正的好女儿。

“Cas。”Sam柔声说，“你应该知道……”Sam停下来，看了看Dean。Dean点点头，把Cas的手握得更紧了。

Cas立刻明白Sam是想说什么，一瞬间里他脚下的地板仿佛忽然消失了，他甚至想用什么方法阻止Sam的话出口，然而他只能一声不响、一动不动地坐在那里，眼看着Sam把目光转回到Cas身上，用十分柔和的声音说：

“Cas，你应该知道Claire不是你的女儿吧？”

Claire不是你的女儿。

“我……刚刚……意识到。”Cas说，他觉得胸口发紧，几乎想要呕吐。“我不是Jimmy Novak，所以……”

Dean和Sam都变得十分安静，他们默默地看着他。

“所以……”Cas声音不稳地说，“……我不是她父亲。”他吸了口气，“可我……我感觉我是她父亲。我是说……我照顾她，我关心她。”他的大脑似乎无法想通这件事情，他没法让它接受这个陌生的事实：他不是Claire的父亲。Claire怎么可能不是他的女儿呢？那是不是说她会被别人带走？她会沦落到什么状况？

“可我是她的爸爸。”Cas说，“我爱她，而且……”话一出口他就意识到这听起来有多荒诞。

天使是不能有女儿的。天使不可能是一个父亲。

Dean现在把另一只手也放在了Cas手上，用两手同时紧紧握住。

Sam没有出声。

“我以为我是她父亲。”Cas说，声音仍然有些抖，“直到今天——直到刚才。我这样以为，已经好几个月了。她肯定早就知道我不是……她肯定早就知道了……”在这一瞬间，一切都合情合理了，Claire所有那些古怪的讽刺态度，她嘲笑过Cas不记得的事，偶尔用讥笑的口吻叫他“爸爸”。Cas说：“我不明白她为什么撒谎，我不明白。”这个刺激让他意外地心痛，几乎要掉下泪来。Dean把椅子挪得近了点儿，一只手环抱住了Cas肩膀，另一只手仍握着Cas的手。这很有用，Cas紧紧靠在Dean的手臂上，直到他终于稳定了呼吸。

等他能再开口，他说，仍在急于解释：“我一直在努力给她置办一个好的家，每天我都努力给她做她想吃的饭……我现在能做十几道菜了，都是她爱吃的……我们有，嗯，她管那叫父女团聚之夜的东西，我们会看电影录像，还有……”

现在这一切都像是可笑的假装了。

然而Cas没法不继续罗列他们一起做的事情，他们的生活是如何地紧密相连，他说：“我辅导她做功课，我给她上大学攒钱。她让我去看她演戏……”

“你给她攒钱上大学？”Dean打断了他说，“你怎么可能有那个钱？”

Cas看向他：“是你寄来的钱啊。我把它都存在那里了。”

Dean和Sam再次互相对视。

“她叫你这么做的？”Dean把目光转回来看Cas。

“不，是我的主意。”Cas开始为自己如此地紧靠着Dean觉得有点不好意思，他逼自己松开Dean的手，然后用双手揉着脸，想让自己镇定下来。“她根本不知道你寄钱来。我想到那个，是因为她是那么担心大学的事，她每天晚上都努力学习，只为了能拿到奖学金。我想她是怕要不然她会变成妓女。”

Sam和Dean又交换了一个目光。

“Cas，”Sam小心地说：“我认为Claire自始至终都知道你不是她父亲。”

“她一直在瞒着你，”Dean柔声接着说，“只为了得到你的帮助。”

“我意识到了这一点。”Cas阴沉地说。

“而且，”Dean继续说，“她也许知道这一切是怎么回事，也知道要怎么解除。”

Sam问：“她在哪里？”

“她今早出去了，”Cas说，“她说她整个下午都不会回来……”Cas犹豫了一下，回想起Claire是如何叮嘱他要留在家里。

她还建议他做个派。

Claire是不是想给Cas和Dean一点单独相处的时间呢？

“她说会在八点钟回家。”Castiel说。

三个人同时把目光转向时钟。

还有五分钟就八点了。

—— —— ——

这五分钟变得极其漫长。八点钟到了，又过去了。很快就变成了八点过五分，然后是十分。

他们一起换了个地方，到起居间里等。Cas感觉几乎整个人都麻木了。Dean几乎是拉扯他到沙发前，按他坐下，然后自己做在他旁边。Sam去给Cas倒了一杯水。

Dean没再握Cas的手，但他似乎很小心地保持着离他很近的距离。近得他们的膝盖都碰在了一起。

再一次地，那样微小的一点接触也让人感到无比的慰籍。

“Dean，谢谢你。”Cas悄声对他说。

“无论你要什么都行，”Dean压低声音对他说，“无论什么。”

Sam端着水杯回来，Cas喝了几口。大门传来的声音打断了他们。Claire站在门口，一只手正缓慢地推开大门。

她一声不响地看着面前的景象：Dean和Cas，肩并肩地坐在沙发上，沙发两侧各摆了一张椅子，Sam坐在其中一张里，另一张空着。等待着。空椅子放得离Castiel很近。

“Claire。”Cas说，他站起来，就在他站起来的时候，他意识到自己正打算自动地走过去给刚进家门的她一个拥抱。就跟他以往每天做的一样。那是一个习惯，一个仪式。他一直在研究的那本书，《跟你的青春期少年沟通》，上面说：“哪怕他们表现得好像不需要你的爱，但他们其实是需要的。在他们内心深处，虽然他们不愿承认，他们其实是很高兴知道你爱他们的。”

只不过她不是我的青春期少年，Cas现在想道。

这是不是就是她每次都躲开他拥抱的原因？

Cas一动不动地僵在那里，不知道他是否应该走到Claire那里去。她深深地看了他一眼，站在离他几米远的地方，表情莫测。她看了看Dean和Sam，他们两个仍坐在那里没有动。

“你已经知道，”Cas对她说：“你已经知道……我不是……”

Claire点点头，她说：“你不是我父亲。”她放下书吧，然后垂下目光看着地板，接着说：“是的。我知道的。”

Cas跌坐回沙发里。

她骗了他，她自始至终都知道的……Cas不是她父亲。那个他记得如何长大的女儿，那个他记得紧抱在怀里的小小婴儿，根本就不是他的女儿。而她早就知道，她欺骗了他。

然而她为什么看起来那么伤心？

Dean说：“我们还以为你早就逃跑了呢。”

“我想过，”Claire说，“我昨晚差点就走了。”

“什么？”Cas震惊地说。

Claire继续对Dean说：“可我然后就想到，要是我不回来解释的话你们就永远都弄不明白了，虽然我自己也不全明白。”她朝Cas短促地看了一眼，“我想你至少应该得到个解释。”

她在空着的椅子上坐下，在Cas的左手边。

她看起来很镇定。然而她的表情，Cas意识到，正是她第一周上学时用过了那个满不在乎、坚强刚硬的神气。

假如Cas不是早已经知道Claire的那个神情是假装出来的，他或许会以为她真的很坚强。

假如Claire的手不是在一直哆嗦不住，也会更逼真一点。她不得不把两手紧攥在一起才能不让它们继续抖下去。

她咽了一下，抬起头来。

“那么……”她说。

“那么是什么？”Dean粗暴地说，“到底是什么让Cas这样？是巫术袋吗？咒语？你现在做巫师了吗？”

“不，不是那样的——”Claire说，立刻警惕起来。

“要不就是这一切都是老掉牙式的单纯撒谎啊？”Dean快乐地说：“你把他像小狗似地训练得好好的，是不是？好让你有个好地方吃，好地方住？”Cas转头给他了一个不满的目光（这种态度是不能让Claire开口的），Dean减弱了一点，样子略微有点羞愧。但他还是说：“Cas，她一直在摆布你，我们需要知道真相。”

Claire那个满不在乎、坚强刚硬的神情已经慢慢变成几乎是恳求的样子。“不是那样的，”她又说，“我发誓。”

Sam问：“那他怎么会有这样奇怪的部分天使能力呢？”

“还有Jimmy的记忆？”Dean问。

Claire咬住嘴唇，她凝视着地板。

Dean说：“还有你为什么让他改变声音？还有为什么——”Cas把一只手放在Dean膝盖上，他能感到Dean在不安地动来动去，但是Dean没有再说话。

“Claire，”Cas说着转向她，“看着我。”

她似乎花了很大的力气才能把目光抬起来看Cas的脸。

Cas也同样地需要强迫自己，只不过他是因为他得让自己不去想“最重要的事是让Claire快乐”，而这句话现在正开始在他脑子里一遍遍重复。因为所有这些谈话都不会让Claire快乐，这已经是再明显不过的。

Cas用最柔和的声音对她说：“请你对我讲实话。”

Claire悄声说：“好的，爸爸。”那声“爸爸”刚出口她就猛地闭上眼睛，同时用一只手紧捂住嘴。

—— —— ——

她花一点时间才能控制自己。缓缓地，她放下了手，她擦了擦眼睛，抬头看向Dean。

她对Dean说：“我一开始以为他是我爸爸。”

她又对Cas说：“我以为你是我爸爸。”

她吸了长长一口气，又低下头去看她的牛仔裤。

“我到医院时你还在昏迷之中。”她瞪着自己的膝盖说，“他们说你已经脑死亡了，他们问你能不能捐献器官，他们还想拔掉你的维生系统，有好长一段时间我都说不行。我想着你能醒过来的——我是说——我想着我爸爸能醒来。”

她停下了。

她根本不想要我，Cas想道。他早就明白了这一点，可听她说出来仍让他刺心地疼。她从来也不希望我在这里，她想要的是她父亲，她真正的父亲。

Claire短短地叹息一声，一只手拨弄着牛仔裤的锋线。

“我当时总是希望我爸爸还在那里面，”她悄声说，“虽然我知道那根本不可能。”

Sam问：“你为什么认为那不可能？”

“他告诉我爸爸已经死了。”Claire对Sam说，她指了指Cas。“我是说Castiel。Castiel告诉我的，去年，他到孤儿收容所接我出来的时候，Castiel告诉我我父亲已经死了好几年了。他说我父亲被切成亚原子粒子还是什么的，人类灵魂在被破坏成那样的身体里是不可能存活的，Cas又被组装回来但我爸爸已经去天堂了。”

Dean和Sam互相看看。

“我不记得跟你说过这些。”Cas慢慢地说。

“这不是废话么。”Claire说，她惯有的讽刺语气又冒了出来。

Sam说：“我也不记得，我们肯定是错过了他的演说。”

“我知道Jimmy已经去世了。”Dean说，“我肯定，但Cas还一直没真正说过到底是什么时候，唉，看起来已经有段时候了。”

Cas对Claire说：“你继续吧。”

她说：“我在你身边坐了两天，在重症监护病房里，最后，我终于明白那是……那是不可能了。我爸爸不会再醒来了，其实我早就知道了，可……”

一声轻轻的叹息。

她最后继续说下去：“所以，三天之后，我对他们说可以拔掉维生系统。我当时，嗯，我当时，我当时想，呃，”她的声音开始颤抖，“我当时想送你回伊利诺斯州。”她说着，视线闪动着看了一下Cas，“好安葬你。我是说，我是说，安葬我父亲。我是说……那个尸体。可我没有钱……我只好想法子凑够焚烧的钱，看看我能不能搭车带骨灰回伊利诺斯州。”

她咬住嘴唇。

一个长长的停顿。

“可你没有死。”她说，抬起头看着Castiel，看了很长时间。

她对他说：“我在你床前坐了两天等你死掉，可你没有死。他们已经拔掉了所有管子，呼吸机什么的也都拿掉了，可你就是……没有死。然后另外一个医生就来了。他有点与众不同。”

Cas眨眨眼，他感到身边的Dean紧张起来，看到Sam稍微抬起了头。

Claire说：“他还带了一些医科学生，他们是从哪个医学院来的。那个医生说他们也许有办法……唤醒我爸爸。他们说他有可能还在里面。”随着她的话她的头抬起了一点点，目光看向一个遥远的地方，仿佛她在那短暂的一瞬间穿越了时空，被送回到她被告知她父亲有可能还活着的那个时刻。

她对Cas说：“那个医生说现在有个新技术，假如他能把我的脑脊液输给你，那就有可能唤醒你。”

“等等，你说什么？”Dean说。

“输液？”Sam说，“输脑脊液？”

Claire点点头。

Sam说：“这我可从没听说过。”

Claire说：“他说这还在试验阶段，然后他说了一大堆话，要用注射器抽出一些脑脊液，还有我的血型很匹配什么的。他说假如这能成功的话，Jimmy……我爸爸……会有点糊涂，他也不会有任何近期的记忆，我只要告诉他他出了次车祸就可以了，而且他会能记得我。他问了一堆问题，我是不是能照顾他，是不是真会守在他身边照顾他，我说是的。他说我是唯一匹配的人，我以为那是因为我是你女儿……”

她犹豫了一下，接着说：“我知道我爸爸已经死了。你一打电话来我就知道了，Dean。我知道这整件事都已经不可挽回了，可我就是没法放弃希望，你明白吗？那个医生跟我说这些的时候，我开始想也许Castiel可能说错了呢？也许我爸爸其实没死呢？因为……”她看着Cas，“你说的话并不总是准的，你知道。所以我想也许我爸爸其实还在里面呢，藏在哪个角落呢？也许他只是发不出声……或是睡着了？”她微弱地，困惑地耸了耸肩，“我想……说不定呢？我想也许还有机会？”

她的声音又颤抖起来，一想到她当时一定是多么孤注一掷地紧抓住那一线希望，实在很让人肝肠寸断。

她缓慢地说：“我想，是我让自己相信了……所以……总之……他拿出了一个老大的输液注射器，然后……”她犹豫一下，“很快我就意识到这事有点不对劲。我是说，他们立刻就动手开始做了，甚至都没让我签字什么的。而且所有那些医科学生忽然跑过来按住我，就那么直接地把我按在那里做输液。那怎么都不像真的，他们连白大褂都没有，穿的都是西装。我也发现他们衣服上没挂名牌，我那时候就明白这事有点不对，可等那时我已经跑不出去了。嗯，那其实……挺吓人的……”她再次停下了。

Cas那时想起Dean的手在刚才是如何安慰了他，于是他伸出一只手，放在她身边。

同时十分不确定她会不会接受。

她抓住了他的手。

Claire紧紧握住了Cas的手（但仍然不肯看他），她说：“然后那医生就把那根老大的针头插进了我的脊椎，我估计，然后抽出了一些脑髓液。他们不肯让我看，而且那疼得要死。最后他们终于放开了我，说实话我立刻就跑出了那个房间，我当时，我是真的给吓傻了。”她飞快地看了Cas一眼，“可我然后就想起来我丢下了你，或是我爸爸，你还跟他们在那里面……所以我就偷偷溜回去想看看我能不能做点儿什么。我当时还傻乎乎地想着我能把你救出来什么的。但等到那时事情已经全结束了，他们已经做完了，我猜。他们都站在你床边谈话。那个医生，他把我的——”

“你等等，”Dean慢慢地说，：“那到底是个什么样的医生？我是说，他长什么样？”

“嗯，”Claire说，皱起眉头思考，“他是一个男人，年纪不小了，大概有五尺九寸高吧？深色头发，有一点络腮胡子？人有点恶声恶气的。”

Dean和Sam面面相觑，“不可能啊。”Sam低声说。

“他说话有，嗯，英国口音。”Claire接着说，在他们俩之间看来看去，“这有帮助吗？”

“Crowley。”Dean狠狠地说，突然一跳站了起来。他只迈了两步就横穿了整个起居间，然后在窗口又腾地转回身来，两手叉腰，“他妈的混蛋Crowley。我真他妈的不能相信。我早就该想到的。”

“Claire，”Sam急切地说，“你跟他签了什么合同没有？”

“没有，正如我刚才说的，正因为没有签字什么的这事才显得那么不正常，他根本没让我签任何——”

“你肯定吗？”Sam说，“这很重要，嗯，十分十分重要。”

“我肯定。”Claire看起来有点紧张了，“为什么？”

Cas到目前为止一直听的还都明白，但这个“Crowley”的部分让他完全摸不着头脑，“Crowley是谁？”他问，“他不是医生吗？”

Dean看向他，“他是你以前的合作伙伴呢，Cas。他是地狱之王。”他又转向Claire，说：“Sam问你是不是签过合同，因为他怕你把灵魂卖给了他都不知道。”

Claire瞪着他瞪了很长时间，抓着Cas的手握得更紧了，然后她转向他，十分地害怕。

Claire的声音十分微弱，她问Cas：“那会不会……会不会是脑髓液？他是不是拿走了……我的灵魂？”

Castiel立刻就明白这不可能。

“我不认为是——”Cas开始说。

“那是不是我的灵魂？”她的手像冷铁似地紧握着他的，她说：“所以我才变成这么坏的人是不是？所以我才会对你撒谎是不是？”

“那不可能是你的灵魂。”Cas说，抓起了她的双手，“那不可能的。首先因为我肯定你是有灵魂的，”Sam随之点头，Cas继续说：“其次，没有你明确地同意，他是不能取走你的灵魂的。”他不知道自己是怎么会知道这些的，但他确实知道。

Dean说：“那么，那到底是什么呢？因为脑髓液的故事可实在说不通。Claire，你说他把针头插在你后背上了？”

“不，是我脖子。”Claire说，她终于放开了Cas的手，好指点自己脖子的一侧，她拨开头发，指着右边耳朵下面的部位。

“我的天啊。”Sam说，他们都一起看向他。Sam瞪大眼睛看着Claire，然后他瞪大眼睛看向Cas。

“那是你一小部分荣光啊，Cas。”Sam说，“那就是了！那是你的荣光。”

所有人都安静下来。

Dean说：“他的荣光？在Claire身体里？可Metatron拿走了Cas的荣光啊，Claire是怎么弄到的？”

“不不，那是更久之前就在那里的！”Sam现在激动起来，几乎要从座位上蹦起来说话，“我也是刚想明白！Cas，你以前告诉过我，天使离开容器之后会在里面留下很小的一部分荣光。你甚至从我身体里抽走了Gadreel的一小点荣光的！Dean，Cas也是用一根老大的针头把它从我脖子里抽出来的。”

“我做过吗？”Cas说，完全糊涂了。

Dean用半是惊叹，半是恼火的目光瞪了Cas一眼，“天使会留下荣光的吗？劳驾你下次通知我们一声好不好？比如，哎，Dean，我这儿有一大串至关重要的信息，我给所有人都讲了但就是忘了跟你说。”

“呃……对不起。”Cas说。

Dean然后猛地转向Sam，低头蹬着他，“你也是，”他说，“你就没想过要把这点儿荣光的事告诉我么。”

“你那时正要去弄那个该隐血印，然后变成魔鬼了。”Sam镇定十足地说，“而且我刚想起来，你当时的合作伙伴是，猜猜是谁吧，正是Crowley本人啊。我那时忙得不可开交，很抱歉我没把Cas在你做魔鬼的那十八个月里跟我说过的所有离奇天使知识转告给你。”

这似乎让Dean泄下气来，他安静了一会，最后终于嘟囔说：“好吧，算你有理。”他走回到沙发前，重重坐回Cas身边，Cas拍拍他的膝盖。

“总之，我说的意思是，”Sam心无旁鹫地说，“天使离开容器后会留下一小部分他们的荣光。而Cas以前曾附在Claire身上一次，记得吗？”

然后他们都转头看向Claire。

Dean说：“这么多年来，你身上还留着一些Cas的荣光。”

Sam有点自怨自艾，他用一只手抹了抹额头，把头发拢在耳朵后边，然后说：“要命，我很早以前就该想到这一点的！咱们在寻找Cas的荣光时我就该想到的。我一直忘了他也附身在Claire上过。我是说，他没附身Claire多久，那恐怕，应该只有十分钟吧？”

“那也足够长了。”Claire插嘴说。

Dean再次转向Claire：“Claire，这事很重要：Crowley拿那荣光做了什么事？”

“我不知道。”她说，“我连看也没看见。”

Sam对Dean说：“Crowley想做什么？他为什么不直接杀了Cas？”

Dean耸耸肩膀：“他以前就救过Cas的命，而且毫无缘由。我从来也想不明白他的花样。”

Cas终于说：“Claire，然后发生了什么事？”

Claire继续讲她的故事。

—— —— ——

“正如我刚才说的，他放我出了房间，然后，等我终于鼓足勇气回去的时候，我在门外等了一会，想看看回去是不是安全，然后我听到其中一个医科学生说——”

“魔鬼。”Dean说。

她看着他。

“相信我，”Dean说，“那都是魔鬼。”

“好吧，”她不确定地说，“一个医科学生魔鬼，嗯，在对他说，对那个叫Crowley的家伙说，‘你老了之后就变得心软了，这根本就是浪费时间。’可他，那个医生，Crowley说：‘我需要他走下棋盘，可我不希望他死。’然后他又说了一些……哪怕是戴着眼罩的鹰也还是鹰什么的？还有，被拿下了棋盘的棋子也还是棋子，有朝一日也可能会有用，能受你控制的棋子总好过不受你控制的棋子，那类的话。所以……我知道的就这么多，也许能帮得上你们。总之，我最后走进去，那个医生，你那位Crowley，说我爸爸很快就会醒来，然后又说了一大堆话，说他脑子可能会很糊涂，恐怕只记得一点点事，我需要照顾他什么的。然后他们就离开了。这整件事都……都很让人匪夷所思。可他们离开了，我想着，嗯，也许他们是群疯子，也许他们真是医科学生，天晓得呢。可是然后……”她看向Cas，“两个小时之后你就醒来了。”

她有好一会儿没说话。

“你说的第一件事就是我的名字。”Claire说，神情变得十分温柔，“然后你说我长大了，然后你说……”

她犹豫了一下。

Castiel记得他说的话，“我问你你妈妈在哪儿。”他说，“是不是。”他醒来的时候满脑子都是那些古怪的、平板的记忆，不知如何得来的Jimmy记忆，他现在十分明确了。他曾问起过Amelia。

Claire点头，“我问你是不是记得我小时候的事……你……你记得我的事。”

“不是很多……”Cas缓缓地说，“也不是很清楚。那些记忆有点……平板，好像不是立体的。”

“哦……我当时不知道。”Claire有点难过地说，“我只知道那些都是我从没跟天使的你谈起过的事情，我猜你也许……在我爸爸的大脑里见到过这些记忆吧？可那已经足够……我是说……足够让……”

“足够让你上当了？”Cas说。

Claire点点头，她看了Castiel一会儿，“不过，你说话的声音不对，我一开始以为那是，就好像……习惯成自然了？你那样说话说了那么多年，肌肉已经养成习惯？我以为只要我告诉你别那么说话你早晚会转过劲儿来的。我知道我这事做的蠢透了，我知道，可我是真地以为，这是我爸爸，我爸爸又回来了，我又有爸爸了……即使他的声音跟我记得不太一样，即使他不记得所有事情，即使事情总是透着点古怪，可他是我爸爸呀。”她再次低下头看地毯，“可是后来……”

她停下了。

Sam说，用他最轻柔的声音，“可是后来你意识到他其实真的不是Jimmy。”

Claire短短地点了下头。

“你是什么时候意识到的？”Sam问。

Claire吸了口气，但还没等她回答，Castiel说：“圣诞节。”

她抬起头，眼神空洞地看着他。

Cas说：“是圣诞节时，对不对。在我弄错了给你的礼物的时候，在我把天使放在圣诞树顶上的时候。”他清楚地记得那个时刻：Claire意识到Cas完全不懂现代人圣诞节传统时她是多么疑惑不解。当她把那些过节的传统讲给他听时，他唯一觉得感兴趣的是把天使高高安置在圣诞树顶上，而那让她变得似乎相当不安。后来当她买回来一只小小的塑料天使时，Cas坚持认为那上面的塑料翅膀形状不对，Cas跑出去捡来一些零碎羽毛，非要把自己做好一副翅膀粘在那个天使身上，那让Claire相当忧虑。还有最让他印象深刻的，当他把给她的礼物交给她时她的反应。那是他所能想到的最合适的圣诞礼物：一套小小的，装着黄金，乳香和没药的礼盒【注】。

【注】黄金，乳香和没药：相传是耶稣降生时三个东方博士带去的礼物。乳香和没药是两种树的树脂，做香料用。

他当时攒了两个星期的才有足够的钱买下那个小礼盒，不知为什么他似乎认为那是最好的圣诞礼物。

然后他记得，如此清楚地，她是如何的瞪大眼睛望着那三个小袋子，她是如何地瞪着她，如何地瞪着圣诞树顶上的那个天使，还有它那副小小的羽毛翅膀。

她是如何地失声痛哭起来。

她一直哭了好几天。

Castiel记得更清楚地是他当时是多么惊慌失措……还有他是多么难过。他知道是他让她伤心了，就因为那件他以为会让她喜欢的礼物。

“其实一直总有些小事情的，”Claire悄没声地说，“我早就应该明白的，我只是一直在骗我自己。可到了圣诞节，突然之间我就意识到了。就是突然之间，我一下明白了。”

Cas没法开口了，在他身边，Dean稍微地动了动身子，一条腿靠在了Cas的腿上。

“你为什么不告诉他呢？”Sam说，“你为什么不告诉我们呢？”

“我知道我应该那么做的，”Claire急促地说，“我知道的，我知道我应该告诉你，爸爸——”她意识到自己说了什么，猛地紧闭起眼睛，“我是说，Castiel。我一直想那么做，我知道我也应该告诉Sam和Dean，我知道的，我知道是有什么古怪的魔法让你以为你是我爸爸，跟那次输液有关，它让你疯狂地总想让我快乐。这能让你走下棋盘，我猜想。可我就是……”她长长地叹了口气，“我不知道该怎么做，我一直想，只要我上了大学就没事了，我就快十八岁了，就快是合法的成人了，我知道，只要我能再有几个月就好！只要五个月，等我高中毕业……我以为，要是我能拿到高中文凭，能达到州内奖学金……我以为，只要再几个月……”

她沉默了。

“那么你为什么昨天打电话给我？”Dean问，“你只差两个月就好了。为什么现在打电话？”

Claire看着Cas。

“他不快乐。”Claire对Dean说，“我意识到他应该跟你在一起。”

—— —— ——

“那么最关键的问题是，”Sam说，“荣光在哪里？”

“会不会在Cas身上？”Dean说，“比方说，这么一丁点荣光也能给他那些部分天使能力？”

“不。”Cas说，“我没有，它不在我身上。”他相当肯定。

“你怎么知道？”Dean问。

“我就是知道。”

Claire缓缓地说，“我想我知道它在哪里。”然后她站起来，走进那条小小的走廊。

她没有走去自己房间，而是去了Castiel的，Castiel立刻就明白她是去哪里，也会带着什么回来。果然，正跟Castiel想到的一样，她很快就拿着那只手绣的小枕头走回来了。

她把它拿到了起居间。

“枕头？”Sam说。

Claire说，一边低头看着它，一只手抚摸着它上面的刺绣：“我有这么一件愚蠢的十字绣东西，缝在这面上的，是我十二岁时做的。给我爸爸做的。那是父亲节。是在他失踪之后。我给他做了这个……只有父亲节才会拿出来的白痴礼物。虽然那时候他已经不在了。”她叹了口气，“我不知道为什么。每一年我都会把它找出来，想着万一他能回来我就可以给他了。我知道这很傻，我在外面流浪这些年来一直把它带在身上，在我书包最底下。我也把它带到医院去了……一个护士看到我拿着它，就教我把它缝成一只枕头，让我把它放在他头底下。”她又叹息一声，坐下来，仍看着那只枕头。她说：“我猜想她以为要是我把枕头放在那里，我脑死亡的父亲最后终于枕着它死去，会让我觉得安慰一点吧？总之……”她抬起头看着Dean，“在医院里，它当时就在Castiel头旁边，我那天回病房看时，你那个叫Crowley的家伙正拿着我的枕头，他把枕头交给我，一再强调我要把枕头放在他身边，说那是个能唤起他记忆的东西，维系过去的纽带什么的，说他需要身边总保留这一样始终一致的事情，所以对他的心理来说是十分十分重要的。他告诉我一定不让这枕头离开他的床。他当时枕头长枕头短地说个不住，所以我同意了。然后……圣诞节之后我终于仔细看了看它，我发现它的一边被切开了，它被切开了然后又缝起来了。我从没打开过它。”

她伸出手，十分犹豫地，把枕头交给Cas。

Claire的枕头，他曾经珍视的东西，在他醒来之后她交给他的第一样礼物。

Cas一声不响地接了过来。

他触摸到它的那一瞬间，一个念头跳进了他的脑海，是那个十分熟悉的念头：最重要的事是让Claire快乐。

Cas仿佛摸到了火炭一样丢下了枕头。

“怎么了？”Dean说，他从地毯上抓起枕头，检查着。

“它……有什么事情发生了，”Cas说，“我拿起它的时候，我想到了什么。”他伸出手，试探性地再摸了它一下。

这一回Cas感到了几乎是排山倒海般的“渴望”感觉，而那，居然是来自……Claire。

他凝视了她一会，她转开的目光。

Cas回头看着Dean手里的枕头，“那里面有什么东西，”Cas说，“有东西在呼唤我，我觉得是它在让我想某个特定的思想。”

“夜里。”Dean阴沉地说，把枕头翻转过来，“你所有部分能力出现的时候都是在夜里，你枕着这只枕头睡觉的夜里，我早该注意到了，梦中穿越是发生在夜里，你身体愈合是在夜里。让我猜猜，你睡觉时这枕头总是在你身旁的吧？”

Cas点点头。

Dean说：“而你在床上时听到我祈祷的，是不是？”

“我当时抓着枕头……”Cas说，现在想起来了，他当时抓起枕头去看底下的工作证，就是在那个时候他听到了Dean的祈祷，就在他手里紧握着枕头的那个时候。

“咱们得把这东西切开。”Dean说，他抬起穿着牛仔裤的一条腿，从靴子里掏出了一把刀刃参差不齐的匕首，但Cas停住了他。

“让我来。”Castiel说，他去厨房拿来了那把银质的切菜刀。

“我最好回我屋里去。”Claire说，“我觉得也许在你们打开这东西的时候，我还是不在场更好。”

“你是什么意思？”Sam说。

“无论什么时候，只要他离我和枕头都很近，他就会突然特别担心我是不是快乐。”Claire说。Cas点了点头，他知道这是实情。Claire说：“我想我不知怎么回事也变成了这个咒语的一部分。我想我最好还是……离开他的视线。而且我也实在不愿意眼看着我那个白痴十字绣被毁掉。我得回房间了，你们做你们应该做的吧。”

她站起来，拎起书包，朝走廊走去。她在走廊口停住了，又看了Cas一下。

Cas想道，我想拥抱她一下。

可我不能，我不是他父亲。我从来都不是。她想要的是她父亲。

她不想要我。

她从来都不想要我。

他一声不响地望着她，完全不知道该说什么。

Claire停顿了，似乎想要说什么，但是然后她只是眨了几下眼睛，转过身，走进了她自己的房间。

—— —— ——

Sam清清喉咙。

“Cas。”Dean说，Cas仍凝视着Claire的房门，感觉自己仿佛是彻底地迷失了。Dean需要真的伸出一只手，握住他的下巴才能把他的头从Claire门口转回过来。

不过看进Dean的眼里还是让他镇定了，Cas看到了他眼里的关切。

和爱。

“咱们可以等一等，”Dean建议说，“等一两天，直到你肯定你准备好了。”

Cas摇摇头。

“你确定吗？你看起来很受了一点刺激。”

Cas抓起Dean的手，握了一下，“现在就做。”

“可是——”

“现在就做。”因为假如我失去了Claire，我需要得回什么东西，什么东西，随便什么：我的记忆，Dean的爱，Sam的友谊，我需要所有一切。

“好吧，”Dean说，“那就上天使之刃吧。”

天使之刃，Cas想，这不是切菜刀。当然了。

“嗯，好的。”Cas说，“我这就……做。”他把注意力转向了Claire的小枕头。

他意识到他没法让自己毁坏那件美丽的小十字绣图案，那个十二岁的Claire为了她失踪的父亲，认认真真，一针一线绣下的图案。他也根本没法让自己去看那上面用彩线绣出的字（“最好的爸爸”），于是他把它翻到背面，用刀挑开它的一条缝缝，仔细地把细小的针脚一根根挑断，然后打开了枕头的一侧。

他把手伸进去，拿出了……一把棉花，然后又是一把棉花，然后还有一把。

可那之后他就感到了里面有什么东西，一件表面粗糙的东西，然而当他摸上去时手感觉很暖和。

他拿出一只用蓝缎带系着的小帆布口袋，他的呼吸因它的触感而哽咽了，那里面有什么东西，一件万分重要的东西，一件正在搏动着，一件想要跟他交谈的东西。

“咒语袋。”Sam说。

Cas把枕头放在一边，想解开那只小袋子，可他的两手都哆嗦不止。Dean伸手过来，把一只手放在他手上，让他稳定，然后Dean小心地解开那根小缎带，让袋子落在Cas膝头，松散开来。

里面有一缕深色的头发。我的头发，Cas想道。

一缕金色的头发。Claire的。

一根小小的黑色羽毛。Cas渴望看到它。Dean把它捡起来。

“那是我的。”Cas说，不知道自己是如何知道的。“那是我的羽毛。”Dean看他的目光有点震惊，然后把小心地羽毛地放在一边。

在袋子中间有一张皱皱巴巴的硬纸，卷在一起包住了什么东西。Dean开始把它打开来，Cas想道，这就是了，这就是它的所在，那个东西，就是它了。然后他把那卷纸包整个从Dean手里拿过来，自己打开。包在外面的硬纸原来是一张Claire和她爸爸妈妈的彩色照片，Amelia，Jimmy，还有小时候的Claire。他们都在为什么事情笑着，Claire笑的是那么活泼开心，她几乎让人认不出来了。

我从来都没见过她笑得这么快乐，Cas想道。

缓缓地，Cas打开了整张照片，在那里面，在那张带着Claire坐在她童年的家里快乐的笑着的照片中间，是一只小小的玻璃瓶子，在那瓶子里是一道不断盘旋游动的银蓝色光晕。

—— —— ——

“那你是的荣光，”Sam说，“其中的一部分。”

“这个肯定就是咒语。”Dean说着指点了瓶子的一侧，“咱们最好把其他这些东西也烧掉，不过，我觉得这里的就是咒语。”

Cas看到了他所指的东西，玻璃的一侧刻着一些古文字，他抚摸了还放在照片上的瓶子，立刻他感到了一股强烈得让人疼痛难忍念头排山倒海一般扑来：让Claire快乐，让Claire快乐，让Claire快乐。它在他脑海里嗡嗡轰鸣。

他的视线不可抑止地望向Claire笑着的照片，它正包在荣光外面，就连现在也接触着荣光。

他意识到他能认出上面的文字，尤其是里面的六个词，其中三个，他知道，是“最”，“重要”和“事”。

而第四个，第五个和第六个是“封闭”，“天使”和“记忆”。

“这里有两个咒语，”Cas慢慢说，“一个是封闭记忆，另一个……另一只是把荣光和瓶子外面紧挨着的东西连在一起……就是告诉荣光最重要的事就在瓶子外面。”

一个快乐的Claire。Dean的工作证。Castiel本人，当他的头躺在那上面，许下愿望的时候。

Cas继续说：“……它指示荣光要集中在那件事上，无论那是什么，都要帮助那件事成功。”

最重要的事。最重要的事。最重要的事，在他头脑里不断地回响。

“我必须……让她快乐。”Cas喃喃地说，感觉自己在那不断侵袭着他的诵经面前节节败退，他看向Claire的房门，“她不快乐，Dean。我必须让她快乐——”

Dean伸出手，把带着Claire笑容的照片从瓶子旁边拿开。他也捡起那缕头发。Dean刚一把它们和瓶子分开，那个“让Claire快乐”的诵经念头就完全停止了。它在持续了几个月以来，第一次停止了。

“好些了吗？”Dean说，一边仔细地看着他。

Cas终于呼出一口气，“它停止了。”他说。

“什么停止了？”Sam问。

“我脑子里有个类似念经的声音，已经几个月了，”Cas试图解释，“一句想让Claire快乐的话。类似一种冲动吧。我脑子里总是能听见这句话。让Claire快乐，让Claire快乐。”

让他意外的是，在过了一会儿之后，他几乎有点想念那个声音。

等他再次拿起那个小瓶，这一回，他手里感到的只有一股温暖、可爱的颤动。那是我的，他知道，那是我的一部分。

“很奇怪。”Sam说，“那么……这个咒语能把你的荣光和包在外面的东西连在一起。相片上的Claire在笑……”

“Claire住在安全的房子里。”Dean低声接着说，他挪得远了一点，去看那张放得离Cas远远的照片，“Claire身边有爱她的父亲，”他看了Cas一眼，“这整个计划实在是古怪地复杂。”

“也许这样能让一个天使困在某处不动。”Sam说，“还能保证他不离开地球。让他不记得自己是谁，就不会伤害魔鬼。这还把他的荣光也困住了，但不是放在他身体里，所以他不会造成威胁，也没有真正的能力。只要放在近处，把天使，跟他的荣光，分别捆绑在一个只想找到她爸爸的可怜小姑娘身上。”

“毫无必要地复杂。”Dean思考着说，“但也很聪明，还拌上了一份奴隶和残忍和内疚下饭啊”

“听你这么形容，还真是彻头彻尾的Crowley行径。”Sam说。

“可那为什么失败了呢？”Dean说，“看样子那个咒语的威力在锐减？Cas不知怎地得到了越来越多的天使知识和天使能力。”

“荣光比他想象得要更强。”Cas说，他用手握着瓶子的时间越长，就有越多的微小知识渗透到他脑子里来，而这也是其中一件。“它的影响力远比他所知的要大得多。它对我的影响要比他想得多。而他所不知道的是，荣光本身也会被拥有它的天使所影响。它并没有感知，但它能……你也许可以说当我在它身边时，它能把注意力定向在某些事情上。我在传递给它一些其他的想法，其他的愿望。”

Dean挥了挥照片，“那咱们要怎么办？”他说，“烧掉这一切？”

“不。”Castiel说，“咒语是写在瓶子上的文字。照片不过是咒语让它集中的事情而已。我们只需要打碎瓶子。”

“还是烧掉更安全。”Dean指出说。

“这也许是Claire所有的最后一张全家福。”Cas说，“不要烧掉。”

Dean看着他。

“求你，”Cas说，“我知道要怎么办。我不知道为什么，但我知道该怎么办。”他觉得十分确定，“她可能会想保留那张照片。我只想毁掉那个瓶子。”

他站起来，用手紧握住瓶子，“咱们应该在外面做这件事。”他说。他看看Sam和Dean，忽然之间十分欣慰当他做这件事的时候，他们会在他的身边。Dean的存在当然是至关重要的，而Sam也极其重要。而突然之间，Castiel意识到他也希望Claire在场。他说，“我去看看Claire是不是想来，万一……万一她想……想要……”他没法说完这个句子。

万一她想再次看到她父亲的身体被一个天使彻底地占据？

万一她想再次看到那个天使偷走他的父亲，那个也许被她恨之入骨的天使，会因此再得回一部分他的能力？

万一她想看到她好不容易积累起来的生活，再次被毁于一旦？

但Castiel还是想去问他。

他有一点不稳地走过去，到她门口，敲了敲门，“Claire？”

没有回答。

“Claire？”Cas再说，闪烁不停的荣光被他紧握在手里，他敲了几下她的房门，然后他迟疑地拧动门把手，把它推开。

“Claire？”

房间是空的。

她的窗子开着，窗帘在风里飘摇。

她的书包也不见了。

她在床上留了一张纸条。很短，上面写着：

Castiel，  
我万分抱歉。  
爱你，  
Claire

—— —— ——

“她走了。”Cas说着大步跑回起居间，“Dean，她走了，她离家出走了，我肯定的，她离家出走了。她，她，她没有足够的钱，她其实什么都没有呢，她只能去做妓女，她至少已经跑出去十五分钟了，她现在恐怕早已经跳上公共汽车了，她星期一还有数学考试，她的舞台剧下周就要开演了，她也没戴上那只暖和的帽子——”

“哎哎，”Dean说着把两手放在Cas的肩膀，“你镇定点。我们会找到她的，Cas，我们会找到她的。Sam，来看看，咱们有两辆车，所以——”

Cas打断了他的话：“我必须打碎瓶子。”他一把抓住Dean的手，开始拉着他走向厨房一侧的后门，然后又重复说：“我必须打碎瓶子。”

“哎哎，Cas，等一等啊，现在吗？”Dean说，一边努力想挣脱Cas的拉扯，“非要马上不可吗？要是出了差错怎么办？咱们干嘛不先找回Claire再说呢？”

“我拿回了荣光之后就能找到她了！”Cas说，大力推开后门。外面有一个小小的石板铺的露台，正是最适合打碎玻璃瓶子的石板地呢，Cas想。他说：“Dean，荣光离我好几条街的时候我都能靠它几乎找到你，我知道我能找到Claire，只要我能弄回一点点我的能力。”

“你能找到人？”Dean说。

Cas把他拉到外面，然后放下手，看着周围的石板地，搜索着最合适的石板。“只要他们在想着我，我就能找到方向。”

“他以前就靠这个方法找到过她，”Sam从门口那里说，“他跟我说过。”

“我根本不知道呢。”Dean，“你是会找人的天使？得记得跟我说呀，Cas。咱们得让你养成有事告诉我的习惯。”

“Dean，”Cas说，转过身子再次抓住了他的手，“我不能再抛弃她。我不能。我不想。”

“我明白。”Dean说，“我能看得出来。Cas，唉，我理解你的意思。”他抬起双手捧住Cas的脸，“我理解的，我理解失掉家人是怎么样的，还有你多想把他们找回来。我理解。我会帮助你。Sam也会。”站在露台边缘的Sam随之点头。

“我知道我不是她真正的父亲——”Cas说。

Sam插嘴说：“在我看来，你其实可有点像呢。”Dean说：“Sam说的对。”他伸手把Cas拉得更近了些，短促地拥抱了他一下。那是一个短促而猛烈的紧紧拥抱，然后是一个落在他脸颊上的，粗糙而温暖的吻。

“只要你别再给我死掉。”Dean在Cas耳旁悄声说，“你他妈的千万不能。”

Dean放开他，后退几步，脸上的神情因为紧张和忧虑而变得僵硬。

“我不会死的。”Cas对Dean说，“还有，Dean，”他径直地看着他，希望Dean能理解他的意思，“我们还有别的时间。”

Dean点了点头，他的表情仍很忧虑。

“这只是很少的一点荣光，”Cas对他们两个人同时说，“它可能不会十分亮，但你们最好还是捂住眼睛以防万一。”他们都点点头。Sam伸出手，拉着Dean的胳膊，把他拽到后面更远的地方去。

Cas站在石板地上，握着玻璃瓶。它现在在他的脑海里几乎疯狂地嗡嗡作响，而Cas觉得他仿佛能听到无数个悄声谈话的声音。他能感到那古老的语言在他大脑深处震颤着，灰尘被拂净，语句在准备着再次充斥进他的意识里来。

他用力把瓶子摔向地面。

—— —— ——

它在一块石板上碎成片片，完全而彻底，变成了上千个微小的碎片，一道银蓝色的光腾空跃起。那就是我，Cas立刻就知道。那是我的一部分，那是我的。在那一个古怪的瞬间，他们同时认出了对方。荣光盘旋着直冲他飞过来，那让Cas几乎能从荣光的角度看到这一切，从外面看到他自己，仿佛荣光就是他自己意识里失落了的一部分。然后那一小缕荣光就飞过来，Cas想也没想就张开了嘴，而它就径直冲进他的嘴里。

虽然那只是很小的一片荣光，但它也似乎在他身体里无限扩大，立刻就充斥了他思维的每一个角落。

那感觉仿佛是被铺天盖地的大浪侵袭，他脑子里所有的门都被冲开了。几千个声音仿佛在同一时刻高唱起来，几百万个记忆猛地显现出来。它们就那样突出起来地出现了，整齐而稳当地仿佛从来就没消失过。每一个都是明亮，清楚而充满色彩的记忆，一直上溯到亿万年以前，来自所有的大洲，包括了宇宙里的每一个界域。Castiel所有的历史，他几千年的工作，他所有的思想，所有的经历，所有的怀疑……还有它最后引出的，他的反抗，还有他所有的错误。

他所有关于Jimmy的记忆，还有Claire的。

所有关于Sam的记忆。

还有Dean的。

对人类爱情的发现，它的感觉……它的意义，它的价值。

所有关于Dean的记忆终于凑成的全部，就在能轻而易举地索取的地方，正被摆在他的面前一览无余，仿佛那是一间充满了图像，声音，思绪和感情的博物馆，从一开始直到最后。

我是Castiel。

我是神派来的天使。

我是一个士兵。

我把一切都给了你。

我会用行动向你赎罪，我发誓。

请活下去，我爱你。

我知道我想要什么。

我们还会有时间的，Dean。

四周的一切陷入了黑暗。


	11. 第十一章 正北

第十一章 正北

天使Castiel在很长一段时间里完全没有思想。

然后他听到了一个声音。他仍漂浮在黑暗之中，他几乎期待那是上帝的声音，也许他正要开口说“要有光”。然而他听到的是：

“Cas？Cas？别这样啊，Cas，求求你别再这样。”

那一点都不像上帝的声音。那听起来更像是人类的说话声。

“Cas，你他妈的千万别再给我做这种事，睁开眼睛。”一个停顿，然后是：“你他妈的睁开眼睛吧，混蛋。”

好吧，这完全不像是上帝在说话了。然而那声音异样地熟悉。而因为它听起来也有点焦急——相当焦急，其实——Castiel睁开了眼睛。

他看到星空。

一个绝美的闪烁星空，成千上万颗，明亮得仿佛是小小碎钻一般的星星，点缀在黑色丝绒一样的天幕里。

周围还有一些黑暗的影子：离他很近的地方有一个似乎是窝棚或是房子的东西，还有两个黑黑的形状在围着他转来转去，那个焦急的声音又说了一些句子。一个念头开始相当缓慢地渗透进Castiel的意识里来：他是在一个人类身体里，他是仰面躺在一些平滑、冰冷的石板上，而那两个转来转去的形状是在给他盖上毯子。他们在悄声交谈，他只能听见其中的片言只字（“——他又昏过去了吗？Sam，我发誓——”“镇定，镇定，才过了三分钟而已呀，再给他几分钟适应你再发疯也不迟。这个给你，把冰块放上——”）。然后一个冰冷的东西就贴上了Castiel头的一侧。然而在Castiel半睡半醒的迷茫境界中，真正吸引了他的注意力的，是头顶上的星空。

Castiel熟悉星星，就跟他熟悉自己翅膀上的羽毛一样。不久之前，当他在古老的美索不达米亚平原开始他为期百年的驻守时（而那让他觉得近得好像就是上星期发生的事似的），他了解到稚龄的人类会给星星组成的形状命名，他们管那叫做星座。就好像星星是固定在天上的东西似的，而它们当然不是的。给星座命名，实在是一件很幼稚的事情。然而Castiel觉得这个做法很可爱，而从那之后，他总会在夜晚的天空下寻找那些被人类命名的星座。

于是他现在也开始寻找，凝望着黑暗里的点点星光。

随着他的思路逐渐清晰起来，Castiel开始辨认出一些形状，然而那些美索不达米亚的星座似乎被某种外力扭曲了。所有的星星似乎都飘离了原位，换去了新的地方。可美索不达米亚还只是上个星期的事啊，这些星星不可能移动了这么多。迷惑了一会儿之后他想到应该让自己分辨东南西北，于是他开始寻找北极星，那个所有星星围绕它旋转的固定支点，可然后他就更糊涂了。

北极星应该是那颗明亮的阿瓦克，可阿瓦克根本不在。

阿瓦克这个名字来自阿拉伯语，阿纳色-阿瓦克，“坠落雄鹰”的意思，但Castiel更知道那个名字来自于更古老的以诺传说，它根本不是指坠落的雄鹰。原来的故事讲的是一个坠落的天使。阿瓦克是一颗蓝色的星，因此被用来代表一个蓝眼睛的天使，他选择爱上人类，而放弃了天堂，因而从他在天上的位置里陨落了。

他们从来也不知道那个古老的故事讲述的是以前发生的事情，还是对未来的预言。

Castiel终于找到了阿瓦克。它跑到了一边，但它肯定就是阿瓦克，其他的星星都没有那么耀眼，也没有那么蓝。不过Castiel能够感觉到哪个方向是北，阿瓦克指向的不是正北。

阿瓦克已经不再是北极星了，它改变了方向。

另一个，更年轻的星星现在是北极星，阿瓦克在围绕它转圈。

随着“咔哒”一声，一道明亮的光照过来——“是手电筒”，Castiel想，这个英文词飘进了他的脑子——现在，一张脸从Cas的左边露出来，在光圈里若隐若现。那是一个人类的脸，一个男人。

一个十分熟悉的脸。

正北，Castiel想道。

那个男人正从很近的地方低头看Castiel，他说：“Cas？你能听到我吗？是我啊，Dean，你记得吗？”

听到他的名字，看到他的脸，一切记忆都潮水一般地回来了。

美索不达米亚并不是上个星期的事，阿瓦克已经在几千年前就被改名为“织女星”，一万年已经过去了，一万个漫长的年头，的确，连星星都已经移动了，连地球本身都已经像个摇摆的陀螺，改变了它自转的角度。“织女星”也早就不是它北方的固定点了，现在已经有一个新的北极星了，一个更年轻的，每一年都变得更耀眼一些的星星。

“Dean，”Castiel说，“北极星变了。”

Dean在Cas开口时宽慰地小小松了口气，Cas感觉到他的手握紧了，他意识到Dean的两只手都在他的身上，Dean的右手仍在把一个冰冷潮湿的东西按在Cas的头上——凭感觉那似乎是个包着冰块的毛巾——而他的另一只手在摸着Cas的脸。Dean的声音有一点粗哑，他说：“是啊，你已经瞪着星星看了好几分钟了，兄弟，我们都不知道你是不是丢了魂了。”他咽了一下，“Cas，你真的醒了吗？你没事吧？”

Cas把目光抬起来看着他，黄色的手电筒灯光照亮了Dean，绿色和褐色在他的眼睛里闪烁。那个更年轻的星星，Castiel想，我的正北。

“我没事。”Cas说，“我花了一会儿时间才醒过来，不过我没事。”

Dean的脸几乎因为宽慰而松垮了，“真是他妈的要命，”他说，朝后歪倒，直到自己坐在了石板地上，但他握着冰袋的手仍没离开Cas的头，“你能不能不再这样吓唬我了。”

光圈移动了一点，Sam从Cas的右边露出来，原来一直是Sam拿着手电筒。他的另一只手正举着电话给Dean看，然后嘟囔说：“我差点就要打急救中心了，事实上我已经拨了第一个号码。”Sam朝下冲Cas忧心忡忡地笑，说：“喂，Cas……那么……你记得我们吗？”

“是的，”Cas说，“我记得。”他想坐起来，他们帮助他，从两边各扶住他的一只胳膊，Dean仍扶着Cas脑袋旁边的冰袋。“我记得一切，”Cas说，他坐在那里，轮流看着两边的人。因为他确实记起了一切，世界末日……路西佛……利维坦……炼狱……Metatron，还有他失去的荣光……Claire……

还有Winchester兄弟，Sam和Dean。

Cas忍不住又盯着Dean盯了很长时间，他就在这里，Dean Winchester，Castiel的长期守护对象，正义之士，那个被Cas从地狱里救出来的千疮百孔的灵魂。他是正义之士，然而，完全没可能地，他拒绝了给他安排好的正义之途，而是变成了一个完全不同的人：一个反抗者。一个不是为天堂、而是为了人类而战的战士。一个推崇自由意志的志士。还是他的战友——甚至可以说是一个导师——还有最后也是一个朋友。

也还有别的更多。

那是一件至关重要的事。

我的正北，Castiel再次想道。

Dean还在用右手握着冰块，按在Cas头上，Cas抬起手，握住了Dean的右手臂。他一接触到Dean的皮肤，Cas就立刻意识到该隐血印已经消失了。

他感觉不到痕迹或是伤疤，但比那更重要的，是他感觉不到那股愤怒。在Dean手上带着血印的许多个月里，那里曾经埋藏过那么多的愤怒，仿佛就在Dean皮肤下嗡嗡攒动，几乎摸也能摸得到。然而现在它已经不在了，而看进Dean的眼睛里，Castiel再也找寻不到曾经在那么多个日子里，笼罩在Dean身上的那股苦涩的黑暗。Cas在Dean的目光中只看到焦急，和担忧，是的，还有一丝古怪的，仿佛是放弃了什么事情之后的悲哀（那是为什么？Cas短短地思索了一下）。他眼里也有关切，温柔，和喜爱，当他那样看进Cas的眼里时，他让Cas的呼吸都哽咽在喉咙里了。

而那份黑暗早已不存在了。

“它已经消失了。”Dean回答着他根本没有提出来的问题，“血印，真的消失了。你把它烧掉了，你的荣光烧毁了它。”

Cas长长地出了一口气，“我很高兴。”他说，仍握着Dean的手臂。

“你真他妈的冒险，”Dean说，“实在是太危险了，伙计，让你的荣光那样爆炸——”

“可它很有效。”Castiel指出说，“何况——那不是我的荣光。”

Sam的声音传过来：“所以你才没有死吗？”

Cas转过头，然后他不得不再花一点时间研究第二位Winchester。Sam，那个流着魔鬼血液的男孩，那个“罪人”……可正是这个罪人拯救了全世界，不是么？他几百次几千次地证明了他存在的真谛，他早已成为一个亲密而值得信任的朋友。现在，他也在这里，正半跪在Cas的另一边，一只手仍握着手电筒，另一只手抱着Cas的胳膊。

“你也许是对的，”Cas对他说，“爆炸的荣光通常会把天使的本身撕成碎片，从而杀死天使，可那并不是我的荣光，我从来也不觉得它是我的一部分。我想它没有……”他停住了，感觉着在他身体里那一片小小的荣光是如何舒畅地存在着，它是如何自在地张开着它的小小触须分散进他的整个身体里，仿佛它是一个归家的游子。那个偷来的荣光从来不曾这样。Cas说：“它从来没有生根，假如我可以这样形容的话。它始终不曾完整地附着在我身上。”

“所以它没有撕碎你吗？”Sam问。

Cas点点头，“我怀疑是。不过那次爆炸还是相当强的，显然它让我昏迷了很久。”

Dean说，“足够久到让Crowley能找到你，实施他那个小诡计，还能说服了Claire。”

Cas点着头说：“Claire只是一个——”棋子，他本打算说，可这次点头让他的头传来一阵剧痛，Cas猛吸了口气。他不得不停下一切动作坐在那里。直到现在他才意识到他的头感觉疼得厉害，他尝试着用一只手摸了摸疼痛的部位，发现那正是Dean按着冰袋的地方。

“慢慢来，”Dean说，把冰袋拿开一下， 好让Cas摸了那个地方，“你倒下去的时候摔到头上了。看来你那一小片荣光还不能完全保护你啊？”Cas轻轻摸了那个地方，发现那里肿起了一个包，十分疼，还破了一点，流了些血。

“你可能有点脑震荡。”Sam说，“Dean和我很少得脑震荡的，可我们估计你可能会得？”

“我想你说的不错。”Cas说，终于意识到这可能就是他思维一直缓慢而眩晕的原因，他吸了口气，“我想我也许能治愈它，就跟我每星期治愈你们的一样，让我坐一会，然后——”

“你说什么？”Dean说。

Sam说：“每……星期？你说什么？”

Cas仍在小心地揉着自己的头，他抬头看看Dean，“我是说，你知道的，你没得脑震荡是因为我每星期都在治愈你，已经好多年了。Sam也是一样，从他开始跟你一起去捕猎开始。总之，我想只要我集中一下精力应该就能治愈这个的。”

Sam和Dean瞪着他看了一会，然后面面相觑。

“你……从来没告诉过我们。”Sam慢慢地说。

Cas冲他眨着眼睛，“这难道不是很明显的吗？你们难道没发现，你们总是被甩得飞到墙上，可之后从来都没有脑震荡的吗？”

现在他们两个人都张大了嘴瞪着他看。

Cas说：“我以为你们知道的。你们不知道吗？”他们同时张口结舌地摇了摇头，Cas给Dean解释：“你们得脑震荡的次数太多，我最后想出了一个办法，就是给你写一道保护咒语，可那咒语每次只能避免一次脑震荡。你几乎每个星期都要用到，我只能再重写。我也给Sam写了一个。不过，去年我失掉了我自己的荣光之后，那个咒语我没法再用了，我只能每星期跑回到你们那里去治愈你们。没有了翅膀我总是到的太晚了，所以我只好开车到你们的所在，然后时间旅行到过去。我也希望能完全避免你们得脑震荡，可我的能量不足，没法在不改变你们打斗的结果的情况下做到完全避免，不过我至少可以暂时冻结时间，跑进去，趁你们昏倒的时候治愈你们。通常到那时我就用光了能量，必须赶快退下了，所以……嗯……抱歉，我所能做的只有那么多了。”

他们中间有一刻安静。

“你在说笑话吗？”Sam说。

“每个星期？”Dean说。

Cas点点头（突如其来的头痛又让他皱了皱眉），说：“我去年基本上就一直在干这个来着，你们不知道吗？”他有点好奇地又说：“你们以为我在干什么？”

“嗯，”Dean说，“给汽车加油？”

“呆在汽车旅馆里？”Sam说，“虽然是……毫无缘由地？”

这让Castiel笑了出来，“啊，那也是，不过那只是因为我是要去你们上个星期打斗的地方，然后我回到过去，治愈你们，我自己再休息几天，然后我会打电话问Sam你们在哪里，再开车去你们下一个地方。Sam，那也是我总打电话问候的主要原因，我以为你知道的。”

又是一段沉默。

“嗯……”Sam犹豫着说，“你这么做多少年了？”

“自从Dean十二岁的时候。”Castiel说，抬头看看他。然后他转回去看Dean，“我做你的守护天使已经很久了。”他接着说，这会带了一点抱歉的皱眉：“不过最近以来我做的真是很差，对不起。”

Dean似乎已经震惊得说不出话来。

“不管怎么说，”Cas吸了口气说，“我想我现在能试试治愈了，你们等一等。”

Cas闭上眼睛，感觉身体里的那一小片荣光，它就在那里，很小，在他身体里稀释得十分薄弱，但它毕竟还在，它在等待着他的命令。

Castiel想，愈合。

他能感到伤口在慢慢愈合，头上的痛楚也消失了。

不过Cas还是得把头低下去一会儿，这次是因为用尽了能量之后带来的眩晕。那一小片荣光实在是太少了，有那么一会儿，他甚至能感到它正因为用尽了它所储存的小小能量而蜷缩成一团。不过，很快他就感觉到它在恢复，再一次在他身体里舒展开来。虽然微薄得如同轻烟，但它仍然分布到了他的全身各处，准备恢复自己。

Sam的声音打破了他的思考，“也许你现在不该再治愈了。”他建议说。

“我觉得Sam说的对，”Sean说，“最近也别再做避免脑震荡的咒语了，行吗？Sam和我会小心的，我们会在最近一段时间里，尽量避免被甩得飞过整间屋子的。”

“我没事，只是能量比较低。”Cas说，“可我已经习惯了。我的头也好多了。”他在Dean和Sam的搀扶下摇晃着站起来。他环视四周，看到了房子。

他的房子。他的家。也是Claire的家。

后门正打开着，厨房的灯亮着，愉快地穿透了黑暗。从这里Castiel能看到他跟Claire经常坐在旁边吃饭的小餐桌，还有Claire用来给他烤东西吃了三个月的烤箱，还有Claire挂在墙上的那只廉价的时钟，甚至还有她建议他做的那半个苹果派。

Claire，那个不是他女儿的孩子。Claire，那个欺骗了他的孩子。Claire，那个只想要她自己爸爸回来的，那个刚刚离家出走的孩子。

一想到她现在孤身一人在外面的黑夜里，Castiel感到心猛地沉了下去。他转向Dean说：“Dean，我需要你的帮助。我必须找到Claire，你肯帮我吗？”

Dean看起来有一点受伤：“天呀，Cas，当然了。这还需要问吗？”

Cas犹豫一下，“嗯……以前有一次你不愿意。”

Dean的脸上划过一个难过的表情，“那是被该隐血印控制的我，”他说，“现在这是原来的我。跟以前一样的，不记得吗？”然后Dean的脸上再一次现出了那股彷徨的表情，就是Cas刚才注意到的，古怪地难过，仿佛是放弃了什么似的表情，几乎像是一种羞涩。

Dean后退一步，看向地面。

没等Cas想明白到底是哪里不对劲，Dean已经抬起头来，露出一个不自然的快乐笑容，他说：“那么咱们赶快行动吧，你感觉到Claire了吗，现在你既然拿到了漂漂亮亮的新荣光？或是应该说，漂漂亮亮的荣光的一部分？咱们可以，嗯……”他犹豫了一下，“也许咱们可以分开来，能去更多的地方，你可以……啊……这样吧，你开你的车，我开英帕拉，Sam，你在这里等，万一Claire回来呢。”

Cas立刻就明白他不想离开Dean单独在寻找。一小时前他已经这样说过。然而现在，不知为什么，带着所有记忆的重量，还有突然间现出来的，他们之间所有那些复杂的历史，Dean那样小心地保持着距离，Cas不知道他该说什么了。

当我什么都不知道的时候，这要容易得多呢，他想。

然后Sam在他们身后说：“不，Dean，你跟Cas应该一起去。”

Dean和Cas同时转过身看他。

Sam说：“这家伙刚恢复记忆，Dean——你看看他，他走路还不稳当呢——”

“我很好——”Cas开始说。

Sam径直打断了Castiel，就好像完全没听到他说话似地：“——他走路都不稳当，他刚刚昏倒过，他一小时前差点儿就昏倒了。他身体里有这么一小块很弱的荣光，我们不知道他要是听到有人祈祷会有什么反应。现在咱们最不需要的就是Cas追随祈祷，再昏倒或是别的什么，然后自己一个人把车开进路边的沟里。所以，Dean，你开车，Cas坐你旁边，看看能不能感觉到Claire送来的信号什么的，即使他昏倒了你也就在旁边。你们开Cas的车，我开英帕拉。我们可以在这里给Claire留张字条，不过我打赌她是不会回来的。我先去看长途汽车站。Cas，也许你们可以去她学校看看，然后试试在城里转转。把英帕拉钥匙给我。”Sam伸出手来。

Dean把钥匙丢给他。

Castiel只能感激地冲Sam笑。在Sam转身离开的时候，他相当肯定Sam微微地冲眨了眨一只眼睛。

—— —— ——

“你收到信号了吗？”Dean说。他们刚去看了Claire的学校，（同时发现她参加演出那剧正在排练——还是一个相当重要的着装彩排，而她没来）。Sam说她不在长途汽车站，他会去上90号公路的路口上看看。Dean和Cas已经回到Cas的车里，慢慢地朝北方穿过整个城市。Cas仔细观察了每一个他们经过的行人，希望能看到长长的金色头发，可惜他们还是一无所获。

“没有，”Cas恼火地叹了口气，说：“我什么都感觉不到。”

“你确定一切都……正常工作吗？”Dean说，“我是说，你的荣光？还有，嗯，”他犹豫一下，“你的记忆？”

“我觉得是。”Castiel说。

“你知道……假如你不介意我说句话，”Dean说，打开转向灯，把车转向水边的大街，“你们天使的记忆似乎有点结构上的毛病呢，似乎很容易就能忘了事情。”

“那是刻意的。”Cas说，仍然紧紧沿着河边的小路搜索，那是不是一个金发女孩子？不是，她的头发太短了……

车慢了一些，Cas意识到Dean正转过头来看他，“刻意的？”Dean说，“你这话是什么意思？”

“我们的记忆被设计成可以被抹去。”Cas解释说，“第一代天使，不到一百万年就都疯掉了。其实他们是积累了太多的记忆。”

汽车再次放慢了速度，Dean这次看他的时间更长，Cas尽力再解释：“我指的是，关于所有逝去的人的记忆。所有死去的朋友，天使也会死去的，你知道，偶尔是会发生的……但远比那更多的，是某种物种会全族灭绝，也包括我们所结识的个体。你曾经拼命努力挽救的桑田随着时间变成沧海，整片的大洲被风蚀成一无所有，文化被彻底地埋葬，战争被遗忘，诗歌被遗忘，整个物种完全消失。而它们之中只有很少数能获得上天堂的机会，于是其他的就只是……被遗忘了。”Cas停了一下，然后说：“第一代的天使大部分都疯掉了，因为他们所失去的东西越积累越多。”他看向Dean，Dean已经又把视线放回到路上，事实上，他在相当小心地开着汽车，只是他的双手把方向盘抓得更紧了。

Cas说：“在那之后，上帝给了天使抹去记忆的能力，好让我们不会无法承受千百万年记忆的负荷而疯掉。我自己也不记得太久以前的过去，其实。”他停下来，思考了一下，“比如说，我显然是出于什么原因决定抹去整个二叠纪的记忆，还有白垩纪的也是。”

汽车轰隆地在河边的马路上行驶，还是没有Claire的迹象。

“为什么？”Dean说，语气里不无温柔，“我是说，你为什么要忘掉？你忘掉了什么？”

“我不确定，”Cas说，“要是我真需要的话，我能唤回那些记忆的，但那会损失一些能量，而且……我相信我抹去那些时段的记忆是有原因的，事实上，我在记忆里给自己留了一点标记，告诉我让它任其自然，不要取回。所以……我就任其自然了。我现在的活性记忆主要是最近一万年左右的，就连这些里面，也是有些洞洞的。”

Dean似乎十分沉默了。

“总的来说，”Cas继续说：“抹去记忆这个方式其实很有效。但是你说的没错，这也是有坏处的。其他人可以利用它，比如Naomi。有时候受伤或是刺激也会意外地阻止大片的记忆。我们的记忆的默认方式其实是阻止所有的记忆，所以一次重伤能让天使完全失去记忆也是有可能的。不过总得来说我很高兴我们有忘记的能力。因为，你知道，这……呃……”Cas犹豫了，他刚刚找回来的记忆似乎在他脑海里格外地新鲜，当他再次想到了那片古怪的空白，那个延伸了整个漫长的白垩纪，几千万年时间的失落记忆时，一个清晰的画面突如其来地跳进了他的思绪：那是一个脑海里的图像，一个小小的，长着羽毛的，类似恐龙的动物正在抬头看他。它的头上、后背和腿上有着美丽而精致的褐色和黑色相间的羽毛，脖颈上有一圈深蓝色的羽毛，它正用带着尖尖爪子的前臂朝他举起一个蛋，而后面的天上正有一个明亮的彗星——也许是陨石——在闪闪发光。

那个奇怪的画面其实很可爱，然而就在Castiel回忆着它的时候（那只小小的动物，它眼里那清晰可见的恳求神色，它脖颈上那圈羽毛是如何地紧紧贴在皮肤上，它低下的头，和朝他举起来的蛋），那整个画面染上了一股排山倒海般侵袭来的悲哀。那悲哀越来越庞大，越来越清晰，Castiel飞快地决定不能再继续想下去。

他不稳地吸了口气，然后再一口气，一个念头在他脑海中升起：把注意力放在你现在拥有的朋友身上吧，你还在的朋友。

等Cas能再说话了，他说：“那是一个很好的系统，因为要不然，它会，那里，那会有，一种……积累起来的悲痛，直到到最后我们无法行动。”

Dean沉默了一会儿。

“我明白。”Dean在一分钟之后说。

Cas看向窗外，再次希望能看到Claire，或是感觉到她的祈祷。可仍然一无所有。

“我们会找到她的，Cas。”Dean说，他又说：“况且，她很坚强，她不会有事的，她能照顾她自己。”

“不全是，Dean。”Cas说，转向Dean，“她会活下去——她能让自己活下去的——可那不是一回事。那是不够的，你知道那不够。”Dean再次侧眼看了看他，Cas接着说：“她假装坚强只因为她被伤害得太列害，那是她装出来的，她需要一个家，她需要家人。她想假装她不需要，可她是需要的。而——”Cas越说越激动了，心里希望着能说服Dean再给她一次机会，他说：“她是个好孩子，Dean，你得了解这一点。她是的，她真的是。我知道她有时会很粗鲁，我知道她说过谎，还偷过东西，所有那些，我知道她让你遇到危险，我知道你们其实合不来，可——Dean——”

“她囚禁了你。”Dean说，“她骗了你，囚禁了你，还——”

“Dean，我劫持并杀害了她父亲。”Cas说。

Dean闭上了嘴。

“你没有劫持他，”Dean最后说，“他是自愿的，据我回忆，你当时没有别的办法，你也没有杀害他。他是被路西佛杀死的，对不对？”

Cas不情愿地点了点头，“但她不会这样看，而且她甚至不知道是为了什么，我做的是为了什么。她不知道路西佛和世界末日。她所知道的只是她的全部生活都被毁掉了，被我。Dean，在这过去的几个月里，她一直是个很好的——”Cas停了下来。

他几乎差点说出“很好的女儿。”

他犹豫了一下，最后说：“很好的……孩子。”

Dean再次看了他一眼。

过了一会Cas说：“她对我很好。就连她知道那是我之后也是，我生病的时候她照顾了我……她还给我做了加起司的意大利面，她甚至想在晚上跟我一起看电影……而且最后，她到底还是给你打了电话，不是吗？何况你听到她说的，整件事是怎么发展的。那都是因为Crowley，他利用了她。”

“我明白，Cas。”Dean说，“真的……我明白。”他吸了口气，“因为，要是有一件事是我明白的，那就是为了拯救家人，一个人会如何孤注一掷而酿成大错。她是想把她的家再拼凑回去，她只想要她爸爸回来……还有……唉……我明白的。”

而这让Castiel再一次地想起，他终究不是Claire的父亲。

她曾经哭了好几天……Cas记得。她哭了好几天，当她意识到那里只有我的时候。

Cas意识到自己很渴望Dean安慰的抚摸，可是Dean一直很小心地把手放在方向盘上。事实上，Dean自从他们一上车就一直在跟他保持着一个微小但是十分明显的距离。整个车程里，Dean的双手都握着方向盘，膝盖并在一起，很小心地在他座位的那边。他甚至没伸手去按录音带的键盘。就好像他在房子小小的后院里，忽然朝后倒退一步的样子。

他们中间似乎有一道墙。

他们一起渡过的那个神奇的下午似乎是很久很久以前的事情了。

但过了一会儿Cas就感到了Dean的手放在他的膝盖上。Cas看过去，但Dean什么也没有说。Dean一直把手放在那里，甚至还轻轻握了握Cas的膝盖。当Cas把自己的手放在Dean的手上面时，Dean翻转过手，把手指交错进Cas的手指里。

那样一个简单的接触也带来无与伦比的宽慰，那仿佛是在心上包起了一张暖和的毯子。Cas感到一股突如其来的感激，强烈得让他甚至说不出话来。他握紧了手，然后就惊讶地意识到Dean也在一会儿之后握紧了他的手。

这就是手拉手，Cas意识到。这是一种极其简单的接触，一种极其简单的联络方式，但这是Castiel以前从来不曾体验过的感觉。

这感觉几乎是有魔力的。

他们保持着那个样子继续开车，手拉着手。

谁也没有松手，谁也没有开口。

直到Cas哆嗦了一下。

“怎么了？”Dean立刻说。

“有人在叫我。”Cas说，“但那不是Claire。”

—— —— ——

那祈祷相当单调，只是Cas的名字，一遍又一遍地重复：

Castiel。Castiel。

Cas无法辨认祈祷后面的思想，但他相当肯定那不是Claire。首先它带着一丝男性的口吻，其次，它似乎有很多的祈祷的经验，那里有一种精确的狡猾，一种自我保护。那仿佛是一个人正躲在一面防护紧密的城墙后面，通过一面极小的窗口叫着一个名字，Castiel。

Cas尽力指点着Dean祈祷的方向，很快他们就发现又回到了一个月前他们相遇的那个停车场，有黑眼睛的魔鬼从树林里出来的那个停车场。

那里现在正站着Crowley，他朝后靠在一辆粉蓝色的大众甲壳虫轿车前盖上，低头看着手机，飞快地在屏幕上敲打着。

“我真他妈的不能相信。”Dean低吼着，他把车停在几个车位之外的地方，几乎还没熄火，Cas已经突然地怒不可溢，从金色的大陆号轿车上一跳下来。Cas大步流星地走向Crowley的时候，Dean还在慌张地从车里往外跑，一边叫着：“等等，Cas，等等！”

“是你在向我祈祷？”Cas说着，在离Crowley几米远的地方停下了，“是你吗？”

“什么？”Crowley说，他还在按着屏幕，“我这儿还着烤饼干呢，等我一下。”

“你刚才向我祈祷吗？”Cas厉声说。

“要命！我没抓着金饼干！”Crowley生气地说，他关上手机，“你让我丢了一个金饼干呢，Castiel。啊呀，是的，我想你可以把那称之为祈祷，算是吧。我其实只是想问候问候你。我在那个小瓶子上留了一个警报咒语，当它被打破的时候我会收到一个招呼。我想着得过来看看发生了什么事。那么，看来你到底还是醒过来啦！重返棋盘上了，是不是？啊，现在这件事既然已经圆满结束了，我这就走人吧——”

“你本可以杀死我的。”Cas说，再次朝前走了一步，好让他瞪着Crowley的目光能更有效果，“何必要叫醒我呢？你本可以让我昏迷着不醒来的。为什么耍诡计？为什么那么多谎话？为什么再一次毁掉一个小姑娘的生活？”

Dean走过去站在Cas身边，说：“Cas，你忘记他是魔鬼了吗？他就喜欢这类事情。”Dean轻轻碰碰Cas的胳膊，Cas低头看去，意识到Dean手里不光拿着他那把鬼刀，同时也拿着Cas的切菜刀——不不，那是天使之刃，那当然是天使之刃。Dean把天使之刃交给Cas。

“哦，是的。”Castiel说着接过了天使之刃，那在他手里感到莫名的熟悉。“那么，Crowley，这都是你那些老掉牙的折磨手段吗？没有更大的计划？你只是想折腾我们两个人，是不是？我和Claire？那都是什么，对你来说是场游戏吗？”

“是的，”Crowley在略微过长的一段犹豫之后说，“是啦，折磨，就是这样。其实还真是很好玩啊，假如你允许我这么说的话。一些文火煎熬感情折磨给你，一些文火煎熬的感情折磨给她。还有，咱们可不能忘记，还有一大勺折磨是给Dean的，就连Sam都有一份呢。”（Cas听到这里眨了眨眼睛——Sam也曾经受苦吗？）Crowley继续兴高采烈地笑着说：“一举四得！其实就是找个乐子而已，真的。据我看它运行得也不错，至少我是看得很好玩，我总得在某个地方找个乐子，不是吗，这一季实在很漫长啊。”

“不……我才不相信你，Crowley。”Dean说着微微摇了摇头，“你有机会可以彻底除掉Cas的，而你非但没那么做，反而叫醒了他？我就是不能相信，你能做出的更恶劣的事情远比这多得多。”

“啊，拜托你别让我后悔好不好，”Crowley厉声说，“在毫无准备的情况下，五分钟里就想出这么一个天才的酷刑主意，我已经做得很高级啦。何况还是在众目睽睽之下，我——”Crowley猛地停住了，他捂着嘴，低低地咳嗽一声，“那个，我刚才在说——”

“等等，”Cas说，眯起眼睛，“谁在看你？”因为他认出了那个小小的咳嗽动作：Crowley是着慌了。

Crowley在隐瞒什么事。

Dean说：“你说众目睽睽是什么意思？”

“你为什么不杀死我？”Cas说。

Crowley翻了个白眼，“什么都没有。老天，你俩是什么，律师吗？我记得麋鹿才是律师啊？我的意思很简单，就是，你们知道的，地狱的宫廷内幕很复杂的呀。闲杂人等到处乱转，跟任何地方一样。”看到Cas和Dean的疑惑表情，Crowley夸张地大大叹息一声，说：“好吧，好吧！事情是这样，当初有一个三流的小鬼，其实也就是个小妖精之类的，正好撞见Dean和Sam把你，Cas老伙计老朋友，送到医院去。我以前告诉过他有你们的消息就不要惊动旁人，低调地来报告给我，你明白的，因为我给你偷来的荣光等等那些事。我得眼观六路耳听八方不是吗？可那小东西一瘸二拐地跑进我的大殿时，正好那里有一大堆级别相当高的家伙们在场——地狱骑士，地狱准骑士，地狱公爵，地狱伯爵夫人，地狱图书管理员，地狱外围结界护卫，地狱岔道口护卫，等等等等，那么一大群乌烟瘴气的家伙，而那个小妖精就像个白痴似地嚷出来：‘你一直担心的那个叫Castiel的天使现在昏迷了，要不要让我杀了他？’那小傻瓜的脑袋里空的，真是连个顶针都装不满……”Crowley再次疲惫地叹息一声，他把双手插进衣兜里，耸耸肩膀，“我还能怎么办？我根本就是骑虎难下了，每一个下三滥的地狱马仔都在盯着我的一举一动呢。我得承认，有时候我真是活在刀锋上啊——我哪怕露出一点点弱点，他们就都像疯狗一样扑将上来！Abaddon那事不就是这么开始的么？她以为她看出了我的弱点……然后……那么……总之……”

Crowley又咳嗽一声。

然后他清清喉咙。

他最后说：“所以总之啊，我得做点什么。我在毫无准备的情况下，那已经是最好的折磨手段了。”

“你没有回答我的问题，”Cas说，“你为什么没杀死我？”

Dean说：“因为他其实不希望你死。”他研究着Crowley的表情，又说：“他希望你活着。我只是不明白为什么。”

Dean说的不错，Castiel明白，但这根本说不通。

Crowley上次给Cas偷来荣光就已经毫无理由，而现在就更毫无理由。

Cas说：“你已经救了我两次，可是……为什么？”

Crowley挪动了一下双脚，“以为你会……也许你会……”他清清喉咙，“也许什么时候我会用得上你。”他的语气里带了点做作的轻快：“只是一个小小的实验，看看天使有多容易被人利用而已呀。我有这么个主意，想看看我能不能给一些天使洗脑，然后让他们当我的雇佣军！我要看看，要是我拿着他们的荣光，我是不是就能想让他们干什么——”

“不，不是这个。”Cas说，“你是想救我。你以前就做过，因为……因为……”

Dean笑了一声，“现在我仔细想想，Crowley，你也救过我好几次呢。到底是怎么回事啊？你有中年危机感？你太寂寞了？你怀念你的天使朋友了？”听到那里Crowley紧闭上嘴去看地板，Dean低低地吹了声口哨，说：“我的老天，你当时是想救你的朋友，你把Cas当你的朋友，你把……你我把当你的朋友？”

Crowley的脸微微红了起来，“别发傻了，”他厉声说，“Castiel和我不是朋友，我们根本就没有一丝一毫的朋友关系。我怎么会想要他这样的朋友，堕落天使？一个被放逐的家伙？你在说笑话吗？而且……而且你跟我也不是朋友。我不需要朋友，我不想要朋友。”他的声音猛然提高，变成了粗吼：“也肯定不是你们俩这样的！”

Dean和Cas只是看着他。

“我为什么需要朋友啊！我是地狱之王！”Crowley大吼着说，“我现在最开心不过！我是在我事业的巅峰！我干嘛需要朋友啊。我干嘛想要你们俩这样的人活下来啊。我有一个计划，这才是你们不知道的。这个计划是我的，是个秘密的计划，所有这一切都是我计划里的一部分。”

Crowley紧紧闭上嘴巴。

他们中间有一刻尴尬的沉默。

Castiel说：“那你的计划是什么呢？”

“那是个秘密。”Crowley厉声说，他冲着Cas摇摇手指，然后又冲Dean，“但是迟早，有一天……你们会明白的……在你们毫无防备的时候，它会……我的计划会……它会……完全合情合理的！”他猛地垂下胳膊，翻了个白眼，恼火地叹息着说：“啊，算了吧，这根本就是浪费时间。还有你让我丢了块金饼干，Castiel，别以为我会忘记这码事。”

然后他就消失了。

Cas和Dean站在那里，凝视着他刚才存在的地方。他们警惕地继续盯了几分钟，然后转身环视整个停车场，Dean紧握着他的鬼刀，Cas端着天使之刃。

大树在冰冷的寒风里摇曳，但再没有别的魔鬼出现。

“你知道吗，Cas，”Dean过了一会儿说。

“什么？”Cas说，仍在检查着黝黑的树林。

“我觉得地狱之王本人其实很寂寞啊。”

“那……似乎开始有可能了。”Castiel说着缓缓放下了刀尖。他转头看向Dean，“也许你们去年给他的人类血液给他的影响，比我意识到得更多。也许也比他意识到得更多。”

“咱们恐怕是唯一肯跟他说真话的人吧。”Dean说，一边把鬼刀插回刀鞘。“地狱里各式各样的痛苦一样不缺，你知道，而其中的一样就是，那里其实意外地是很寂寞的。我是说，作为一个魔鬼来说。”他看着Cas，两个人开始走回大陆号轿车。“我想说，作为一个魔鬼，你有很多能力，可是，每个人嘴里都没有真话，每个人都不择手段地往上爬，你根本没有朋友。去年，那整整十几个月里，我带着血印，作为地狱骑士……”Dean停下了说话。

Cas看着他，Dean的神情变得空洞。

Cas刚刚朝他走近了一步，正冲他伸出了手，然后Cas的头就在一瞬间剧痛难忍，他猛吸了一口气。

“怎么了？”Dean说着紧抓住他肩膀，“怎么了？Crowley又回来了？”

Cas摇摇头，“Claire，”他说，转身凝视着南边的方向，“是Claire。”

 

原作者注：  
你们喜欢我脑补的原因吗——为什么整个第10季里，Cas的全部故事似乎都围绕着他开汽车和加油？他是因为要穿越时间去修补Dean和Sam呀！所有那么多次他们被甩过整间屋子，肯定要得无数次脑震荡的！

顺便说一句，织女星（Vega）确实是被叫做坠落雄鹰的——从那里再引申到坠落天使并不困难吧？而它在远古时代也的确是北极星。而它也的确被一个更年轻但是很快就变得越来越亮的恒星，勾陳一（Polaris），给代替了（事实上，没有人知道为什么勾陳一会突然变得这么亮）。而且织女星是蓝色的。我在写那一段，Cas躺在地上抬头望着星空的时候，我想，假如他方位感错位，也许他会期待天上的星星还跟几百万年以前一样的，然后我就想起织女星的故事，突然之间我就意识到织女星和勾陳一能很好地映射Cas和Dean。Cas从天堂里堕落，Dean帮他重新找回方位感。你们其中一个人在留言里说Dean是Castiel的“正北”……这再确切不过了。而这对Cas来说，也是现在最重要的事。（而当他听到Claire时，是从完全相反的方向，南方，来的，这不是偶然的巧合。接下来会怎样？）


	12. 第十二章 爱

第十二章 爱

很快Dean就已经把大陆号轿车开出了停车场，Cas蜷缩在副驾驶的座位上，一只手按着额头。他几乎说不出话来，只能用手给Dean指点着方向。Claire的祈祷声音极大，像一只嘹亮的喇叭在Cas头里响个不停，震得让人难以忍受。

也许它的力量这么强大，是因为我刚刚拿回了我自己的一部分荣光？Castiel想。那片小小的荣光似乎被震撼得不知所措了。不过，至少那祈祷不会造成身体上的伤害。那只是感觉像是Castiel能清清楚楚地感受到Claire的每一个思想。

而她的思想现在十分不好。

她感到很多内疚，那是首当其冲的。很多内疚，甚至是羞愧。

还有后悔，深深的后悔，她宁愿事情不曾这样发展，她后悔她做的某些行为，她宁愿当初选择其他的路径。

恐惧，这是毫无疑问的。

一种铁了心的孤独，她下定决心要独自离开，她不在乎什么代价。

然后那里也有悲伤，那似乎是一种双重的哀伤：一道很久以前的哀伤，仿佛来自一个持久而隐约的伤口；还有一道新的，刚刚出现的哀伤，更加尖利，更加刺痛。仿佛她失去的不是一件，而是两件事情。

Cas知道他能看到的只是其中很小的一部分，但就是这些也已经痛彻心扉。

汽车在平稳地加速朝南方行驶，Cas仍在揉着他的前额。Dean打电话给Sam，通知了他新情况。他放低了电话一下，对Cas说：“Sam会来接应我们，我会告诉他咱们在朝哪里走，你确定方向对吗？”

“我想是的。”Cas说，然后Claire的祈祷更强烈了一点，他说：“等等，我能听到一些句子。”他紧紧闭起眼睛集中精力，同时紧咬起牙关。

可祈祷停止了。

Cas气恼地吁了口气，睁开眼睛，他听到的那几个字完全不合逻辑。他看着前方的路，希望能在夜色里看到Claire在路边行走。可路上空无一人，只有黑暗的树木一晃而过，还有路两边鸦雀无声的房子，头顶上几盏孤寂的路灯。

Dean关上电话，报告说：“Sam说她肯定不在长途汽车站，也不在90号公路口。根据你指点的方向，Sam认为她也许在沿着12号公路朝南走。这说明她是想离开这里，但她决定走小路。”Dean又思考着说：“很聪明啊，你知道。那恐怕是我们最后检查的一条路。那么，她刚才说什么？”

“只有一句话。”Cas说，仍在搜索着路面，“可那很奇怪，让我想不通。她说，a平方加b平方等于c平方。”

Dean莫名其妙地看了看他，“你再说一遍？”

“她的祈祷是：Castiel，a平方加b平方等于c平方，然后就停止了。”Cas又回去看路边的道，忙着在几间零星的房子和几排小树之间寻找Claire的影子。他接着说：“在数学公式说了一半的时候它就开始减弱了，Dean，我不明白，啊——等等——”

它又出现了，另一个祈祷，仿佛海浪一样重重地朝他铺天盖地地拍下来。那一刻，Claire的存在再次在他头脑里清楚无疑。Cas再一次感受到她的痛苦——所有那些孤单，所有那些恐惧，所有那些失败感，再一次，那奇怪地双重失落感。

然后他听到：

Castiel，我只是……要命，要命要命要命。嗯，力等于质量乘以加速度。力等于质量乘以……

那个祈祷也慢慢消失了。

Castiel睁开眼睛，大惑不解。

“她这次说什么？”Dean问。

“力等于质量乘以加速度。”Cas说，完全糊涂了，“她在说什么？她是不是需要我辅导她物理功课？”

Dean短短地笑了一声。

Cas说：“我不明白。”

“我明白。”Dean说，“至少，我怀疑我明白。那跟功课无关，她是在做我以前做过的事，一模一样的。”

Cas转身去看他，发现Dean正看着他，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情——不过，那笑里带着一点悲哀，那是只有一边嘴角微微翘起的苦笑。Dean把注意力转回路上，说：“那是我以为你已经……嗯，我以为你死了的时候……”

Dean说到那里就停住了，一言不发地开了一会车，他的双手抓着方向盘，嘴唇紧紧闭在一起。

他沉默了太久，Cas以为他已经决定不再说了，但是然后Dean就用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，猛然再次继续说下去：“于是，很长一段时间里，我一直努力避免让我自己向你祈祷，甚至也包括想你。我努力把思路在没有形成时就打断，可我发现我还是总会想到你……”

他再次停下了。

我发现我还是总会想到你……

那么多次Castiel感到远处传来的思念，那股仿佛被召唤的感觉。

当然那时Castiel并没有荣光，至少不是带在身上。但他自己的荣光其实离他很近（总是在几公里之内，有时只是枕头宽度的距离），而它居然也把那遥远，微弱的祈祷传递给Castiel了，把它放大到足够让他感觉到的程度。

Dean吸了口气，接着说：“然后我就会逼我自己停住，停住那些念头。可那就好像让你自己不去想粉红大象一样呀，你知道？”

“粉红大象？”Cas说，不明白了。

Dean又短短地笑了一声，“我的意思是，不想你很难啊。所以我会试着分散我的注意力，有时候我会让自己背诵歌词，或是想修理汽车的步骤，只为了能打断我的祈祷，打断我的思路。所以，Claire……听起来她是在脑子里做数学题呢，那个勾股定理还是什么的？还有物理，她以前学过那些东西的，是吧？”

Cas点头：“她是在学校里学的，数学和物理。”

Dean说：“她是在分散自己的注意，好不去想你。她会意外地想到你的名字，但一等她意识到她在想你，她有可能在召唤你，她就逼自己背诵数学，物理或是随便什么，好打断自己的思路，终止祈祷。”

“那么……”Cas慢慢地说，“她其实不想叫我。”

那实在是个让人灰心的念头。

“嗯，是呀，我猜想。”Dean说，“可你不要这样想。这其实更是，她想叫你，可她在努力不叫。往好的方面看吧——她没法忍住不想你。”

Cas想不出这究竟是好的方面还是坏的方面。

不管怎样，他肯定Claire并不快乐。虽然那个难以遏制的“让Claire快乐”念头已经不存在了（自从他们解散了那个咒语袋之后Cas就没再听到过那个熟悉的诵经声音），但得知她很不快乐，也意外地让人觉得心疼。

过了一会他感到Dean再次把手放在了他的膝盖上，Dean说：“Cas，要是咱们找到Claire……我是说，等咱们找到她，你，嗯，你就去做你应该做的，好吗？”

可是这次Dean没有把手留在那里，他只是握了Cas的膝盖一下，然后他小心地收回了手，把它放到方向盘上。

—— —— ——

Cas本来打算伸手去拉Dean的手的，可接下来三股祈祷的碎片再次袭来。他们朝着南方缓慢行驶，每一次祈祷都带着排山倒海一般的情感，让他很快就得全神贯注地招架。第一次祈祷似乎还是从南边的远处传来的，它随着一段对白——Cas辨认出是Claire剧本里的——嘎然停止，第二次还是从南方来的，这一回是随着一道关于空气压力的物理公式——Cas知道这是她上个月刚学过的——而结束了。

第三个似乎完全是一系列食物，Cas最后意识到这是她那道“起司意大利面”菜谱里用的所有材料。

但那个意大利面的祈祷似乎是从完全另一个方向来的，它似乎是摇摆着盘旋而来，事实上，它更像是从东边过来的。

而且感觉很近。

“等等，”Cas说，扭过头去，“停下。”Dean停下车，Castiel跌跌撞撞地跑下来。

他们站在一段空旷的，弯曲的马路上。他们已经来到城市外围了，这里已经连房子都没有了，只在路两边有一丛丛的十分浓密的山杨树。大陆号的前灯照在树上，山杨树那雪白的树干在黑夜里格外清楚。远一点儿地方的树干就只是隐隐绰绰的，仿佛鬼影似地微微反射着月光。在黑色的背景上面还有一些稀疏的雪堆，白花花的很显眼，那是最后的一点还没有化的冬雪。

Cas搜索着这诡异的月下情景，但他完全找不到Claire的痕迹。

Dean仔细地望着他，“你感到了什么吗？”他说。

“我不能确定，”Cas说，“她在跟我讲意大利面，可我觉得是来自这个方向的。”他吸了口气，觉得十分不确定，但他还是朝黑夜里喊了一声：“Claire？”

立刻他就感到了一股强烈的，难以形容的渴望感觉。

Cas感到了它的来向，很近。“Claire？”他再次呼喊，然后他不知怎地就知道了她的所在，似乎他的荣光能感受到附近的灵魂，他在过去的那么多个月里一直小心地呵护过的灵魂，而它在给他指引方向。Cas对Dean说：“你在这里等等。”然后就吃力地爬下了马路边缘，跨过一条融化的雪水形成的小溪，手脚并用地爬过雪墙，走进了树林。

很快Castiel就走进了一片小山杨树组成的林子，他的鞋踩在去年的陈叶和树枝，还有它们上面薄薄的一层白雪上。

他猛地站住了。四周鸦雀无声，头顶上星星在闪烁，还有一轮皎洁的月亮。白色的树干在他周围挺立，在月光下闪着微弱地光芒。这里十分冷。

“Claire？”Castiel再次说，声音很轻了。在所有那些鬼影绰绰的苍白树干之间，他看到了一道竖立的光移动了一下，那是一缕金发的反光。

—— —— ——

“Claire，”Castiel说。她移动了一下，从树影里走了出来。她的双手叉在胸前，看起来相当冷。但她人看起来还没事。而看到她没事让Cas是如此欣慰，他径直朝她走过去，完全忘了计划他接下来要做什么。他想做的只有保护她，安慰她，于是他大步走过去，举起一只手。他只想用手臂抱住她的肩膀，在她头上吻她一下。

可是Claire已经在后退了，不，她是在退缩。她慌里慌张地朝后退了一步，然后又一步，直到她撞到后面的一棵小树上。

“不要——求你——”她说着，在Cas走过来时紧紧贴在树干上，“我很抱歉，真的，请你不要——”

“什么？”Cas说，“不要做什么？”他已经走得足够近到可以看到她的表情，她的脸在月光下十分苍白，她眼里的目光让他钉在地上走不动了。

她说：“不要……杀死我？”她不平稳地吸了口气，望着Cas抬起一半的手臂。“求求你？”

这个念头让Cas大吃一惊，“杀死你？”他说，胳膊缓缓地垂了下来，“你说什么？”

Claire犹豫了一下，一只手紧抓着小山杨的树干，仿佛那有什么能力保护她。过了一会儿她说：“你难道不是来杀死我的吗？”

“不是！”Cas说，仍然处于震惊之中，“你怎么会那么想？”

“那个……”她再次看了看他的手，现在已经垂在他的身边了，“那你是想干什么？”

“只是……想拥抱你。”Cas说，几乎完全说不出话来，“就跟我以前一样……以前的时候……”

就跟你小时候我做的一样。

Cas无法接下去说他的话。

“哦。”Claire说，她看起来迷惑似乎并不在Castiel之下，“呃……好呀……嗯。”

“我为什么要杀死你？”

“因为……我……应该受罚？”Claire说。

“你不应该受罚。”Cas说。

“可我骗了你。”Claire猛地说，手紧紧抓着小树干，“我把你当……奴隶，我把你当奴隶使唤。我早就知道的，我早就知道的，我知道那是你，我本该告诉你的。我知道是那只枕头在做了什么，我知道你不是我爸爸。我只是，我只是，Castiel，我一开始真地以为你是我爸爸，我真的那么以为，请你相信我——”

“我相信。”Cas说，“我相信你。”

她不平稳地吸了口气，“真的吗？”

“你想把你的家再拼凑回来，”Castiel说，“那个，我理解。顺便说一句，Dean也理解。”

那似乎又让她迷惑了，“Dean理解？”她说，她沉默了一会儿，“可是，事情是，我知道我早该想明白的。而最糟糕的是，我确实早就想明白了。”她的嘴角扭曲成一个苦涩的表情，“我有点知道的，一直都是。我只是不肯让我自己往那里想。而我一直对你态度那么坏，我一整年都冲你发脾气，而那时你是真地很努力。我逼你做下贱的工作，给我做饭，看那些愚蠢的电影——”

“我喜欢那些电影。”Castiel打断她说，“我喜欢做晚饭。”他接着说，然后他考虑了一下又说：“那些工作我倒是可以不做，我想。”

她哆嗦地笑了一下，“嗯，你现在不用再做了。你可以张开翅膀飞去天堂了，或是随便什么地方，是不是？跟Dean在一起。嗯，那么……”她终于放开了小树，把头发捋在耳朵后面，“那么你不会杀死我吗？”

“当然不会。”

“哦，”她说，“好吧。看来我不用再躲在树林里了……这倒是好事，我脚都冻麻啦。”

“别站在雪地里，”Cas建议说，“跟我来行吗？咱们回马路上去？”

她看了他一会，然后短短地点了点头。

他们一起走回马路上。Cas不断地回头看她是不是跟上，当穿过雪堆的时候他伸手给她想帮她，但Claire总是选择离他几米远的地方，也总是双手紧紧交插裹在胸前。

—— —— ——

在他们走出树林，跨过小溪来到路边的时候，一阵熟悉的引擎轰隆声响，很快英帕拉就出现在他们眼前，然后在大陆号轿车后面不远的地方停下了。当Cas和Claire还在走过小溪的时候（Claire再一次地选择了跟Cas不同的地方跨越），Sam已经走出了英帕拉，很快地跟Dean交谈了一下。

等Claire和Cas终于走回马路上时，兄弟两人已经在一起等候他们。

“你好吗，小孩儿？”Dean对Claire说。

Claire点点头，她仍然让自己跟其他人保持着一定的距离，她也仍在哆嗦着。

“对不起，”她对他们一起说，声音低得几乎难以听见，“我知道是我给弄砸了。”

Dean悻悻地说：“是的，但至少你还明白。而且，你知道……我想这里的每个人都知道想保护家人在一起是多么艰难。”

“而且这个的每个人也都上过Crowley的当。”Sam接着说，“那只是早晚的事。”

Cas只能对此点头。Claire只是站在原地不动，低着头。

然后Dean看向Cas，“现在怎么样？”他说，有很长一会儿他的目光紧紧锁住了Cas的。

他的眼里有一千个问题。

“她的脚很冷。”Cas能说的只有这个，他在拼命想让Dean理解：给我一点时间陪Claire，然后我就回去你身边。

Dean只是转身走开了，“雪地就是这样啊。”他轻快地说。

“哎，我有个主意，”Sam说，“既然这里冷得这么厉害，咱们不如回你家暖和暖和吧，Cas？Dean可以跟我一起开英帕拉回去，你跟Claire一起走，也许能趁着机会把话谈开了呢。”

Cas点了点头，Dean走过来一步把大陆号的钥匙交给他。Sam磨磨蹭蹭地把自己的夹克衫给Claire，帮她背书包，然后又领着她走去大陆号的副驾驶门口。所有这一切都是为了给Cas和Dean一点短暂的时间独处。

可是，让Castiel略为遗憾的是，他们没有拥抱，没有牵手，没有吻别，也显然没有任何浪漫的表白。Dean只是很快地迈近了一步，伸出拿着钥匙的手。但当Cas接过钥匙的时候，Dean喃喃地说了一句，几乎低得让人听不见：“没关系的，Cas，没关系的。”

然后Dean转过身子，很快地大步走回英帕拉去。

Cas望着Dean走开，Dean很担忧，Cas能从他匆忙的脚步里看出，还有他缩起的肩膀，和稍微低下的头。但Dean没有回头。

—— —— ——

“近来一直很艰难，Cas。”Sam悄声说，Cas惊讶得吓了一跳。Sam已经让Claire在大陆号里坐好，而他本人居然毫无声息地走到Castiel身边来了，而Cas居然根本没觉察到。他们一起望着Dean坐进英帕拉里。

“什么很艰难？”Cas说着转向他。

Sam走了一步，站在Castiel面前，挡住了Dean的视线。Cas意识到Sam想说的话是不愿意被他看见的。

Sam说：“你死去的时候，很艰难。”他揉了揉鼻子，看了看旁边的山杨树，“他简直变成了行尸走肉，我从未见过他那样子。他不肯提起你，甚至连你的名字都不肯听。我每次想谈起你，他都几乎想咬掉我的脑袋。”他再次放低了声音，很快地朝另一辆汽车看了一眼，Claire仍坐在那里。然后他说：“我明白你现在有点进退两难。可我只想说，我希望你能时不常地过来看看我们。假如我能帮上一点忙的话，你尽管说。还有，听着，Cas……”Sam吸了口气，然后径直看进Cas的眼睛里去，他说：“Dean需要你，他是真心喜欢你……那个，你都想象不出有多深。他现在吓疯了，因为你恢复记忆了，他害怕你改变主意。”

Cas眨了眨眼：“他这么说的？”

“他不用说。”Sam说，“这是显而易见的。”说完了，他转身准备离开。

但他只走开一步，然后Sam转回头面对Cas，“还有，”他说，目光落到了地上。

他看起来有一点不好意思。

“怎么了？”Cas说。

Sam沉默了一下，凝视着他的双脚。

“我其实没有什么朋友的，Cas。”Sam最后说，仍然看着地面，声音变得相当柔和，“我，嗯，我甚至很怀念你打的那些电话。因为Dean不肯谈起你，我就再没有人可以说了。我的朋友死了，我却没法跟任何一个人说。”然后他短短地笑了一声，抬起眼睛看Castiel，“这恐怕会被Dean称之为言情片的对白，是吧？总之……我很高兴你回来了，兄弟，不管发生什么，你要保持联络，行吗？”Sam粗粗地拍了怕Cas的肩膀，然后不等他回答就转身走开了，双手插在口袋里。

—— —— ——

Dean和Sam在前面开英帕拉开道，Castiel跟在后面。他们慢慢地开回城里。Castiel的双眼紧盯着英帕拉红色的尾灯，这似乎跟他那些梦境奇异地相似：黑色的轿车在夜间行驶，头顶的星空，前面的两个人影。只不过他不像梦中坐在后座上，而是在更远的地方跟随他们。

一想到Dean只要愿意，只要他轻轻踩一下油门，就可以永远地从他面前离开，这实在让人有点紧张。

这次也没有黑色的翅膀，Castiel想。他自己的翅膀一定已经支离破碎，Cas还没来得及把它们伸展到地球层界里仔细看看它们的状况，但他知道它们一定受了相当严重的伤。他知道自己不能飞翔。

我甚至几乎不是天使呢，Cas想道。烧焦的翅膀，不到一半的荣光，人类的容器。我到底是什么？不是人类，不是天使。

也不是父亲。

Claire在他身边一动不动，相当僵硬地坐在副驾驶的座位上。

“你冷不冷？”Cas问。

“不冷。”Claire说。他转过头去看她，她还在打哆嗦。

她说，“嗯，也许有一点。”

他调整了暖气，直到温暖的热风开始从她脚底下吹上来。

“这样好点吗？”他问。

“是的。”她说。

她又十分小声地说：“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”Cas说。

他们的谈话断在那里。两个人在安静中继续开了一会儿。

“我打算的是我就从这里出发，”Claire最后说，“然后换个地方再重新开始。”

Castiel努力让自己接受这个选择。

但没有成功。“可学校怎么办呢？”他说，“你要做什么呢？还有奖学金怎么办呢？还有你的舞台剧？”

“我自己能照顾我自己。”Claire说，“我会很好的。”她又在假装坚强，Cas知道，但过了一会她就自己瓦解了她的表演，她说，声音有一点点呜咽：“我才不在乎那个白痴奖学金，我才不在乎舞台剧，那纯粹是个白痴舞台剧。”

“我本来打算去看的。”Cas说。他其实是真的想去看的，一想到他恐怕永远也看不到她背诵那些他帮他记下的台词，让他意外地觉得相当失望。“我很想去看的。”他说。

从他眼角里的余光他看到她的头转过来，他知道她在看他。

Claire说：“你不用再做那些蠢事情的，你知道。”

“什么蠢事情？”

“假装关心。”她说，几乎是温和地，“你可以不必再假装你是父亲了。没关系的。”

“要是我不愿意呢？”Cas说，“要是我喜欢有个女儿呢？”

Claire再次变得十分沉默了，Castiel意识到他说错了话。

她不是我女儿，他严厉地警告自己。

前方的英帕拉转了个弯，Cas几乎错过了转弯，他完全没意识到自己开到了哪里。“对不起，”他说，“那是很不合适的，我不应该说那句话。”

Claire仍是一言不发，仍在紧盯着他。

“我甚至不应该那样想，”Cas说，他感觉到自己的双手握紧了方向盘，紧咬住牙，于是他强迫自己放松。保持镇定，只要阐明事实就好，接受事实就好。

“Claire，我知道我不是你父亲。”Castiel尽最大可能地镇定地说，“我明白你不想要我做你父亲，我明白你想要你真正的爸爸回来，而我只是个很不称职的替代品。我明白你根本不想要我。我明白我看起来像你爸爸，却又不是他，这对你来说是多么痛苦的事。我也明白你永远不会再叫我爸爸了。”他必须停下来，咽了一下。“所有这些我都明白。我只是想说，我，嗯……去年里面，还是有一些时光是……不是很坏的。而且……我很高兴认识了你。”

这一切听起来都可怜地不足，他清楚地明白他说出来的并不是他真想说的。他偷偷看了她一眼，发现Claire正在仔细地打量他的脸。

“其实你不是那么像他的。”Claire说。

Cas眨了眨眼，“我不像？”

“对我来说不像。”她说，“不再像了。你自己的举止完全不一样，你的声音不一样，你的动作不一样……你也更老一点。”她接着说，听起来有一点迷惑，“你难道不是对他说过，‘你永远不会变老’的吗？”

Cas叹了口气，太多的事情已经改变了……“那是我丢失了荣光之前，”他解释说，那是在我反抗天堂、堕落之前。

“哦……是这样。”Claire说，“嗯，那简直就像你是他哥哥，或是别的什么的，现在，我都想不出我怎么会把你们弄混的。其实应该特别明显那就是你的。就连那次，你立刻就能把整个舞台剧剧本倒背如流的时候也是。”

“假如你不太介意的话。”Castiel说，“我真的还是很想去看你演出。假如你还想演出的话。”

她沉默了一会：“你当真吗？”

“是的。”

“那个，”Claire说，似乎在仔细考虑这件事，“也许我可以再呆一星期，把演出弄完了？也许我还能给你弄到票——哎呀他妈的！”她在座位上僵硬了，双手握紧了膝盖。“要命。”

“怎么了？”

“我忘记了今晚的彩排！”Claire说，“他们会把我赶出去的！你就不能来看演出了——”

“其实我——”

“今晚上是着装彩排，是必须参加的！”Claire说，突然之间她几乎快要哭了，两手紧紧握成拳头，“那是必修的剧本练习，是特别特别重要的，他们给我们说了好多次非参加不可的，而且我本来要今晚上给你拿票来的，我不在那里拿票，明天就会卖光了的，我们必须今晚就领走家属票的，要不他们就会发给别人，然后就再没有票了！我弄砸了，要命，都是我给弄砸了，是不是，又是我把一切都搞砸了——”

“我已经拿到票了。”Cas说，“你可以去参加演出，我跟导演说过了。”

Claire在说了一半的句子上停下来，她艰难地吸了口气：“你说什么？”

Cas把一只手塞进兜里，抽出了四张票。他把它们交给Claire，然后打开了车里的小灯，好让她能看清楚。她瞪着手里的四张票，然后抬起头来看他。

“我去过学校，”Cas说，“早些时候。”

“你去过我剧本练习？”Claire悄声说。

“是啊。Dean送我过去的，好去那里找你。”Cas说，“等我看到你不在那里，我就跟导演谈了谈。我说你家人有急事，不能参加练习的，他说没关系，但他真地很希望你能参加明天的排练，还有星期三的。穿着戏装的，那个穿着戏装的练习。”

“家人……有急事？”Claire说，她的声音听起来很艰难。

Cas皱了皱眉，“我知道我不是家人，可那种藉口似乎很合适。总之，只要你想参加，你还可以去演出的。我还买了票。”

“他为什么给你四张？”Claire说着又低头去看票，“他只应该给你一张的。”

“嗯，一开始我告诉我想要两张，”Cas说，“两张都是给我的，我是说。好让我两场演出都去看。可然后Dean又给了我一点钱再买两张。他想看第二晚的，他又打电话给Sam，Sam说也想去。”

他们已经离家很近了。Cas跟着英帕拉转了最后一个弯，很快两辆车都停在了他们小小的租来的房子门口，英帕拉在前面，大陆号紧跟着它。Cas熄了大陆号的引擎，但Sam和Dean似乎并不急着出来，他们似乎只是坐在车里交谈着，于是Cas和Claire也坐在大陆号里没有动。

Claire仍在打量着那四张戏票，她说：“你，和Dean，和Sam，都想去看我那个白痴舞台剧？”

“是呀。”Cas说，他拿回四张票，小心地收进钱包里装好，“Claire，我知道我不是你父亲，可我很想去看你演出。而且……我希望能帮你读完书，我想帮你念完这一年，说不定也许能得到那份奖学金。”

“可……”Claire缓缓地说，“你是说我能留在这房子里吗？”

“什么？当然了。”Castiel说，“怎么可能不行呢？”

“你难道……不准备离开吗？或是……把我赶出去？什么的？”

“当然不会。”Castiel说，“你得读完这一学年啊。”

“可你难道不准备离开吗？”Claire说，“我以为……你跟Dean……他不是住在肯萨斯州还是哪里的？你们俩之间不是，那个……呃……有点东西……的吗？”

“我们的确有点……东西，我想。”Cas说，“现在都这样叫了么。”

过了一会，Claire问：“是好的东西吗？”

“是好的东西。”Cas赞同地说，声音很低。他在看英帕拉，Sam和Dean只是两个人影，但Cas能看到他们也沉浸在他们之间的谈话里。Sam似乎在做一个长篇大论，他转身去面对Dean，开始挥舞双手，大幅度地比划着，不时朝后面指向Cas，还有房子，还有Dean。Dean只是凝视着前面的马路，令人不安地一动不动。

Castiel没法把视线从那个一言不发的人影身上挪开，他对Claire说：“我不知道他是不是想继续那个东西，但我希望他会。”我真地很希望很希望他会。我拼命地希望他会。“假如他会，我会问问他，看他肯不肯在你毕业之前，偶尔开车来这里看看。只有几个月的时间而已，而他总也是到处跑的，你知道。他和Sam经常开车来西部的。我想着，也许他能来这里？比如，每星期一次？直到暑假，然后等到暑假……嗯，咱们以后可以订个暑假的计划。到那之前，你会不会介意他经常来这里吧？”

“你在问我Dean能不能来这里？”Claire说，声音里明显的难以置信，Cas转头看着她，惊讶于她的口气，然后Claire说：“你是个他妈的天使，Dean是个要命的猎者，我……我什么都不是。”

“你不是什么都是，”Cas对她说，“而我希望你能快乐。”

Claire长时间地紧紧盯着他看，最后她说：“Castiel，你确定那个咒语已经被解开了吗？”

Cas点了点头，“那股类似被强迫的感觉已经没了，可是我发现我还是很希望你能快乐。它已经不再是冲动，而是因为我真地想要做。Claire……”他在座位上挪动了一下，转得离她更近了一点，“也许有一件事是你不知道的，天使的荣光是不能被用来做他完全不想做的事情的。”

“什么？”

“天使的荣光不能用来做跟天使本意完全相悖的事情。”

Claire皱起眉头：“可是，等等，你的荣光以前不是也被用来做咒语的吗？Sam说过的。”

Cas再次点头，“那是一个把所有天使赶到地球来的咒语。可是，你看，那其实是我希望的事。我早就期望过，我自己，还有其他的天使，能在地球上呆更长的时间。当然了，我从没希望它会是以那种形式发生的。不是强迫，也不是灾难一样地被放逐，但我是真心希望过每一个天使能在地球上呆一阵子，亲身体会一下自由的选择，人类的情感。”他吸了口气，“那个让我记挂你是否快乐的咒语也是一样，我绝不会选择被强迫，让它以这种形式发生，但我是真心希望你会快乐。我现在也一样有这个愿望。”

Claire一动不动，只是望着他，目光上下闪烁。

“我是真地关心你。”Castiel最后说，“无论你是不是相信。”

她沉默得那么久，以至于Cas想放弃了。他轻轻叹了口气，然后开始转过身子，一只手按在门把手上准备出去。就在这时Claire突然猛地扑过来紧紧抱住他，跟她以前给过他的那些意外拥抱同出一辙。

这个拥抱其实有点别扭——在狭小的汽车里，他们需要扭得侧过身子，而且方向盘卡在中间，Cas的右臂被她紧紧压在身子一侧，而他也十分不确定应该如何回应。他慢慢地伸出左手，试探性地拍着她的肩膀，以为她会抽身离开。

她没有离开，而是把头埋在他的风衣里，呜咽地轻轻叹息一声。他终于能把另一只手也抽出来，环抱住她，她再次发出了一声疲惫的叹息。

这跟我对Dean的感觉完全不同，他想，但这感觉也好极了。

“天使是不可能做父亲的，”Castiel说，仍然十分小心地抱住她，“以前，我显示出一点对人类的依恋也会受处罚。所以我根本不知道该怎么做，我肯定做的很差——”

“不，不是的。”Claire模糊地说，她的声音从他风衣里传出来。

“嗯，你抱怨过很多次，所以我想——”

“那是因为我是个熊孩子。”Claire说，话音变得有点战抖。

Cas终于能鼓起勇气问：“我能不能吻吻你的头顶？最后一次行吗？”

他感到她点头，于是他吻了她的头顶，然后抱紧了她一些。她也紧紧抓住她，头仍然埋在他的风衣里。

“不用非得是最后一次的。”她喃喃说。

她终于松开了手，在抹掉眼泪。

“我不能叫你爹地。”她说，声音相当呜咽了，“那是给……那是给……”

“你真正的父亲的。”Cas帮她说完，忽然间觉得自己也哽咽起来。

她点点头，皱起眉毛，“他是爹地。”她说，声音收紧成得又轻又尖，“那是给他的。”Castiel能看出她在努力控制自己的情绪。她用袖子擦擦鼻子，再开口的时候声音稳定了一些：“可也许我还能继续管你叫爸？就好像，比如，后爸？或是继父？那会不会很奇怪？你不会想要那样吧？”

“那会是我最大的荣幸，Claire，”Castiel说，几乎无法开口。

“那会让你快乐？”她说，然后她哆嗦着笑了出来。Castiel点点头，也忍不住笑了。让他觉得相当意外的是，当笑和眼泪同时发生时，那感觉其实是一种奇异地甜蜜。

—— —— ——

等所有人从车里出来之后，他们小心地聊了几句，但这很快就结束了，因为Claire说她的脚还是很冷，接着Sam也突然说他需要上厕所。他们两人很快就走回房子里去了，剩下外面的Dean和Cas一起站在英帕拉旁边。

他们是故意的，Cas意识到。Sam这么做不让他惊讶，但意外地是Claire也这样。

“那么，”Dean说，朝后靠在英帕拉的前盖上，“忙碌的一天啊。”

“我看这能弄通的。”Cas说着转向他，“我有个类似计划的东西。”

“是吗？”Dean说，他把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，双臂在胸前叉起胳膊。他并没有在看Cas。

“我在想，我会呆在这里，等她把书念完——”

“是啊。”Dean说，飞快地冲自己双脚点着头，“Sam一个劲鼓动我，说Claire可以来肯萨斯住几个月的，他还有个主意，想让她在我们都出去捕猎的时候，说不定可以去跟Jody小住，可我估计你可能更想留在这里。没关系的，你知道，没关系的。”

“是吗？你不介意我留在这儿？”Cas说，“我还有点担心来着。”

“不不不，没关系的，我理解。”Dean说，他开始摆弄手里的英帕拉钥匙，“一点关系都没有。”

“可这样一来你就要开好多车了，”Cas说，“我想着咱们可以在半路的地方见面，可我担心有几个月你得一路开到这里来。至少，得再有三个月。我不想让她感觉被遗弃了，所以这就是说你得来这里。”

Dean终于正经地看着他，英帕拉的钥匙仍握在手里。“什么？”他说。

“嗯，要是我留在这里，你就得开很多车，开车来这里。”Cas说，“我是说……嗯，假设你想来的话？”

Dean的表情变得十分紧张，“你想……让我……来看你？”

Cas几乎笑出声来，他朝前走了两步，想着，我现在知道什么是最重要的事了。“Dean，”他说，笑意牵动起他一边的嘴角，“我难道没告诉你我想要的是什么吗？还有我们还有更多的时间？”

Dean说，他慌乱而激动得几乎开始结巴了：“嗯，是——是啊，可是，那是之前。你那时还什么都不记得呢。我猜想那只是，呃，你知道，偶然短路了什么的。Sam想跟我说不是的可我以为……你可能更想回到以前那样子，等你真正记起我，还有所有事情的时候……”Dean用手短促地比划了一下，先指了指Cas，然后指了指他自己，同时说：“天使，魔鬼，嗯，活得一团操蛋的前魔鬼，还总是对你呼来喝去的。我想今天可能只是个偶然……”

“你以为那是个偶然？”Cas说着眯起眼睛，偏起了头。然后朝前走了一步。这感觉其实真的很好，能再次重新捡起他的旧习惯，能再次在如此近的距离下观察Dean。“你以为今天下午是个偶然？”

“嗯，那时你还什么都不记得……”Dean虚弱地说。

“今晚上我们在车里手拉手几乎有一个钟头，那时我的记忆已经回来了，你以为那也是偶然吗？”

“也许吧？我不能……确定？”Dean不平稳地说。Cas所能做的事似乎只剩下了一种可能，他只有一个动作能让Dean相信，而那就是让Cas再朝前走一步，用两只手捧起Dean的脸，看进他的眼睛里去，说：“我爱你。我爱你已经好多年了。”然后，在Dean猛然发出的粗重的吸气声里，在那个充满了希望和惊讶的目光里，在他忽然变得柔和的整张脸前，再一次地，Cas所能做的事只剩下了唯一的可能，那就是吻他。于是Castiel就那么做了。

—— —— ——

“你觉得那也是个偶然吗？”Castiel说，他只是分开了一点点，好让他能悄声说话。他的声音低沉，对着Dean耳边。

“那个，嗯，”Dean说，“也许不是。咱们恐怕需要去找间屋子。因为，你知道他们能看见咱们的。”他抬头看了一眼房子，立刻低声嘟囔：“Claire和Sam，那两个白痴正在看呢，就站在他妈的窗户里头。”

“是吗？”Cas转过头，发现Dean没错，Sam和Claire正并排站在起居间里看着他们。Sam满脸笑容，Claire看起来仿佛又哭了，但当她看到Cas的目光时她开始用口型冲她说了什么。Cas看不明白，于是她更夸张地用口型说着，同时挥舞着手臂比划起来。Sam开始在她旁边哈哈大笑，直到Castiel终于弄清楚Claire在说什么：

“再一次，再一次，再吻他一次。”

于是Castiel就那么做了。

（完）

后面还有smutty的尾声啊……


	13. 尾声：让他明白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文注：关于Cas的翅膀我想多说一句（第十季剧透），这整篇文章都写在Cas重找回他自己的荣光之前，但完全偶然地，这个故事里的Cas跟剧中的Cas几乎有着类似的状况（当然，除了最后一集的最后一段）：Cas有部分荣光，他的翅膀受了损伤。你可以用我们在剧里看到的Cas翅膀形象来想象这故事里的翅膀，不过在故事里Cas的翅膀没那么“支离破碎”，摸起来也要更柔软一点。不过我想说的是：我认为在剧中我们看到的是类似X光照片一样的翅膀影子，而不是真正的翅膀。在我的脑补和
> 
> 这篇故事里，翅膀上仍是有血有肉的，而不仅仅是骨头。
> 
> 请记得这一点···然后就进入肉糜糜的尾声喽！警告：以下是超级smut情节。注：现在是凌晨3点而我明天还要上班，所以没法再做最后检查修改，所有的拼写错误要等到明天晚上了。抱歉！

尾声：让他明白 

到了星期天晚上六点半，他们已经一起共进了提前的晚餐。Claire的剧本练习是在七点，可她坚持要动手做饭（她做了她拿手的起司意大利面，Dean只咬了一口就高声宣布是“超级棒”）。在Cas和Dean开始收拾盘子的时候，Sam宣布说他会开英帕拉载Claire去剧本联系。今晚的剧本练习据说是那种“彩装”排练的，说是要持续整整三个小时。然后Sam不知怎的坚持认为他应该一直在这三小时里，留在学校里帮后台人员处理最后的舞台设计问题。

Castiel觉得这事有点蹊跷，他没法不忍为Sam是为了完全另一个原因才躲出去的——Sam和Claire一起走出去的时候，他们两人交换了太多意味深长的目光。

但如果这能让Cas跟Dean两个人共度良宵，他当然不会对此有什么意见。

当英帕拉轰隆的咆哮声消失在小街的尽头之后，Cas和Dean开始清洗晚饭的盘子，Cas负责洗，Dean负责擦干。他们开始真正意识到这房子里只剩下了他们两个人。而他们也有整整三个小时的独处时间。

那感觉有一半舒适，一半激动···还有一半尴尬。

那可是三个一半了，Cas心不在焉地想着，一边凝视着水池里，被他握在手上的满是肥皂泡的盘子。他差点忘了用水冲净，有点慌忙地把它交给Dean。而后者，似乎也正有点手忙脚乱，他用湿的滴水的毛巾匆匆地抹了一把盘子，然后把水淋淋的盘子就那么丢进了盘碗柜。Dean的脑子似乎完全在想别的事情。

Cas努力把精力集中在洗盘子上，可然后他忍不住从眼角瞄了一眼Dean，而那一刻Dean也正好偷偷地在看着他。Dean开始哈哈笑了起来，Cas也忍不住笑了。Dean用那湿淋淋的毛巾抽了一下Cas的屁股，假装生气地低吼说：“天使，有什么好看的？”

“当然是看你了。”Cas说，“一如既往。”

Dean的脸红了。

一切都很好。

一切都比很好更好。

“那么，”Dean说，忽然正经起来。他摆弄着最后几把刀叉，把它们整齐地放进装刀叉的抽屉里：“咱们···呃···你还想···”

“是的。”Cas说。

Carpe Dean，他想。他最后一次洗了手，用毛巾擦干了，然后拉起Dean的手，带领着他，再一次穿过走廊。到他的卧室里去。

Dean似乎已经考虑过某些事情，他坚持要洗个澡，“准备”和“洗干净”某些Cas之前没想到的地方。当Dean洗澡的时候（很可惜洗澡间太小，没法容下两个人），Cas在卧室里坐立不安。他脱掉了所有衣服，乱七八糟地丢在椅子上——这一次，他实在没有耐心把它们挂起来收好。然后他开始想是不是自己也应该洗个澡，他穿上了浴袍，可他不能决定是不是应该穿浴袍于是他又把它脱下了，之后他开始紧张，又连忙穿了起来。

最后是Dean打断了他的浴袍困扰，他大步走进卧室，头发湿漉漉的，只在腰上围了条毛巾，让人目不暇接。Dean径直走到他的背包那里，抓出了一件东西。据他说，那是他之前出去买来的一管“润滑油”。是全新的，原封盒子，跟收据一起，都没来得及从药店的购物袋里拿出来。

Cas问那是干什么用的。于是，Cas再次得以领略到Dean脸红的时候耳朵尖能红到什么程度。

想了一下，Cas决定他最好也先洗个澡。

——————

等Cas回到卧室时（他仿效了Dean，也在腰上围着毛巾），Dean已经躺在了Cas的床上。他仰面躺着，被子很腼腆地拉到腰际，正在看他的手机。

Dean笑着抬头看着Cas，“看来Sam被抓去做粉刷匠，他们还有最后一点舞台油漆的工作。”他说，“他说Claire跟他要很晚才能回来，他说咱们不必等他们——他保证会把Claire送回来，让她睡觉的。他会在沙发上再睡一晚上。他说，呃，他说Claire说···”Dean犹豫了一下，看看手机，“说她不愿意再撞见我睡在起居室地板上。”

昨天晚上Cas睡在他自己的床上（事实证明他仍然需要睡觉，也需要吃饭，那一点点荣光显然不是全部荣光）。但是Dean和Sam都睡在起居室里，Sam在沙发上，Dean在地板上。他们觉得当Claire还在习惯这么多改变的时候，Dean一头跳进去跟Cas同床共枕，会有点太没礼貌，太不关心，或者还会有点太仓促。

“我告诉他我收到他的短信了，”Dean说，在手机上敲点着，“我说：收到···信息。”Dean写完了字，按下发信，然后再次抬头看Cas，“我是说···要是你···呃···想让我在这儿睡？一整晚上？”

这又是Dean有时候会问的那种毫无必要的问题。那种根本不需要答复的问题。Cas在床垫旁边跪下来，伸手拿过Dean的手机，关上它，然后放到了一边。

——————

一切似乎变得那么简单。

一切都那么合适。

Cas脱下了他的毛巾（Dean的眼睛瞪圆了一些）然后钻进了被子里面。在他贴近Dean的时候他停顿了一下。Cas拿走他手机的时候Dean没有出声，现在他仍是一言不发。Cas也没有说话。他只是简单地靠近了他，在小小的床头灯的微弱光影里，仔细地打量着Dean的脸，望着他的瞳孔变得浓黑，眼睛睁大。

Cas靠得更近，直到他只有几寸的距离，直到他近得能感到Dean皮肤散发的热力，直到他近到能闻到Dean洗澡用的肥皂气味。

再近一些。直到Cas的鼻子能够靠上Dean的脖子，深深地嗅进Dean的头发，呼吸着他洗发水的香气。

再近一些。Cas小心地把一条腿插进Dean的两腿之间。Dean的一只胳膊伸到他的身后，环抱住Cas的后背，Dean的另一只手开始抚摸Cas的头发。Cas仍在用鼻子轻触Dean的耳朵，Dean转过头去吻他···

然后他们就无法停止接吻。

每隔几分钟Cas就会抽回头，只是足够远到能看Dean的脸，只为了能看到他眼中的表情。

然后再次接吻，上上下下地抚摸Dean的头发···一路到他的后背···摸遍他的全身。他感觉着Dean的手也在抚摸他的全身。

Cas似乎能感觉到那些新发掘的记忆在他大脑里挪动换位。他关于Dean的一切了解都似乎在重新编排。所有那些年来的友谊和挣扎，从他第一次在地狱里见到Dean的那一刻，穿过所有他们在地球上，天堂里，炼狱里，过去，未来，以及一切它们之间地带的经历与斗争。所有的错误，所有那些殊死搏斗···还有，贯穿了这所有一切的，那份悄悄地燃烧着的希望。那从坚定不移的忠诚，Castiel曾感受了那么久的爱意。

所有那些深埋着的渴望。

一切都各归其位了，所有那些绵长、复杂的故事。现在看来，那故事似乎本来也正是在朝这个方向前进。整个时间，它就是在指向这里：正是现在这一刻，Dean在Cas的床上，全身紧贴着他，用双臂抱着他。

Cas意识到自己想要更多的接触，事实上，他需要那样。于是他把Dean推得仰面躺下（Dean小小地笑了一声，毫无反抗地随他摆布）。Cas挤到上面，爬到他身上，一边把被子推下去一些，直到他整个人都趴在的Dean的身上。Cas的家伙已经在想到上一次的经历时就半硬了，随着Cas紧紧压在Dean身上，它也变得更硬，直插在他们的肚子中间。很快Cas就感到了一样东西顶在了他的腿上，就在他的蛋蛋中间。Dean也变硬了。

今晚已经有了个良好的开端。

Cas停了一下，仔细地咀嚼这一时刻。他的两只胳膊肘放在Dean的头两边，支撑着他的上半身，一边低头看向Dean，用手指轻轻抚过Dean的头发。

Dean在仰面看着他微笑。

“你知道，咱们有润滑油啊，”Dean柔声说，“咱们想做什么都行。”

那可是一个彻底让人刺激万分的念头。

当然，Cas早就知道其他那些可做的事情。那些需要“润滑油”的事情。他在这么多年间已经见过人类做过很多这样的事。但一想到能自己亲身体验···用这个容器，这个现在真正归他所有的容器，这个他已经越来越喜欢的容器···能跟Dean一起尝试那些事情···

那一刻，一股强烈的欲望冲击了Castiel，他渴望更彻底地感受Dean。更清晰地，更准确地。他想完全地包含住他，保护他，包围他。我希望用我的翅膀盖住他，Cas想到。因为，跟所有天使一样，Castiel通过他的翅膀所感受到的触觉，远远比他容器的手来得更清晰。当他用翅膀触摸什么东西的时候，他似乎总会感觉更真实一些。虽然他十分喜欢这一具容器，但他的翅膀是他自己真正形体的一部分，而人类的双手并不是。

Dean抬起手来，紧紧地抓住他。他的一只手搂住Cas的头，另一只手突然紧握住他的屁股。Dean现在开始深深地吻他，舌头插进Cas的嘴里。

我需要用翅膀抱住他，Cas想，几乎喘不过气来。我需要，我需要用翅膀抱住他——

头顶突然晴空霹雳，一道光亮一闪即逝，Dean的身体似乎在Cas身下一跃进入了一种更加深刻清晰的三维浮雕。那仿佛是，不知为什么，Cas能忽然在同一时刻感觉到Dean皮肤上的每一个角落。

一开始Cas几乎不清楚发生了什么事，他只知道突然在那一瞬间，仿佛被施了魔法，他第一次清晰地感觉到了Dean身体的所有表层。那种深刻的体会让他几乎窒息，Cas能感到所有的一切微小细节，都在光电花火之间变得清晰可辨。Dean手臂上肌肉的弧度，他胸膛和腰部那美丽的曲线，他皮肤的准确温度以及不同部位的细微变化：这里稍微冷一些，那里稍微暖一些。他皮肉里的血液脉搏，他一上一下的呼吸，他的心跳。还有在那下面那轻微地，可爱地搏动着的，贯穿了他灵魂的···

···而且，Cas感到Dean惊讶地猛吸了口气，他就那样突然凝住不动。有什么事情让他意外了。

直到那时Castiel才意识到他是真地用他的翅膀抱住了Dean。

真正地，实在地。两只翅膀就在这里，在床上，在他们所存在的物理次元。它们抱住了Dean。从两边包裹住他，从肩膀一直到膝盖，稳稳地抱住了他。

连他都不知道是怎么做到的，在荣光如此微弱的情况下，Castiel居然把翅膀从它们平时所存在的隔壁次元，带进了地球次元。他根本没打算这么做。

下一秒钟似乎发展地极为缓慢。Cas自己也有些惊讶地扭回头去看他身后的左翼，同时Dean抬起头来说：“Cas?怎么——”

Dean看不清Cas的翅膀，因为Cas的手臂（仍放在Dean的头两边）挡住了他的视线。但Cas一览无遗，那让他的血液几乎凝滞了。

他的翅膀狼藉一片。

——————

当然，Cas早就知道他的羽毛被烧焦了，那是在被借来的荣光爆炸的那一天发生的事。但那天的恐怖瞬间是刚刚被他想起来的记忆——准确来说是昨天他才彻底记起——在过去的两天里他一直在忙着担心Claire，Cas没什么时间来考虑他的翅膀。而他也只拿回了很少的一点点荣光，他还没来得及一个人独自把翅膀带过来，好仔细看看它们，检查上面的伤。直到今天。

直到这一刻。

Cas看着他的左翼，它那扭曲、枯槁的样子让人难过。它也十分细弱，几乎像一根古怪的，过长的蝙蝠前臂。他花了很长的时间才明白它的形状为什么那么扭曲。最后他意识到那是因为所有的飞行羽毛都掉光了。

所有的飞行羽毛都掉光了。

那几乎让他无法理解。自从Cas有记忆以来，他的翅膀从来都是长满了华丽的白色飞行羽毛的。到现在，已经不知道多少个世纪了。那么多个世纪以来，每次他低头看向自己的肩膀下的翅膀，无论当他用真正形体还是在容器里头，他都会看到一片光芒闪耀的白色翅膀。他并不会对自己的外观自负，但那是他习惯了的样子。

没有那些熟悉的，组成扇形的高贵洁白的羽毛，他的翅膀看起来让人惊讶地陌生。几乎像是支离破碎的骨头架子。

它的颜色也变得黑暗。完全是黑色的。

上面没有一根飞行羽毛···Cas仍然无法接受。

它难看极了。

而Dean即将看到这个景象。

所有这一切都在延长的一秒钟内滑过Cas的大脑。Dean仍在试图推开Cas的胳膊，抬着头，开始朝一边翅膀看去。他说：“Cas？那是什么···那是你的···”

Cas扑过去关掉床头的小灯时把它推倒了。他居然能成功地关掉了灯，而没打碎它。接下来他努力想把翅膀送回到隔壁次元里，它们平时存在的空间去。但它们不肯过去，他能感到自己微弱的荣光拼命地努力了，可翅膀只是抽搐几下，仍固执地坚持呆在这个次元里，它们固执地实在，跟他和Dean一起留在地球次元里。Cas这才惊恐地意识到，他的荣光一定是在把翅膀带入这个次元时就用竭了能力，他没法再把翅膀送回去另一个次元。他又试了一次，仍然毫无效果，而这一次他感到了荣光在他身体里虚弱地抽搐一下，让他倒吸一口凉气。

他的翅膀留在这里回不去了。

Dean说：“Cas？怎么了？”昏暗中Cas能看到Dean伸出手去拧亮床头灯——他眼看就要再把灯打亮了——

Cas慌张地手脚并用爬下来，用他最快的速度朝后退去，几乎惶恐得不知所措。他脑海里的唯一念头就是：它们已经全都毁了，别让Dean看到，它们都毁了，别让Dean看到。他在黑暗中仓促地离开Dean，越过床垫的边缘，爬到地板上，被子胡乱地缠在他身上，翅膀被他紧紧地收在后背上。他再次努力想让翅膀小时，他的呼吸猛地加速。再一次它们不肯转移，两只翅膀仅仅又抽动一下，微弱的荣光在他身体里衰竭，现在已经彻底筋疲力尽了。荣光需要时间才能恢复。

它们都毁了——别让Dean看到——

Cas在黑暗中摸索这，想找件东西遮住它们。他用力拉被子，可被子被他脚缠住了。然后他的一只手摸到了旁边椅子上的一块布，Cas抓起它就盖在了自己身后的两只翅膀上。他刚刚来得及，因为他立刻就听到咔他一声，灯亮了。Dean正用一只胳膊撑起身体，瞪大了眼睛看他。

“Cas，怎么了？发生了什么事？”Dean说。他现在完全坐起来了，看向Cas背后半隐半现的长长鼓包，“那是你的···那是你的翅膀吗？”

Cas发现他抓住的东西是他那件旧风衣。他把风衣更紧地包在自己翅膀上面，同时让翅膀更紧地收在一起，贴在后背上，好能藏得更严密一点。他状起胆子看了看背后，两只翅膀都被包裹得很好。“呃，”他说，“是啊。”

Dean看起来完全迷惑了：“怎么了？你没事吧？”

Cas这才意识到他看起来一定相当滑稽。而且他也彻底地破坏了他们之间那缠绵的一刻。十秒钟之前他还爬在Dean身上，两个人都欲火烧身，都陶醉在无数个吻和无数妙不可言的触觉之中。他们两人都渴望着肯定会即将到来的销魂时刻。而现在，Cas光着身子爬在地上，一半身子躲在椅子后面，风衣紧紧地包裹着他惨不忍睹的翅膀。

Cas想站直一点，“是的，我···我很好。对不起，我只是···呃···我···不小心把翅膀带出来了。”他强迫自己吸一口气。“我似乎现在没法把它们送回去。给我几分钟，我想我能送它们回去，只要，只要我，呃···只要我休息一两分钟。我的荣光似乎已经恢复了一点了，我觉得。”

Dean的眼睛瞪大了一些。他开始朝Cas凑过来，支撑着身体朝床尾移动。“你的翅膀？你是说，实体的翅膀吗？当真吗？”他爬到了床垫尽头，伸出一只手想去碰风衣：“我能看吗？”

“不行！”Cas说，紧紧抓住风衣，躲开了。

Dean的手臂在半空停住了。

“我是说···嗯···现在不行。”Cas说。

Dean缓缓地收回了手。

Dean的声音更轻了一点，他问：“Cas，你怎么了？”

Cas精确地意识到自己把事情搞得多么糟。他彻底地破坏了蜜意柔情。Dean把自己献给了Cas——他去洗了澡，他带来了“润滑油”，他给了Cas曾经梦想的一切以及更多，而Cas弄砸了一切。他想也没想就把翅膀带了出来（那毁掉了，破碎的，不堪的翅膀···）而现在他似乎没法送它们回去（而这还有另一种羞愧——Cas的控制能力甚至连一只婴儿天使都不如！）

Cas必须强迫自己才能再吸一口气。

“我···很抱歉。”Cas说，他又吸了口气，“我知道我破坏了···气氛。我···我很抱歉。我的翅膀，嗯···看起来它们···呃···受了损伤。”Cas没能忍住再扭头去看后背。“我刚才不知道它们伤得多严重。我直到现在才来得及看看它们。我拿回荣光之后才能把它们带到这个次元来，其实我直到昨天之前都不明白我甚至是有翅膀的。这么长时间以来我一直以为是我的肩膀疼，而且···我···我没意识到它们的状况是这样的。我刚才甚至根本没想带它们过来，那只是，嗯···”因为我想用翅膀抱住你，我是那么地渴望···“类似条件反射而已。”

Cas战栗一下，Dean在用一种十分古怪的目光在看他，头微微偏向一边，皱着眉头。Cas强迫自己继续说：“而···事实证明它们受的伤···要比我想像得更严重。所有的飞行羽毛——”Cas哽咽了，他咽了一下，坐着了一些才能让自己平静地宣布说：“所有的飞行羽毛都烧焦了。”只是现在他似乎无法直视Dean的目光了。

Cas清清喉咙，继续说：“等一下我就把它们送走。我的荣光只要一点点时间就能恢复。让我缓过劲来就好。”

Dean有很久没出生。

“能让我看看吗？”Dean说。他的声音变得十分低弱，也十分柔和。

“噢···，”Cas说，下意识地把风衣拉得更紧一些。但随后他就看到Dean的脸色变得严肃，他眨眼睛的样子，还有他肩头略略塌下去的样子，让Cas觉得那几乎远比得知Dean对自己翅膀看法更难以承受。

“我···很抱歉。”Cas说。

“别再那么说。”Dean说。

“我应该解释，”Cas说，“那只是，也许我应该告诉你，有些日子以来，我脑子里有这么一个想法···”

他停顿了，这要比他想象得更难以出口。

“什么想法？”Dean说。

“我想···如果有一天，我能让你看看我的翅膀，那会是什么样子。”Cas说，我得描述得轻松一点，他想到，我得让他认为这不是什么大事。于是Cas在脸上现出一个微笑，说着，还耸了耸肩膀，仿佛这根本就是小事一桩：“我只是有···一段时间以来，我想着要是给你看看我的翅膀会很好玩。只是这么个想法而已，真的···”

Dean一言不发。他仍在紧盯着Cas，咬着自己的嘴唇。

Cas有点语无伦次地继续着：“我是说，我觉得要是能让你看到我带着飞行羽毛的翅膀会更好，那是翅膀应该的样子。天使翅膀应该的样子。我想着你也许会想看，因为···嗯，我不知道你是不是记得，你有一次见过我翅膀的影子的？那是好几年的事了，我不知道你是不是还记得，那是在那间马棚里——”

“我记得。”Dean说，声音低得几乎像耳语。

“那个，那个当然只是影子，而我想也许你有一天可能愿意看看真正的翅膀。那不过是我以前有的一个愚蠢想法罢了，只是一个愚蠢的小念头而已。”我开始颠三倒四了，Cas意识到，他强迫自己把话说完，说：“总之啊，它们，嗯，它们的样子···现在很糟糕，我不认为你会喜欢。Dean，我想，要是你让我独自呆上一两分钟，我想我能把它们送回去的，然后咱们再从头开始——要是你喜欢的话？”要是我还没有彻底毁掉气氛的话？

好几秒钟无声地逝去了

Dean一动不动。他的目光在风衣下的鼓包和Cas的脸中间游移不定。

最后，Dean说：“它们疼吗？”

这个话题要好谈得多。“不疼。”Cas说，再次扭头去看他的风衣，“它们只是···有一点点疼。前几个月挺疼的，我想那也许是因为它们在愈合中？那些灼伤在愈合。可那时我不知道是我的翅膀在疼，我还以为是我肩膀。当然，这么长时间以来我一直没真正治疗过它们，其实是有一些药膏是我能用得上的···能治疗羽毛根部，不让它们毁掉，我是说。那能，也许能···救下···那个···呃···”Cas的声音渐渐弱了下去。

“我很好。”Cas最后加上一句，心里明白自己听起来有多可怜。

又一次长久的安静。

Dean缓缓地挪得近些，他爬下了床垫的边缘。他仍然一丝不挂（而且也不再勃起了，Cas没能忍住不看。Cas本人也是一样，要命···）。但Dean似乎现在完全忘记了这一点。他只是一点一点地靠近，知道他跪在Cas旁边。Dean慢慢地抬起一只手。

Cas的身体僵硬了，以为他是要拉开风衣，但Dean只是用手捧住了Cas的脸。

Dean轻轻抚摸着Cas的脸颊，然后让自己的手落下。他说：“要是你不愿意让我看，我不会看。但你能让我摸摸吗？那可以吗？看看你是不是需要一点，简单的包扎什么的。烧伤药膏，什么的。我知道已经过去好几个月了，可是···我不知道，也许我能做点什么呢。我摸一摸行吗？”

过了一会，Cas点了点头，Dean把手放在了Cas肩头。然后他停了一下。Cas一动不动地坐在那里，仍在忙着让自己镇定下来。他能感到Dean的手滑进了风衣下面，在左翼的顶端停了下来。

那里被烧伤了，破坏了，毁掉了，Cas想到。Dean肯定能摸出那里受了多大伤害。

Cas低头凝视着地毯。

过了一会，他大着胆子看了Dean一眼。

然而Dean的表情似乎仅仅是···若有所思。他望向空中，视线有点脱焦，似乎是在全神贯注地思考他正在触摸的东西。他的手十分轻地摸到了翅膀外端的大关节上。那里一向是个敏感地带——Castiel，跟其他炽天使一样，在那里有两片小小的，合在翅膀主翼里面的翼尖小翼。翼尖小翼跟人类的手指一样十分敏感。Cas感到Dean的手指抚摸过那里。那其实让他有点宽慰，因为他意识到翼尖小翼没有被烧掉，而且仍然有感觉。

然后Dean的手摸过风衣下，关合着的翅膀的狭长外端，一路朝着地板。

Dean的手掌终于摸到了翅膀被烧焦的末梢。那里是最长的飞行翅膀：主羽的曾经所在。Cas闭上了眼睛。

但Dean说的只是：“这里疼吗？”

“没有。”Cas说，但他仍然不肯睁眼。

“这里感觉似乎愈合了，”Dean说，他似乎很镇定，几乎是以事论事的态度。Cas睁开眼睛，发现Dean正在看Cas的脸。

“我能检查一下另一只吗？”Dean说。

“好的。”Cas说，Dean绕到Cas的另一边，一只手相当仔细地摸索了那边的翅膀。

他的触摸异常地轻柔。

他的手感觉凉凉的。事实上，那几乎能让人舒适安定。

那其实感觉很好。Cas听到自己轻轻地发出一声叹息。Dean抬眼看他。

“Dean，我对这一切都十分抱歉。”Cas说。现在再谈这个似乎要容易了一些。“说实话，我已经有段时日想给你看我的翅膀了。可现在我发现我···唉，它们现在的样子让我觉得羞愧，没法让你看到。我看到它们的时候也吓了一跳，然后我还发现我都不能送它们回去。”

Dean没有出声，只是用手缓慢地抚摸过翅膀。

然后他说：“回到床上来。”他把手从翅膀上拿开，拉起Cas的手，想拉他回床垫那里。

“Dean，我对所有这一切都很抱歉——”Cas开始说。

“别再说抱歉了，”Dean说，他再次拉Cas的手，“回到床上来。要是你愿意的话，不脱风衣也可以的。我不会看的。”

——————

Dean把他拉回床上，Cas终于妥协了。Dean朝右侧躺下来，拉着Cas在他旁边跟他一起躺下来，他甚至在Cas躺下的时候帮他拉好了风衣。Cas朝左侧躺着，两个人面对面地躺在一起。

Cas开始觉得那风衣古怪得可笑。但套着它让他觉得很安慰。

Dean没有企图脱掉他的风衣，而且也没有尝试想看他的翅膀。但他再次把一只手伸进风衣下面，他的另一只胳膊垫在Cas头下面，也伸进了风衣里，在这么做的时候，他闭着眼睛，仿佛想让Cas明白他不打算用眼睛看。

现在他的双手都放在了Cas的翅膀上，这一回Dean的双手朝另一个方向，沿着长长的翼骨朝Cas的后背抚摸。他摸索着两只翅膀的中间部位，沿着大关节折合的部位，一路到Cas后背上，那对几乎隐藏着的关节那里。从那里，Dean跟着翅膀内部的部分，摸索着把翅膀跟Cas肩胛骨连接在一起的那对结实而粗短的骨头。

他的触摸让人舒适安定。Cas把脸转向Dean的肩膀，他现在觉得整件事已经变得越来越荒诞无稽了。

“我很抱歉——”Cas开口说。

“我跟你说过了，别再说抱歉。”Dean相当和气地说着，打断了他。“这样会疼吗？这样怎么样？”

“不疼。”Cas说，Dean的手指其实有说不出的舒服，让人放松。它们似乎正在把那让人灼痛的热力从翅膀中疏解出来。Dean现在开始抚摸两边的翅膀了，轻轻地揉按翅膀的基部。

Cas接着说：“这感觉很好。”因为这确实很好。

“没关系吗？”Dean说，“我是说，我这么做没关系吗？”

“是的。”Cas说。“是的。”

他们就那样无声地躺了一会。两个人并肩躺着，Cas的脸按在Dean朝下的肩膀上，Dean的下巴放在Cas头的一侧。Cas的耳朵能感到他的呼吸。Dean的手继续在轻轻按摩两只翅膀的基部。

“这里有一些小羽毛。”Dean说了一句。

Castiel也刚刚意识到这一点。那里的覆羽一定是长回来了，Cas能感到Dean的手指在朝两边按动羽毛。“那是覆盖翅膀的羽毛。”Cas解释说。

“它们很柔软。”Dean说，Cas能感到他的手指轻挠着翅膀基部那些蓬松的小覆羽，透过它们轻轻地揉着翅膀。那开始感觉十分放松，那里的肌肉似乎已经紧紧扭曲了好几个月了。Cas能感觉到肌肉在一点一点地放松了，那让他又长长地叹息了一声。

“它们叫覆羽，”Cas总算能说出话来，“其中一些一定是又长回来了。”

他感到Dean的手指停住了，“羽毛是能长回来的吗？”他问。

“毛根没伤害得太厉害就能。”

“那些更大的翅膀也会长回来吗？那些——你叫他们什么来着——飞行羽毛？”

这正是问题关键，那个Cas还未曾让自己多想的关键。“我不知道。”Cas说，无法隐藏声音里的焦虑，“也许能吧？我不知道。我不知道那些毛根伤得多厉害。”

在那之后Dean有很久都没再问问题。但他的双手继续地轻轻地摸索着翅膀。轻按着，在根基的部分抓绕着。一只手移到Cas的后脖颈，他开始轻轻地抓绕那里。Cas能感到自己更加放松了。很快他就意识到他想把翅膀更伸展一些，让它们不再继续保持紧紧闭合的姿势。不过，他的风衣很碍事。

“你可以把风衣拿掉。”Cas说。

“只要你愿意。”Dean说。

“你可以拿掉。”Cas说，“你愿意看的话也可以看。”

后来还是Cas伸出手，把风衣脱掉了。然后，他犹豫地把右翼伸展开一些，伸到Dean的侧边。Cas发现虽然他不愿意自己看他的翅膀，他毫不介意Dean看它们，于是他闭起眼睛，把脸紧紧按在Dean的肩头。他能感到Dean转过头，知道Dean一定是在研究翅膀的受伤程度，但那不知为什么，现在并不觉得让人无法忍受了。

Dean始终没有停止他缓慢，轻柔的翅膀按摩。他开始抚摸半垂在他身上的翅膀，两只手都放在右翼上了。

“Cas，这里看来都愈合了。”Dean最后说，“我是说，我当然对翅膀没什么了解，不过，这里的皮肤都愈合了，这部分看起来格外好——”Cas感觉他在抚摸小翼羽——那片翼尖小翼——Cas放松地出了口气。幸好，我的小翼羽还在，他想着。

“看样子所有下面的覆羽也都长回来了，”Dean说，“整片翅膀上都有。也许那些长羽毛也能长回来吧？”

“那要到夏天才能知道，”Cas说，“它们通常在夏天换毛。或者不换。”然后他听到自己在对Dean耳语：“要是它们长不回来怎么办。要是我再也不能飞了怎么办。”

他感到Dean的手停顿了，然后感到Dean的头转向Cas。Dean吻了他的脸颊。

“你会活下去的。”Dean对着他的耳朵轻声说，“而且···我会帮你的。我会在你身边。我是说，如果那有帮助的话。”

“有的。”Cas悄声回答。“没有什么比那更重要。只是···我希望你喜欢我的翅膀。我已经渴望了很久。”

“我爱你的翅膀。”Dean悄声说。

Cas完全无法相信他。他睁开眼睛，一脸怀疑地皱眉看向Dean，“Dean，它们难看极了，已经全毁了。”

“其实它们很柔软呢，”Dean说，挪了挪身子又去看翅膀，他开始用手抚摸那些细小的覆羽，“亮闪闪的漆黑颜色，说实话，这样子真的很酷呢。还有Cas···”Dean停顿了，转过头把嘴贴在了Cas耳边悄悄说：“你烧焦了羽毛是为了救我。那是我的错，Cas——”

Cas必须立刻停住他。他锐利地打断了他：“Dean，那不是你的错。我不怪你。你是被血印控制了——”

“那仍然是我。”Dean说，声音里透出深切的痛苦，“做这事的是我。”

“你明知道那不对，”Cas说，抬起头来直视着他的眼睛，“那是你的一部分，的确，但那不是你的全部。血印会放大携带人的一部分，他野蛮的部分，他邪恶的部分。但那不是你的全部本质，Dean，那从来都不是你的整个人。这不是我编出来哄你听的，Dean，我见过你的灵魂。我每天都看着它。你远远比那一部分的你要多得多。每个人都有他阴暗的一面，但那不是我们的全部。”

Dean不再说话了，他只是看着Cas。

Cas接着说：“Dean，我是真的不怪你。我从来都没有。就连在那发生的时刻我也没有。”

Dean的声音有一点点抖动，他说：“给我的不是责备，而是命运，对么？”Cas记得这句话，那是多年前Cas本人说过的话。那还是Dean打破了第一道封印，启动了天启的时候···

Cas忍不住微笑了，“从本质上来说，正是如此。”

Dean闭上眼睛，叹息一声，Cas再次让头落在Dean的肩膀上。

“唉，不论你怎么看，”Dean说，不是很稳地吸了口气，“发生在你身上的事，是因为我。所以不论你的感受怎样，Cas，你都得让我跟你分担。你得让我帮你承受它。”Cas再次感到Dean的头移动，Dean在看着受伤的翅膀，他说：“还有，Cas，你想知道当我看你的翅膀时我看到了什么吗？”

Cas皱了皱眉，不知道他是什么意思。“什么？”

“首先，我想的是，啊呀，它们可太帅了。”

“不，不可能。”Cas说，觉得根本难以置信。

“是的，正是这样。”Cas立刻回答，“你要记得啊，Cas，我根本不知道翅膀应该是什么样子的。你的脑子里似乎有个念头，以为我想看飞行羽毛什么的？可我跟本连飞行羽毛是什么都不知道。你的翅膀现在的样子，怎么，比它们以前瘦了些吗？短了些？颜色更黑了些吗？”

Cas点了点靠在Dean肩膀上的头。

“嗯，在我看来它们看起来还是翅膀啊。黑色是最漂亮的颜色。看到你的翅膀我就想，啊呀，Cas是个天使，他真的是个货真价实的天使。所以呢，它们棒极了，这不是我编瞎话。然后我想到的第一件事就是，我的妈呀，一个天使，带着他真正的天使翅膀正在我身上，他居然有种条件反射，不知为什么想用他的天使翅膀抱住我，而那实在···实在太性感了，我简直没法给你解释。然后我把手放在翅膀上面你知道我怎么想吗？我想，这些小羽毛柔软得像真丝，我太喜欢用手抚摸它们。可那根本不是重要的事。你知道我脑子里想的最重要的是什么？”

“是什么？”

Dean扭了扭头，好能直接对着Cas的耳朵轻声说：“你的翅膀被烧成这样，你知道那对我来说的真正意义是什么吗？那说明你他妈的拯救了我的灵魂。看在他妈的老天的份上，这是第二次了，而且别以为我不记得第一次。还有，那说明你活下来了。你活下来了，我活下来了，我们不知怎样居然活过来了，不知怎样居然仍能在这里重聚，不知怎样你居然能再一次原谅我，我哪里能配得起——那说明我仍然拥有你，你仍然在这里，你仍然活着。所以···Cas···”

Dean挪动了一下，用一只胳膊肘撑起身子。Cas睁开眼睛看着他。Dean现在在直视着他的右翼，目光炯炯，Cas惊讶地发现他根本没有迟疑，没有厌恶，丝毫没有半分犹豫。

Dean凑得更近，Cas感到Dean温暖的呼吸扑在覆羽上，把它们朝两边吹开（那让人觉得有点痒）。然后他感到Dean在吻他的翅膀。

Dean吻了Castiel支离破碎的翅膀。

就在翅膀关节处，小翼羽的所在。Cas惊讶之下，没法控制地把翼尖小翼抬起来一点。

Dean低低地笑了一声。“这是什么？它看起来很酷呢。”他把一根手指塞到了小翼羽下面。

“小翼羽，”Cas悄声说，发现当他的小翼羽跟人类手指纠缠在一起的时候，那股缠绵的感觉让他有点意外。“它们是···翼尖小翼···就像···类似长着羽毛的手指。它们···”他再次抬起它，稍微动了动他的翅膀，好用一只小翼羽去抚摸Dean的脸颊。

“哇啊，”Dean过了一刻说，“那是在很有···希望呢，老兄。嗯，绝对有希望。”然后他探过头去，吻了那小小的翼尖小翼。

Cas有点羞涩地感到他的覆羽蓬起来一点，整片翅膀上的覆羽都是。

“那又是什么意思？”Dean问，“你的羽毛都蓬起来了。”他开始一路沿着翅膀吻下去，径直吻过那些竖立起来的小羽毛。

“说明···我···感觉很好。”Cas说，开始有点神魂颠倒。

“哦，那么，感觉到底有多好呢？”Dean说。他继续沿着翅膀吻下去，一下接一下，一路吻着翅膀。Cas确实没有准备，一股轻松和感激排山倒海而来，他那些覆羽比刚才更加蓬松了。

“好得多啦。”Cas说。

Dean一直吻到翅膀的末梢，那些飞行羽毛的所在。Dean似乎完全不在乎那里已经没有飞行羽毛了——他就那样吻了每一根毛根。不过他得探过身子才能够到翅膀末梢，因为现在那片翅膀已经太过放松，它几乎已经完全打开了，在Dean身上舒展开来，几乎碰到窗户那里。

Dean扭过身子，跟着翅膀一直到墙壁哪里，吻着它的每一寸。

然后Dean推着Cas的肩膀，推得他仰面躺下，说：“另一只翅膀。把那个宝贝也放出来吧。”Cas顺从地伸开了他的左翼（说实话，他其实有点迫不及待），Dean开始吻那一只翅膀，一边随着他的头不断朝下走，一边用两手按摩着翅膀上的肌肉。

“Cas？”Dean说，已经吻了一半左翼。他开始让手指抚摸那些小小的覆羽，顺便按摩着小翼羽。现在Cas能感到从两边翅膀都传来的令人愉快地舒服松弛。

“怎么？”Cas说，现在他连说话也有点困难了。

“我得问你件事。”Dean说，“让别人动你的翅膀有什么特殊意义吗？”

“是啊。”Cas说，几乎恍然若痴了。

Dean看着他，但他的双手仍在抚摸着，于是Cas忘记了说别的。最终Dean不得不提醒他：“Cas，那有什么意义？”

“信任的表现。”Cas嘟囔说，眼睛半闭起来，“爱意。”

“哦。”Dean说。

过了一会儿：“这里···呃···有性感的成分吗？”Dean说，“或是那类的东西？”

“没有。”Cas说，“这只是···很舒服···”

“要命。”Dean嘟囔说，他的翅膀按摩也停顿了一下。

“这实在很舒服。”Cas说，睁开眼睛。他用翅膀推推Dean的手，才能让他继续。

“那就是有点像背部按摩吧？”Dean说着，两手又开始工作。

“不知道。”Cas说着又合上眼睛，“从来没人给过我背部按摩。”

“他妈的，Cas。”Dean说，听起来十分惊骇，“你们这些天使还真是不懂得享受人生啊，是不是。”

“确实不懂，是啊。”Cas说。Dean的手又停下了。Cas再次用翅膀催促他，这回他推得更用力了点。“Dean。”Cas抱怨说。Dean再次重新开始——不过这回Cas相当确定他听到Dean偷偷地小声笑了一声。

“我问你是因为，”Dean说，“如果这个动作会让你大睡一场的话，我只是想事先跟你确认一下，你确实不打算做别的运动。比如说——”他挪了挪身子，朝下移动了一些，一只手仍放在Cas翅膀上，但另一只手不见了。他摆弄了一会儿，很快，Cas的胯下感到一阵Dean滚烫的呼吸，然后一条温热，潮湿的感觉沿着他的家伙滑动。Dean正在···Dean正在舔他。

“我是说，要是你还愿意的话，”Dean接着说。他再舔了一次，Cas猛地喘不上气来，两只翅膀都抽搐起来。“咱们不必做的，”Dean说，“我是认真的。咱们一起睡觉，都可以的。”他又舔了一次，Cas倒吸一口凉气，Dean似乎毫不在意地接着说：“只想给你个选项而已。”

“你一直在计划这件事。”Cas说，抬起头看向下面的他。

“喂，”Dean委屈地说，“才没有。真的。可你那样摊手摊脚的样子实在太诱人了。这真的只是给你的一个选择而已。我只想让你舒服，无论你想要哪种都行，我发誓——”

“我喜欢这个选项。”Cas说。

“咱们真的不必——”

“我真的喜欢这个选项。”Cas说，Dean抬起头冲他笑了起来。他的一只手仍轻柔地环抱着Cas的左翼，用手指摸索过那里的羽毛，然后他低下头去。他舔了一下，另一道滚热的潮湿；又舔一下，又是一道。现在Dean的左手已经握住了Cas的家伙，他把整个家伙都吞进了嘴里。他的另一只手在Cas翅膀上握紧，把覆羽揉得发痒。这两者交织在一起是一种奇异的感觉，十分意外，也美妙绝伦。这让Cas意外地猛吸了口气。Dean再做了一次，Castiel说着，现在有点上气不接下气了：“我真的很喜欢这个选项。”

他听到Dean轻声地笑了，Cas有点挑衅地问他：“你是在笑我吗？”

“是！”Dean说，但那根本不重要了，因为Dean又在做更多那些让人欲醉欲仙的吞舔。Cas让自己的头朝后落在床垫上，把自己彻底地交给了Dean。

——————

Dean全心全意地做着这件事，仿佛这是他一生中最重要的工作。他把Cas的家伙含在口中，一路没到茎根，仿佛有魔法的舌头盘卷着，偶尔用手掌抚摸Cas的蛋蛋，直到Cas快乐地呻吟起来，在床单中间扭动身体。而这期间Dean始终把一只手放在Cas的翅膀上，用手摸过翅膀，轻轻拽小翼羽，抓挠着他的羽毛。他是在尝试，Cas明白。有些动作很有效（抓挠羽毛被证明有奇异的魔力），有些没有（他拉小翼羽时过于用力，让Cas叫出声来）···所有这一切都远远超出任何Castiel以前经历过的生理感受。他要是能喘过气来，他恐怕会向Dean道谢一千次，因为他对他的翅膀是那么友善，那么支持，还因为他给翅膀做的按摩，因为他的口交，因为他用那么多种方式让Castiel感到快乐。可Cas现在几乎说不出话来。很快他就在大口大口地喘息，他的家伙在Dean口中抽动，Cas无法控制地挺起胯骨，翅膀在被单中间没有规律地扑打，他的手紧紧握住Dean的头发。

“等等。”Dean说着后退了一些。

“你怎么能停下来！！！”Cas叫着，用两只手紧抓住他，双翼都因他的焦急而离开了床垫。

“我要跟你实验一下。”Dean说，他的声音听起来有点不稳，Cas终于有机会看看他的下身，才意识到Dean其实也已经相当激动了。他抓过那管润滑油，挤了一些在手上，然后抹在Cas的家伙上。骤然感到凉凉的液体让Cas猛吸一口气，翅膀抽动了一下。“抱歉，”Dean说，“我马上就来暖和你。”然后他骑在了Cas的胯部。

Cas意识到Dean要做什么的时候他彻底地窒息了，等他感觉到自己的家伙正顶着Dean的菊花时，他再次无法呼吸了。

“你确定吗？”Cas几乎是口吃着说。

Dean点点头。

“你以前做过吗？”Cas问。

Dean摇摇头。

Cas有点担心：“这不会伤到你吗？”

Dean耸耸肩膀，“想跟你一起试试。”他说着调整了一下自己的位置。

“我不想伤到你。”Cas说。但Dean说：“咱们慢慢来。”然后他用一只手抓住了Cas的家伙，把它瞄准好了，开始慢慢放下自己的身体。他做得十分、十分缓慢。虽然Cas为此担心，但感到Dean那样握着自己的家伙，望着Dean在他身上蹲下，慢慢把两个人的身体合二为一，这实在是无比地刺激。  
很快，Cas所担心的就只有如何不让自己泄得太快了。然后他似乎感到有一点阻力，Cas正要担心Dean，可很快Dean就长长地、舒缓地出了一口气，他的身体里似乎有一部分微微地打开了。

一股强烈地炽热、温暖、潮湿的压力包裹了Cas的顶端。Cas那时也只能做短促、尖利的急喘，再一次地，Cas唯一能做到的，就是不在那一刻泄了。Dean朝下更落了一些，Cas忍不住呻吟一声。接下来他的两只翅膀都抬了起来，再次包住了Dean的两侧。Dean几乎是急不可耐地紧紧抓住他的翅膀，Cas这才意识到他保持直立的姿势其实很困难。

“靠住我，”Cas低声说，“靠住我翅膀。”

“你确定吗？”Dean说，声音嘶哑。

“是——”Cas说，双翼更用力地抱住Dean，Dean让自己依靠在翅膀上。Cas的翅膀支撑着他，在那一瞬间Castiel完全不在乎他没有飞行羽毛了。Dean喜欢他的翅膀。Dean依靠着他的翅膀。

而Castiel能感觉到一切。

十分十分缓慢地，Dean一点一点地渐渐张开。十分十分缓慢地，Cas渐渐地放下他的身子。每次几乎只有几厘米，他的翅膀为此吃力地颤抖着。

“你的翅膀——”Dean喘息着说：“它们是不是——”

“它们很好。”Cas嘟囔着回答。

Dean现在已经完全坐下来了。Cas能感到他的骨盆沉重地压在Cas身上。那股热力和紧张给他带来无语伦比的快感。Cas现在已经在大口大口地喘息了，努力让自己镇定，遏制着自己不想立刻就开始抽送，让自己能坚持更久。他听到Dean嘟囔说：“老天啊。”Dean保持那个位置很久，一动不动，闭着双眼，仍紧紧抓住他的翅膀。

Cas伸出一只手，抓住了Dean的家伙。它因为Dean在适应被进入的感觉时软了一些，于是Cas把一点润滑剂抹在手上，暖和了一下，然后紧紧握住Dean的家伙，开始用手上下揉搓。

“啊，天呢。”Dean干声说。他几乎立刻就坚硬如铁，很快他就开始让自己的屁股前后扭动一点点，每一寸动作都牵动着Cas的家伙。Cas喘不上起来，几乎忘记了自己手上的动作。Dean轻声地呻吟提醒他继续下去。

Cas的家伙已经一路埋到茎基，深深地插进Dean身体里。Cas现在变得难以置信地坚硬。周围的一切都变得难以置信地灼热。仿佛发烧一般地滚烫。他开始用微小的动作朝上顶推，想跟Dean的前后动作一致。他们最初不是很协调，而Cas也担心自己动作太大，但即使是那样的细小动作也感觉好极了。每次顶推都会朝下紧压他的家伙，而每次下落都会让他柔软的皮肤拉伸。每个动作似乎都给他带来一股过电一样的刺激感觉。Cas感到自己的蛋蛋在收紧。“我不会···持续···很久···”Cas说。

“我也一样。”Dean说。下一次朝上顶推的时候，Cas感到自己的家伙按到了Dean身体的某个部位。Dean浑身抽动，呻吟着：“啊，那里。就是那里。”Cas又推了一次，Dean叫出声来。他似乎被某种突如其来的感觉控制了全身，他几乎坐立不住，再次紧抓住Cas的翅膀，两只胳膊紧抱住两边的翅膀。Cas继续用一只手揉搓他的家伙，另一只手紧握住他的胯部，还有支撑着他的翅膀···再一次推进···

“啊！！！”Dean大叫一声。“是了···Cas，是了···”Cas再次轻轻顶推，更快地上下揉搓Dean家伙。Dean嘶哑地叫了一声，家伙在Cas手里坚硬如铁，然后Dean整个人都开始痉挛，他的菊花也条件反射地紧缩，Cas感到第一次抽搐紧紧收在了他自己的家伙上，等到第二次抽搐，滚烫的液体喷出了Dean的家伙，直喷上了Cas的肚子和胸口。随着每一道白色的液体，Dean都会呻吟一声，他紧闭双眼，脸因快感而扭曲着。这一切都太难以承受，太多的视觉刺激，Cas呻吟着，朝上挺起身子，仍然用翅膀紧紧包裹住Dean。Dean自己也正在高潮之中，感到Cas也要进入高潮让他再次呻吟起来。Dean更紧地抱住翅膀，用力地抓住它们。这就足够了，仿佛触电一般，一股痉挛铺天盖地地袭击了Cas全身，他的腹肌紧紧缩成一团，Cas无助地抬起上身，他的双手跟翅膀一起紧抓住Dean，家伙在Dean身体深处抽搐起来。Cas呻吟着，感受着高潮冲击着他的全身，一股股温暖的液体倾巢而出，一点不剩，一股一股又一股。Dean似乎随着他的动作也再次开始了微弱地痉挛，他的家伙也抽动了几次。

最后Cas的翅膀挺不住了，倒在了他的身体两边，远远地伸展开来。Dean窝着身子趴在Cas身上，大口地喘着气。Cas感到自己的家伙从Dean身体里滑出来，他再次猛吸了口气。

“我他妈的。”Dean嘟囔着说。

有好一会，他们只是躺在那里喘气。Dean浑身瘫软，沉重地趴在Cas身上。那让Cas有点呼吸困难，但Cas丝毫也不介意。

Dean的两手仍抓着Cas的翅膀。

飞行羽毛没了，Cas闭着眼睛想到。但显然，它们仍然十分有用。而Dean似乎并不为此就不喜欢它们。

“我其实根本没打算做任何事呢。”最后，Dean终于对着Cas的耳朵悄声说，“我真的只打算抚摸你翅膀的。我发誓我的计划只是那样而已。我只想让你舒服一点。我看到你当时那样子放松极了，我本打算就那样让你睡着的。可接下来我就想，嗯，要是他有别的选择可做呢？”

“真的么。”Cas说着睁开眼睛，“你可真大方呢。”

“嗯，然后我就又有了一个主意。”Dean说，头抬起来一点，微微笑着朝下看他，“那不是个坏主意啊，不是吗？”

“那是在是个极好的主意。”Cas没法不赞同他，他也没法忍住不冲他微小。

Dean最后滚下了他的身子——结果滚到了Cas的左翼上。不过那一点也不疼，Dean只是把头躺在翅膀的大关节上，安稳地躺着，仿佛那是个枕头。Cas把翅膀的末端翻回来，包裹住他。Dean说：“我其实都没打算看你的翅膀。可然后你脱下了风衣，是你自己做的。”

他的话不知为什么让Cas笑了起来，然后Cas意识到：我还是想用翅膀抱住他。哪怕现在仍是。Cas朝Dean翻了翻身，让另一边的翅膀也翻过去抱住了他。

两只翅膀都抱住他，包裹住他。

在没有飞行羽毛的情况下，Cas所能做的最好的状况。

Cas有那么多话想说，但现在他意识到自己无法开口。他能做的只有用翅膀紧紧拥抱Dean，还有他的两根人类胳膊也用上了，甚至一条腿都环在了他身上。他用自己的所有身体拥抱了Dean，呼吸变得不稳定而喘息，可他一个字也吐不出来。

“我明白，天使，我明白。”Dean悄声说，吻了他，抚摸他的后脖颈，抚摸Cas的翅膀。“我也是，我也是啊。”

——————

半小时之后，当Cas渐渐入睡的时候，他意识到自己也许应该把翅膀送回去了。他身体里那弱小的荣光在盘旋着，舒展着张开，Cas知道它已经恢复了能量，可以尝试把翅膀送回去。

但Dean的两只手都抓着Cas的翅膀，已经安然入睡。Cas的右翼现在正伸开了盖在Dean赤裸的胸膛上，Dean的左臂舒服地环抱住那片翅膀，手包着Cas的小翼羽。他的另一只胳膊放在Cas的头下面，那只手深深地插进Cas另一只翅膀基部的蓬松覆羽中间。这个姿势似乎让Dean很舒服，所以Castiel决定让翅膀保留原状。


End file.
